


Beyond Duty and Responsibility

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... in later chapter, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, First Time, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom, Prince!Eren, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Night, Weddings, i'll add tags as i go, mature!Eren, noble!Levi, other pairings are minor or hinted only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 86,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of war against one another, humanity has now entered a treaty of peace with the Titan race. As part of the treaty, Levi Magnolia, known as Humanity’s Strongest and the adopted son of the noble Magnolia family, is to marry Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss, the prince of the Titans.</p><p>Both of them know that their marriage is a purely political one but, beyond duty and responsibility, is it possible for them to fall in love with one another?</p><p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1409185/chapters/3204776"> Riren 30 Days Challenge – Day 24 </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Prince and His Unusual Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [ Riren 30 Days Challenge – Day 24 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1409185/chapters/3204776) so it will make more sense if you read Day 24 first
> 
> Please be warned that this story:  
> 1 is unbeta’ed (but what else is new)  
> 2 Eren is mature in this one… most of the time  
> 3 will have smut  
> 4 will have future mpreg  
> 5 has a lot of characters from Attack on Titans main series, Attack on Titans: Before the Fall and Attack on Titans: A Choice Without Regrets  
> 6 will probably be frigging long (I mean, I have the chapter flow till 30 and I still can’t see the ending XD)  
> 7 Eren has a slight case of heterochromia (his left eye is more green-yellow than pure yellow like his right eye)… it is slightly connected to the plot (but mostly due to my sudden love for heterochromia!Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the main castle of the Magnolia family, Levi engages in small talks with his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm… well, heterochromia!Eren was due to tumblr. XD  
> Oh, and for the sake of this fanfic, while Kalura has amber eyes in the anime (not sure about the manga), in this fanfic, she has green eyes.
> 
> [ ShingCCC ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingCccc/pseuds/ShingCccc) made a Chinese translation for this chapter: [ Click me for the link! ](http://www.weibo.com/2118337934/Cffadkz9O?type=comment#_rnd1434897424620)

They had spent the first ten minutes of the carriage ride in silence. Levi took that time to observe his fiancé, the prince of the Titans. The young prince was sitting in front of Levi, staring outside. He was obviously younger than Levi and had messy dark brown hair. Levi has no idea what the young man was wearing underneath the velvet green cloak. He did manage to deduce the young prince was wearing simple ankle length brown boots underneath the cloak. The prince, on the other hand, tried his best not to get bothered by Levi’s obvious staring. Levi had been mildly surprised when the young man did not ask him to stop staring or to question why he was staring. All he did was stare at Levi for about three minutes or so then turn his attention to the window, watching the scenery while Levi continued his creepy staring (even Levi knew it was creepy). Levi did notice that he would glance in his direction once a while but would immediately turn his attention back to the scenery once he saw that Levi was still staring at him. Other than that, there was one other thing he had only noticed after he had spent ten minutes staring at the prince.

“You have different eye colors.” Levi finally spoke, causing his fiancé to turn his head towards him.

The young man tilted his head slightly to the right as he asked in a tone that was amused but slightly confused, “You spent your entire time staring at me and you’re first comment is about my eyes?”

Levi shrugged and looked at the window, realizing that they were already in Magnolia territory, as he replied, “They’re… unusual.”

Levi moved his eyes to stare at Eren once more as he explained, “I thought they were gold or yellow when I first met you but now I notice your left eye has a greener hue than your right.”

“Amber.” Eren corrected with a smile, “My race call my eye color as amber.”

“Amber…” Levi repeated, remembering the stone with the same name. It seemed to fit the color of Eren’s right eye but his left…

“I used to have green eyes like my mother.” Eren explained and stared at his lap, “My eyes are turning to the color of amber because of my ability.”

According to their resident Titan expert (and maniac), all Titans can turn into giants but not all of them have an ability. Being in the frontlines, Levi has been able to see the various abilities Titans have such as hard armor-like skin or the ability to harden a part of their body like crystal. He was curious of what ability his fiancé may have but held his tongue, noticing the hesitant tone in Eren’s voice. He closed his eyes and simply said, “I see.”

Eren seemed to have noticed Levi’s consideration and smiled as he asked, “May I ask your age, sir?”

“I’m turning 34 the day after this year’s Winter Festival.” Levi replied as he opened his eyes.

“Winter Festival…” Eren repeated and looked thoughtful for a moment. He clapped his hands and said excitedly, “I have read about that! I read it’s a human tradition that has been practiced since before the war! It explained that the festival is celebrated during the middle of winter to praise the birthday of an old god!”

Levi scoffed and crossed his legs as he commented, “That’s what the old books say but it’s more of an excuse to party, get free stuff and drink your ass off.”

Eren chuckled and commented with a playful smile, “But don’t you find it funny that you celebrate your birthday the day after your ancestors celebrate the birthday of a god?”

Levi shrugged and replied, “Never really thought of it that way before.”

Levi looked sincerely curious as he asked, “How about you? Don’t Titans celebrate the Winter Festival?”

Eren thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. He continued to smile as he explained, “The day humans celebrate Winter Festival is usually the day couples and family get together to exchange gifts and share a homemade cake with white icing and usually topped with strawberries. It’s not an official holiday or anything that special though.”

Levi hummed and commented, “Must be boring compared to how we celebrate it.”

Eren chuckled and agreed, “Most probably. I heard you shoot fireworks and the houses are covered in festive decorations.”

Levi nodded and suggested, “Mother enjoys the Winter Festival. She always makes sure the entire main castle of the Magnolia is filled with all that shit. If you want, we can spend that day in the main castle. Isabel will most likely be happy to show you how humans celebrate the Winter Festival.”

Eren looked so excited at the idea and he furiously nodded as he replied, “I would love that, my lord!”

Levi nodded but kept quiet, musing how he’s already making plans on how they will celebrate their first Winter Festival when it’s still summer. Eren’s question caused him to stop his musing, “Isabel would be your younger sister, right?”

Levi nodded and described his foster sister with a hint of fondness underneath the bored tone, “Isabel Magnolia, the heir to the Magnolia family and Farlan Church’s fiancée. She just turned seventeen this year.”

“Then she’s two years younger than me.” Eren mused, grinning as he said, “I turned nineteen this year.”

Levi frowned as he commented, “A fifteen year gap, huh.”

Eren chuckled as he mused, “I once saw a fifteen years old lady be married to a forty year old lord. I believe a fifteen year gap is not that unusual in our culture. Is it to humans?”

Levi shook his head and replied, “I’ve seen worse.”

“I see.” Eren nodded and looked out the window once more. He noticed that they were in a town of some sort and asked, “Is your family’s main castle far from the sea?”

“Very.” Levi replied and explained, “The main castle was built at the center of the territory the Magnolia family is in charge of. The nearest sea is probably a two day travel via carriage.”

“Oh, I see.” Eren looked dejected by Levi’s answer.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Have you never seen the sea?”

Eren shook his head and explained, “The palace is not near the sea and the only other place I have ever stayed for a long period of time is the academy that’s on top of a mountain. I… never had the chance to see it.”

Levi hummed and commented, “That’s… surprising. Considering that the Titans are not restrained by walls like us humans, I would have assumed that you would have had a chance to see the sea.”

Eren chuckled and shook his head as he replied, “Being a prince can be a pain sometimes.”

Levi nodded and looked at the window as he commented, “Perhaps we can go see the sea one of these days.”

Eren’s eyes brightened and he asked excitedly, “Will that be alright, my lord?”

Levi nodded and said, “One of these days, I’ll show you the sea. I promise.”

Eren’s smile was so bright and full of innocence Levi almost forgot that he was staring at a nineteen years old young man for a moment. Eren nodded and happily replied, “I will be waiting for that day then, my lord!”

The carriage stopped just after Eren’s reply and the door opened. Eld saluted as he announced, “We have arrived, my liege.”

Levi sighed as he hissed, already getting tired sitting on the hard sit, “Finally.”

Eld stepped to the side and Levi got out of the carriage. The carriage had stopped in front of the Magnolia main castle and night had fallen. Every window was filled with light and Levi could hear the distinct sound of chatters and light music coming from inside. He frowned as he realized what those sounds meant and hissed, “Fucking nobles and their love for any excuse to throw a god damn party.”

“Careful, Levi. You’re a noble too.” Farlan Church, a young man with blond hair, reminded his fiancée’s brother as he got off his horse.

Levi heard the carriage move and he turned to look at Eren. He offered his hand to the young man and Eren placed his hand over Levi’s offered hand before getting out of the carriage. He stepped closer to Levi and asked, “Are they having a party?”

“A welcoming party, my prince.” Gunther clarified, “For you.”

“I see.” Eren nodded and stepped away from Levi, letting go of Levi’s hand. He turned his attention towards the young blond Titan boy with them and asked, “Armin, if you could?”

The blond Titan named Armin got off his horse and walked towards Eren. He went towards the end of the carriage where they had placed all of the boxes and cases Eren had when he had met with them. Armin grabbed the smallest of the case and walked towards Eren. He placed the case on the ground and opened it, revealing a few pieces of clothing inside. Eren unclasped the button of his cloak and took it off, revealing a simple olive green three-fourth sleeved shirt and white pants underneath. Levi raised an eyebrow as he stared while Armin handed Eren a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Eren put it on over his olive green shirt then Armin helped Eren put on a double-breasted white coat. The lapel of the coat had gold embroidery that reminded Levi of wings. Eren buttoned the entire coat while Armin fetched a pair of black knee high boots with gold trimmings on the edge. Eren took off his simple brown ankle high boots and put on the more decorative boots. Armin grabbed the brown boots and placed it inside the case. He closed the case and walked back to the back of the carriage to return the case.

Eren patted his coat once and took a deep breath. He looked at Levi and asked, “How do I look?”

It was Farlan who was able to reply to a question with a dumb comment, “Like a prince.”

Eren grinned and stepped towards Levi as he asked, “Do I look presentable enough, my lord?”

Levi did not get the chance to answer because Farlan had taken it upon himself to act like an idiot.

“I’m sorry. Can I just…” Farlan took a deep breath before asking, “What the hell just happened?”

Eren blinked at the question and asked, “Is something the matter, Lord Church?”

“I believe we have delayed our presence far too long, my prince.” Armin commented as he returned. He gave a shy smile at Levi as he said, “Please forgive my insolence, my lord.”

He adjusted Levi’s cravat and grabbed the jacket just lying on Levi’s shoulders. He helped Levi put on the simple black jacket and buttoned it. Armin grinned and backed away, letting the others see his work. Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s arm and leaned close. Farlan couldn’t help but comment, “Holy shit. You two look good together.”

Levi’s simple black jacket and slacks contrasted nicely with Eren’s elegant look. While his jacket was simple and undecorated, it was balanced with Levi’s pristine look and air of authority. Armin nodded at Eren and Eren nodded back before turning his attention back to Levi. He smiled as he asked, “Then shall we go inside, my lord?”

Levi sighed and replied with annoyance, “It’s not like we have any choice.”

He had to admit, the impromptu wardrobe change was a surprise but he supposed that Eren’s way was more efficient and faster than trying to sneak inside and change to a formal attire in one of the rooms. Not to mention, any excuse not to dress up is always a plus in Levi’s book.

Levi turned his attention towards his guard and ordered, “You three, make sure all of our luggage get to their proper destination. Afterwards, check the perimeter and make sure nothing out of the ordinary is wrong. If you see one castle guard slacking off, make sure he gets what he deserves.”

Levi turned his head to look at Eren and asked, “Will your guards be coming with us?”

Eren glanced at Armin before replying, “Actually, would it be alright if Annie accompanies your guards in their perimeter check?”

Levi looked at the blonde Titan woman who was standing a few feet away from all of them. She had already got off her horse and had already taken off her cloak, revealing a white hooded shirt and olive green jacket underneath. She wore a pair of olive green pants and ankle high brown boots. On her waist was a belt holding a pair of rapiers. She stared at Levi, waiting for his answer. Levi nodded at Eren and said, “She can come with them, provided she obeys Eld’s orders.”

Eren nodded and turned to look at Annie. He nodded at Annie and the young woman bowed before walking towards Eld and the others. Armin, on the other hand, was a few steps behind Eren. He had already taken his cloak off, revealing a simple olive green coat that ends by his knees underneath. It was simple but looked nice on the young blond man together with the black slacks and brown boots he wore. Levi didn’t bother to ask if Armin would be accompanying them, already realizing that Armin was more like Eren’s butler than bodyguard, if how he acted was any indication. Instead Levi turned to face Farlan and asked, “You coming?”

Farlan had to take a moment to stop gawking at the two nicely dressed men (weren’t they just wearing something casual a moment ago?) and shook his head as he said, “Nah. I’m gonna go and freshen up for a bit first. Isabel’s gonna bite my head off if I come in there looking like I just spent two hours on a horse. I’ll see you guys later.”

Levi nodded and said, “Don’t take too long.”

Farlan raised an eyebrow as he commented, “And miss seeing your ‘I’m-so-fucking-bored-I’m-thinking-of-ways-to-kill-all-these-pigs’ look? I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Levi.”

Levi rolled his eyes and ordered, “Just go and retouch your makeup, you asshole.”

Farlan chuckled and bowed at Eren, “I shall see you later as well, Prince Eren.”

Eren nodded as he replied, “I’m looking forward to our next meeting, Lord Church.”

They watched as Farlan’s horse galloped off the main entrance. Levi turned to look at Eren and said, “Let’s get this shit over with.”

Eren chuckled quietly and they began to walk inside, Armin following behind them. His guards and Annie stared at them as they went inside, the door closing behind them. The maids bowed as they walked past them towards the ballroom where the party was being held. As they reached the ballroom, Eren leaned closer and whispered to Levi’s ear, “I suppose I should ask you not to be surprised by my actions tonight.”

Levi did not have the time to ask what Eren meant by that because the door to the ballroom opened, revealing the party inside. Levi barely had any time to prepare himself when the announcer shouted, “May I present: Lord Levi Magnolia of the Magnolia Family and, his betrothed, Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss of the Yeager-Reiss Royal Family!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm… yeah… Winter Festival is Christmas and Eren’s explanation of how Titans see this celebration is heavily influenced by how Japan celebrates Christmas… according to my sources (aka: anime, manga, drama and a friend who has been living there for years) 
> 
> I’ll try to update at least once a week but no promises considering a lot of things are happening this month and next month at work (like… company outing, department outing and batch outing… to name a few)


	2. My Prince and His Superb Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns what Eren was asking forgiveness for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ShingCCC ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingCccc/pseuds/ShingCccc) made a Chinese translation for this chapter: [ Click me for the link! ](http://weibo.com/2118337934/Cg0mLDhs9?type=comment#_rnd1430632936893)  
>  Thank you, Shing~ This really makes me all fluffy inside. [^///^]
> 
> Holy shit, you guys. 75 kudos for just one chapter?! You guys are so fucking amazing. XD
> 
> Annnddd… I’m not sure what the Inocencio’s hair/eyes colors are so I’m going generic and go for blonde and brown eyes (blonde because there’s no tone in the manga, brown because blue/green seems too generic plus their eyes are toned in the manga). Feel free to correct me and I’ll edit the descriptions. 
> 
> … by the way, I'm gonna add the characters who will make appearances as said by my chapter flow which is not yet finished at all… and holy crap. That’s a lot. XD

It only took Levi three minutes to finally understand what Eren had meant by his warning. The moment they were announced, various nobles from different parts of the human territory flocked over them. Women gushed over Eren’s clothes and complemented him with words like ‘pretty’ and ‘such exotic eyes’. Men congratulated Levi for landing such a catch (their words, not his) and asked pleasantly about how Eren was adjusting to being in human territory.

Eren had, to Levi’s surprise, smiled angelically at them and answered all of their questions in a slightly shy but awed tone. He blushed each time someone commented him and wrapped one arm around Levi’s arm in a slightly clingy way. 

“I have a villa in Utopia District. It’s one of the northernmost districts and it’s quite cold during the winter but the entire town looks very beautiful clad in snow.” One of the nobles was talking to Eren, boasting about his wealth as he drank wine like it was fucking water. 

Eren nodded with a shy smile on his face and commented, “It must look very heavenly during winter then.” 

“Oh yes.” The noble nodded and took another glass of wine from a waiter passing by. He drank greedily before continuing, “My prince must visit during the winter. Especially during the Winter Festival! It’s such a sight!” 

Eren chuckled and turned to face Levi as he replied, “Unfortunately we have already made plans for this year’s Winter Festival. Isn’t that right, my lord?” 

Levi nodded and said in a tone laced with annoyance, “We would have to decline your generous offer.” 

“A shame but, oh well, there’s always a next year.” The noble said with a boisterous laughter. 

Why he was laughing was lost to Levi but it annoyed him nonetheless. 

Next to him, Eren pleasantly chuckled softly. 

“My Lord Levi! A pleasant evening to you, my lord!” Another voice greeted and Levi’s eyes narrowed as he growled under his breath. 

Fuck. 

Of all the people-

Levi circled his hand over Eren’s waist and pulled the younger man closer to him as three people walked towards them. The one in front was a middle aged large man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a nice suit under a large coat with fur trimmings. Behind him were a young woman and a young man with blonde hair and the same brown eyes as the older man. The young woman was wearing a dark navy long-sleeved ballroom dress. A white ribbon was pinned by her chest. Her hair was down, framing her young face but did nothing to hide the look of contempt in her eyes. The young man was wearing a dark navy suit with his collars turned up. 

The older man pushed the noble to the side as he happily greeted, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Eren. I am Dario Inocencio, a humble merchant from Wall Sheena.” 

Total bullshit. 

He turned his body slightly to the side as he introduced his companions, “These are my children, Cheryl Inocencio-“

The young blonde woman curtsied but her eyes were still staring at Eren with unfiltered hatred. 

“-and Shabi Inocencio.” 

The young blond man simply stared at them with a cocky smirk on his face. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Inocenio.” Eren bowed slightly before turning his attention towards the blonde woman. He smiled angelically at her, surprising her but she kept her ground, glaring at him as if her glare alone could kill him. 

Dario laughed and shook his head as he corrected, “I am not a noble, my prince. I am but a humble merchant.” 

Again… bullshit. 

He could see the noble who had been talking to Eren walk away, mumbling something about bastards not having any manners or some other shit Levi didn’t really care about. 

Levi wanted to scoff and tell him that he was practically describing himself but he was too focused trying not to kick Dario Inocencio on the face at the moment. 

“I see.” Eren nodded pleasantly and leaned closer to Levi, noticing Cheryl’s hand flinching slightly at his actions. 

“Well, we could have been nobles too if you didn’t steal our great lance corporal from my sister.” Shabi said in a joking manner. 

“Oh?” Eren tilted his head towards Shabi with interested amber colored eyes. 

“A monster like you shouldn’t be with Lord Levi.” Cheryl hissed, gripping her skirt tightly. 

Dario chuckled and placed a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder as he said pleasantly, “Please forgive my daughter for her outburst.” 

Levi noticed Cheryl flinch as Dario’s fingers gripped her shoulder tightly. She turned her head to the side and bit her bottom lip, most probably to stifle a whimper. Dario continued to smile at them as he continued, “She had been smitten by Lord Levi and well… you know how teenager get when they don’t get what they want.” 

Eren chuckled and nodded as he happily replied, “Oh, yes. I still remembered how I acted when I was a teenager. I drove my parents crazy.” 

Dario laughed as well and pulled Cheryl closer as he said, “I do hope you forgive my daughter.” 

Eren shook his head and smiled at Cheryl as he replied, “No harm has been done. I do not fault your daughter for falling for my fiancé.” 

Eren turned to look at Levi and gave the older man a soft smile as he continued, “It is quite hard not to fall for him.” 

Eren turned his attention back towards Dario as he added with a smile, “And I am sure you have made your point clear to your daughter, Mr. Inocencio.” 

Eren’s eyes slightly narrowed as he ordered with a smile, “So please let go of her now.” 

Dario seemed surprised by the sudden order and let go of Cheryl. Cheryl continued to stay in her current place but visibly relaxed. She turned her head to look at Eren and Eren nodded at her before sighing. He turned to look at Levi and asked, “Is there a place I can rest, my lord? I’m afraid I drank too much wine.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, knowing that the younger man was still holding his first glass and had only taken two sips ever since they got here. Nonetheless, he nodded and held Eren’s hand as he said, “I’ll take you there.” 

“Thank you very much.” Eren smiled at Levi before turning his attention back towards the Inocencio family. He nodded and pleasantly said, “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Inocencio. You too, Shabi-“

Eren nodded at Cheryl as he continued, “Ms. Cheryl.” 

Cheryl simply stared at him and Levi led him out of the ballroom. They walked towards the hallway with Eren clinging onto his arm while Armin was behind them, silently following them, and a maid rushed to open one of the rooms. She bowed as they entered the room and Armin closed the door behind them. 

Once the door was closed, Eren finally let go of Levi and dropped on the couch ungracefully, sighing. Levi raised an eyebrow once more at Eren’s sudden change of personality and the younger man unbuttoned his coat as he asked, “Are every human aristocrat like that? Stupid, obviously greedy bastards-“

“Language, Eren.” Armin warned, causing Eren to frown. The blond man walked towards Eren. 

“I mean, Lord Church wasn’t that bad.” Eren admitted as he stared at Levi, “But everyone I met in that party is pretending they like me or actually likes me because I’m-“

Eren rolled his eyes as he continued in a sarcastic tone, “-exotic.” 

“Eren.” Armin warned once more, glaring at Eren with his hands on his waist. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.” Eren waved his hand in a dismissing manner and turned to look at Levi. Levi was staring at him with a blank expression and Eren called out hesitantly, “Sir?” 

“I think your 180 personality change broke your fiancé.” Armin whispered. 

“Um… you see… I- well…” Eren seemed unsure on what to say, staring at Levi with worried eyes. 

“You were acting.” Levi cut him off, staring at the brown haired man. 

Eren stared back with serious amber colored eyes as he nodded, “Yes.” 

Levi walked towards Eren and asked, “Why?” 

“I am a Titan, the prince of the race which has been at war with humans for centuries.” Eren reminded the black haired man before explaining seriously, “Now, I am to be wed to a human, to you. I am to live with the humans, to live with persons who most certainly have bad memories or have heard of bad experiences with my race.” 

Eren placed his hands on his lap as he looked at the ground, “We figured the best way for humans to accept a monster like me is to act like an innocent boy head over heels in love with his fiancé. To act like an oblivious idiot who is awed by humans and their customs and traditions…”

“To be fair, Eren had always been interested in you humans.” Armin commented. 

“Hush, Armin. I’m trying to explain why I’m acting like an idiot to my fiancé at the moment.” Eren glared at his blond… servant? Confidant? 

Levi was unsure what Armin was to Eren at the moment. 

They seemed too close to just be a master and a servant. 

Eren turned to face Levi once more and said, “It’s an act, my lord. An act I must do to ensure our survival.” 

“Our?” Levi repeated, staring at Eren’s eyes. 

Eren smiled softly as he explained, “Now that I am promised to you, all of my actions will be reflected to you. Any mistakes in my part may tarnish your name. That’s why I have to make sure I do not do anything that will endanger you or the title you hold.” 

“So you’re doing this for me?” Levi asked for clarification, walking closer towards Eren. 

Eren chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Levi’s hands gently and held them by his face. He looked up and replied, “I’m doing it for both of us, my lord.” 

Levi gripped Eren’s hands tightly as he asked, “And what do I have to do to help you?” 

Eren glanced at Armin and the blond man nodded with a smile on his face. Eren returned his eyes back towards Levi and smiled as he replied, “Nothing, my lord. Just act as you usually do. I will take care of the rest.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he asked, “So you’re telling me to continue acting like an anti-social grumpy old man who is internally planning on how to kill those pigs?” 

Eren chuckled and nodded, “Yes.” 

Eren placed a hand on Levi’s cheek as he commented with a soft smile, “You are perfect the way you are, my lord.” 

Before Levi could reply to Eren’s words, the door opened with a slam, forcing their conversation to a halt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys I hate reading cliffhangers but enjoy writing them? I’m sorry.  
> Fun fact: This almost didn’t get to be finished today because I was busy watching Steins;Gate which I only started watching because my teammate (a guy) kinda challenged me to make a Steins;Gate-like Riren storyline (he kinda found out about my writing and said it in a joking manner). Will I do it? … probably…? Not sure how I can even top Steins;Gate’s plot… XD
> 
> After posting this, I'll be posting 2 more oneshots ([1 has been sitting in my pc and tablet since March ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1650914) while the other is [ a threesome between Jean, Eren and Levi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1650929/chapters/3500834)... of course, Eren gets all the love)


	3. My Prince and His Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi’s other precious idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121 kudos for 2 chapters?!! Kyaahhh. You guys are amazing ♡♡♡

“You!” A red haired young woman pointed at Eren with a big grin on her face. She wore her hair down and was wearing a beautiful dark green ballroom dress which complemented her green eyes. She rushed towards Eren as she asked, “You’re a fucking genius!” 

“Umm…” Eren immediately stood and hid behind Levi as he said meekly, “T-thank you…?” 

Levi rolled his eyes and smacked the woman’s hand as he ordered in a deadpan voice, “Stop that, Isabel. You’re scaring my fiancée, you idiot.” 

“Isabel?” Eren repeated as he stared at Levi. 

They heard a chuckle and turned towards the door where Farlan had closed it behind him. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with silver linings over a simple white shirt and a navy blue tie. His hair was slicked back as well and he smiled at Eren as he introduced, “That hyperactive tomboy is Levi’s little sister, Isabel Magnolia, the heir to the Magnolia family.” 

“Oh.” Eren managed to say one syllable before he cleared his throat. He stepped forward and smiled sweetly at Isabel as he said, “I’m sorry for the late introduction, my lady. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Isabel. I am-“ 

“Cut the act, Eren. You can trust these two idiots.” Levi said, causing Eren to freeze. Eren turned to look at Levi and the older man nodded. 

Eren sighed and his smile turned more natural as he corrected, “Hi, I’m Eren. Nice to meet you.” 

Isabel’s grin grew and she tackled Eren, causing the brown haired man to fall on the couch with a yelp, “What the-!” 

Isabel laughed and lifted Eren’s head as she straddled him. She gasped and said, “Farlan was right! You do have different eye colors.” 

“Uuh… Lady Isabel… can you-“ Eren yelped once more when Isabel’s face leaned closer to his and he panicked, “Get off! You’re too close!” 

Levi growled and grabbed Isabel by the collar of her ballroom dress, pulling her off the panicking prince, “Damn it, Isabel! Get the fuck away from him!” 

Farlan continued to laugh, opting to just enjoy the show near the door (in case… he needed to get away fast from Levi’s anger). 

Levi glared at his friend (that was debatable at the moment) and hissed, “Hey. She’s your fiancée and she’s currently on top my fiancée.” 

Farlan shrugged and countered, “She’s your little sister and she’s currently riding your fiancée.” 

“Isabel.” Levi hissed at the red haired woman and Isabel jumped off the couch. She twirled and managed to get Levi to let go of her dress. She jumped on the coffee table and ran towards Farlan, hiding behind the taller man. 

She poked her head out and grinned as she said, “Sorry. I got carried away. Everyone was going on how Eren was so cute and meek and all that but Farlan said he was more of the mature type so we managed to put two together and realized you were acting. That was a fucking genius idea! Everyone totally fell for it.” 

“Language, Isabel.” Levi hissed, causing both Farlan and Isabel to roll their eyes. 

“Who do you think she got it from?” Farlan asked sarcastically at the same time Isabel said, “You’re the last person who can scold me for my mouth, Big Brother.” 

Levi glared at the two while Eren and Armin covered their mouth to muffle their chuckle. 

“Anyway, everyone liked Eren from what we can gather.” Farlan’s lips curved to an amused smirk as he added, “Some even got the wrong idea and thought you two were a pair of star crossed lovers who finally got together… like you’ve been in love with one another during the war.” 

“How idiotic can they be?” Levi hissed, rubbing his temple with one hand as he hissed, “This is the first time we’ve met.” 

“Star crossed lovers…” Eren repeated with a thoughtful expression. He turned towards Armin and asked, “Can we use that?” 

“Hmmm…” Armin placed his hand on his chin as he thought out loud, “Well, many knows this is your first meeting but, perhaps, if we use vague phrases like you’ve heard of Lord Levi’s valor since you’ve been a child or you have always admired him even before today then maybe we can use those to fuel that idea.” 

“But would it be too risky to use it?” Eren asked, crossing his arms as he leaned on the couch. 

Armin shook his head as he replied, “Perhaps if we make it more of a one-sided affection on your part, we can lessen the risk.” 

Farlan leaned closer to Levi and whispered, “Are they actually talking about using a stupid rumor to make your relationship sound more of a fairytale?” 

“Yes, we are.” Eren replied for Levi, turning his attention towards Farlan who looked a bit guilty for being caught whispering. Eren smiled at Farlan as he asked with a small smirk, “Isn’t that what people want? A fairytale life?” 

Farlan smirked at Eren as he replied, “Well, everyone wants a happy ending, right?” 

Eren chuckled and turned to look at Armin as he ordered, “Analyze if we can use that angle, Armin, and report to me after this party.” 

Armin bowed as he replied, “Yes, my prince.” 

Eren turned to look at Isabel and asked with a grin, “Now, was there any reason why you were looking for us or did you just came here to complement me?” 

“Oh yeah.” Isabel clapped once before informing them, “We were looking for you ‘cause mom and dad want to meet Eren.” 

Eren’s grin fell and he said, “I… see…” 

Farlan walked towards Isabel and placed his hand on the young woman’s shoulder as he said, “We’ll tell them you’ll be out soon. Come on, Isabel.” 

“Eh? But I wanna talk to Eren more.” Isabel whined but let her fiancé drag her off the room. 

Farlan turned to look at Eren and said, “Maybe later if that would be alright with our prince.” 

Isabel turned to look at Eren as well and asked in a slightly hesitant voice, “Will that be okay?” 

Eren smiled at Isabel and nodded as he said softly, “I would like to get to know you better, Lady Isabel.” 

Isabel grinned and said, “Then we’ll talk later, okay?” 

“Yes.” Eren nodded once more and waved as the two left the room. 

Eren sighed and stood. He buttoned his jacket as he said, “Your sister is a very interesting person.” 

“She’s a pain in the ass.” Levi said as he turned to look at Eren before adding in a slightly gentle tone, “But she’s not bad.” 

Eren chuckled and walked towards Levi. He adjusted Levi’s collar as he replied, “I’m the youngest so I don’t know what’s it like to have a younger sibling. I am looking forward to getting to know her. She’s very true to herself.” 

Eren’s last words were soft and held a hint of sadness. He smiled at Levi and placed his hand on Levi’s cheek as he said, “I am envious of both of you, my lord. You can… act like yourself without a care to what people may say.” 

“You can do it too, you know.” Levi said as he covered Eren’s hand with his, “There’s no need to put on a mask.” 

“I must, my lord. If I want this to work, if-“ Eren bit his bottom lip and stopped talking. He sighed and pulled his hand away as he said, “I have no choice. This is the only way we can protect ourselves and this fragile peace between our races.” 

Eren stood next to Levi and wrapped his arm around Levi’s arm as he said, “Now then. It’s time to join the pigsty once more.” 

Levi smirked at Eren’s words and said, “I like you better this way.” 

Eren chuckled and replied, “Perhaps when we are alone or with people we can trust, we can talk more about the stupidity of aristocrats and how disgusting both humans and titans are.” 

Levi chuckled and said, “Looking forward to it, my prince.” 

They began to walk towards the door and Armin walked ahead of them, opening the door for them. Before they pass the door, Eren whispered, “I would appreciate it if you could tell me who we can trust and who we cannot.” 

Levi nodded and said, “Most of the idiots in the party shouldn’t be trusted.” 

Eren chuckled and replied, “Obviously.” 

They passed by the door and Armin followed behind them, closing the door as he walked out of the room. As they walked, Levi whispered, “Don’t you get tired? Hiding your true self behind a mask?” 

Eren’s smile was resigned with a hint of sadness as he replied, “I’m… used to it. I am not a simple aristocrat like Lady Isabel or a person born without the burden of nobility like you. I was born as a prince and have been trained to be one since I could remember. This… is a game, my lord… A game where everyone must give it their all protecting their mask. “

“How do you win the game?” Levi asked as they reached the door leading to the ballroom. 

“You don't.” Eren whispered as the door opened and they entered the ballroom once more, “You just try not to lose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm… yeah… this one almost didn’t get to be written because I was busy ogling over my Figma Eren and Nendoroid Eren (and Nendoroid Kurisu).


	4. My Prince and His Adorable Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets another one of Levi's 'friends' and his future in-laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I have written my chapter flow to have the first 6 chapters just for this party. Too… many… characters… to introduce… XD

When they reached the ballroom, almost everyone turned to glance at them. Levi didn’t see either Farlan or Isabel so perhaps the two had went to get his parents. 

His… He had been a member of the Magnolia family for twenty-four years now but he still could not fully consider himself as a true member of Isabel’s family. 

“My lord?” He turned his head and saw Eren looking at him with concern eyes. The younger man leaned towards him and asked softly, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and patted Eren’s hand which was currently on his arm, “Just… got lost in my thoughts, I guess.” 

Eren pursed his lips and stared at Levi for a few seconds before nodding, and lowering his eyes to look at the floor. Levi knew that the brown haired man wanted to ask but he did not push. 

Levi was unsure if he should be grateful for the younger man’s restraint and understanding or to be annoyed by his constant acting. 

Because that was what Eren was doing, wasn’t it? 

He never did anything he wanted. He did everything he needed to survive. 

This might be their first time meeting and they had only known one another for a few hours but Levi already realized it. 

Eren had built a wall all over himself. 

To be more exact, he had built two walls over himself. The walls named ‘duty’ and ‘responsibility’. 

There have only been two times Eren had let those walls fall while in Levi’s presence. 

The first time was in the carriage where Levi got to see the innocent and curious side of him. 

The second time was in that room where he let Levi in on his plans and his reason. 

But Levi wanted more. 

He wanted to know Eren more. 

Not Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss, the third in line and only prince of the Titans. 

He wanted to know the brat underneath that prince façade. 

He wanted to break those walls Eren had put around him. 

He wanted- 

“LEEEVVVIII!!!” 

Levi growled and stepped forward, using his body to protect Eren from the oncoming storm that was sure as hell approaching them. 

“My lord?” Eren called out in confusion. 

“Stay behind me, Eren.” Levi ordered and noticed Eren immediately froze behind him. He noticed that Armin had stepped closer to Eren as if ready to assist anytime. 

Not that it would help considering- 

“LEEVVVII!!” 

Levi growled when a blur of brown and dark blue suddenly tackled him. He kept his balance and threw his attacker on the floor as he hissed, “Get off, Hange!” 

Eren and Armin could only stare in confusion and interest as a woman with dark brown hair and glasses laughed so loudly as she stood. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dark blue ballroom dress. Eren’s eyes slightly narrowed when he realized that the woman was wearing combat boots underneath her dress, similar to Levi’s. Eren stepped closer to Levi and whispered, “A friend?” 

Levi turned his head to stare at his fiancé, noticing the hidden question. 

_‘Someone we can trust?’_

Levi sighed and patted the hand still latched on his arm in a comforting distracted manner as he admitted, “Yeah. She’s batshit crazy but yeah… she is…” 

“Oh my! You just called me a friend!!” Hange grinned as she clapped, “I’m so happy, Levi.” 

“Don’t make me take it back, shitty four eyes.” Levi hissed as he glared at the giddy woman. He turned to look back at Eren and introduced the madwoman, “Hange Zoë of the Zoë-Altonen noble family, one of the few noble families here in Wall Maria.” 

Hange chuckled as she corrected, “Well, to be more exact, I’m the heir of the Zoë branch. Angelo is the heir of the Altonen branch. Together, our families makes up the Zoë-Altonen family.” 

“Two heirs?” Eren asked, mildly curious at the strange practice. 

“Yup.” Hange grinned as she explained, “Our family merged long ago but we still have this weird practice of taking only one last name depending on where we specializes in.” 

“Specializes?” 

“Altonen family is those who specialize in inventions while the Zoë family is those who specialize in…” Eren blinked when Levi pushed him gently towards him in a protective manner as he continued, “… research.” 

“And I’m currently researching Titans like you!” Hange proclaimed as she approached Eren with big manic eyes. 

Levi grabbed Hange by the face, subtly careful on not breaking the woman’s glasses as he hissed, “Don’t you fucking touch him, Hange.” 

“Oh come on! I just want to talk to him!” Hange replied with a disturbing giggle, “Maybe touch him, see what makes him tick-“ 

“Fuck!” Levi pushed Hange away and hissed, “You drooled on my hand, you disgusting shitty four-eyes!” 

Eren covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile forming on his face. Levi glared at him, knowing that Eren was smiling over his misfortune. Eren smiled sheepishly and grabbed the hand Hange had drooled on. Armin handed him a handkerchief and Eren wiped his palm gently as he whispered, “Sorry.” 

Levi sighed and shook his head, “It’s just a drool.” 

But he did not pull away. He could see some of the women whispering as they glance at them. He heard one of them say that Eren was such a kind angel to do such a thing. 

Levi turned to look at Eren and the younger man gave him a soft smile. 

Sometimes, Levi did not know where the acting stops whenever he looks at Eren. 

Perhaps even now, he was still acting his part, the sweet innocent prince head over heels in love with his fiancé. 

“Big bro!” Isabel’s voice forced Levi to look at where the voice was coming from. He saw Isabel get smacked by her (their) mother lightly over the improper action. The head and mistress of the noble Magnolia family together with Isabel and Farlan were walking towards them. He felt Eren wrap his arm around his arm and lean closer to him. 

“And that’s my cue to go.” Hange said in a playful manner. She grinned at Eren as she said, “Let’s have a long chat some other time. Okay, Eren?” 

Eren nodded and replied meekly, “I’m looking forward to it, Lady Hange.” 

Levi glanced at the amber eyed man, noticing his hand was slightly shaking. Hange waved at him and said, “See you soon, Levi.” 

Levi nodded but did not reply, focusing his attention on the man currently clinging onto him. Hange chuckled softly and walked away. Levi placed a hand over Eren’s trembling hand and whispered, “Relax, Eren. They’re just my parents, they’re not going to kill you.” 

“But that’s exactly it.” Eren hissed as he explained, “They’re your parents. I need their approval the most. Shit. I’m screwed. I’m so screwed.” 

Levi wondered if he should be happy he heard Eren curse. 

“Adults hate me. Especially parents. I mean, my parents love me, sure, but I’m their child and their only son and all that but others. Oh no.” Eren was talking rapidly, obviously panicking at the moment, “I have this friend, Marco. Marco’s such a sweet angel. We call him our freckled angel. His parents hate me. I mean, yeah, I may have taught him how to swear but, god damn it, I didn’t expect him to swear in front of his parents. Oh yeah. He was totally gullible at that time and he thought it was nice I taught him something and he was all happy and proud and shit and-“ 

“Eren.” Levi pulled the ranting young man closer to him until their foreheads were touching, “Relax and breathe. It's going to be okay.” 

“But-“ 

“It’s going to be okay.” Levi repeated as he stared at Eren’s amber eyes, “No matter what happens, I’ll protect you so it’s going to be okay. Now, calm the fuck down.” 

Eren pulled away and took a deep breath. He looked at the floor for a second then raised his head and smiled shyly just in time for the four to walk reach them. 

“My lord, my lady.” Farlan bowed as he presented Eren, “May I present his highness, Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss.” 

Eren smiled and bowed at them as he said, “It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord, my lady.” 

His mother giggled and patted Eren on the shoulder as she said, “Please. You’ll be married to our son soon. Might as well start practicing calling us ‘mother’ and ‘father’. Isn’t that right, dear?” 

His father’s face was blank as he asked, “How was your travel, my prince?” 

“It was good, my lo- I mean…” Eren looked at the floor and his cheeks turned red as he whispered, “… father…” 

His mother giggled once more and asked, “I hope Levi has been treating you well. He can be quite rude.” 

“Lord Levi has been nothing but nice to me!” Eren raised his head immediately and defended Levi. Even Levi was surprised by Eren’s sudden outburst. He heard Armin cleared his throat softly behind them and Eren blushed once more, leaning towards Levi as he whispered meekly, “I-I’m sorry for my sudden outburst. I didn’t-“ 

“Oh, that’s alright.” His mother smiled softly at Levi as she commented, “Isn’t it nice to have someone defend you so passionately, Levi?” 

Levi nodded and turned to look at Eren, “It’s not bad.” 

Eren returned his comment with a shy smile and his cheeks grew redder. 

“I hope the castle is to your liking.” His father commented and Isabel rolled her eyes. 

“Eren wouldn’t know. He hasn’t seen the castle yet since you guys decided to throw this dumb party.” Isabel reminded them as she placed her hands on her waist. 

Their mother slapped Isabel’s hand lightly as she whispered, “Manners, Isabel.” 

Isabel pouted but dropped her hands and glared at Farlan who was chuckling softly. Eren smiled shyly as he said, “I would love to tour the castle soon. I caught a glimpse of the courtyard during our walk and it must be beautiful during the day.” 

“Oh yes. The flowers are quite beautiful there. Perhaps Levi can give you a tour tomorrow.” His mother smiled at him and he knew that she was silently ordering him to give Eren a tour tomorrow. 

He didn’t quite mind anyway. 

“Sure. I don’t have any plans tomorrow. We can have lunch in the courtyard tomorrow as well.” Levi suggested and Eren’s eyes glowed with anticipation as he nodded. 

“I would love that, my lord.” Eren smiled at Levi and the older man knew that he wasn’t acting anymore. 

That was the same smile he gave Levi when he said he’ll take the younger man to see the ocean one of these days. 

“My, this may be the first time I’ve heard you ask someone to have lunch with you.” His mother teased with a smile. 

Isabel grinned as she teased, “Of course, mom. Eren’s special. See? Big bro’s even holding his hand.” 

Levi realized that he was indeed still covering Eren’s hand but did not remove it. Instead he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the two Magnolia women. His father nodded and said, “I’ll tell the maids to prepare the table for tomorrow. Isabel, don’t bother them tomorrow.” 

“Eh?! But dad-“ 

“They should use this time to know one another.” His father cut off Isabel’s complains and added, “Besides, the table we use in the courtyard is quite small.” 

“My lord…” They turned as a butler approached them. He whispered something in his father’s ear and his father nodded. 

“I’m sorry but we must go now. We’ll have to continue this teasing later.” His father said with a small smile, causing Farlan to chuckle and for Levi to stare at him with wide surprised eyes. 

Shit. Even his father was teasing him. 

His father offered his arm to his mother and she placed her hand on the offered arm. She smiled at Eren as she said, “Let’s have tea some time, Eren.” 

“I would love that…” Eren smiled shyly as he continued, “Mother…” 

His father nodded at Levi before they both turned and walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Eren let out the air he was holding and leaned close to Levi as he whispered, “Did I do well?” 

Levi couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, causing Eren to pout. He leaned forward and kissed Eren’s red cheek before whispering, “You were adorable.” 

“Woah.” Farlan commented with wide eyes at the unexpected public display of affection. Even Isabel was too surprised to comment and could only stare at the two with a slacked jaw. 

Eren blushed at the older man’s action and looked at the floor. 

Fuck. 

What the hell did he do that for? Levi turned his head as he commented, “They liked you. Don’t worry.” 

And he was happy that his foster parents liked Eren. 

He didn’t understand why he was happy over such a thing though… 

Isabel finally snapped out of her stupor and shook her head. She grinned and grabbed Eren’s arm as she said, “Well then! Come on, Eren. Let’s take this time to talk.” 

She began dragging Eren away from Farlan and Levi. Levi narrowed his eyes at the lost of Eren’s hand on his arm and asked, “Do you guys have to talk away from us?” 

Isabel grinned as she replied, “Of course. We’ll be talking about you mostly.” 

Levi sighed and looked at Eren. He saw Eren looking at him with a shy smile and he said, “Go. If she gets too annoying, just run back to me and I’ll protect you from that idiot.” 

“Hey! I’m right here!” Isabel pouted and said, “You meanie!” 

Farlan simply chuckled as Levi rolled his eyes before he said, “Look after him. Okay, Isabel?” 

“Yup! We’ll just be by the dessert table.” Isabel pointed at the direction of the dessert table and Levi nodded. She grinned and began dragging the brown haired man. Eren turned to glance at Levi for a moment and smiled at him as Isabel continued to drag him. 

Farlan stepped closer towards Levi and commented, “How much are you willing to bet Isabel will be telling him embarrassing stories about you?” 

Levi rolled his eyes and retorted, “If she’s going to tell embarrassing stories about me then she’s going to be telling embarrassing stories about you as well, dumbass.” 

“Sure but I’m not the one engaged to him.” Farlan reminded him with a smirk. 

Levi turned to glare at his friend who simply smirked at him. Before Levi could reply, they both heard a familiar voice saying, “It’s good to see you two are getting along.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no freaking idea where the wall metaphor came from. I was not expecting this chapter to be filled with ‘angst’-like observation and conclusion from Levi. Seriously… I don’t know!!!


	5. My Prince and His Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets caught up in deep shitty politic conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooaaaahhh. We have actually reached 216 kudos in a span of 5 chapters. This might be the fastest kudos earning work I have at the moment. XD   
> Thank you very much to all that kudos, bookmarks and comments this~! Especially those who comments. I love hearing from you guys~! <3  
> Anyway…  
> Warning: No interaction between Eren and Levi in this chapter, instead we get some news about the current state of affairs of humans and titans courtesy of our two favorite blonds.

Levi turned to where the voice had come from and greeted in a deadpan tone, “Nice of you to grace us with your big-ass eyebrows, Erwin.” 

Farlan chuckled and greeted with a slight nod, “Good evening, Supreme Commander.” 

Erwin returned the nod and continued to give them a charm smile as he walked towards them. He stopped next to Levi and the black haired man’s eyes narrowed as he realized that he was between two tall men right now. Levi returned his glare towards Erwin and noticed his outfit for the first time. The blond haired man was wearing his official supreme commander outfit composed of his typical white collared shirt, a bolo tie kept together by an emerald medallion, white pants, the traditional knee high military brown boots and a knee length brown coat with the emblem of government sewn at the back. The emblem of the government was a shield-shaped cut into four sides. The left top held the symbol of the Military Police, the right top held the faces of the three walls: Maria, Rose and Sheena, the left bottom held the symbol of the Garrison while the right bottom held the symbol of the Survey Corps. Behind it were the two 3D Maneuvering Gear swords, a symbol of the Training Corps. Levi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he asked, “Is this party some kind of military event?” 

Erwin’s eyes shone with confusion for a moment before he realized what Levi was talking about. He shook his head and explained, “I was just checking the walls of Shiganshina before coming here. I didn’t have time to change.” 

Farlan shrugged and commented, “Not surprised. Isabel told me this was an impromptu party that Lord Magnolia decided three hours ago. That’s why it’s mainly nobles and merchants from Wall Maria here.” 

Levi hummed; more curious about Erwin’s checking of Shiganshina than his father’s whims. He turned his head to look at the dessert table where Eren and Isabel were engaged in a conversation with Isabel waving her hands as if trying to draw something in the air which made Eren laugh. 

Remembering Shiganshina as one of the towns next to Wall Maria, Levi asked, “Did something happen in Shiganshina?” 

“Titan related? No. There have been… Titan enthusiasts who had tried going on the other side of the wall and I went there personally to make sure that proper security would be implemented.” Erwin explained as he turned his head towards where Levi was looking as well. Erwin’s calculating eyes stayed on Eren’s form as he commented, “I have heard nothing but good things about our prince since I’ve been here. An angel, they say.” 

Levi scoffed at the title but remained silent while Farlan chuckled before commenting, “Anyone would look like an angel if they’re standing next to Levi.” 

Erwin chuckled as well and replied, “Quite true.” 

Erwin turned his head to look at the quiet blond young man standing three steps behind Levi and greeted, “Please excuse my lateness. I am Erwin Smith, the current supreme commander of humanity.” 

“Armin Arlert.” Armin bowed politely, “On behalf of my race, I would like to thank you for making this unity between our races a reality.” 

Erwin shook his head and replied with a soft smile, “This unity was only possible because of our races’ wish for peace. I have simply done my part just as your king has done his.” 

Erwin’s smile turned a bit amused as he commented, “You seem like an intelligent young man. Come closer and join the conversation of three old men.” 

“Woah, woah. I’m not that old.” Farlan complained with a grin. 

“It would be my pleasure, supreme commander.” Armin took a few steps forward and Erwin stepped to the side so that Armin would stand between him and Levi. 

Erwin returned his eyes towards Eren and Isabel and said casually, “Humanity is not as unified as we appear. We have only started this government for a few years and not everyone is still behind us. There are still those who are loyal to the royal family. How about your race, Arlert?” 

Arlert glanced at Erwin briefly before returning his stare towards his prince as he replied, “Most of us see this as a way to co-exist with you humans. We wish for an eternity of peace between us.” 

“Well, aren’t you guys just romantic.” Levi sarcastically commented, earning a soft chuckle from Armin. 

Armin’s lips curved to a small smile as he explained, “That’s not to say we all feel the same way. Majority of us are fine as long as we continue to be ruled by the royal family. Ere- My prince is the third in line so there was no major protest about him being wed to you. Princess Historia is the next in line and they are already looking for the Titan to be wed to her thus ensuring the continuation of the royal family.” 

Levi did not miss Armin’s slip. He had almost called Eren without any title, as if they were close. 

“Most of us are loyal to the crown, to the Yeager-Reiss family. They are the family that united us and helped us become civilized. We owe our advancement to the royal family.” Armin’s smile fell as he added seriously, “Of course, that is not to say there is no opposition. Just as you humans have the loyalists of the fallen royal family, we have the… more barbaric Titans. Now that there is a peace between us, King Grisha has been busy with dealing with those problematic Titans.” 

“The nomadic Titan tribes, correct?” Erwin asked for clarification and Armin nodded. Erwin hummed and informed them, “This peace between our races has been taken differently depending on where you live, most especially the wedding between Levi and your dear prince. Those in Wall Sheena hold no real interest, more interested in keeping their status and wealth in the middle of the reformation our government is doing.” 

Erwin’s lips curved into a mischievous smile as he added while glancing at Levi, “They are quite interested in the idea of two men marrying and having a child though.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and commented, “Of course those pigs have nothing better to do.” 

Erwin chuckled softly before continuing, “Those in Wall Rose are more or less okay about this marriage. They are mainly curious on what kind of person the prince of the Titans is. Wall Maria, on the other hand, is divided…”

“Wall Maria has always gotten the blunt of the damage caused by the attacks of the Titans. Not to mention, Titan enthusiasts have been coming more and more to Wall Maria to try and go over the other side of the wall.” Erwin’s eyes narrowed as he continued, “Simply because we are at peace does not mean we can simply open the gates to anyone who wishes to go outside and reach out to the Titans.” 

Armin nodded and said, “King Grisha has given us strict order to capture any humans we see outside your walls alive and deliver them back to the gate of Shiganshina. We are also not to approach the walls and we placed guards to ensure no problematic Titans reach the walls.” 

Erwin nodded in understanding and said, “While we are at peace, there are still some things we must discuss about the relationship between our races. And the first step in making this peace work lies on this marriage.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and commented in a deadpan tone, “Thanks for the pressure, Commander Eyebrows.” 

Erwin chuckled and asked Armin in a teasing fashion, “My eyebrows are not that big. Right, Armin?” 

Armin stepped back and smiled sheepishly as he stuttered, “Well… umm…”

Farlan laughed and commented, “Oh man. The kid can’t even lie about your big-ass eyebrows, Supreme Commander.” 

Erwin chuckled and shook his head, returning his glance at Eren as he said seriously, “We need this marriage to work and that is why we picked you, Levi.” 

Levi glared at Erwin’s serious comment and the blond man continued, “You have been given the title of Humanity’s Strongest. If anyone can dominate a Titan, it would be you.” 

“I have no plans to dominate Eren.” Levi hissed, glaring at Erwin. 

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi’s reaction but did not make a comment as Armin chuckled and joked, “Perhaps my prince wouldn’t mind being dominated by you, my lord.” 

Levi’s and Farlan’s eyes widened and they turned to stare at Armin. 

There was something in Armin’s eyes that seemed so familiar to Levi. 

He just couldn’t remember what it was. 

Armin smiled as he said, “I’m joking.” 

Armin turned to look at Eren and his smile fell, explaining in a serious tone, “Now that we are in human territory, we must portray you as the dominant one in your relationship to ensure my prince’s survival. The more submissive he looks, the lesser the threat he becomes in the eyes of you humans.” 

“And the Titans?” Farlan asked curiously, staring at Armin, “How would they feel if they heard how submissive their prince is to someone like Levi?” 

Armin’s eyes held a hint of sadness as he replied, “Prince Eren is the third in line. He is not like Princess Historia who will become the queen one day and rule over the Titans nor is he like Princess Mikasa who has shown her prowess in the battlefield. Before this treaty, his duty was to find a suitable mate to continue the Yeager-Reiss bloodline and to be a reserve in case something happens to the two princesses. He’s… irrelevant to the eyes of the Titans.” 

Levi could not help the anger that bubbled inside him at those words. He glared at Armin and hissed, “Don’t you dare call him irrelevant, you piece of shit.” 

All three of them seemed surprised by Levi’s action. It was Armin who recovered first and he smiled as he said, “That is why this marriage is beneficial to my prince.” 

Armin closed his eyes and said, “He will find no better mate than you, my lord.” 

Levi frowned at those words, not sure how he should interpret it. He turned his focus back towards Eren once more. He saw him smiling shyly as he talked to a few young women with Isabel, obviously daughters of merchants and nobles. Even from where he was standing, he could clearly see how Eren was faking his shyness and how he was forcing that kind smile on his face. Eren was also leaning towards Isabel, as if knowing that the younger woman would protect him if anything bad happened. He frowned as he commented, “I don’t like the fact he’s not showing his real self.” 

Erwin’s lips curved to an amused smirk as he suggested, “Just think of yourself as special because he has shown you his real self, Levi.” 

Eren’s eyes glanced at their direction and he seemed to have realized that they were staring at him. He smiled and waved at Levi shyly. 

Levi was pretty sure Eren was telling him he was okay. 

Levi nodded at Eren as his way of reply. 

There was no way in hell he was going to wave back like an idiot. 

He glanced at Armin and asked, “Who are you to Eren?” 

Armin didn’t seem surprised by the sudden question. He gave a small smile as he replied, “I am his bodyguard and his advisor. I am also his childhood friend and I consider him as the brother I never had. I have offered my loyalty not to the royal family nor to my race but to him.” 

Armin leaned closer towards Levi and continued, “And if you keep him safe, I may even offer my loyalty to you, my lord.” 

That’s when he noticed it. 

Why Armin’s blue eyes looked so familiar to Levi. 

“Is this all your doing?” Levi hissed, glaring at Armin. 

Those eyes…

It wasn’t the color that looked familiar to him. 

It was that calculating gleam in them. 

A gleam he was so familiar with he has seen it before. 

It was a gleam that Erwin always had. 

It meant that this young man was just as a manipulative bastard as Erwin. 

And the thought of Eren being manipulated by this young man irritated Levi. 

Armin shook his head and replied with a smile, unfazed by Levi’s glare, “Not at all. Prince Eren showing you his real self is his doing. I wanted him to act all innocent to you as well but he said no.” 

Levi’s brows furrowed as he asked, “Why?” 

Armin grinned and asked back in a playful tone, “Why don't you ask him yourself?” 

Damn manipulative sons of bitches and their fucking habit of not answering questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the swords in the Training Corps are the normal type but I made it 3DMG swords because it held more meaning… for me, anyway. XD
> 
> I am quite tempted to do a side story of how Eren was chosen (only because I hate the lack of motherhen!Mikasa in this fic, she… appears… way, way later on)……… and maybe what the hell is happening to Eren and Isabel while the boys are having a political talk. XD
> 
> Who knows… maybe… maybe not…?


	6. My Prince and His Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning gazes and Levi getting irritated over Erwin’s actions… plus some deep shit courtesy of our shitty prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached a kudos count of 240 in a span of chapter 6. *loud annoying clapping* I’m so happy!!! Annndddd… here’s a heavy dose of Levi and Eren interaction to make up for last chapter’s lack of Riren interaction (aaannnddd a bit of stupid antics courtesy of Farlan and Isabel <3)

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Isabel’s voice stopped the conversation immediately. Levi turned away from Armin and saw that Isabel and Eren had returned with a glass on each hand. Isabel handed a glass to Farlan before standing next to her fiancé. Eren immediately went to stand next to Levi and offered him one glass before he wrapped his arm around Levi’s as he turned a questioning glance at Armin. He held his glass on the hand currently wrapped around Levi, obviously not planning to drink at all. 

Armin simply smiled and bowed before stepping backward, standing behind Levi and Eren. 

Eren leaned closer to Levi and whispered, “Did Armin say anything rude, my lord?” 

Levi turned his eyes towards Eren and raised an eyebrow at the question. Eren chuckled softly and explained as he poked the area between Levi’s eyes gently, “You were glaring at him quite intensely. Like you wanted to strangle him…”

Erwin chuckled and shook his head. He gave a charming smile as he explained, “That’s Levi’s default expression. You’re very lucky, my prince, for you have not been a receiver of such an expression.” 

Levi felt Eren stiffened and the brown haired man turned to face Erwin. He bowed gracefully as he greeted, “Forgive my late greeting, supreme commander. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am-“

Erwin chuckled and patted Eren’s shoulder as he said in a friendly tone, “There’s no need to be formal, Prince Eren. Levi is one of my most trusted and oldest friends so I would be grateful if you consider me as a friend as well.” 

“Of course, supreme commander.” Eren nodded and smiled shyly, “I hope we can be friends as well.” 

Levi noticed the calculating look in Erwin’s eyes and pulled Eren closer. He glared at Erwin as he asked, “Don’t you have other military shit to take care of, Erwin?” 

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi’s tone before chuckling softly. He nodded and said, “Of course. I must take my leave now.” 

Erwin took Isabel’s hand and kissed the back of her hand before he said, “You are as beautiful as ever, Lady Isabel.” 

Isabel’s cheeks turned slightly red and she stuttered, “Th-thanks.” 

Farlan cleared his throat and Erwin gently dropped Isabel’s hand. Erwin nodded at Farlan, “Farlan, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” 

“You too, supreme commander.” Farlan nodded and raised his glass at Erwin. 

Erwin turned to look at Armin and said, “I would like to talk to you again someday.” 

Armin bowed and said, “It was a pleasure talking with you, supreme commander.” 

Eren turned to look at Armin with a questioning gaze and Armin nodded at him with a small smile plastered on his face. Eren rolled his eyes and sighed before returning his gaze towards the taller blond man. Erwin gently grabbed Eren’s free hand and kissed the back of his hand as well, making the brown haired man blush. Erwin smirked and dropped his hand gently as he said, “Let’s have a nice long chat next time, my prince.” 

Eren placed his free hand on top of his other hand and tightened his hold on Levi as he replied with a forced shy smile, “I’m looking forward to it, supreme commander.” 

Erwin stopped himself from laughing out loud at the murderous glare Levi was currently giving him. He patted the shoulder of his black haired friend and said, “Till next time, Levi.” 

“I hope you get explosive diarrhea from the shit you eat in Wall Sheena, Erwin.” Levi replied with a low growl, making Eren cover his mouth to hide his smile. Isabel and Farlan didn’t even bother to hide the grin on their faces. 

Erwin chuckled and shook his head as he replied, “I’ll be sure to send you the food that would do such a thing to me once I’ve eaten it.” 

Erwin patted Levi on the shoulder once more before walking away. They all stared at him as he left and Levi noticed that he had stopped by the men dressed in military outfits. Levi even noticed that Mike Zacharius, Erwin’s bodyguard and right hand man, was with them. As if he realized that Levi was staring at him, Mike turned his head to look at Levi and nodded slightly in greeting. Levi returned the greeting by nodding as well before noticing something from the corner of his eyes. 

“Did you… just wipe Erwin’s kiss off your pants?” Levi asked in an amused tone. 

Eren blushed and stared at the floor, not opening his mouth to deny or confirm Levi’s question. 

Farlan grinned and looked at Isabel as he teased, “Why don’t you do that? Do you like the supreme commander’s kiss that much?” 

“What?!” Isabel glared at Farlan as she hissed, “Oh, don’t be such a jealous idiot, Farlan.” 

“Never said I was, Isabel.” Farlan replied with a smug grin, enjoying Isabel’s red cheeks. 

“Fine. Want me to wipe it off?” Isabel grabbed Farlan by the lapel of his coat and rubbed the back of her hand on her fiancé’s cheek. Farlan’s jaw slackened and Isabel gave a triumphant cocky smirk as she said, “There. I’ve passed our great supreme commander’s kiss on your cheek.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren could no longer hold his laughter, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. Levi wrapped his hand over Eren’s wrist and forced the younger man to drop his hand, causing his laughter to come out unfiltered. Eren stopped and looked at Levi with a questioning gaze, “My lord?” 

Levi wanted to tell him there was no need to hide his laughter but was stopped when they heard his father’s voice, “Thank you all for coming here tonight.” 

Levi let go of Eren’s wrist and turned his attention towards the sound of his father’s voice. Lord Magnolia was on the middle of the ballroom with his wife smiling gracefully right beside him. He looked at everyone before continuing, “Today we are celebrating the engagement of Prince Eren Yeager-Reiss of the Titans and my son, our very own Lance Corporal Levi Magnolia.” 

“The wedding to unify them will be held four days from now.” His father announced, earning a few gasps and murmurs from the crowd. 

“That fast?” Isabel whispered to Farlan with confused eyes. 

Farlan shrugged and whispered back, “The sooner, the better, I guess.” 

Levi noticed that Eren didn’t even blink at the announcement and he wondered if the amber eyed young man knew that the wedding was four days from now. 

“And we would all be grateful if you find the time to congratulate the happy couple that day. Now, if you would all raise your glass.” His father raised his glass and stared at Levi. Everyone else also turned to look at him and Eren as they raise their glass. His father continued to stare at him as he said, “To our happy couple. Congratulations.” 

“Congratulations!” Most of the guests repeated before clapping. 

Levi raised his glass at his father and nodded. 

The fate of peace wasn’t the only thing dangling on his union with Eren. 

The name of the Magnolia family was also affected. 

He could not afford to screw this up. 

He could see the guests walking towards them, most probably to try and suck up to them. He grabbed Eren’s glass and pushed it to Isabel who looked confused to why she was now holding Eren’s glass before pushing his own glass to Farlan who looked as confused as Isabel. He grabbed Eren’s wrist and whispered to Farlan, “I’m counting on you, Farlan.” 

“Eh?” Farlan looked confused for a moment then Levi began walking briskly away towards the door, dragging Eren with him. Farlan’s eyes widened and he said, “You can’t-! LEVI!” 

Levi expertly dodged the incoming guests and managed to get out of the ballroom with Armin closely behind them. Once the door to the ballroom closed, Levi broke to a sprint, dragging Eren behind him. Eren yelped at the sudden change of speed but began to run as well, a youthful laughter falling out of his lips. Levi couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face as well as he guided Eren towards one of the corridors. The guards they passed by looked confused why their lord and his fiancé was running but didn’t try to stop them. It seemed like suicide to try and stop the man called Humanity’s Strongest anyway. 

Levi stopped by a huge glass window and opened it. He jumped off the window and landed on the freshly cut grass outside. He pulled Eren’s hand and the younger man grinned as he jumped off the window as well. Levi guided him towards a bench and sat on it. Eren sat next to him and Levi noticed that Armin was just a few steps away from them, standing dutifully and silently. 

Levi’s observation was cut short when he heard Eren’s tired sigh. He turned to look at the younger man currently sitting next to him and teased, “Rough day?” 

Eren grinned and replied in an amused tone, “Why yes. I just spent the rest of my night being all shy and weak all the while thinking how I would very much enjoy poking the eyes out of everyone who had complemented my eyes and dismember every guy who had called me an angel or a very beautiful man.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he commented, “You might be more violent than me.” 

Eren shrugged and replied, “I have a lot of suppressed desires with no outlet.” 

That comment caused Levi to remember his previous conversation with Armin. He glanced at Armin and saw that the blond man was currently preoccupied looking at the small flower by the ground, obviously trying to act as if he was giving them privacy. 

Screw it. 

If Armin’s words were to be trusted, the blond boy was here to stay. 

He’ll just have to get used to the fact that Eren has a blond shadow following his every move. 

“This place must be beautiful during the day.” He heard Eren comment and he turned his attention back to the brown haired man. Eren was staring ahead where the beds of flowers were and he added, “Even right now, it’s quite beautiful.” 

Levi knew what Eren was talking about. While the courtyard was filled with colors during the day, the moon would cast a soft glow towards the flower during night time, causing the colors to be softer, blending nicely on the darkness. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll see this place tomorrow.” Levi leaned closer to Eren as he pointed at an empty spot next to a bed of red and white flowers, “That’s where we’ll be having lunch. I have no idea what the flowers are called but they have a very nice fragrant that goes well with tea.” 

Eren nodded and turned to look at Levi as he smiled, “I can’t wait.” 

Staring at the soft smile on Eren’s face, Levi couldn’t help the question from falling from his lips, “Why didn’t you hide your true self to me as well?” 

Eren stared at Levi for a moment with an unreadable expression. Eren leaned forward and placed a hand over Levi’s hand as he whispered, “You will be the father of my children.” 

Eren’s smile turned slightly sad and resigned as he turned his attention back to the bed of flowers before he continued, “I have learned early on that this world is a cruel unforgiving world. It doesn’t matter if you are a human being or a titan, a noble or a commoner, or even if you are a man or a woman. This world is full of cruelty, betrayal and pain. What we need most in this cold world is someone to trust fully. Someone… who we will be able to tell and show everything to. And I believe that the person you should be able to trust the most is…”

Eren turned his head to stare at Levi once more, a small gentle smile on his face, as he continued softly, “… the one you will spend the rest of your life with.” 

Levi stared at Eren for a moment, trying to comprehend what the younger man was telling him. 

Eren showed him his real self because he wanted Levi to be the one he can trust the most, the one he can show and tell everything to. 

Levi was not a romantic. He knew that this world they lived in was cruel and cold. He knew that trust can easily be broken and can easily break people. 

Eren, the prince who had to perfect his mask to survive since he was a child, a prince who supposedly spent his years being irrelevant to the eyes of his people…

Eren who hid both the innocence of a child and the resignation of a prince underneath a mask of an angel…

He had decided to give his trust to someone he was to be married to and who he would spend his entire life with even though he had never met this person before tonight. 

He had decided to give his trust to the one who would be the father of his children. 

He had decided to give his trust to Levi. 

Fuck. 

That was a worse pressure than Erwin’s and his father’s. 

Levi sighed and mumbled, “I guess I have to do my best not to disappoint you.” 

But for some reason…

He didn’t exactly hate Eren’s decision. 

Eren placed his hands over Levi’s hands and whispered, “I will do my best to not disappoint you as well, my lord.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why?” 

“Because…” Eren’s smile was gentle as he continued, “I would like to have your trust as well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… the running scene wasn’t originally there but meh. Why the hell not? XD
> 
> I was thinking of writing a companion fic for this which will focus on Eren’s POV on certain parts like a conversation between him and Mikasa when it was decided he was to marry Levi and his talk with Isabel. Maybe I can do it next week but highly doubt it since that’s TOYCON week!!! I am ready to be broke once more! XD
> 
> One of these days…
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah. In case you don't know. I uploaded a new 'chapter' for [ Maybe This Time ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1650914/chapters/3833044)


	7. My Prince and his Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi’s first lunch date…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… I’m officially broke until my next pay day. XD  
> [I regret nothing.](http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/post/89543805672/toycon-shopping-spree-i-may-be-broke-but-i)

After spending what may have been an hour of comfortable silence on the courtyard, Levi had escorted Eren to the room he will be staying until their wedding day. The prince’s room was next to Levi’s, one of the more regal guestrooms which had always been meant to house his future fiancée. Levi didn’t enter the room and simply gave a nonchalant goodnight before closing the door in front of him. Eren had given him a small smile while Armin had bowed at him. 

That following day, Levi had decided to leave his room wearing his usual casual attire which composed of a white collared dress shirt, his cravat and a pair of black slacks. He also grabbed his black jacket but kept it under his arm, instead of placing it over his shoulders. If his mother saw him do that, she will most certainly smack his head. 

He left his room and saw the blonde Titan standing outside Eren’s room, leaning on the door with her arms crossed. 

She was wearing a dark blue buttoned jacket over a white shirt with a hood and a pair of black pants. She also wore a pair of dark brown boots that ended two inches below her knees. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, her bangs almost covering the right side of her face. Her rapiers were sheathed on her sides, clasped together by a dark brown belt. 

She turned her head towards Levi when she heard the black haired man’s footsteps. She stared at her with her ice cold blue eyes for a few seconds before informing him in a bored tone, “Eren’s inside. Do you want me to call him for you?” 

Levi had to admit. He was surprised at the casual way she had said Eren’s name, as if they were friends and not master and bodyguard. He nodded and said, “I’d appreciate it…” 

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember the woman’s name. She stopped leaning on the doorway as she said, “Annie Leonhart.” 

“Annie…” Levi repeated with a nod before he said, “I’ll remember that.” 

Annie shrugged as if she didn’t care if he did remember or not. For some reason, Levi knew that Annie really didn’t give a damn if he did or not. Annie opened the door and called out in a flat tone, “Eren, your future husband’s here to pick you up.” 

“Annie!” Levi heard Armin’s voice say the woman’s name in a scolding manner. Armin went outside and smiled sheepishly at Levi as he apologized, “I’m so sorry, my lord. I hope Annie didn’t say or do anything rude.” 

“Oh no. She was a bottle of sunshine.” Levi retorted in a deadpan tone as he looked at Armin’s attire. Unlike Annie’s outfit which just screamed military badass, Armin’s outfit was something Levi would see in a civilian. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks. He wore a pair of plain black shoes and a light blue cotton jacket which complemented his eyes. 

Armin looked harmless and innocent… 

And Levi knew that was Armin’s intent. 

Between Eren’s two bodyguards, Levi knew that Armin was the more dangerous one. Annie looked like she could hold her own in a fight but Levi knew that Armin would be the one who would be planning at least three steps ahead and win a fight without dirtying his hands. 

Levi was still unsure on how to process that. 

Armin was dangerous but his loyalty was to Eren. He had made that clear last night. 

The real question was: Can Levi trust his loyalty to keep Eren safe? 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, my lord.” Eren’s voice halted Levi’s thoughts. He turned his head to look at where Eren’s voice was coming from and saw the younger man walking out of the room. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black slacks. He was also wearing a pair of simple black shoes and a dark brown cotton jacket similar to Armin. Around his neck was a string attached to a gold key. Eren smiled at him as he asked, “Shall we get going, my lord?” 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and offered his arm. Eren chuckled softly before wrapping his arm loosely around Levi’s offered arm. They began walking and Levi noticed that Armin and Annie were a few steps behind them. 

As if sensing Levi’s thoughts, Eren whispered, “Shall I dismiss them?” 

Levi shook his head and said, “That would be unnecessary. As long as they don’t get in the way, I don’t care.” 

Eren chuckled once more and nodded, “If that is your wish. Now then, where shall we go first?” 

Levi looked outside and noticed that the sun was already high up in the air. He turned to look at Eren and asked, “Did you eat breakfast?” 

Eren shook his head and explained sheepishly, “I only woke up an hour ago. I supposed I missed breakfast.” 

Levi nodded and said, “Me too. How about we go to the courtyard and have an early lunch instead?” 

Eren furrowed as he asked, “Will that be alright?” 

“Yeah.” Levi shrugged and led Eren towards the courtyard. 

Along the way, Levi was able to inform a maid who hurriedly left to prepare. When they did reach the courtyard, the table had already been prepared with a pair of teacups on top of it and a maid was standing next to it, holding a kettle in her hands. Levi led Eren to the table, noticing the awed expression in his face as he stared at the courtyard. All of the flowers were already in bloom, creating a myriad of colors all over the courtyard. The table was located next to a bed of flowers whose name eluded Levi. The table was also located underneath a small covering filled with coiling vine flowers to provide shade from the sun’s rays. Levi pulled the chair and motioned Eren to sit on it. Eren blushed shyly and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ as he sat on the chair. Levi barely noticed the dreamy sigh that came out of the maid’s lips. 

Of course Eren was acting once more. They currently have an audience. 

Levi walked towards his sit and sat, not bothering to hide the glare he gave the poor maid. 

The maid hastily filled their cup with hot sweet-smelling tea and said in a nervous tone, “Your lunch will be ready in a few minutes, my lord.” 

Levi nodded and said, “You’re dismissed. Leave the kettle there.” 

“Yes, my lord.” The maid bowed and placed the kettle on the table as gently but quickly as possible. She turned around and walked away from them so fast Levi wondered why she didn’t just run instead. 

Eren stared at the retreating maid until she turned the corner before chuckling softly. He turned his eyes towards Levi and said in a teasing manner, “You frightened the poor maid, my lord.” 

Levi scoffed and placed his fingers by the rim of the teacup as he retorted, “I’d be more worried if she wasn’t frightened.” 

Eren chuckled once more before he grabbed his teacup. He placed the cup by his lips and sipped, sighing as the tea relaxed him. He stared at his cup as he said, “Then you must be devastated that Lord Church and Isabel do not cower in fear whenever you give them the same glare that poor maid has received.” 

Levi placed the cup by his lips and sipped as well, leaning onto his chair, as he replied, “Those idiots are already immune to my glare.” 

He placed the cup back to its coaster and asked, “You’re calling Isabel by her name.” 

Eren grinned sheepishly as he replied, “Your sister is very… persuasive.” 

Levi chuckled softly and shook his head. He rested his left arm behind his chair as he commented, “Yeah. Isabel can be a pain in the ass most of the time.” 

Eren stared at his cup as he said, “I suppose that is what younger siblings are suppose to do.” 

The amber eyed young man chuckled as he continued, “I know my sisters consider me a pain in the ass most of the time as well.” 

Levi stared at Eren with curious grey eyes as he asked, “What are they like? Your sisters?” 

Eren grinned as he replied in a happy tone, “I have two sisters. My oldest sister is Historia. She’s the heir to the throne and my father had her with his late husband, the late King Lod Reiss-Yeager.” 

Eren shrugged as he continued, “She may be our half-sister but it never became an issue between the three of us.” 

Eren’s eyes grew a bit nostalgic and sad as he said, “She understood me the most, I suppose. We were both… caged into our responsibilities and duty. She called us…” 

Eren looked at the sky as he said in a gentle soft tone, “Caged singing birds.” 

Before Levi could reply, Eren grinned at him and continued in a slightly energetic tone, “Mikasa’s different though. She’s strong and beautiful and… perfect.” 

Eren chuckled lightly before continuing, “She was top one of our class. I was top five and Historia was top ten. She said you’ve actually fought her.” 

“I have?” Levi raised an eyebrow, internally trying to remember all of the Titans who have escaped his blades. 

“Yup.” Eren replied with a nod, grinning as he leaned forward as if to share a secret, “You really got into her nerves. I mean, everyone say she’s our greatest warrior and all that but Mikasa can be very childish at times too. She never forgot you because you’re the only one to ever fight with her Titan form in equal footing. She called you…” 

Eren pouted lightly as he tried to remember his sister’s exact words. He clapped his hands and recited, “That monster shortie.” 

Levi glared at Eren as he said in a deadpan tone, “She sounds lovely.” 

Eren covered his mouth to hide his smile as he found Levi’s reaction quite funny. He dropped his hand and said with a shrug, “Mikasa can be quite blunt and insensitive at times but she’s a good person.” 

Eren tilted his head to the left slightly as he added, “She can get a bit too overprotective over me sometimes though.” 

Levi grabbed his cup once more as he said, “That just shows how much she loves you.” 

Eren nodded and replied, “I know.” 

Levi stared at Eren as he asked, “Do you miss them?” 

Eren chuckled and shook his head as he replied, “I’ve only been here for a day, my lord. Homesickness isn’t sinking in yet.” 

Levi hummed at the answer and sipped his tea. Eren stared at Levi in silence before he asked, “If I said I was… what would you do, my lord?” 

Levi shrugged and replied in a nonchalant manner, “Then I guess we’d go visit your sisters and your parents.” 

Eren’s amber eyes widened at those words and Levi noticed how Eren’s left eye shone a little duller against the light as opposed to his shining right eye. The difference between the colors of his eyes was less noticeable during the night and underneath artificial light. But against the sun’s ray, the pure amber color of his right eye shone. 

Of course, Levi didn’t have time to go into deeper details about his fiancé’s eyes (he was actually fearing he might fucking write poetry about those pair of mismatched eyes) because Eren had looked so surprised as he whispered, “You’d do that for me?” 

Levi was confused at Eren’s reaction. He had actually expected the younger man to simply chuckle and say that he would be taking Levi’s words seriously. He did not expect Eren to look so surprised at his words. 

“Yeah.” Levi raised an eyebrow, hiding his confusion with a blank expression as he asked, “Why do you look so surprised?” 

“Oh. I…” Eren looked down back at his tea and said, “I’m not sure about human traditions but the moment a Titan marries, the person who takes the last name of their partner will become a member of that family. To those who accept their partner’s last name, being married means to leave your family and join another family. They… rarely see their previous family again.” 

“That’s fucked up.” Levi commented, unable to keep the annoyance in his tone. 

Eren chuckled and nodded as he replied, “It is but it’s been our tradition since we could remember. It’s a way to keep loyalty. Anyone who takes the last name of their partner, whether it’s a man or a woman, must become loyal to the family of their partner. That’s just the way it is.” 

Levi scoffed and tapped the rim of his cup as he tried to clarify, “So since you’ll be taking the Magnolia name once we marry…” 

“My loyalty will be to you, my husband, first and foremost. My family will be your family, the Magnolia.” Eren finished Levi’s sentence, staring at Levi with a blank expression. 

Levi continued to tap the rim of his cup as he asked, “And you’re fine with that?” 

“It’s…” Eren bit his bottom lip for a second before continuing, “… necessary.” 

Bullshit. 

Maybe it was because he didn’t grew up as a noble or maybe there was just a huge gap between Levi’s upbringing and Eren’s but Levi couldn’t help but feel annoyance at Eren’s words. 

Just a while ago, Eren had been happily talking about his two sisters. Now, he’s telling Levi that he’s prepared to never see them again because of a damn tradition? 

Fuck that. 

“Okay then.” Levi shrugged and leaned back on his chair, “Once all of this crap is done and we get some time for ourselves, we’ll visit your sisters.” 

“But-“ 

“We won’t be breaking any traditions since I would be the one who would be visiting them.” Levi put an emphasis on ‘I’ and hoped Eren got what he was trying to say. Eren stopped and stared at Levi while the older man continued, “I’m quite interested in getting to know a Titan who escaped me and the future queen of your race. You’ll be accompanying me, of course.” 

Levi shrugged and sipped his tea before continuing, “I can’t leave you alone, anyway. You’re going to stay by my side during the entire trip as I talk to them.” 

“Maybe… if I like them enough, I can make it an annual thing or something.” Levi said in a nonchalant manner, like he was talking about the weather. 

Eren’s shoulders began to shake and Levi saw the younger man smiling at him as he said, “Thank you, my lord.” 

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren’s trembling hand as he whispered, “Remember what you told me last night, Eren? You want me to be the one you can trust the most?” 

Eren nodded, unable to trust his voice. Levi gave him a small smile and whispered, “Then tell me everything. Everything you always wanted to do, everything you want to be able to do, everything. And I will do see if I can do something to grant your wish.” 

Eren stared at Levi and whispered, “If you do that, I-“ 

Eren stopped and looked down, staring at his cup for a few seconds, before whispering, “I… I wouldn’t know how to repay you.” 

“That’s simple.” Levi replied without any hesitation. Eren raised his head to look back at Levi and the older man continued, “I will trust you with all of my secrets and you will do the same. Will that be okay with you?” 

“Will it be okay with you if we were each other’s most trusted person?” 

Eren stared at Levi for a few seconds. 

Then he realized what Levi was trying to say. 

He was willing to accept Eren the same way Eren had accepted him last night. 

That one person you can completely trust in this cruel world. 

So Eren smiled softly as he whispered, “Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. They are not yet in love. (I think… XD)


	8. My Prince and His Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people interrupt Eren and Levi’s second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the sudden slight timeskip is weird but that’s what the chapter flow said so… meh…
> 
> Oh yeah. Check the announcements in the ending notes of Chapter 6 of “President’s Son and His Bodyguard Boyfriend”.

Levi had spent the entire day touring Eren inside the castle, talking about various historical facts about the Magnolia family and the castle itself. Along the way, Annie had disappeared but Eren didn’t seem to mind and Armin had just smiled as he explained Annie was more of a lone wolf anyway so Levi didn’t pay any real attention to it. Their conversation was light and lacked any sort of personal information or emotional baggage like their conversation in the courtyard. Levi was fine with that. After what he had said, he felt that Eren needed some time to truly get use to Levi’s response. 

They also managed to not bump into any of Levi’s family members… especially Isabel. Which was a miracle if Levi say so himself. 

Today though… 

“Ooohh! Let’s go over there! They make the best creampuffs!” Isabel’s loud and energetic voice managed to pierce through the noise all over them. The young Magnolia heir had managed to corner Levi and Eren as they were eating breakfast in the courtyard today and pretty much dragged Eren out of the castle, much to Levi’s chagrin. 

So here he was, together with his energetic sister, his smirking best friend and his curious fiancé, in the most populated area of the castle city: the marketplace. 

It was in the middle of the day so the entire marketplace was jam packed with people selling or buying various things. Considering Isabel was a curious girl ever since she was a child, no one batted an eye when they saw the young noble running all over the marketplace, going from stall to stall, clad in a pair of black slacks, a white buttoned shirt, a dark brown vest that she left unbuttoned and a pair of dark brown knee high combat boots. Her hair was tied to two low pigtails as usual. They also didn’t stare at the heir of the Church family wearing a pair of black slacks and a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt which were rolled up till his elbows. Unfortunately, Levi’s title of ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ made some of the people stare at him or they would glance at him once or twice. As usual, he had walked out of the castle wearing a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, his cravat and a pair of black slacks. His simple black jacket was draped over his shoulders. 

While he was used to the stares, he couldn’t help but feel irritated because he was getting less stares today. It wasn’t that he wanted them to stare at him. Fuck that. He hated it when people stared at him and whispered behind his back. 

No. 

The reason why he was irritated was because most of them were staring at Eren. 

Eren who looked so normal with his teal colored long sleeved shirt and dark brown pants. He was wearing the same brown cotton jacket he wore yesterday and a pair of black ankle high boots. He held Isabel’s hand as the red haired young woman traversed from one stall to another with expertise. Eren looked around with curious amber eyes glistening against the sunlight. He would sometime lean towards Isabel and point at something and Levi could hear Isabel explain what it was Eren was pointing or tell Eren a pointless trivia or something about that item he was pointing at. 

Behind them, Farlan and Levi simply stared at the two as they followed the energetic young woman and the curious young man. 

Apparently, Titans do not have creampuffs. 

“This is delicious.” Eren commented as he licked the cream off his upper lip, staring at the creampuff in his hand as if it was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. 

“I know, right?!” Isabel replied with a full mouth that made Levi grimace. Next to him, Farlan simply chuckled and shook his head over his fiancée’s childish action. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Isabel.” Levi reminded his little sister who stared at him before sticking her tongue out. 

“About three stalls after this, there’s this awesome stall that sells trinkets and stuff.” Isabel said with her mouth full at Eren and Levi knew his younger sister was doing it on purpose. 

Brat. 

“Ah, yes. I heard that they were having a new shipment today.” Farlan commented as he tried to glance to the direction where the stall was. 

“Really?!” Isabel turned to look at her fiancé and asked with eyes shining with curiosity and anticipation. 

“Yeah. Heard some big shot from Karanese District agreed to let them sell his works.” Farlan added and grinned as he saw Isabel’s face. Isabel looked like she was going to drool over the idea of new trinkets and she grabbed Farlan’s arm. 

“Let’s go!” Isabel shouted as she dragged Farlan towards the stall as fast as she could while evading the other people, momentarily forgetting about Eren and Levi. 

“Hey! Isabel! Slow down!” Farlan’s request fell on deaf ears as Isabel continued dragging her fiancé, leaving Levi and Eren alone next to the creampuff stall. Levi stepped closer to Eren and glanced around. 

He managed to find Eld next to the stall directly across them and Gunther two stalls away from them. Oluo and Armin was behind them with Oluo glaring at anyone who would even try to step closer towards Levi and Armin was looking around with big blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

Levi couldn’t help but click his tongue when he realized that he couldn’t find Annie anywhere. 

It was possible she got separated due to the crowd around them. 

Levi beckoned Oluo to come closer with a wave of his hand. Once Oluo was close enough, Levi whispered, “Find Annie.” 

“Annie?” Oluo frowned and whispered back, “But-“ 

“This is her first time in this place. She might be lost. Find her.” Levi repeated his order with a glare and Oluo immediately saluted. 

“Yes, sir!” Oluo shouted before turning around. He began walking back the way in hopes to see Annie. Levi noticed Eld looked at him with a questioning gaze and Levi shook his head. He pressed two fingers by his elbow discreetly and Eld nodded in understanding. 

“So that means stay there?” Eren’s question caused Levi to turn his head to look at the younger man. 

Eren took a small bite and began chewing as he stared at Levi’s hand. Finally realizing what Eren was asking, Levi shook his head and replied, “This means to continue with the plan.” 

Eren hummed and placed his creampuff by Levi’s lips as he asked, “Want some?” 

Eren grinned as he commented, “It’s really good.” 

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before chuckling. Eren tilted his head slightly to the right in confusion and Levi smirked as he commented, “It must be…” 

Levi placed his hand by Eren’s cheek and used his thumb to wipe off the cream right next to Eren’s mouth as he continued, “… if it makes my prince eat like a pig.” 

Eren’s cheeks reddened and Levi’s smirk grew once he knew that Eren was really blushing and not simply acting. Levi continued to smirk at Eren as he licked the cream off his thumb, enjoying the sight of Eren’s cheeks changing into a deeper shade of red. 

Before he could continue his teasing, a loud reverent voice stopped him, “Oh! It is him! It is our god!” 

Fuck. 

Levi knew there was a reason why he didn’t want Eren to leave the castle. 

Levi placed his hand over Eren’s waist and pulled the younger man closer to him as he turned his head towards the voice. 

Right in front of them were five people wearing dark red cloaks. The one in the middle was a woman with long curly black hair. Unlike the other four who were wearing simple dark red cloaks, her cloak had geometric designs on the hems. One side had designs of triangles like spears while the other side had designs of different sizes of circles. Some of the circles also had a dot at the middle, reminding Levi of eyes. 

“Oh, great god. We thank you for gracing us with your presence.” The woman said in a disturbing reverent voice as they all bowed before them. 

More specifically… before Eren. 

Eren seemed confused over what was happening and he leaned towards Levi. Levi glanced around and saw Eld and Gunther alert and ready to act any time. He also noticed Farlan and Isabel had returned but stayed in the crowd currently surrounding them but staying away from them, curious and wary over the situation. Farlan had grabbed Isabel by the arm even though the young woman wanted to rush towards them. 

Levi appreciated Farlan’s actions. 

These people were like ticking bombs. One wrong move and they would explode and do something drastic. 

Levi stared at Farlan silently before glancing at Isabel then turning his eyes back towards Farlan and saw the taller man nod, knowing what Levi was trying to convey. 

If shit ever hits the fan, Farlan’s first and only concern is Isabel’s safety. 

Levi silently thanked Farlan with a slight nod and turned his attention back towards the five kneeling people. He noticed a young man with reddish brown hair glaring at Eren with hate filled reddish brown eyes. 

Well… that was unexpected considering they were… 

“Go away, you freaks!” Levi heard someone in the crowd shout. 

Fuck. 

“Yeah! Just die, you Titan cultists!” Another one shouted. 

“We’re leaving.” Levi hissed as he grabbed Eren’s wrist. 

“Get your hands off our god, god killer!!” The black haired woman screeched as she suddenly dashed towards them. 

“Lady Elena!” Three of the dark red cloaked people shouted as they rushed towards their leader. 

“Mother!” The young man with the reddish-brown hair shouted. 

Levi pulled Eren close to him, making Eren gasp as their chests collided with one another. He stepped to the side and evaded the woman’s attempt to grab him. She fell to the ground and Levi felt Eren move towards her and hissed, “Eren, no.” 

“But-“ 

“You bastards are a disgrace!” One of the people in the crowd shouted and a stone was thrown. It fell right next to the woman. 

Oh shit. 

Before Levi could move, others began throwing stones as well, aiming either at the black haired woman or the other dark red cloaked people. 

Levi began dragging Eren away from them but Eren stopped as he begged, “Please, my lord! They shouldn’t-“ 

Eren gasped when Levi suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around Eren. Levi placed Eren’s head on his chest, forcing the younger man to kneel and Eren heard the distinct sound of a stone colliding with something hard. He raised his head and his eyes widened as he shouted, “My lord!!” 

All of them stopped at the sound of Eren’s panicked voice. They saw Eren kneeling next to Levi who was holding his hand over his temple. Right next to them was a stone bigger than the others and there was blood on it. 

“My lord! You’re bleeding!” Eren shouted as he leaned closer towards Levi, fingers shaking as he placed his hand over Levi’s. Blood began to drip from his temple to his cheek and Eren hurriedly used the sleeve of his shirt to rub the blood off Levi’s cheek. 

“It’s fine. It’s just a scratch.” Levi hissed as he stood. 

“Bullshit! You’re bleeding!” Farlan shouted as he and Isabel rushed towards them. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked Eren, not paying any attention to Farlan’s comment. 

Eren’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he said, “It’s my fault. That rock was meant for me and you covered me and-“ 

“It’s not your fault!” Isabel shouted, glaring at the crowd, “It’s the bastard who threw that rock! Who was it?! Come out, you fucking coward!” 

Everyone looked at each other with wary and frightened eyes but no one came forward. 

The five cloaked people continued to stare at Eren. 

“I’m sorry, my lord. It’s my fault. I-“ 

“It’s not your fault, Eren.” Levi rubbed the tear that had fell from Eren’s right eye and whispered, “I promise I’ll protect you.” 

“My lord…” 

“Corporal, we should get going.” Eld whispered and Levi finally noticed that Eld and Gunther had rushed to their side, staring at the crowd with cautious and wary eyes. Since wearing 3D maneuver gear was prohibited inside the wall unless they were either from the Garrison or the Military Police or they needed them for official military purposes, Levi ordered his guards to always have a sword made from the same material as a 3D maneuver sword. Right now, both Eld and Gunther had their hands over the hilt of their sheathed sword, ready to strike at anytime. 

Levi nodded and grabbed Eren’s hand. They began walking back in tense silence. Levi noticed Armin glance at the Titan worshippers for a moment before walking as well. 

They managed to reach the castle safely and Eren immediately dragged Levi to his room to get his wound treated. Levi did not protest and let the younger man drag him to his bed. Eren forced Levi to sit on the edge of Eren’s bed and ordered Armin to get a brown box that was sitting on top of the bedside table. 

The small brown box was filled with medicine and other things Levi presumed was used in treating wounds or sickness. He noticed there were a lot of small bottles filled with different colored liquids. Levi’s curiosity must be easily seen since Eren explained, “They’re all herb extract. Mostly they help in curing different types of sickness.” 

Levi hummed and let Eren clean the dry blood off his temple with a cool wet piece of cloth Armin had brought him. Eren frowned as he commented, “It’s not that bad. It won’t need any stitches but…” 

Eren looked at the ground as he whispered, “I’m sorry…” 

Levi sighed and said, “I’m telling you, it’s not your fault that some asshole-“ 

“It is!” Eren shouted, cutting off Levi’s words. 

Levi was surprised by Eren’s sudden outburst and noticed Armin biting his bottom lip. The door opened and Annie came in. She glanced at Armin before closing the door behind her. She walked towards Eren and said in a monotone voice, “Sorry.” 

Eren chuckled and shook his head as he replied, “It’s not your fault my fiancé has fast reflexes.” 

Levi stared at the two, replying their conversation for a few seconds before he finally understood what they were talking about. Levi glared at Annie and hissed, “You threw the rock?” 

“Yes.” 

Annie’s emotionless answer made Levi grab the small handgun he had hidden in his jacket but Eren grabbed his wrist and shouted, “I ordered her to!” 

Levi turned his attention towards the amber eyed young man and asked, “What?” 

“That stone was supposed to hit me.” Eren explained, “Titans have high healing capabilities. Annie’s throw had been formulated to be soft enough that it will only cause a light bleeding but hard enough that my healing capability would not be able to close it immediately.” 

Levi glared at Eren and hissed, “Eren, I’m giving you three minutes to fucking explain everything from the beginning or I might just punch you without any proper excuse.” 

Eren actually chuckled at his threat. He took out a bottle from the box as he started, “We have been planning this since yesterday, actually. While you were touring me around the castle, I had Annie get use to the entire city and look for any interesting rumors or gossips.” 

Eren uncapped the bottle and placed another piece of cloth on top of the bottle as he continued, “One of the gossips she heard was about the Titan worshippers who were staying here because of me.” 

Eren tipped the bottle slightly so that the liquid inside would drip into the cloth and frowned as he continued, “Of course, I didn’t really like the idea of humans treating me as a god or anything. I mean, sure, Historia has been called a goddess or an angel often but she does act the part. I’m… well… I guess, I’m trying to act like her whenever I’m around other people but-“ 

“Eren, you’re rambling.” Armin reminded his childhood friend and master with a small smile and Eren blushed. 

“Sorry.” He placed the bottle on the floor and placed his other hand on Levi’s cheek. He smiled apologetically as he warned, “This might sting.” 

Levi hissed as Eren began rubbing his wound with the cloth gently while the younger man continued, “Anyway, Armin provided a good point. I might not like how they treat me like a god and all that but we might be able to use them in the future.” 

“Figures you’d have a hand in this, mushroom brat.” Levi hissed at Armin. 

“Mushroom brat?!” Armin squeaked at the insult and Annie’s lips curved into a small smirk. Armin noticed the smirk and shouted, “Annie!” 

Annie looked away from Armin and her face returned to her usual bored expression. 

Eren chuckled as he placed the cloth on the ground. He blew at the wound, cooling the stinging sensation slightly before smiling at Levi, “That should help heal the wound.” 

Levi hummed and Eren sat next to Levi as he continued, “We just had one problem though.” 

Levi turned his head to face Eren as he asked, “Let me guess… me?” 

“Yup.” Eren nodded. He gave Levi a cocky smile as he teased, “Unfortunately, they didn’t like the fact that my fiancé is a Titan killer. A… what did they call you? A god killer.” 

Eren chuckled and commented, “That title actually sounds cool, by the way.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren continued, “So we had this plan of showing your… kind side.” 

Levi glared at Eren and the younger man bit his bottom lip lightly before continuing, “Our plan was for Annie to tip the Titan worshippers of our location then, during a commotion or something, she would throw the stone that would hit me and you would be worried about me.” 

Eren sighed and looked at the ground as he commented, “We didn’t take into account how fast your reflexes would be though.” 

“But it worked well in our favor.”Armin said as he closed his eyes, “My prince being hit was also a way to make the commoners realize that he can be hurt as well, partially to make him look as normal as them and to appear weak as well. By taking the hit for my prince, Lord Levi, you have shown how you care about my prince and my prince had appeared weak and gentle as he had worried about your wound. I would say this has been a succ-“ 

“Shut up.” Levi ordered coldly, making Armin close his mouth immediately. 

Levi glared at Eren and hissed, “You shitty brat.” 

Eren’s eyes widened and Levi grabbed him by his shirt as he hissed, “You fucking planned to get hurt just to sell your act?” 

“Please let go, my lord. You’ll rip my shirt off!” Eren shouted as he grabbed Levi’s wrist. 

“Like I give a fuck about your damn shirt!” Levi hissed, glaring at Eren. He pulled Eren until their foreheads collided with one another, “Get this in your god damn head. I am not allowing you to do anything that will hurt you, do you understand? Plot all you want. Act like a fucking angel if you want. But don’t you fucking hurt yourself again. Do you understand?” 

“Don’t be stupid, Levi!” Eren hissed back, glaring at Levi as well, “You’re not dumb enough to not understand that sacrifices are sometimes necessary. I will not promise you something I cannot do. If I need to, if it means my survival-“ 

Eren shook his head and stared at Levi as wrapped his hand over Levi’s, “If it means our survival, I will hurt myself if I need to.” 

Eren leaned closer, their lips just inches apart as he whispered, “Tell me you wouldn’t do the same. Tell me you wouldn’t hurt yourself even if it means my safety.” 

Levi kept silent, knowing that Eren was right. He had done just that a few moments ago. He had used his body to cover Eren, protecting him from the stone. 

Eren dropped his head and rested his forehead on Levi’s shoulder as he whispered, “I’m sorry for not telling you. I know I screwed up. I wanted you to trust me but here I am keeping this a secret from you.” 

Eren placed his hand on Levi’s chest as he apologized, “I’m sorry.” 

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms around Eren. He rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder as he said, “Fine. It’ll be hypocritical of me to fucking ask you to not hurt yourself when I can’t make the same promise. Let’s make a deal instead.” 

Eren turned his head to look at Levi and asked, “A deal?” 

Levi nodded and proposed, “You tell me your plots or your plans. I have a say about it but I’ll let you have the final say.” 

“Deal.” 

“I’m not done yet, brat.” Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s immediate answer. He stared at Eren as he continued, “But I will have the freedom to act however I wish.” 

Eren pouted and asked, “You’re going to sabotage my plots if it means my safety, aren’t you?” 

Levi scoffed and replied, “Of course. My first and foremost priority is your safety.” 

Eren sighed and leaned away from Levi as he said in a resigned tone, “Fine. I know a losing battle when I see one. Deal.” 

“Good.” Levi nodded and they stared at each other for a moment. 

“That’s it?” Annie asked with raised eyebrows. Eren looked at her with confused eyes while Levi glared at her. Annie sighed and shook her head as she said, “You two were all over each other and your faces were just inches apart and yet you didn’t kiss? What the hell?” 

“Annie!” Armin scolded before turning to face Eren as he added with an teasing smile, “She does make a point. I mean, Eren, your faces were inches apart. You guys could have kissed.” 

Eren blushed and Levi glared at the two. Levi stood and said, “I’m going to go talk to Farlan and the others.” 

Eren grabbed his hands immediately and asked, “Are you going to tell them?” 

Levi rolled his eyes and replied, “Don’t worry, you idiot. I’m just going to make sure they don’t fucking start a witch hunt.” 

Levi glared at Annie and asked, “How sure are you that you wouldn’t be caught?” 

“It’s a plan Armin and Eren thought of together. I’m a hundred percent sure I won’t be caught.” Annie replied with a glare of her own. 

Levi hummed, pleased at the hidden pride Annie held for Armin and Eren. Levi began walking towards the door as he said, “Good. They’re not going to like this but I’ll make sure they come out empty-handed.” 

“My lord!” Eren shouted as he jumped off the bed. He rushed towards Levi’s side and asked hesitantly, “So… we’re good?” 

Levi shrugged and replied, “Yeah. But…” 

Levi glared at Eren as he warned, “There will be no next time, understand? If you plan to be a shitty brat, you better give me a fucking heads up.” 

Eren grinned and nodded, “Yes, sir.” 

Levi nodded and smirked as he remembered, “And… it wasn’t that bad.” 

The three Titans looked confused (wary in Annie’s case) at his sudden smirk. Levi opened the door as he reminded them, “It made you call me by my name… Eren.” 

Levi’s smirk grew at the sudden redness of Eren’s cheeks. He walked out of the room and closed the door. He saw Farlan, Isabel and his three guards standing just outside the room. Levi’s smirk fell and he said, “Come on. We have a bastard to catch.” 

As they began walking towards the main door, Levi grabbed Isabel’s wrist and whispered, “Not you.” 

“But-“ 

“Stay with Eren.” Levi ordered, “Keep him safe.” 

Isabel glared at Levi as she asked, “Is it because I’m a girl?” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he replied, “No. It’s because I trust you to keep him safe for me without rousing suspicion from the others.” 

Isabel sighed and nodded, “Fine. But if you do catch this bastard, you’re letting me punch him, ‘kay?” 

Levi nodded and replied, “Promise.” 

Isabel began to walk back to Eren’s room while the others continued to walk towards the main door. He heard Farlan whisper to him, “Thank you.” 

Levi simply nodded and kept quiet. 

Now… how the fuck was he going to sabotage this impromptu investigation? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original chapter flow, Isabel and Farlan weren’t in it (so there was no creampuff or anything) but I wanted to write some Isabel and Eren interaction. (I think they could make a cute couple (doesn’t even need to be romantic. They could also be besties or something)… They would totally be the president and vice-president of the Levi fanclub. I mean, just imagine them totally gushing over Levi’s awesomeness in canon. XD)
> 
> Anyway, cheers on the appearance of Elena and Kyklo (Kuklo? What the hell is his official name?)


	9. My Prince and His Current Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a lot of necessary (but very awkward) information courtesy of Eren’s damn blondie. (the mushroom brat, not the ice queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! We’ve reached 314 kudos!!! Yeeeyyyy!!! Thank you, guys!!! You seriously made my day. XD

After a very tiring day running all over the city to catch the phantom rock thrower (also known as the cowardly bastard who needs to be punched a hundred times and fed a thousand needles according to Isabel), Levi finally managed to make his guards and his friend to let it go. 

There was no clue to follow (which Levi had expected). 

They had agreed to Levi’s choice but showed their displeasure. 

Farlan was the only one who nodded in understanding. As the heir to the noble Church family, he understood that this was the correct choice. If they had pursued this any longer, it might cause unnecessary conflicts between the commoners and the nobles. It might also cause mass hysteria and unnecessary violence. 

The only one who did not like Levi’s choice was Isabel but Farlan managed to calm her down slightly. Levi had warned her handmaidens to be cautious as he knew that Isabel may still do something foolish like try and find the culprit by herself. 

He had wanted to keep an eye on Isabel himself but news of his injury spread like wildfire all over Wall Maria. Last night, nobles and merchants alike were paying him a visit with gifts and other shits Levi did not care about. 

It was mainly due to them that Levi had decided to hide in his room for the rest of today together with Eren and his two guards while Levi’s own personal guards were outside, guarding his door so that no one would dare enter. 

Sure, there were a few raised eyebrows and giggling from the maids and other guards but no one said a word. 

He was pretty sure the maids who had brought their lunch in his room were probably gossiping about them right now though. 

But Levi had no time to get annoyed by that because the wedding was tomorrow. 

Everyone was busy trying to prepare for such a grand wedding and there was an influx of guests in the city and the castle. From what Annie had reported this morning, the inns were already full with travelers from as far as Wall Sheena. (He had made his peace over the fact that Eren’s female bodyguard was more than capable to slip out of the castle unnoticed and investigate the city without alerting anyone) 

Levi hadn’t really taken a consideration of how many people wanted to see their wedding. 

Now that he thought of it…

“Do you think some Titans would come tomorrow?” Levi asked as he cut the meat in front of him in small bite sizes. Since he was just in his room, he opted to wearing a comfortable v-necked long sleeve black shirt and black slacks but he still wore his military boots, more out of habit than caution. 

Eren shook his head as he cut a piece of his meat and ate it. He chewed and gulped before answering in a nonchalant manner, “Father probably ordered a lockdown or something. The peace between our races is still rocky and the sudden appearance of Titans, even if they took this form, would definitely bring conflict.” 

Levi stared at his fiancé for a few moments. His brown hair was as messy as usual and Levi was seriously debating in asking Armin if they even try combing that bird nest. Eren was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt and tan colored tight pants. He wore a pair of ankle-high combat boots which was the same boots Armin and Annie wore daily. His two guards were also wearing the same tan tight pants. Annie wore a white short sleeved shirt with a hood while Armin wore a white buttoned long sleeve shirt with a collar. 

The three of them looked pure which, on hindsight, was probably what they were going for. 

“Does that…” Levi frowned as he tried to come up with a good word to use but no other words popped so he continued, “… sadden you?” 

Eren blinked at the question before he chuckled softly. He shook his head once more and smiled as he replied, “No, my lord. I am… too excited of what will happen tomorrow that I can hardly care about other things.” 

Levi heard Armin chuckle softly while Annie had a smirk on her face. Eren must have heard Armin’s chuckle because he turned around to glare at his childhood friend. Armin grinned and teased, “Pretty sure nervous is a more correct term to use, Eren.” 

At Armin’s words, Annie covered her mouth and turned her head to the side. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to muffle her snickering, much to Eren’s horror and Levi’s confusion. 

“I feel like I’m missing something…” Levi commented in an off-handed manner before he took a piece of meat and ate it. 

Eren turned to face Levi once more and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He looked down at his plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and began poking at the mashed potato as he mumbled, “It’s… they’re making fun of me.” 

“I get that part.” Levi nodded before glaring at Eren as he scolded, “Don’t play with your food.” 

“Sorry, my lord.” Eren immediately apologized and began eating once more. 

“Oh, we’re making fun of Eren’s…” Armin’s smile turned into a teasing smirk as he continued, “… inexperience.” 

Eren choked and began coughing, turning away from the food and covering his mouth. Armin rushed to his side and rubbed his master’s back. Levi, on the other hand, stared at Eren as he asked bluntly, “You’re a virgin?” 

Eren’s cheeks became red and he covered his face with his hands but Levi could see how red his ears were. 

“Of course, my prince is a virgin.” Armin replied for Eren with a smile that only showed how much he was enjoying Eren’s current predicament. Annie was trying her best not to laugh out loud. 

“Huh. I suppose that’s to be expected.” Levi commented as he sipped his glass of water. 

Then a sudden curiosity gripped him. 

“I suppose I should know this for both of our sakes.” Levi returned the glass to the table and crossed his arms as he asked, “How does it work? This whole… guys getting pregnant thing…”

“Oh, right. Male humans cannot breed, huh.” Armin remembered as he placed his hand on his chin. 

“I’m curious too!!!” 

The door suddenly slammed open and Hange walked in, a crazed shine on her eyes as she walked towards them. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, shitty four-eyes?” Levi hissed but shook his head at Eld and Gunther who were by the door and were currently wondering if they should drag Hange out or not. Eld and Gunther nodded and closed the door instead. 

Hange sat on his bed and took out a notepad and a pen as she said, “So, how does it work?” 

Levi glared at her as he hissed, “You’re not going to pay any attention to me, are you?” 

As if to answer him, Hange remained eagerly silent, staring at Armin. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes as he felt a migraine coming. 

He wasn’t exactly surprised that Hange was here. She was the more sociable heir of the Zoë-Altonen family so she would be the one to attend the wedding, both as a commander of Survey Corps and the representative of the Zoë-Altonen family. Not to mention, there was no way a Titan maniac like Hange would not take any excuse to see Eren and his bodyguards. The only reason why Levi wasn’t calling Hange a Titan worshipper like those people in dark red cloaks yesterday was because her interest was more on the scientific side. She wanted to know what made Titans tick and how different they were from humans like them. 

Knowing he wasn’t getting any answer from Hange now that she was in full maniac mode, he turned to look at Armin and nodded. Armin nodded and walked until he was in front of Hange, Levi and Eren. Eren had stopped covering his face and focused on eating but Levi could see the redness of his cheeks had not faded. Armin cleared his throat and explained, “There seem to be some misconception about how a male Titan conceives. The truth is not all male Titans can carry a child. I, for example, am one of those who cannot carry a child.” 

Armin placed his hand by his chin as he mused, “While there has not been any real survey, only around 25% of our current male populace can supposedly carry a child. Men who can breed also have lower conception rate than an average female Titan but their offspring is usually of higher caliber. It’s quite easy for their offspring to have special shifting abilities.” 

Armin clapped his hands and smiled as he continued, “Sex share the same procedure as how two human males engage in sexual intercourse but the key to conceiving a child is to cum as deep as you can inside the ass.” 

Eren choked once more and grabbed his glass of water, drinking the entire content in one swing. 

Armin paid no attention to Eren’s obvious embarrassment as he continued, “A male Titan who can conceive also produces lubricant in his ass during intercourse. They can produce more lubricant during their conception week.” 

“Conception week?” Hange asked as she continued to write down everything Armin was saying. 

What she planned to do with the information of how Titans fuck is something Levi did not want to know. 

Armin nodded and explained, “Every month, Titans who can conceive have a conception week where they have a higher chance of conception and are generally hornier. The week after the conception week, blood drip out of their ass if they were unable to conceive. This usually lasts for a day or two. Researchers have concluded that this is similar to a woman’s ovulation and menstrual cycle. They also theorized that the reason why a male Titan’s menstrual cycle is shorter is because of their lower conception rate. Of course, no deeper studies have been made to fully understand the scientific side of a male Titan’s reproductive system.” 

“We were too busy fighting.” Annie commented quietly but Levi heard her just fine. Annie stared at him and her lips curved to a small smile. That’s when Levi knew that she was talking to him. 

Was it possible that Annie had been in the frontline as well? 

But… there was a more possible and frightening explanation to Annie’s stealth capabilities. 

She… could have been a spy during the war…

“That’s why this wedding was planned so that it would be at the peak of Eren’s conception week which means that tomorrow Eren has the highest conception rate.” Armin’s word hardly processed to Levi’s mind. 

…

…

Wait…

What? 

Levi turned his attention towards Armin who was now grinning like a madman. He could see that Eren had hid his face on his hands once more. Hange turned her attention towards Eren and asked, “Are you horny right now, Eren?” 

Eren made a choking sound and he lifted his legs so that his feet could step on the chair and he could hide his face on his kneecaps. 

“Oh… definitely.” Annie commented with a smirk. 

Hange’s smile was very disturbing as she leaned towards Eren and asked, “Would you like to be fucked right now?” 

Eren’s ears were so red and he tried to lean away from Hange, unable to say anything. 

Levi was no better. He was too stunned to try and do anything even though he was personally seeing his fiancé getting sexually assaulted. 

“I suppose it will not hurt if Eren was to engage in sexual intercourse today.” Armin commented with a teasing grin, “There would still be a higher chance of conception today than any other day except the peak day which will be tomorrow.” 

“What was that saying?” Armin’s grin was almost diabolical as he continued, “Oh, right. Try and try until you succeed.”

“Enough!!!” Eren shouted and jumped off his chair. Eren turned to look at Levi and said in a rushed panicked tone, “I’m sorry, my lord, but I will have to go now. I… I’ll see you tomorrow. Please have a nice day!” 

Levi didn’t even manage to say anything because Eren had ran out of his room like he was being chased by some kind of vicious phantom. Levi even noticed that Eld and Gunther had looked surprised by Eren’s sudden retreat. Armin chuckled and shook his head as he said, “Well then. It was nice talking to you, Lady Hange.” 

He bowed at Levi as he said, “My lord.” 

With that said, Armin began walking out of the room with a large smile on his face. 

Annie nodded at Hange and walked towards Levi. She leaned forward and whispered on his ear, “Eren jerks off every night during his conception week. These past nights, he had been whispering your name.” 

Levi’s eyes widened and Annie smirked, obviously enjoying Levi’s reaction. With that said, Annie walked out of the room as well. 

“What did she say, Levi?” Hange asked but Levi paid no attention to her. 

Levi groaned and hit his face with his palm. 

What the hell was he supposed to do with that information? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding will be set next chapter~!!! And, of course, there will be a kiss. XD  
> I’m gonna spoil you guys a bit since I love you and I am so happy this story has reached 300 kudos~!!!  
> Chapter 11 (aka: the chapter after the wedding) will be smut. And I will be able to up this story’s rating~!!!


	10. My Prince and Our Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … I think this pic summarizes it well enough.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. The amount of people who commented for this chapter makes me so nervous. I hope this wasn’t such a disappointment. TTATT  
> … and yes, I did based Eren’s wedding ‘dress’ on Hatsune Miku’s Winter Miku 2013 nendoroid (aka: Strawberry Winter Hatsune Miku). For the sake of this fanfic, just imagine that there is no leaf on top of the ‘hat’ part and the snowflakes have different designs, okay? XD  
> … The only reason why I bought that nendoroid was to make Eren wear it on his ‘wedding day’.

“I have heard some disturbing rumors.”

Well… that was a nice greeting.

“Good day to you too, Erwin.” Levi sarcastically replied as he continued to walk, not bothering to stop or slow down. Erwin began walking next to him.

“The remaining loyalists have hired assassins for you and the prince.” Erwin whispered with a smile on his face.

Levi knew that Erwin was smiling so that no one would suspect he was saying such a thing. Anyone who would see them will think that Erwin was talking about the wedding that was supposed to start soon or perhaps how fucking sunny it was at the moment.

Still made Levi want to bash his head to the nearest wall though.

“Of course they’ll do something as shitty as that.” Levi hissed, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“It’s just a rumor though. We still do not have any concrete proof to back it up.” Erwin continued, “Just… be careful, Levi.”

Levi glared at him as he hissed back, “If you wanted us to be careful, you would cancel the whole diplomatic travel shit we have after this.”

Erwin’s smile turned more amused as he retorted, “Impossible. Your unification is the symbol of peace between our two races. You have to show the people inside the walls how happy the two of you are.”

“We'll be fucking happy once people leave us the hell alone.” Levi growled, glaring straight ahead.

Erwin chuckled before he commented, “You're already attached to the boy.”

Levi rolled his eyes as he retorted, “Of course. He's going to be my fucking husband.”

They reached the door leading to the room where Eren was currently preparing and Erwin grabbed Levi by the shoulder. He frowned as he asked, “Do you plan on going inside?”

Levi looked at Erwin with a face that was trying to convey that he could not believe how idiotic Erwin’s question was and he replied with a question of his own, “So what if I am?”

Erwin sighed and rubbed his temple as he asked patiently, “Levi, do you know the reason why you were preparing on the other side of this castle?”

Levi frowned as he replied, “Some stupid superstition about not seeing one another before the ceremony during the wedding day, right?”

Erwin nodded and said, “Exactly. The wedding is about to start soon. I thought you were going to meet up with your mother, not to look at your fiancé.”

“It’s just a superstition.” Levi commented before he turned the door knob and pushed.

“Levi-“

Before Levi could open the door fully, a pair of ice blue eyes glared at him from the other side of the door. The door only opened for a few inches and no matter how hard Levi pushed with one hand, it wouldn’t budge.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Annie’s cold emotionless tone only made Levi glare at her.

From the other side of the door, he could hear Eren’s and Isabel’s voices.

“This guy’s old man Dot Pixis. He’s the commander of the Garrison. He’s an okay geezer but he drinks so much he always smells like alcohol.” Isabel’s voice was as energetic as ever.

“Dot Pixis…” Eren repeated the name as if he was trying to memorize it.

Levi had to scoff. He wouldn’t be surprised if Eren was trying to memorize all of the important names of the guests. With the way Isabel was describing Pixis, it was almost as if she had a drawing of the old geezer.

“Go away.” Annie’s blunt order stopped Levi’s musing and he glared at her.

“Stand aside, Leonhart.” Levi ordered with a hiss.

He heard chuckling and the door opened but the combination of Annie’s and Farlan’s body blocked Levi’s vision.

Farlan grinned and said, “I know you don’t believe in superstition and all that but it’s not going to bite, Levi. Come on, I’ll accompany you to Lady Magnolia. It’s about time we start this wedding anyway.”

Farlan stepped out of the room and closed it behind him. He placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder and began dragging him away from the room. Levi glared at him and Farlan chuckled as he said, “Come on, Levi. You can survive without seeing Eren for a few minutes.”

“Shut up.” Levi noticed Erwin wasn’t following them so he stopped and turned to look at Erwin.

Erwin shook his head and informed them, “Since King Grisha will be unable to make it, we have decided that I will be the one to accompany Eren to the aisle.”

Levi glared at him and Erwin chuckled before he said, “I promise I shall make sure Eren make it to the church unharmed.”

“Come on, Levi. Pretty sure Lady Magnolia is waiting for you in the main hall.” Farlan urged and Levi began walking once more.

As they walked towards the main hall, Levi asked, “So what were you doing in Eren’s room?”

“I just accompanied Isabel.” Farlan smirked as he added, “Those two really clicked. Maybe it’s because they both have badass older siblings…”

“Which one?” Levi asked out of curiosity.

“Huh?” Farlan seemed confused at the question.

“Eren has two sisters. Which one did they bond over?” Levi clarified.

“You don’t know?” Farlan asked, seemingly surprised by something Levi could not understand. Farlan frowned as he asked, “You do know that one of Eren’s sisters is the bl-“

“There you are!!!” Lady Magnolia’s loud voice stopped Farlan in mid-sentence.

Before either men could move, the mistress of the Magnolia family was rushing towards them, fan in hand. Levi groaned and waited patiently as his mother smacked him on the shoulder with her fan. She glared at Levi as she said, “I had the entire household looking for you!”

Farlan snickered behind his hand before he said, “Forgive us, my lady. Levi wanted to see Eren so…”

She gasped and grabbed Levi by his ear as she hissed, “Levi Magnolia! Tell me you have not seen Eren in his wedding dress or so help me I will-“

“DRESS?!” Levi repeated, unable to hide his surprise at the word.

“Oh, right.” Farlan grinned as he explained, “Eren’s wearing a traditional Titan wedding dress. And, by traditional, I mean so fucking-“

“Language.” Lady Magnolia scolded as she glared at Farlan while still holding Levi by his ear.

“… so freaking traditional only a few Titan tribes still do it. Apparently, his mother’s tribe was one of them and his mother and sisters made it all by themselves.” Farlan grinned as he added, “It’s quite a sight, actually. Very… exotic…”

Lady Magnolia finally let go of his ear and crossed her arms as she asked, “Guessing by your reaction, you did not see him?”

“No.” Levi replied as he rubbed his abused ear.

He may be 33 but his mother didn’t care if he was an adult or not. If she found out he was acting improperly, she would scold him like a child. She treated him just as she treated Isabel. As far as she was concerned, they were her children and will always be her children.

Levi was sure Isabel inherited her tenacity and stubbornness from their mother.

“Good. I know you think superstitions are a joke but they are our traditions.” She adjusted his mantle as she continued, “Traditions are the foundation of a civilization. We must respect and honor them for they are how we show respect to our ancestors.”

“But that does not mean we should be chained to those traditions.” Lord Magnolia added as he walked towards them. He stared at Levi’s attire for a moment before nodding. He stared at Levi’s grey eyes as he asked, “Do you know why you will be wed in your Survey Corps uniform?”

Levi shrugged and replied, “Tradition, I guess?”

His father shook his head and explained, “If we were going to go for tradition, you would be wearing a suit or a tuxedo right now. You are symbolizing Survey Corps itself, humanity’s sword and spear against the Titans for as long as we can remember. By marrying the prince of the Titans, you are symbolizing Survey Corps acceptance of this peace.”

His father removed the white flower brooch from the lapel of his suit and pinned it in Levi’s mantle, just below the button, as he continued, “And this will symbolize our family’s acceptance of this union. With this, you are not just symbolizing Survey Corps but our family, the Magnolia Family, and, by extension, Wall Maria.”

The brooch felt heavy.

It wasn’t just a brooch.

It was the crest of the Magnolia family. This simple white flower was the symbol of Magnolia family.

“Traditions are our connection to our ancestors.” His father continued as he placed his hands behind his back, “And it is our duty to form new traditions which will show how humanity has grown. If it means destroying a previous tradition then so be it. We’re the ones living in the present. We know what we must be done.”

His father’s lips curved to a small smirk as he added, “Of course that doesn’t mean you can just barge in to see your fiancé on your wedding day because you missed him.”

Levi groaned and commented, “Not you too…”

“We have delayed long enough. I shall see you in church, Levi.” His father nodded at him and walked away.

His mother sighed and commented, “Oh, that old goof can’t just say what he wanted to say bluntly.”

She wrapped her arm around Levi’s arm and explained, “What your father wanted to say was that we’re proud of you.”

She poked the brooch once as she continued, “You might not be our son by blood but you are a Magnolia. Our one and only son and we are proud of you.”

Levi’s chest ached at those words.

They were too kind.

His mother reached out her hand and held him.

His father gave him the opportunity to learn and grow.

His sister smiled and trusted him with all of her being.

Levi closed his eyes as he remembered the manic grin that plagued his nightmares when he was young. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He smiled softly at his mother and replied, “And I am proud to be a member of the noble Magnolia family.”

“Good.” She kissed Levi’s cheek and announced, “Well now. Shall we get going?”

Levi nodded and they began walking. Farlan followed them until they reached the end of the procession line. He waved at Levi before jogging towards Isabel who was a few feet ahead.

The musicians began to play and the procession began.

For the wedding, they decided to follow the wedding traditions of Wall Maria. A band of musicians led the procession followed by Eren who was being accompanied by Erwin. After them was the Magnolia family and their guests. At the very end of the procession would be Levi and his mother. For security purposes, the soldiers from both the Garrison and the Survey Corps were around the rooftops and other vantage points. There were also soldiers from the Military Police stationed on the road they were going to use for the procession so that no one would try and rush towards them. The procession started in the castle and ends in the church.

At certain parts of the procession, children from the populace would stretch a white ribbon which only Eren should cut. It was very festive and Levi saw many civilians were throwing petals and colored papers cut into tiny pieces to the road they were using.

The procession managed to end without any serious incident although Levi heard the distinct sound of the 3D Maneuver Gear being used more than once.

That could mean that the soldiers were able to keep the order and safety of everyone. He would have to ask Hange if there were any troubles though.

… Okay. So maybe Erwin’s warning made him a little paranoid…

He didn’t have time to think too much about that line of thought since he was already walking down the aisle. Eren was already sitting on one of the red velvet chairs in front of the altar. His mother kissed his cheek before she went to sit next to his father. Levi sat on the remaining sit next to Eren and the priest began the ceremony.

Levi didn’t pay any attention to the long winded speech of the priest and took this time to take in Eren’s appearance. He has never seen the type of attire Eren was wearing but if he had to describe it, Levi would have to say it looked like three sets of bathrobes.

And he knew it was as romantic as the shit he took that morning but that was the closest comparison he could find. It seemed like there were three set of the same piece of article. The innermost one seemed to be pure red. The color reminded Levi of a ripe strawberry. The middle piece was white and seemed to be held by some sort of black fabric on the waist. The outermost seemed too big (or perhaps that was how it was really designed, Levi could never figure it out) and was more like a jacket of some sort. There was a black flower-shaped brooch on the right side made of entirely threads and a white butterfly-shaped ribbon pinned to the back. The entire outermost attire was filled with snowflakes embroidery and was held together by a red clip. The snowflakes were all different sizes and pattern. Levi supposed that every piece were the embroidery of Eren’s mother or her sisters. His attire was so long Levi could not see Eren’s feet or what type of shoe he was wearing.

… Levi had a feeling the young prince was wearing his usual ankle-high brown boots though.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Eren was wearing a pair of slacks and a shirt underneath all that.

His usual messy brown hair was covered by a white hat of some kind. The hat was so big and covered most of Eren’s face as if it was a hood of some sort. The inner part of the hat seemed to be red. On each side of the hat was the same black flower-shaped brooch made of entirely threads.

On his hands was a bouquet of simple white flowers. Levi knew instantly that those flowers share the same name as his family. They were Magnolia flowers, the symbol of the Magnolia family.

Eren seemed to have noticed Levi blatantly staring at him because he turned his eyes towards him and gave him a small smile.

Then came the vows.

Both Eren and Levi stood for the vows and they both turned to face one another.

Eren was the one to speak first and he spoke with a kind of softness that Levi knew was not fake, “I knew that the day would come when I would leave my family and marry the one I will spend the rest of my life with. I never expected it to be someone as courageous and honorable as you. I cannot ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. I…”

Eren stopped and took a deep breath. He closed and exhaled. He opened his eyes and continued, “This is the traditional wedding dress of my people. This hood on my head symbolizes the mask each person has. Traditionally, the partner would be the one to take the hood off to symbolize the trust between the two. But…”

Eren placed his hands on the hat (it was a hood?) and took it off. Isabel hurriedly walked towards them and took the hood, grinning at Levi, before returning to her sit next to Armin and Annie. Eren grinned and continued, “I always thought it was stupid for the other person to be the one to take it off.”

Levi couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“I took it off as a sign of my promise to you. I promise I will be loyal and truthful to you.” Eren’s stepped forward as he whispered, “And I will trust you above everyone else.”

Eren nodded at the priest and the priest announced it was Levi’s turn now to say his vows.

… and Levi didn’t prepare one at all.

From Armin’s surprised look during Eren’s removal, Levi assumed Eren had modified what he was going to say during his speech.

Well then…

Fuck it.

“I’ve never been good with words and, to be honest, I didn’t prepare a speech or anything.” Levi shrugged which earned him a few chuckles (although Hange was laughing really loudly) and he could see his mother sigh and shake her head.

“A wise man told me we should not be chained to our traditions and, I suppose, this is me saying ‘screw tradition’.” Levi removed the brooch from his mantle. He stepped closer and pinned it to Eren’s middle attire, right by where his heart would be, “This is the symbol of my family, the symbol of the Magnolia. After this shit is over-“

He could feel his mother glaring at him.

“-you will be part of my family. And I protect my family. This is my promise to protect you.” Levi unbuttoned his mantle and wrapped it around Eren as he continued, “This is the symbol of the Survey Corps. Everyone calls it the ‘Wings of Freedom’. This mantle has been mine since I began my time in the military. I suppose these would be my wings then.”

He buttoned the mantle as he continued, “And now I’m giving them to you. I can no longer fly without you by my side. This is my promise to trust you.”

Eren’s eyes were so wide out of surprise and Levi smirked as he ordered, “Rings.”

“Eh?” The priest was confused at Levi’s sudden command.

“Give us the rings already. I’m not done yet.” Levi turned to look at Farlan and ordered, “The ring, Farlan.”

Farlan grinned and walked towards them. Isabel practically skipped as she went towards them as well. Farlan presented the ring to Levi and whispered, “Figures you’d do something like this.”

Levi scoffed which only made Farlan grin harder and Levi took the ring. It was a simple gold ring with an engraving of a wing in white gold. He gently grabbed Eren’s hand and said, “I had these rings made a few days ago. They bitched about the deadline but it’s not too bad.”

Some of the guests chuckled once more.

“The symbol of the Survey Corps is a pair of overlapping wings. I used that as the design for the engraving.” Levi explained as he slipped the ring on Eren’s left ring finger, “With this, you have one of the pair and…”

Isabel handed the other ring to Eren. The wing engraving of the other ring was made of dark blue, almost black, metal. Eren held Levi’s left hand and slipped it on Levi’s ring finger. He grinned as he whispered, “You have the other half.”

Levi nodded and said, “This symbolizes we cannot fly without the other and we can only fly with one another. This is my promise of loyalty.”

Levi pulled Eren closer to him, their lips inches apart. Levi stared at Eren’s mismatched amber eyes as he continued, “For better or for worse, we’re in this shit together now.”

Eren smiled softly as he replied, “I wouldn’t want it any other way, my lord.”

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s cheek and pressed their lips together. He continued to hold the bouquet which gave them a bit of privacy. The entire church erupted to claps and Levi heard some catcalls (which sounded a lot like Hange).

Their first kiss was slow and gentle.

Eren’s lips were slightly dry and chapped but soft.

He tasted like strawberry and grape wine.

His inexperience showed at how hesitant yet eager he was.

Which wasn’t bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… that… became deeper than I expected. (In the original chapter flow, there was no symbolism and such)  
> AND THE VOWS!!! OH GOD!!! THE VOWS!!! *digs a hole and hides in it*  
> This week’s updates (both this and President’s Son) are so fluffy I’m dying!!!  
> In case anyone was wondering/interested, the procession part is supposedly a French wedding tradition… according to the Internet.


	11. My Prince and Our First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … their first night together… ‘nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached 412 kudos!!! *does the Joey dance* Yeeeyyyyy! Other than that… it’s kinda been a long time since I wrote smut… so please be gentle with the criticism? XD

Everything passed by like a blur after their kiss. They had exited the church and got rained by grains of rice from the populace, congratulating them. Perhaps there were a few who shouted profanities and other undesirable words but they were easily overwhelmed by the shouting and cheering of the others. 

The reception was a merry event. They held it in the same ballroom where they held Eren’s welcoming party just a few days ago. The married couple (Levi still can’t exactly wrap his head on thinking of them like that) had to sit and converse with everyone for at least one minute (or until Lady Magnolia or Isabel ushers them away). Eren, of course, was a total angel the entire time. The smile on his lips never faltered and he happily listened to everyone who talked to them. 

Levi had cut the first champagne to be served by using a blade from a 3D Maneuver Gear while Eren held the bottle. 

Levi heard Commander Pixis had already drunk more than three bottles of their pre-dinner drinks. 

… He was expecting the commander of the Garrison to drink more than five bottles before the main course though… 

They had their first dance before they cut their wedding cake. Eren’s wedding dress made it hard for him to dance and they had to end their dance before the song ended which Levi was grateful for since he never liked dancing. But Lady Magnolia had forced him back to the dance floor with her. After his mother, he was whisked away by Isabel then Hange thought it would be a good idea to dance with him after his sister. 

Eren was left alone in their table for a while but he got whisked back to the dance floor by no one other than the Supreme Commander himself while Levi was dancing with Isabel (more like trying to avoid Isabel’s feet… which she was obviously doing on purpose). 

Erwin began swinging around with Eren in his arms. How he managed to look so elegant dancing the waltz while holding Eren in bridal style only served to show the charisma of Erwin Smith. 

At the end of the waltz, Farlan had taken Eren from Erwin and began to swing in a more playful manner at the start of an energetic fast song. Eren began laughing when Farlan began jumping as he twirled around and the other guests tried to get away from the young Church heir. 

By the end of the peppy song, Farlan had handed Eren to Levi and had taken Isabel’s hand. A slow song filled with violins started and Levi simply swayed slightly as he held Eren close. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. Eren closed his eyes and sighed softly. They finished the song in silence, Eren comfortably lying on Levi’s arms and Levi resting his head on the top of Eren’s head. 

Their wedding cake was cone-shaped made by piling up cream filled round sweets (Levi didn’t know or care for what they were called). At the top was a Magnolia flower made from hard sugar. Levi had grabbed it (No. He did not had to stand on his tip-toe to get it… maybe a bit) and offered it to Eren who took it with a grin. 

After everyone was stuffed full by the assorted desserts, Farlan, Hange and Isabel left with a manic grin on their face which made Levi very, very worried. 

They came back and Hange announced loudly, “Let’s end this wedding with a bang!! To commemorate our beloved lance corporal’s sense of humor, let us all drink!!!” 

‘Holy Shit’ was not even enough to cover the mini-heart attack Levi had when he saw what Isabel and Farlan was holding. 

It was a chamber pot. 

It was a fucking chamber pot. 

“Oh hell no.” Levi immediately grabbed Eren and pulled him up. 

The guests began clapping and cheering as his sister and her fiancé walked towards them. Levi tried to drag Eren away but was stopped by Erwin and Mike who grabbed both of his arms and forced Levi to face the two grinning maniacs holding the chamber pot. 

Eren just stood next to Levi confused at what was happening. 

After a brief explanation from Hange about this disgusting (for Levi) wedding tradition and Farlan ensuring that it was filled with champagne and chocolates only, Eren finally nodded and sipped from the chamber pot with a slightly disgusted face. 

The crowd cheered very loudly when Eren smiled at them after gulping a nut-filled chocolate from the chamber pot. 

Now that Eren had drunk from that blasted chamber pot, Levi was left with no choice but to drink as well. Farlan and Isabel promised they had bought it the day before and had thoroughly cleaned it. Levi closed his eyes as he sipped, making sure his lips did not touch the pot itself. 

The champagne tasted a bit like chocolate. 

Levi still wanted to throw up though. 

The crowd cheered once more and they began passing the chamber pot. Everyone was required to drink from it and drink they did. Erwin had drunk with a charming smile that did not falter for one bit. Mike had sniffed it before drinking. Lord Magnolia had sipped with the regality of a noble. Lady Magnolia had shook her head in slight disappointment over Isabel and Farlan but sipped from the pot with a happy smile. Annie drank with the same bored expression she always wore but she did smirk when Armin paled as he saw how… realistic the champagne and chocolate looked inside. Armin had closed his eyes and drank before passing the pot to Eld, covering his mouth with his hands. While the chamber pot was passed to everyone, Levi used this chance to grab Eren’s hand and stealthily leave. 

They managed to reach the door before Eren shouted, “Oh!” 

Everyone turned to face them and Eren sheepishly grinned as he said, “Sorry. I forgot!” 

Eren threw the wedding bouquet to the center of the room before lifting the end of his dress and running away with Levi. 

They didn’t see who managed to catch it as they ran as fast as they could, the sound of Eren’s sandals clanging against the floor a very dead giveaway. 

Levi noticed Armin and Annie running after them with his own personal guards not far behind. They managed to reach Levi’s room without any incidents. The two entered the room and Levi closed it before Eren’s two bodyguards could enter. 

They pressed their back against the door, trying to catch their breath. Eren grinned as he commented, “You humans have weird wedding traditions.” 

Levi chuckled and shook his head as he replied, “Trust me. They rarely do that anymore. That’s more of Hange making my life as miserable for me and as entertaining for her as possible.” 

Eren chuckled as well and said, “It was… amusing…” 

Levi scoffed and locked the door. He noticed Eren visibly flinched at the sound and he turned his head to look at Eren, “Hey.” 

“Yes?” Eren turned his head to look at Levi with amber eyes filled with worry and anticipation. 

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Levi said in a soft tone, “We can wait until you’re ready.” 

“No!” Eren shouted. He seemed surprised by his own voice and he covered his lips with the long sleeve of his dress as he said softly, “I just… Um… I’m…” 

Eren covered his face with the sleeves of his dress as he continued, “I’m inexperience so I fear I may disappoint you!” 

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before he did a very disrespectful thing. 

He laughed. 

Eren dropped his arms and stared at Levi with slacked jaw, surprised at Levi’s reaction. 

Levi shook his hand as he said between laughs, “It’s… I’m not… laughing at you…” 

Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. He opened his eyes and grabbed Eren’s hands. He smiled at Eren as he said, “There’s no need to be… afraid. If anyone should be afraid, it should be me.” 

Eren tilted his head to the side slightly as he stared at Levi with a questioning gaze. Levi sighed and explained, “Since you haven’t experienced any of this, I’m a bit afraid of not meeting your expectations.” 

Eren shrugged as he replied, “I don’t really have any expectations, my lord. I mean…” 

Eren raised his arms and began swaying them, making Levi’s arms sway as well, as he continued, “I read about it but I’ve never really gave it any thoughts. It’s for the reproduction of our species and my duty as a breedable male Titan.” 

“That’s all I ever thought about it.” Eren dropped his hands and stared at the floor. 

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before sighing. He stepped forward and said, “Then I suppose I should show you how enjoyable it can be.” 

Eren didn’t get a chance to say anything as Levi’s lips captured his. Eren was surprised by Levi’s sudden action and that left his lips open which Levi used to his advantage. He pressed Eren against the door and deepened the kiss. Eren moaned as he felt Levi’s tongue enter his mouth. Eren pressed his tongue against Levi’s tentatively and moaned once more when he heard Levi growl as their tongues began vying for dominance. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist and pushed Eren off the ground, making the younger man gasp out of surprise. Eren immediately wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck as Levi turned and walked towards the bed, their lips still locked together. 

Levi dropped Eren on the bed and finally pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and Levi couldn’t help but smirk at the redness of Eren’s lips. Levi began leaving soft kisses by Eren’s jaw, slowly traveling downward. He stopped by the side of Eren’s neck and sucked, causing Eren’s breath to hitch. Levi bit his neck lightly before sucking and licking his bite mark as his hands worked on unclasping the red clip of Eren’s outermost clothing. Levi managed to unclasp the clip and Eren lifted his upper body to remove the sleeves. He let his outermost dress to lie underneath him as he removed Levi’s mantle, dropping it on the space next to him. Levi pulled away to look at Eren and find out how to take off his next article of clothing. The black fabric around his waist seemed to be clipped as well and Levi hastily unclasped it. Eren captured his lips once more as he took off Levi’s jacket, placing it on top of the mantle. 

Levi grabbed the end of the black fabric and then there was loud clanging sounds coming from outside his room. Levi growled and pulled away from Eren. The clanging sound was continuous and he could hear people calling their names. 

Eren seemed confused and slightly annoyed by the sudden intrusion and Levi kissed his forehead before he whispered, “Let me handle this.” 

Levi grabbed the untouched pie from the table. Why there was a pie on his table, he didn’t know. Well… he may have an idea why there was a pie on the table but he certainly did not know who left it there. He opened the door and smacked the pie right in front of the first person he saw. 

… which turned out to be Erwin… 

Everyone stopped clanging their pots and stared. 

Any other day, Levi would have been sane enough to understand that he just did something very fucking stupid. 

But right now, he was sporting a very visible boner and they were just getting to the good part. 

His only saving grace was the only people who were clanging pots were Hange, Isabel, Farlan, Moblit (who was probably just dragged there by his crazy fiancée) and Erwin, also known as the people suicidal enough to annoy Levi (not counting the unfortunate Moblit). Mike was there as well, most probably to make sure Erwin was safe (not that he could have saved him from the attack of Levi’s pie). 

“There are more sweets back in the ballroom. Now leave us the fuck alone!” Levi shouted as he rushed back to the room. He glared at his and Eren’s guards and ordered, “If anyone else plans to interrupt us, kill them. I don’t care who they are. Just fucking kill them.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer or a reaction as he closed the door. He locked the door and turned around, only to find Eren standing just a few feet away from him, holding the end of the black fabric with one hand. Eren raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Another wedding tradition?” 

Levi sighed and nodded, “Yeah. Humans have a lot of annoying traditions.” 

Eren chuckled and waved his hand to motion Levi to come closer. Levi walked towards Eren and the prince placed the end of the fabric on Levi’s hand. He grinned as he ordered playfully, “Pull.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow at the order but pulled nonetheless. Eren began twirling as the fabric started to come undone. Eren laughed as he twirled towards the bed, his legs hitting the edge of the bed. He fell on the bed face up and giggled as he said, “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

Levi chuckled as he commented, “You… are a child.” 

Eren grinned at him and Levi walked towards the bed, stopping immediately when he realized what that piece of fabric was really holding together. 

Not only did the middle article of clothing open but also Eren’s red innermost dress. 

Fuck. 

Levi thought Eren was wearing something underneath. 

He was completely wrong. 

Eren didn’t even bother to wear underwear. 

Eren seemed to have noticed his staring and he looked away, a red flush appearing on his cheeks. He covered his face with the sleeve of his dress as he whispered, “Please don’t stare too much. It’s embarrassing.” 

Levi removed Eren’s sandals before grabbing him by the waist. Eren yelped when Levi pulled him up, causing his entire clothing to slip off him. Levi pushed Eren towards the headrest, making sure Eren’s head was comfortably lying on the pillows. He sat between Eren’s legs and pressed his clothed crotch against Eren’s leaking cock. Eren gasped at the pleasurable friction and gripped the fabric of Levi’s shirt tightly as he pulled the older man closer, crashing their lips together. While Eren was busy kissing him, Levi began unbuckling his harness and belts. He managed to get them all off in record time and broke their kiss. He began nibbling Eren’s ear as the eager prince began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped Eren remove his shirt before he started leaving butterfly kisses over Eren’s chest. Eren was slimmer than him but Levi could feel the hard muscles underneath his unblemished skin. Levi began teasing Eren’s left nipple with a light bite, making Eren gasp and arch his back. His right hand stroke Eren’s cock lightly, making Eren groan and buck his hips. Levi chuckled and suck Eren’s nipple, enjoying the sight of the whimpering young man beneath him. His hand traveled further, rolling Eren’s balls lightly before moving towards his entrance. 

Eren gasped as he felt a finger enter him without any warning. The natural lubricant helped in easing the sudden penetration. He let Eren get used to the feeling of having something inside him as he continued to abuse his left nipple, biting it lightly before sucking it. Once Eren’s breathing became normal, Levi began adding another finger. While Eren was producing lubricant, he was still too tight. Levi began scissoring and thrusting the two fingers as deep as he can. 

After a few hard thrusts, Levi added another finger, making Eren whimper. Levi raised his head and used his free hand to part Eren’s legs wider. He began thrusting his fingers deeper, adjusting slightly every time so he can… 

“AH!” Eren threw his head and gripped the bed sheet tightly when Levi’s finger managed to hit his prostate. 

Levi smirked triumphantly and began abusing this new information. Eren started becoming more vocal, moaning and gasping as Levi continued his assault. 

“I-I-I’m-“ Eren whimpered and grabbed Levi’s hand. He pulled the fingers out of him, whimpering at the lost. He shook his head and whimpered, “Please…” 

Levi frowned and asked softly, “Do you want to stop?” 

Eren shook his head and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. He pulled the older man so they were face to face and whispered, “I want… I…” 

Eren’s cheeks were so red Levi feared he was overheating. Eren closed his eyes and whispered, “I want you inside me when I cum…” 

“Oh.” That was all Levi could say. 

He had been so focused on dragging every sound out of Eren’s lips that he actually forgot about the uncomfortable tightness of his pants. 

“So please…” Eren whimpered, obviously embarrassed with what he was saying, “Please… fuck me…” 

Well… for a virgin, he certainly knew what to say. 

Levi captured Eren’s lips to a hungry fevered kiss, a bit worried he might say the wrong thing. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed it up to his knees. He grabbed Eren’s legs and guided them towards his waist. Eren immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and Levi coated his cock with the lubricant dripping from his fingers. 

Levi placed his left hand on the side of Eren’s head and whispered, “Try to relax, okay?” 

Eren nodded and closed his eyes. Levi grabbed his cock with his right hand and lined it towards Eren’s entrance. He slowly entered Eren, the lubricant and his fingers making it easier to thrust inside. It was still a tight fit and he saw Eren gasp at the sudden intrusion of something much larger than Levi’s fingers. Eren moved his hands away from Levi’s neck and hooked them under Levi’s arms. The sudden movement forced Levi to move forward, making Eren gasp once more and cling unto Levi. Levi continued to slowly thrust deeper and Eren dug his fingers on Levi’s back. 

Once he was fully inside Eren, Levi stopped and kissed Eren’s forehead. He let Eren get used to the feeling and continued to leave soft kisses all over Eren’s face. Eren opened his eyes and kissed Levi’s lips softly. He smiled and whispered, “Please move… I’m… okay.” 

Levi nodded and began thrusting in and out slowly. Eren moaned and turned his head to the side. Levi took this as a chance to kiss the side of Eren’s neck, lightly biting it before sucking it. 

“Please…” Eren whispered as he tightened his hold on Levi, “Faster…” 

Levi quickened his pace, enjoying the moans escaping Eren’s lips. He tried to position his thrust in a more upward motion and was rewarded by Eren’s loud moan, “AH!” 

Eren’s hold on him tightened and Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder as he began abusing Eren’s prostate once more. He placed his arms on both sides, feeling Eren’s cock brushing against his stomach. He turned his head to the side and whispered, “Think you can cum with my cock alone?” 

Eren nodded his head furiously and Levi smirked. He nibbled Eren’s ear as he started thrusting deeper and faster, causing Eren to moan louder and harder. 

“M-my- oh god!” Eren moaned loudly as he bucked his hips. He began meeting Levi’s every thrusts and whimpered, “I’m close. I-I’m-!” 

Levi licked his ear before whispering, “Cum for me, my prince.” 

Eren groaned loudly and dug his nails against Levi’s back as he came. Levi continued thrusting as he felt Eren’s inside squeeze around him. Levi groaned and pushed as deep as he could before coming inside Eren. Eren moaned and tightened his hold on Levi as he felt Levi’ warm cum inside him. 

Eren held onto Levi as they tried to regain their normal breathing. Levi groaned and pulled out of Eren. He turned so that he was on his back and Eren was lying on top of him. He sighed and removed his pants before he closed his eyes. Eren sighed contently and rubbed his cheek against Levi’s chest. Levi smirked and asked, “Was I to your satisfaction, my prince?” 

Eren chuckled tiredly and raised his head. He kissed Levi on the lips and whispered, “Oh. Definitely, my lord.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… the chamber pot part was a bit disgusting to write but it just seems like something Hange would do to annoy Levi. XD   
> Just to clear up, I use the term ‘dress’ for the kimono and ‘sandals’ for the geta because Levi does not know the proper terms. This series is based on Levi’s POV so the words are only what Levi knows.
> 
> …………… would you guys still believe me if I told you they’re not yet in love?


	12. My Prince and Our First Morning Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren’s first morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual. TTATT

Levi woke up first. He was groggy at first, confused as to why he was in bed with Eren, limbs all tangled up together with their faces just a few inches apart. It took a few seconds before Levi finally remembered what had happened yesterday. 

A soft smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes. He tightened his hold on Eren and pressed his face on Eren’s shoulder. The sunlight creeping from the slight opening of the curtains notified Levi that it was morning and he should get up but he was too…

Levi had to think of the correct word to use. 

Satisfied? 

Yes. 

Satisfied seemed correct. 

Levi was too satisfied to get out of bed. 

Eren was warm. Perhaps he was a bit warmer than an average human being but Levi knew that Titans naturally have warmer bodies. 

And Eren was comfortably asleep in his arms. 

It just seemed right to stay in bed with him. 

Levi wouldn’t lie. A part of him was wondering why the fuck he was acting like a lazy ass but he was too… 

Too…

Too…?

Fuck. 

Levi didn’t know what he was right now but, whatever it was, it meant he didn’t give a fuck if he was being lazy. 

He wanted to stay in bed with Eren. 

But then the world decided to reply to that wish with a big “Hahaha, no. Get the fuck up now.” with the sound of the door being opened. 

Armin came in with a gentle smile as he greeted, “Good morning, my lord.” 

“Fuck you.” Levi mumbled against Eren’s shoulder and tightened his hold on Eren as if that action would cause Armin to go away. 

Armin chuckled and walked towards the bed, getting the discarded clothes along the way. Annie was on the other side of the door and watched Armin approach the two. Once Armin was by the bed, Annie closed the door. 

Armin grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, making Levi growl and glare at him. Eren shivered and scooted closer towards Levi, instinctively looking for warmth. 

Armin began folding the discarded clothes and placed them on the table before folding the blanket as he said, “Today is the start of your diplomatic travel. We must depart this afternoon if we wish to arrive in Wall Rose by tomorrow evening.” 

Armin opened the closet and grabbed two bathrobes. He walked back towards the bed and stood on Levi’s side of the bed, waiting patiently as he continued, “I have packed all the necessary clothes we may need but, if my lord wishes, you can look at the boxes to ensure I have packed everything.” 

Knowing that the blond Titan wasn’t going to leave at all, Levi reluctantly pulled away from Eren. Eren groaned and mumbled in his sleep, “No… stay…”

Levi really, really wanted to stay. 

But he also knew that he had to get up so he did. He stood in front of Armin and let the younger man put a black bathrobe on him like a proper servant. Armin continued as he tied the ribbon of the bathrobe, “Breakfast will be ready in an hour and Lady Magnolia would love your participation.” 

“You talked to my mother?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Armin grinned as he replied, “Of course not, my lord. It would affect your image gravely if I am to talk to the Lady of the House. I simply know how mothers think.” 

Armin handed Levi the other bathrobe which was white in color before he said, “I shall prepare your bath. Please wake Prince Eren during that time.” 

Levi’s lips curved to an amused smirk as he asked, “Ordering your lord around?” 

Armin chuckled and replied in a respectful manner, “Of course not, my lord. I simply know my prince would love it if it would be your face that he sees first.” 

With that said, Armin bowed and walked towards the conjoining bathroom. Armin glanced back at the bed and hummed. 

Realizing where Armin was looking, Levi glared at him and asked, “Are you staring at Eren’s ass?” 

“Yes.” Armin replied without a hint of embarrassment or fear. His lips curved to an amused smile as he added, “Well, to be more accurate, I was staring at the dry cum in my prince’s ass.” 

Armin’s smile turned into a grin as he commented, “I truly hope you came deep inside.” 

“Get out. Now.” Levi hissed and Armin hastily walked towards the bathroom, the grin still plastered on his face. 

Levi groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sighed and turned his head to look at the young man still sleeping on the bed. 

Eren had curled into a ball with lips parted. 

The sight of Eren’s parted lips was… very, very inviting. 

Before Levi processed what he was doing, he had already sat on the bed, hovering over Eren. He leaned forward and kissed Eren’s temple. The brown haired man stirred lightly and turned so that he was on his back. But, other than that, Eren remained asleep. 

Growing bolder, Levi kissed Eren’s nose. Eren sighed and tilted his head up as if silently complaining that he wanted a kiss on the lips, not on the nose. The slight pout made Levi chuckle. 

Levi gave in and finally kissed Eren on the lips. His initial idea was to leave him with a gentle chaste kiss like the ones he gave his temple and nose but Eren parted his lips and poked Levi’s bottom lip with his tongue. Levi growled and deepened the kiss. Eren moaned and wrapped his hands around Levi’s neck. Levi felt Eren return the kiss and smirked. He pulled away and caressed Eren’s cheek as the young man’s amber eyes blinked sleepily. Levi kissed his lips chastely before whispering, “Morning.” 

Eren chuckled and whispered back, “That… might be the nicest way I’ve ever been woken up.” 

Levi pulled away as he commented, “Your breath stink.” 

Eren laughed and pushed him away as he retorted, “As if yours is any better.” 

Levi sat on the edge of the bed and watched Eren sit up, finding it amusing (and slightly exhilarating) when Eren flinched, obviously having troubles moving. He offered the bathrobe to the sleepy prince and Eren put it on. He groaned and fell back to the bed as he commented, “I don’t wanna get up.” 

Levi chuckled and replied, “You and me both. Unfortunately, we have to. Armin’s preparing the bath as we speak.” 

Eren grinned as he asked, “Has he started ordering you around yet?” 

“Yes.” Levi raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Is he always like that?” 

Eren nodded as he said in a sympathetic tone, “Yeah. And the annoying thing is that you know he’s right.” 

“Like Erwin.” Levi commented in an off-handed manner. He rubbed Eren’s thigh subconsciously and Eren chuckled. 

“We are so screwed if those two ever worked together against us.” Eren commented. 

“Let’s keep them far away from one another as much as possible.” Levi suggested with a small smirk. 

Eren grinned and nodded. He crawled towards Levi and rested his head on Levi’s lap. He frowned as he asked, “Does it always hurt afterwards?” 

Levi shrugged and replied, “You’ll get use to it.” 

“Hhhhmmm…” Eren hummed and looked thoughtful. He grinned as he asked said, “I wouldn’t mind getting use to it.” 

Levi smirked and suggested, “Well, I know a way for you to get use to it fast.” 

“I’m listening.” Eren grinned and began pulling Levi towards him. 

“I’m sorry but we are currently pressed in time. Perhaps another time will be better for such an activity.” Armin’s sweet amused tone stopped Levi dead on his track. 

Levi growled and Eren gave him a sheepish apologetic smile. Levi glared at Eren as he hissed, “I might kill him one of these days.” 

Eren just laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……… I’m sorry it’s short! I got sidetracked by my friends!! *hides in the corner*


	13. My Prince and Our Second Carriage Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carriage ride to Dot Pixis’ manor in Wall Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 unbeta’ed  
> 2 Levi and Eren being idiots who don’t realize their feelings with one another  
> 3 More narrative back-story of Eren (kinda)  
> 4 Short (sorry!!!)

Breakfast with the Magnolia family was a peaceful event. There may have been more than one uncomfortable question courtesy of his mother and Isabel but they managed to get pass that (why the hell was it any of their business if Levi was ‘gentle enough’?!) 

They had lunch while they packed for the diplomatic travel they had to do. Needless to say, Levi didn’t appreciate the smoked chicken they prepared for lunch because he was too busy rechecking everything Armin packed. 

The blond Titan had packed everything Levi needed and some things he didn’t think of but, now that he thought about it, would definitely need. 

Armin Arlert was frightening…

“My lord?” Levi turned away from staring outside the small window of their carriage to stare at the younger man currently resting his head on his shoulder with a sleepy look on his face. Eren had fallen asleep about an hour after they departed and Levi had let the young prince rest his head on his shoulder. 

It seemed their activity that night was more tiring than Levi thought. 

… He may be a bit proud over that fact. 

“Morning…” Levi grimaced at his own words and corrected, “Well… I suppose ‘Good Evening’ would be a more accurate greeting.” 

Eren rubbed his eyes as he asked sleepily, “Where are we?” 

“About ten minutes away from Pixis’ mansion, I would guess.” Levi said as he explained, “We just left the town before his mansion.” 

“Oh.” Eren yawned and rested his head on Levi’s shoulder once more, wrapping his arms around Levi’s arm. 

“Arlert…” Levi frowned as he tried to find the proper words to use. He wasn’t exactly the best conversation starter but it was bugging him since this morning so he needed to ask now. He sighed and asked directly instead, “What is he to you?” 

Eren blinked at the question and asked back, “What do you mean?” 

“He seems too friendly and too close to be just a servant or a bodyguard.” Levi explained as he returned his gaze back to the window. 

Eren hummed and rubbed Levi’s arm with his left thumb. He closed his eyes as he explained, “Armin is like the brother I never had.” 

Eren frowned when he heard Levi chuckle softly. He raised his head to look at Levi and called out, “My lord?” 

“Sorry.” Levi gave a small smile as he explained, “He said the same thing a few days ago. He said you were his childhood friend and the brother he never had.” 

Eren chuckled and nuzzled Levi’s shoulder as he continued, “Well, the same can be said to me, I suppose. Armin’s grandfather was a gardener in the palace. I used to observe him take care of the plants. Sometimes, he would help me pick the flowers to give to my mother and my sisters. His parents were my tutors too. His father taught me how to read maps and the different kinds of lands and waters in the world. His mother taught me proper manners and conduct. Because we were the same age, his parents taught both of us the same time. I grew up with Armin as my classmate, my playmate and my confidant.” 

Eren sighed and closed his eyes as he continued, “He was the one I cried to when I…”

Eren tightened his hold on Levi’s arm before he continued, “… when I realized what it meant to be a prince.” 

Eren rubbed his cheek against Levi’s shoulder and rested his eyes on Levi’s shoulder as he continued, “Armin became my advisor. He was smart, smarter than me and Mikasa. He learned how to read people, how to manipulate them to do what he wants, how to…”

Eren sighed and shook his head before he said, “Armin is like that because of me.” 

“Eren…”

“He was a cute kid back then.” Eren raised his head to smile at Levi as he continued, “So full of hope and curiosity. We promised we’d see the world. Visit the many places his father talked about. The land of ice, the sea of fire…”

“But because I’m a prince, because I am bounded to my people… I…” Eren covered his face with Levi’s shoulder as he mumbled, “I couldn’t keep our promise.” 

“Armin didn’t want to leave me alone so he practiced and learned how to plan, to strategize, to manipulate…” Eren began to shake as he continued, “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. It’s because I’m-“

“Eren!” Levi shouted as he grabbed Eren’s shoulders. Eren’s words immediately died in his lips and he stared at Levi with confused and surprised amber eyes. Levi stared at Eren’s teary eyes as he said, “It’s not your fault.” 

“But-“

“Arlert decided to be with you out of his own freewill.” Levi cut off Eren’s words and he continued seriously, “He decided to learn all that shit out of his own freewill. You didn’t force him nor did you pleaded for him to change. He changed because he wanted to.” 

Levi’s grip on Eren’s shoulders tightened as he continued, “It’s not your fault.” 

Eren’s lips began to tremble and he lowered his head as tears began to fall from his eyes while he whispered, “Thank you.” 

“Eren…” Levi pulled Eren closer and placed his hand on Eren’s chin. He tilted Eren’s head upwards and captured his lips to a gentle comforting kiss. 

Eren placed his hands on the back of Levi’s neck and tilted slightly to deepen the kiss. Eren sighed and leaned towards Levi. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and held him tightly. 

After a few seconds passed by, Levi finally pulled away and whispered, “You’re worth it, Eren.” 

“Eh?” That one syllable was filled with genuine confusion that made Levi smile. 

Levi placed his hands on Eren’s cheeks and pressed their forehead together before he clarified softly, “You are worth changing for, Eren.” 

Eren smiled and covered Levi’s hands with his own. His smile was soft and gentle as he replied, “You don’t have to change, my lord. You are perfect the way you are.” 

Instead of replying, Levi kissed him once more. 

Levi didn’t have the heart to correct Eren. 

Eren didn’t know…

… the darkness Levi had ran away from…

… the darkness that still has a grip on him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun-DON! Lol. Well… That was more foreboding than I expected. XD
> 
> In other news, I give up trying to make it seem like they don’t love each other yet. Either they’re not yet in love and this is pure adoration and kindness (BULLSHIT!) or they’re fucking in love with one another and they have yet to realize it. You guys pick whichever you like (I am leaning on the latter). We’re going to focus on the building of their relationship to a more emotionally romantic level (and some background political plot)… AND THERE WILL BE MORE SMUT!


	14. My Prince and Our Second Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They managed to reach Pixis’ mansion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut because… uummm… I needed some hot gay smut right now? XD
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed  
> 2 Pure smut

It was almost midnight when they reached Pixis’ mansion. A Garrison soldier by the name of Rico had escorted them to their rooms and had explained that tomorrow morning, Pixis planned on having a welcome breakfast (as opposed to a welcome party) with a few prominent Rose merchants and nobles. Levi supposed it was a better idea than having to go through another party like Eren’s first night in the Magnolia family. 

Rico was courteous and brief, knowing that they were more than tired. Once Rico had left, Levi had finalized the rotations of guards outside their room. Eld, Gunther and Armin were on the first rotation. Oluo and Annie had the other rotation. 

They were given one big room that splits to two different bedrooms. One room was for their guards while the more regal looking room was obviously their room. Their bedroom had a door leading to a small bathroom with one small window. The window was screened and barred. Not to mention, it was as small as Eren’s arm. The bathtub was already filled with warm scented water which Levi was grateful for. He quickly took a shower before finally going in the bathtub. The warm water helped his tired muscles, making Levi sigh as he relaxed. 

Perhaps it had only been a few minutes. Maybe he had been on the tub for half an hour. Hell. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had actually been in the tub for an hour. That was how tired he was. 

And he would have stayed longer but… 

“My lord?” Eren’s hesitant shy tone made Levi open his eyes. He barely managed to conceal his surprise when he saw Eren by the door, wrapped in a bathrobe. Eren’s entire face was red and he continued to look down as he asked, “Can I… join you?” 

What the hell? 

“Okay…?” The answer came out as a question thanks to Levi’s mind not cooperating with him at the moment. 

To be honest… He was not expecting Eren to do something… sexual… 

But seeing the young prince walk inside the small bathroom, taking off the bathrobe and putting it on the basket with the rest of Levi’s clothes… 

Well… it was definitely not bad… 

As Eren was about to approach the bathtub, his entire face red, Levi’s mind finally caught up with the situation and he ordered, “Stop.” 

“Eh?” Eren looked so confused and lost that Levi almost felt sorry for giving out such a sudden order. 

“You’re not getting in this bathtub without showering first.” Levi explained. 

“Oh.” Eren still seemed a bit lost and he just continued to look at Levi expectedly. 

Levi sighed and got out the bathtub. He didn’t miss the way Eren’s cheeks became a deeper shade of red and how he quickly looked at the floor. Levi chuckled softly and grabbed a basin of water from the large bucket filled with water. Levi dropped the water on Eren’s head gently, making Eren shiver at the slightly cold water. Levi grabbed the bottle of shampoo and the soap, handing them to Eren, before he filled the basin with water once more. He dropped the water on Eren’s head once more before Eren covered his palm with shampoo. Eren began scrubbing his hair with shampoo while Levi grabbed the soap. He began rubbing Eren’s body with the soap, making Eren’s breath hitch more than once when he managed to touch a certain part of Eren’s body. 

A quick touch to Eren’s nape made the young prince shiver. He gasped when Levi’s hands rubbed his nipples. His back straightened when Levi rubbed the inside of his thighs. Levi’s favorite was the surprised moan that passed Eren’s lips when Levi grabbed his ass. Levi pressed a finger on Eren’s entrance, raising an eyebrow when he felt the natural lubricant dripping down. 

Eren shakily grabbed the basin and filled it with water once more before dropping the water on top of him. Levi grabbed the basin and took it off Eren’s shaking hands. He filled it with water once more and dropped the water on top of Eren’s head with one hand while his other hand began teasing Eren’s hole. Eren moaned and grabbed Levi’s shoulders as his knees began shaking. Levi filled the basin once more as he pressed a finger in. Eren moaned once more and his nails gripped Levi’s shoulders tightly. The first finger went in with no resistant at all. Eren’s muscles clenched around Levi’s finger and Eren rested his forehead on Levi’s forehead as he began to breathe heavily. Levi dropped the water on top of Eren’s head, finally cleansing Eren of shampoo and soap. Levi dropped the basin into the bucket and captured Eren’s lips, hungrily devouring the moans that passed his lips. He inserted another finger and began thrusting quickly while he wrapped his other hand on Eren’s hard cock. 

Eren groaned when he felt Levi’s hand pumping his cock in time with the fast hard thrusts of his fingers. Eren threw his head back, not bothering to hide the loud moans and gasps as Levi continued his assault. Levi bit the side of Eren’s neck, earning a moan from the young prince and Eren tilted his head so that Levi had better access. Levi growled and began sucking and biting Eren’s neck as he inserted another finger. Eren’s legs finally gave up and Levi pressed his body against Eren, forcing the prince to collide with the wall behind him. The only thing keeping Eren standing was the wall against his back and Levi’s chest against his. Eren closed his eyes and continued to moan, gripping Levi’s shoulders tightly as he whimpered, “I’m… I’m close!” 

Levi licked his ear and whispered, “Cum for me, my prince.” 

The second that sentence left Levi’s lips, Eren moaned loudly and threw his head back as he came, coating Levi’s hand and their stomachs. Eren began breathing heavily and Levi captured his lips once more as he continued to thrust his three fingers inside Eren. Eren whined as Levi began hitting his prostate, his fingers digging on Levi’s shoulders. 

Levi pulled his fingers out and placed his hands on Eren’s waist. Eren gasped when he was suddenly lifted off the ground. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and his legs on Levi’s waist. The water sloshed and spilled when they got into the tub. Levi kissed Eren’s neck gently as he maneuvered the young prince on his knees. He grabbed Eren’s wrists and placed his hands on the edge of the tub. Levi kissed Eren’s cheek before he whispered, “Try to hold on, okay?” 

Eren nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Levi kissed the nape of his neck, making Eren shiver. He felt Levi part his legs and moaned when he felt Levi’s cock slowly enter him. Levi began thrusting hard and fast which Eren only encouraged with his moans and gasps. Eren gripped the edge tightly as he whimpered, “Faster. Please. Oh god! Please!” 

Levi grabbed Eren’s waist and bit back a moan when he felt Eren meeting each of his thrusts. The entire bathroom was filled with the obscene sound of skin against skin and water sloshing at their every movement. 

Levi knew he wouldn’t last long. Just staring at Eren’s face while he was fingering fucking him while jacking him off was already enough to make him close to coming. He aimed his thrusts to hit Eren’s prostate each time, making the man in front of him a mumbling mess. 

Levi was pretty sure he was trying to say ‘my lord’ but it sounded so gibberish it could have been any other word. 

Levi leaned forward and placed his hand on Eren’s cheek. He pulled Eren towards him and captured his lips as he began thrusting deeper and faster. Levi only lasted a few more thrusts before he came deep inside Eren. 

Eren gasped at the sudden hotness inside him and he came once more, gripping the edge tightly. 

They began catching their breath and Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists. He maneuvered both of them so that Levi was sitting, his back against the tub and Eren sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Eren and kissed Eren’s shoulder. 

Once their breathing was back to normal, Levi patted Eren’s thigh and ordered tiredly, “Get up. We have to get out of this tub.” 

Eren groaned and rubbed his cheek against Levi’s cheek as he mumbled, “Too tired. Let’s sleep here.” 

“No.” Levi made sure his voice was firm (although the offer was tempting as hell) and he patted Eren’s thigh once more, “Get up or I’m carrying your naked ass back to the bedroom.” 

Eren grinned lazily as he said, “I agree with the second motion.” 

Levi rolled his eyes but smirked as he said, “As you wish, my prince.” 

Eren’s surprised yelp when Levi suddenly picked him up bridal style made Levi laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise BATHTUB SMUT!!!! … and slight fluff… (Not gonna lie, while I was writing this, I was remembering the Shingeki BL porn XD)  
> Smut time ‘cause next chapter is going to be dialogue heavy. XD


	15. My Prince and Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the influential people of Wall Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… of course  
> 2 more on plot than fluff

Their second night together, Levi woke up to the sound of the door being slowly opened. He instinctively pulled Eren closer and grabbed the small knife he had hidden underneath his pillow with his other hand. 

“Good morning, my lord.” Levi relaxed at the sound of the familiar respectful greeting of Armin. Armin continued to smile pleasantly at him as he closed the door behind him. In his hands were articles of clothing which he gently dropped to the coffee table to the right of the bedroom. He began arranging them into two piles as he asked, “Did you sleep well?” 

Levi groaned and pulled Eren closer to him, hiding his face on the top of Eren’s head as he mumbled, “Fuck you.” 

Armin chuckled at Levi’s same reply as yesterday and retorted, “Not a morning person, are you, my lord? Nevertheless…”

Armin walked towards the small bathroom and said, “You have breakfast with Commander Pixis. I’ll prepare your bath so please wake up, okay?” 

Levi groaned and slowly pulled away from Eren, sitting up. Eren whimpered at the lost of warmth and rolled to his stomach, grabbing Levi’s pillow and hugging it. Levi chuckled and patted Eren’s hair twice before getting off the bed. He grabbed the nearest bathrobe and wrapped it around his body. He walked towards the bathroom and stayed by the door, observing Armin as he filled the big bucket with water. He crossed his arms and asked, “Do you regret it?” 

Armin stopped in mid-action, small bucket still on hand, as he turned towards Levi and asked, “Regret what, my lord?” 

“Not seeing the world.” Levi replied, watching Armin’s reaction carefully. He leaned against the door frame and asked once more, “Do you regret giving up your dream to serve Eren?” 

“I never gave up my dream.” Armin replied with a soft smile, “I still believe I’ll see the world with Eren.” 

Armin continued to hold the small bucket as he continued, “Maybe it won’t be right now but I do believe that Eren will have the freedom he seeks.” 

Armin turned his eyes to stare at Levi as he continued, “Perhaps… it’s already in arm’s length.” 

Armin smiled at Levi and bowed, “Your bath is ready, my lord.” 

Levi stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. He walked inside the bathroom and let Armin take the bathrobe off him. He noticed Armin staring at his back and asked, “Ugly, isn’t it?” 

Armin folded the bathrobe and held it in his arms as he asked, “Did Eren see this?” 

“No.” Levi immediately replied. He walked towards the center of the bathroom and said, “I’ve never turned my back towards him.” 

Levi turned his head to the side to look at Armin as he ordered, “You’re not allowed to tell him about this.” 

“It is not my place to say such a thing.” Armin said as he closed his eyes, “Just as it is not my place to tell you about Eren. I understand that you are just beginning to truly trust one another and it will take time to show even the ugliest part of your life. But…”

Armin bowed once more as he continued, “I do pray the day the two of you will finally trust one another fully will come soon.” 

With that said, Armin left and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

Levi scoffed at Armin’s words. 

The ugliest part…

He touched his back, feeling an ache he knew came from his mind and not his body. 

Whatever ugliness Eren was hiding, it would pale in comparison to Levi’s. 

Levi shook his head to relieve himself of such thought and quickly took a bath. Not wanting to be left alone in his own thought too much, he grabbed a towel from the towel rack and quickly patted his body dry before opening the door. 

“Armin! That is none of your concern!!!” 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he saw Eren throw a pillow towards Armin. The blond Titan expertly caught the pillow and scolded teasingly, “Please do not throw pillows. It’s unbefitting of a prince.” 

Said prince was still on the bed but he was now sitting on the center of the bed, clutching another pillow in his arms. Eren rolled his eyes and shouted, “Don’t you dare use the prince card right now, you manipulative, cunning-“

“Mushroom head.” Levi suggested nonchalantly. 

“Mushroom head!” Eren repeated before his jaw slacked and he turned around to look at Levi. Eren covered his body with the pillow in his arms and shouted, “My lord!” 

Levi looked at him with amusement dancing in his grey eyes as he asked, “Care to explain what the hell you’re shouting about so early in the morning?” 

“I-I-I, well, it’s-“ Eren grinned sheepishly as he said in a questioning manner, “It’s… nothing…?”

A small smirk appeared on Levi’s face as he ordered, “Armin, explain.” 

Armin bowed and explained in a professional tone, “I was just telling my prince that he had been quite loud the night before, as well as the two nights ago. While I am happy that my lord is to my prince’s satisfaction, I had simply suggested that he be quieter next time. It will not bode well to be known as a screamer-”

“I am not a screamer.” Eren hissed as he glared at Armin, his cheeks and ears red as a ripe tomato. 

“I don’t know.” Levi walked towards the table and grabbed the slacks on the one of the piles, “I enjoy hearing Eren.” 

“My lord!” Eren looked so scandalous and embarrassed which only made Levi want to tease the poor prince more. 

Armin walked towards Levi and grabbed the white long sleeve shirt on the pile. He helped Levi wear the shirt as he suggested, “May I suggest tying a piece of cloth by my prince’s mouth next time, my lord? I hear some people find that arousing.” 

“ARMIN!” Eren shouted at his friend, his entire face so red Levi actually feared he might be overheating. 

Levi hummed as he thought about it. He tilted his head slightly to the right as he commented, “That sounds… erotic, actually. What do you think, my prince?” 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he asked in a teasing manner, “Shall we try that next time?” 

The sound that left Eren’s mouth was a gibberish mess neither Levi nor Armin could understand. He jumped off the bed, hiding his body with the pillow he was still holding as he pointed at them, “You! You! TRAITORS!!!” 

With that scream, Eren ran towards the bathroom and loudly banged the door close. Right on cue, Annie came in, hand by the hilt of her reaper and began inspecting the room. Armin couldn’t help himself and began to laugh out loud as Levi chuckled while he buttoned his shirt. Annie glared at them as she asked, “What happened? I just heard Eren scream.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Annie.” Armin waved his hand in a dismissing manner. He covered his mouth to hide the big grin he was currently sporting and explained, “We were just teasing Eren.” 

“Without me?” Levi couldn’t help but choke on his own spit at the sight of Annie faking a pout. Annie placed a hand on her chest and exaggerated, “I’m hurt, Armin. You know how much I love teasing Eren.” 

“I’m sorry, Annie. It was… a spur of the moment.” Armin grinned as he said, “Don’t worry. We’ll tease Eren later, okay? Just the two of us.” 

Annie smirked as she replied, “I’ll be looking forward to that then.” 

“Yes. Well then…” Armin clapped his hands and said to Levi, “I will now make sure we are all presentable.” 

Armin bowed at Levi as he said, “My lord.” 

He didn’t bother to wait for Levi’s reply and walked towards Annie. Annie stepped to the side to let Armin walk out of the room. She bowed at Levi and walked out of the room as well. Levi watched as she closed the door, leaving Levi alone in the room. 

A few minutes later, Eren walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. Levi looked at him as he said, “Was Annie always a joker?” 

Eren stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Levi with wide mismatched eyes. He gulped and asked, “Annie… joked? While you were in the room?” 

“Yeah. I suppose.” Levi said as he shrugged. 

“And she knew you were in the room?” Eren continued to interrogate him which only made Levi roll his eyes. 

“Yes, she knew I was in the room.” Levi frowned when he noticed Eren’s big grin and asked, “Why are you grinning like an idiot?” 

“Because…” Eren walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Levi. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist and the young prince kissed Levi on the forehead before he said happily, “That means Annie likes you.” 

“Because she made a joke while I was in the room?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at how stupid that sounded. 

“Yeah.” Eren replied with a grin, “Annie only jokes around people she likes. Most of the time, she acts like a total ice queen but underneath all of that ice is really a very sadistic bitch who enjoys making fun of the people she likes.” 

“You have weird guards.” Levi commented which only made Eren laugh loudly. 

He grinned at Levi as he retorted, “As if yours are any better. One of them kept biting his tongue, for god’s sake.” 

Levi shrugged and replied, “Can’t argue with that.” 

Eren chuckled once more and pulled away. He walked towards the remaining pile of clothing and began dressing as he said, “Your guards are interesting too.” 

Levi shrugged and helped button Eren’s long sleeved white shirt as he replied, “Yours too.” 

Fortunately, Eren dresses fast. Before long, Eren was dressed in a simple white collared shirt and white slacks. He wore a pair of dark brown boots that ended an inch above his ankle. To complete the look, he wore a soft plain dark brown jacket that was just a shade lighter than his hair. Levi had pinned the brooch shaped like a Magnolia flower on the right collar of Eren’s shirt. On the other hand, Levi was wearing a black trench coat with the emblem of the Survey Corps on the sides and at the back over a pair of black slacks and white collared shirt. He wore his cravat as well as his military boots. 

When they walked out of the room, even Levi couldn’t help but be awed by how his guards looked. They were still wearing their Survey Corps uniform since they were part of Levi’s squad but their boots were polished and their entire uniform looked fresh and clean. Hell, even their hair were styled to perfection. Next to them were Eren’s guards. They were both dressed in the same dark blue buttoned jacket Levi saw Annie wore on Eren’s second day in the Magnolia castle. They were also wearing a pair of black pants and dark brown boots which ended two inches below their knees. Unlike her usual hooded shirt, Annie was wearing a plain white collared shirt underneath the jacket like Armin. What surprised Levi more was that Annie was also wearing the 3D Maneuver Gear like the rest of his guards. The only one not wearing one was Armin. Instead, he was wearing a belt that held a rapier with a white hilt. 

Armin bowed as he said, “Commander Pixis is waiting for us in the dining room.” 

He stared at Armin for a moment, contemplating if he should complement Armin for making his usually rowdy guards look presentable. He finally shrugged and decided not to, knowing the young Titan would smirk at him if he did. He simply let Eld and Oluo open the door and saw the woman named Rico standing just outside their room. 

She bowed at them as she said, “I will be escorting you to the dining room.” 

Levi nodded but did not say anything. They followed Rico with Eld and Oluo in front, Armin behind them and Annie on Eren’s right and Gunther on Levi’s left. They reached the dining room and walked inside. 

The dining room was big enough for perhaps thirty people but there were only seven people sitting on the dining table. Pixis was sitting at the head of the table with two other people standing behind him. When Levi and Eren entered, Pixis stood from his sit and greeted them, “Good morning, Levi, Prince Eren. I hope you slept well.” 

“Like a baby.” Levi replied in a sarcastic tone. Eren covered his mouth to hide his smile and Pixis laughed. 

“It’s nice to hear you haven’t lost your poor sense of humor, Levi. Well, come now, sit.” Pixis patted at the two empty chairs to his right. 

Annie and Gunther remained outside, joining the two other Garrison soldiers currently stationed by the door. Oluo, Eld and Armin followed Eren and Levi. Levi pulled the chair nearest to Pixis and Eren nodded his head as a silent thank you before sitting. Armin pulled the chair next to Eren and Levi sat on it. He nodded at Armin and the blond Titan bowed respectively before standing behind them while Oluo stood on his right and Eld on his left. 

Pixis cleared his throat and began introducing everyone, “You might remember Ian Dietrich, the next Commander of the Garrison once I retire.” 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded at the young man to his right with blond hair and tan skin. He raised an eyebrow as he asked, “How is it? Being this old drunk’s successor?” 

Ian chuckled and replied, “Still a handful. I didn’t know being a commander required that much paperwork.” 

Levi scoffed and commented, “I’m just a Corporal and I already have a shit-ton of paperwork. I always thought Erwin was a fucking monster with how he can finish all of his paperwork and still have time to personally make sure the entire Survey Corps was doing okay.” 

“That’s why he became Supreme Commander.” Pixis commented with a smile hidden underneath his moustache. He raised his glass towards the woman sitting next to Ian and introduced, “You already know Rico Brzenska. She’s Ian’s second-in-command.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, “You made your second-in-command your messenger?” 

Pixis smirked as he retorted, “What better security for such important guests than the best?” 

Rico bowed as she said, “I am honored to be chosen for such a task.” 

“Next to her is Mitabi Jarnach.” Pixis introduced and the man with short brown hair bowed at them, “He’s the leader of Garrison’s elite squad.” 

“Oh?” Levi stared at Mitabi and commented, “Then you must be strong.” 

“Not as strong as you, Corporal Levi.” Mitabi replied immediately, clearly nervous by Levi’s scrutiny. 

“Don’t tease the poor kid, Levi.” Pixis said with a smile, “Garrison’s elite squad is, of course, nothing compared to Survey Corps’ Special Operation Squad.” 

Levi scoffed and retorted, “There’s no use comparing teams. As long as they were given such a title, it only means they’re worth more.” 

“True. But let’s leave the military ideologies for another day, shall we?” Pixis raised his glass to his left and introduced, “To my right is Kitts Woerman, captain of the Garrison.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Corporal Levi.” Kitts bowed and said, “I lead the Garrison onsite.” 

Levi nodded but did not say anything. He saw Eren shift in his chair and turned his eyes to glance at him. Eren caught his eyes and placed his hand by his mouth, looking like he was about to cough. He mouthed the word ‘coward’ to Levi before coughing. 

Levi nodded and turned his eyes back to Kitts. He knew what Eren was talking about. While Mitabi looked nervous when he was talking to Levi, he still held his ground and tried to answer Levi with respect. Kitts, on the other hand, look ready to shit himself as he continued to fidget in his sit. 

Pixis either didn’t see Kitts’ current dilemma or turned a blind eye to it as he continued, “Next to him is Lord Balto, the most prominent noble of Wall Maria.” 

The chubby man with balding head laughed loudly before saying, “The most prominent noble in Wall Maria would be you, Lord Pixis.” 

Pixis chuckled and replied, “I would rather be known as the Commander of the Garrison than as a Lord though. Just like Corporal Levi here.” 

Levi shrugged and said, “I’m honored to be a member of the Magnolia family but I am, first and foremost, a member of the Survey Corps.” 

Pixis chuckled and commented, “Before you got married, I really thought you’ll die a single man, married to Survey Corps.” 

The balding rugged man next to Balto scoffed and said, “Getting married to the prince of the Titans is just another duty for the Survey Corps, isn’t it?” 

“Reeves!” Kitts shouted in panic, “How dare you insult Corporal Levi!!” 

“It’s alright.” Eren finally spoke in a soft but firm tone, causing everyone to look at him. Eren turned his head to stare at the final person sitting on the table next to Balto and asked, “And you would be?” 

“Dimo Reeves of Reeves Company.” Dimo replied, staring at Eren. 

“A lowly merchant with no respect whatsoever.” Balto hissed, glaring at Dimo. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mister Reeves.” Eren nodded and said, “There’s no point denying such allegation. Lord Levi married me for the sake of the peace between our races. I also married him for the same reason. But there are some things I should clear up now.” 

Eren closed his eyes as he continued, “I am no longer a prince. Now that I have married Lord Levi, I belong to him, not to the Titans. I am now part of his family.” 

“And that should make everything alright now?!” Reeves openly glared at Eren and smacked the table as he shouted, “Are we just going to forget about the Shiganshina tragedy?! Even now, Shiganshina has yet to fully recover from the attack of that Armored Titan!” 

Balto scoffed and said, “Shiganshina is the concern of Wall Maria, not ours.” 

“How could you say that-“

“Are you blaming me for that, Mister Reeves?” Eren cut off Reeves’ words towards Balto. Eren gripped the fabric of his slacks as he continued in a calm tone, “Then shall I blame you for the destruction of Yggdrasil castle?” 

Levi’s eyes widened at the name and the other members of the military stared at Eren with wide eyes but both Balto and Reeves confused. Sensing their confusion, Eren explained, “Yggdrasil castle is one of the outermost territories of the Titans. Five months prior to the Armored Titan’s attack on Shiganshina, a joint force of the three military branches stormed the castle in the middle of the night, killing almost ninety percent of the Titans in the castle.” 

“That’s different! The Titans-“

“Most of which were civilians employed in the castle.” Eren cut Reeves off once more, glaring at him. Reeves’ words died on his throat. Eren shook his head and said, “I’m not trying to top the Shiganshina Tragedy nor am I trying to get your sympathy. Quite frankly…”

Eren’s mismatched eyes glowed with repressed rage as he hissed, “You can take your sympathy and shove it up your ass.” 

Everyone was surprised at Eren’s choice of words but Eren paid no attention to them as he continued, “We all suffered from this long war. Titans, Humans, it doesn’t matter which race you are. We were screwed either way. Some were lucky enough to not be destroyed by it. Some were unlucky enough to live through it. We can blame one another all we want but that would just be a waste of time.” 

Eren stood and said, “If you feel bad about Shiganshina then do something about it instead of directing your anger towards me.” 

Eren bowed at Pixis and said, “Please excuse me. I do not feel too good.” 

Eren turned to look at Levi and bowed as well, “I’m sorry, my lord. I will be retiring back to our room. Please enjoy your breakfast.” 

With that said, Eren walked out of the dining room, followed closely by Armin. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes before Levi finally stood. He glared at Reeves as he hissed, “I should kill you right now for insulting Eren.” 

“I-“

“Because you didn’t insult the Titans, you piece of shit.” Levi hissed, cutting off Reeves’ words, “You insulted the man I married. You insulted my family. You insulted the Magnolia family which means you fucking insulted Wall Maria. How dare you use Shiganshina’s name in my presence.” 

“Levi…” Pixis called out in a warning tone. 

“I lost my appetite too. Don’t bother us for the rest of the day.” Levi ordered as he turned his glare towards Pixis. He didn’t bother to wait for a reply and walked out of the room, followed closely by Eld and Oluo. When he got out of the dining room, he didn’t see Gunther or Annie which meant they had followed Eren back to their room. 

No one said a word as they walked back to their room and Levi pushed the door opened loudly once they reached their room. He saw Annie and Gunther inside the main room, standing on both side of the door leading to Levi and Eren’s bedroom. Annie looked at him and informed, “Armin’s trying to calm Eren down inside. What the hell happened?” 

“Pigs who didn’t know their place decided to be fucking idiots.” Levi hissed, clearly angry at what happened. 

Annie got between the door and Levi. Levi glared at her and ordered, “Get out of my way, Leonhart.” 

“Not until I know you won’t agitate Eren further. He’s very…” Annie frowned as she tried to find the correct word to use, “… sensitive… right now.” 

“I’m not going to agitate him.” Levi sighed and rubbed his temple as he said, “I just want to see him.” 

“Fine.” Annie stepped to the side and turned the door knob. She looked at Levi seriously as she warned, “Just don’t laugh.” 

“At what?” Levi asked but Annie remained silent, pushing the door open. 

Levi walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what Annie meant by that warning. 

“Please, Eren. Look at me. Please?” Armin was pleading as he sat on the bed. By the headrest was a figure currently wrapped in a blanket. 

“Go away, Armin.” The muffled voice of Eren was coming from the blanket. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Levi couldn’t help but blurt out, causing Armin to turn and stare at him. Armin immediately jumped off the bed and walked towards Levi. 

He grabbed Levi by the shoulders and tried pushing the black haired man out as he pleaded, “Please go outside for a while, my lord. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Go away! Both of you!” Eren shouted before the blanket twisted into a shape that seemed very close to a ball. 

Levi slapped Armin’s hands off him and ordered, “Get out, Arlert.” 

“No!” Armin shouted stubbornly, “I will not leave Eren alone!” 

Levi admired Armin’s stubbornness over Eren but he didn’t have the patience or the time for this so he hissed, “Leave, Arlert. Now.” 

Armin returned Levi’s glare with his own and was about to open his mouth to say something but Annie cut him off, “Come on, Armin. Let Eren’s husband take care of our emotional prince.” 

“I am not emotional!” Eren shouted, his voice muffled by the bed. 

“Says the nineteen years old idiot currently wrapped around a blanket.”Annie retorted with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed Armin by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Armin tried to get away from Annie but her grip on his arm was too strong. She looked at Levi and said, “Have fun trying to get him out of that blanket.” 

Annie closed the door behind them, leaving Eren and Levi alone in the room. Levi stared at the ball of blanket currently on the bed and sighed. He took off his jacket and cravat, noticing the dark brown boots on the floor. At least Eren had the courtesy to not wear shoes while on the bed. Levi sat on the bed and took off his boots. He stared at the ball for a few seconds before ordering, “Talk to me.” 

“I am not mad at Mister Reeves.” 

Levi said an eyebrow at that and countered, “Really? Because I’m mad at him. He fucking insulted you.” 

“He was alright. His anger might be misdirected but it was in the correct path. I was angry at Balto. He’s only doing things to benefit him like everyone.” Eren replied with a sigh, “And I’m mad at myself for losing my cool like that.” 

“Benefit him?” Levi asked, crawling towards Eren. 

“You heard him. Shiganshina is not the matter of Wall Rose.” Eren hissed, “Bastard…”

“Everyone do things that will benefit them. Humans and Titans have that in common.” Eren explained with a sigh, “I should have not lost my cool. It’s not a good image for you.” 

Levi couldn’t stop the slight annoyance seeping out of his words as he asked, “So you're doing this for your benefit? Acting like an angel in front of others?” 

He could hear the repressed annoyance in Eren’s voice as he corrected, “Yours and mine, my lord.” 

Levi stopped just in front of him and glared at Eren as he hissed, “Bullshit.” 

Eren growled and sat, letting the blanket part so Levi could see his right eye, the amber color currently shining with repressed anger, as he asked, “What about you, my lord? Why protect me? Why be kind to me?” 

Levi’s answer was immediate, “Because we're married.” 

“So it is because of duty and responsibility?” Eren immediately asked, causing Levi to fall silent. Levi could not find the correct words to reply to that question. 

Yes. Eren was his responsibility. He was his duty. 

But that wasn’t all Eren was to him. 

It may have been just a few days to both of them but the stubborn prince had wormed his way into Levi’s defenses without Levi knowing it. 

And… it scared Levi. 

Eren sighed and covered his face with the blanket once more. He turned away from Levi as he said, “Then we are both the same. We're doing things that will benefit us. We are no longer an individual being, my lord. We're a married couple and everything we do must be to our benefit.” 

“Then I have every reason to be angry for you.” Levi replied as he crawled towards Eren until he was at arm’s length. He grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it off Eren, “I have every reason to care for you. I have every reason to protect you.” 

Eren turned to look at him but held the blanket tightly. Levi only managed to pull the blanket off his face. The blanket continued to cover Eren’s body but Levi didn’t mind. He used the blanket to pull Eren towards him until he was in Levi’s lap. Levi pressed his forehead against Eren and said, “We’re a married couple. You’re mine and I’m yours. Do you get that, Eren?” 

Eren nodded as he stared at Levi’s eyes. Levi tilted his head so their lips were just inches away from one another as he said, “And I have every reason to fucking kill Reeves for insulting you.” 

Eren chuckled and whispered, “Please don’t, my lord. He does not deserve your attention.” 

“And both him and Balto do not deserve your attention as well.” Levi retorted, causing Eren to laugh. 

Eren grinned and leaned towards Levi as he said, “You got me there.” 

“Eren…” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and whispered, “You might no longer be a prince to the Titans but you are to me. My one and only stubborn prince…”

Whatever words Eren may have were silenced by Levi’s lips. 

And Eren didn’t argue over it. 

In that gentle kiss, Levi felt Eren’s answer to his words. 

Grateful with a hint of amusement…

Levi found it wasn’t bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before someone starts throwing stuff, let’s make this clear. I do like Reeves. This is just Reeves before the whole coup part of the manga. XD  
> And I did hide what was on Levi’s back. XD


	16. My Prince and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time between Levi’s squad and the Titan trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… like usual  
> 2 random fluff-ish chapter… kinda…

“My lord? My Prince?” Armin’s questioning voice forced Levi and Eren to end their kiss. They looked by the door where Armin was currently standing. Armin bowed and said, “I have prepared food in the main room. It is not wise to skip a meal. Please come outside and eat with us.”

Eren sighed and nodded. He let the blanket fall off him as he explained, “Let’s go. Armin’s not gonna leave unless we go out and eat.” 

“Fine.” Levi got off the bed and grabbed his cravat. He put on the cravat but left the trench coat on the table. Eren, on the other hand, didn’t bother buttoning the first two buttons of his white shirt and walked out to the main room barefooted. Levi quickly put on his boots before following the less than appropriately dressed young man. 

The main room had a big coffee table in the middle of the room. That’s where he found all of their guards, sitting on the floor with a plate in front of them. The head of the table and the nearest left side were left empty but had a plate in front. The nearest right side was where Eld was sitting. Next to Eld was Gunther. Next to Gunther was Oluo. In front of Gunther was Armin while Annie was sitting in front of Oluo. 

Levi sat on the floor at the head of the table while Eren sat at his nearest left side. Levi raised an eyebrow when he saw that the entire floor was covered in a big piece of white sheet. He turned to look at Armin and asked, “Your idea?” 

Armin grinned as he explained, “Mister Eld has told me how you feel about cleanliness. Unfortunately, I do not have enough time to clean the floor so please bear with this instead.” 

Levi simply hummed and looked at his plate. All of their plates had a loaf of bread, scrambled egg with chopped onions and some kind of soup. A glass of water was also next to their plate. Armin smiled apologetically as he said, “I’m sorry it’s nothing special.” 

“It’s fine.” Levi replied as he grabbed the bread with his hands. He took off a small piece as he asked, “Where did you get this?” 

“Oh, the kitchen staff had been kind enough to give them to us when we asked.” Armin replied with a soft smile as Levi ate the small piece. 

“We may have said these are all for us guards only though.” Eld added with a sheepish grin. 

“I prefer this kind of simple food.” Eren said and smiled softly at Eld before grabbing his spoon and taking a sip of the soup. 

“It’s been a long time since we all ate together too.” Gunther commented as he began sipping his soup as well. 

“Do you usually eat together?” Eren asked before taking a bite off his loaf of bread. 

“When we’re at home or during our time in the frontlines.” Eld replied with a nod. 

“How nice…” Eren smiled softly before eating his scrambled egg. 

“You don’t?” Levi asked. He was surprised when Eren shook his head. With how close Eren seemed with Armin and Annie, he was sure they would be eating together as well. 

“I lived most of my life in the main castle. Most of the time, I would eat with my family.” Eren shrugged as he added in a slightly melancholic tone, “Other times, I would eat alone in the main dining room.” 

Armin smiled as he tried to cheer his prince, “We got to eat together when we were all in the Academy though, right?” 

Eren chuckled as he said, “That was fun.” 

Annie scoffed as she poked on her scrambled egg while retorting, “It was a mess.” 

“Academy?” Eld asked curiously. 

“Oh, we were all enrolled in the Yeager-Reiss Academy. Every Titan is required to enlist in the Academy once they reach the age of 12 and above. You graduate after three years. Based on your performance in the courses you take, the Academy will make a recommendation on which field you will excel in.” Armin smiled as he added, “Of course, the final say will be yours.” 

“The three of us were part of Batch 104.” Eren added with a smile, “Together with Annie’s childhood friends and my two sisters.” 

“Wow. Commander Hange would die to hear more about that.” Gunther commented with a small smirk, “She’s addicted to Titan traditions.” 

“That four eyed freak would have an orgasm just hearing Arlert explain.” Levi retorted with a grimace. His guards chuckled softly. The Titans, on the other hand, had varying expressions. Armin was as red as a tomato and Annie was smirking slightly while Eren looked at Levi with wide surprised eyes. Levi shrugged and asked, “And what did the Academy recommended to the three of you?” 

“Military.” Annie replied in her usual bored tone. 

“Strategist.” Armin admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“Military.” Eren replied as he stared at his plate. Levi and his guards stopped eating and stared at Eren. Eren gave a soft smile as he added, “I’ve never been in the frontlines if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

“Why not?” Oluo asked with a frown, “I’ve seen Annie fight. Well, we had mock matches when we were in the main castle and she’s good, really good. If they used the same criteria for you and Annie then that means you would have been an asset during the war.” 

Levi didn’t fail to notice the way Eren gripped his fork tighter at the word ‘asset’. Annie rolled her eyes and commented, “Eren was ranked first at hand-to-hand combat in our batch. He’s also the only one who managed to copy all of my techniques and he managed to take down even our top one more than once during mock matches.” 

“Then why?” Oluo frowned as he commented, “It just seems like a waste that they didn’t add you to their military.” 

“That’s because…” Eren closed his eyes as he said with a small sad smile, “I am a caged bird who sings their most treasured song.” 

Before anyone could ask any further, Armin hastily explained, “It’s because Princess Mikasa joined the military! It’s too much of a risk to have two heirs to the throne fight in the frontlines. Since Princess Mikasa is top of our batch, she was chosen to be part of the military while Princess Historia and Prince Eren stayed to be groomed to be better rulers.” 

“Plus Eren’s stubbornness and suicidal tendencies makes him a bit incompatible in military works.” Annie added in a nonchalant manner. 

Eren’s eyes opened and he stared at Annie as he hissed, “Annie!” 

“Suicidal tendencies?” Gunther asked with a slight frown. 

Armin chuckled and explained, “Eren’s the type of person who acts first before thinking when he was in the Academy. Because of that, he earned the nickname ‘Suicidal Bastard’. I’m pretty sure Annie and Reiner gave examples but, actually, the incident that earned him that title was the time he rescued a cat while dangling off a cliff.” 

“A cliff?!” Levi’s guards all exclaimed while Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren groaned and covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment. 

Armin nodded and explained, “There was this stray cat near our dorm. Everyone fed it and played with it as a kind of stress reliever. One day, we all heard a loud meowing coming from the cliff a few feet away from our dorm. It turned out to be the cat, dangling in this really slim branch that looked ready to snap any time. While I was getting a piece of rope, the branch starts breaking and Eren jumps off the cliff.” 

Armin stared at Eren with a disapproving expression similar to a mother scolding her child as he continued, “He rescued the cat and managed to grab hold of some of the rocks.” 

“And you guys rescued him?” Gunther asked with curious eyes. 

Armin shook his head and replied, “Princess Historia did.” 

“Eh?” All four humans looked at Armin with confused expressions. 

Annie sighed and explained with crossed arms, “The rock our idiot prince was holding onto broke off and Eren lost his footing. He started falling down the cliff which leads to a forest. If it wasn’t for Historia’s Titan ability, he would have died.” 

“And that’s how he became known as the suicidal bastard.” Armin concluded with a grin. 

Eren groaned once more and mumbled, “Mikasa was ready to kill me for that.” 

Armin huffed and commented, “She had every right to. Do you know how many of us felt like we were going to have a heart attack because of that stunt? Connie was panicking all over the place. Even Jean was as pale as a sheet! I swore that took off ten years of my life!” 

“I didn’t expect to fall!” Eren reasoned in a slightly whiny tone. 

“Of course you don’t. You didn’t expect anything.” Armin replied as he shook his head in a disapproving mother-like way. 

Levi’s guards laughed at Eren and Armin’s antics but Levi stayed silent, observing the two. Levi had a feeling they had changed the subject about Eren’s words but said nothing. If it was a secret Eren didn’t want to share, it was not his place to force the younger man to speak. 

Their breakfast continued in the same playful atmosphere filled with different topics from…

Levi’s current squad members…

“So My Lord’s personal guards also serve as his squad members?” 

“Yup. There’s the three of us and a woman named Petra Ral. Right now, she’s back at home making sure Corporal’s castle is safe and clean.” 

“You’ll like Petra. She’s nice and gentle-“

“That woman is an Amazon.” 

“Only to you, Oluo.” 

… to Eren’s antics when they were children…

“Wait. You’re telling me Prince Eren wore dresses?!” 

“I WAS A KID AND I HAD TWO SISTERS!!!” 

“He was a very cute princess. Many say he was even cuter than Princess Historia.” 

“Armin, shut up!!” 

“Reiner once told me the main reason why Jean hates Eren was because he fell in love with him when he thought Eren was a girl.” 

“What?! No! Oh, god, please say that’s not true!” 

“You were Jean’s first love. Oh my… you opened his eyes to how cruel the world is.” 

“Shut up, both of you!” 

… to Levi’s less mature incidents…

“You really tried to shave Supreme Commander Erwin’s eyebrows?” 

“Have you seen that pair of caterpillars?” 

“Well… yes… but…”

“In the Corporal’s defense, they were all drunk by that time and Commander Hange’s suggestion sounded like a good idea when you’re drunk.” 

“We got chased by Mike all over the headquarters.” 

“It was… truly a sight to behold…”

They ended breakfast and continued to talk while sitting on the floor. Levi’s legs were starting to fall asleep but he didn’t mind, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere. 

Eld was telling the Titans about the time Petra had walked in on Oluo practicing his imitation of Levi much to Oluo’s embarrassment when they heard a knocking. 

“Corporal? It’s Anka.” A muffled female voice called out from the other side of the door. 

Everyone immediately fell silent and stood. Eren hastily buttoned his shirt as he rushed inside their bedroom while Armin began clearing the table. Oluo and Eld stood behind Levi while Annie and Gunther walked towards the door. Gunther opened the door while Annie stayed by the wall. 

“Commander!” Gunther shouted out of surprised and all of Levi’s guards saluted as Pixis entered the room followed by Anka and Gustav. Levi raised an eyebrow when he saw Annie also saluting. 

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier.” Pixis said, not even bothering of greeting anyone. He sighed and drank from the small silver container he was holding with one hand. Anka glared at Pixis as he continued to drink. 

“Drinking so early in the morning, Pixis?” Levi asked in a sarcastic tone. 

Pixis chuckled and replied, “If you had to deal with merchants and nobles every day like me, you would be best friends with a glass of rum as well.” 

“Sir…” Anka called out in a warning tone. 

“Ah, yes.” Pixis nodded and placed the container in the right front pocket of his military jacket. He smiled and asked, “May I please speak with Prince Eren?” 

Levi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, quietly observing Pixis for a few seconds. Pixis continued to smile at him. Levi finally sighed and said to Armin, “Get Eren.” 

Armin nodded and walked towards their bedroom. He knocked twice before opening the door and going inside. Armin closed the door behind him. After a few seconds, the door opened once more and Armin stepped to the side before bowing. Eren walked out of the room in his complete attire once more. He bowed at Pixis and said, “Please forgive my actions earlier.” 

“Oh no. That’s quite alright.” Pixis chuckled and said in a slightly teasing manner, “We would have all turned a blind eye if you had punched both of them.” 

“Commander!” Gustav looked scandalous at Pixis’ joke. 

Pixis chuckled and said, “All half-jokes aside, I came here to personally invite you to accompany me during my visit to the Garrison’s Headquarters this afternoon.” 

“Eh?” Eren was surprised by Pixis’ invitation and he glanced at Levi. 

Pixis’ lips curved to a slight smile as he added, “Of course, I am inviting all of you. It won’t take long and it will be a nice surprise for our soldiers. The great lance corporal and his prince… our symbol of peace, that sort of thing.” 

“Will… that be alright?” Eren stared at Pixis, “For soldiers to see a Titan?” 

“Oh, it’ll be alright.” Pixis said in a dismissive manner, “It’s not like we’re going to have a big forum or a party. It’ll be more or less us watching Ian chew on Kitts’ incompetence and Kitts looking as frightened as a rabbit shot by an arrow.” 

“That sounds interesting.” Levi couldn’t help but smirk at the image. Even Eren had to cover his mouth to hide the smile he was now sporting. 

Pixis nodded and said, “Then it’s settled. We’ll leave an hour after lunch. I will order the maids to serve lunch here instead. I’m sure you’d rather have privacy at the moment.” 

“Your highness.” Pixis gently grabbed Eren’s hand and kissed the back of his hand. Eren froze and stared at Pixis with wide eyes. Pixis smirked as he said, “I look forward to seeing you again later.” 

Pixis noticed Levi’s glare and chuckled softly. He didn’t bother to wait for any answers and left. Anka and Gustav bowed to everyone before leaving. Gustav bowed once more before closing the door. Eren stared at the door for a few moments before turning his head to look at Levi and asked, “Is kissing the back of the hand a commander tradition or something?” 

Levi grimaced as he replied, “Either way, you should definitely wash your hand.” 

Eren grinned as he teased, “Afraid of getting old man cooties, my lord?” 

Levi rolled his eyes as he retorted, “More like I’d rather not have a hand that smells like a fucking wine cellar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit late. Had sidetracked by Haikyuu XD


	17. My Prince and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixis talks… a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… like usual  
> 2 more symbolism and background stuff XD

The Garrison’s main headquarters was just a ten minute carriage ride from Pixis’ mansion. Levi and Eren joined Pixis and Anka in the carriage while everyone else rode a horse. 

The carriage ride was silent in the beginning with Eren passing the time to stare outside. The road leading to the headquarters was far away from any towns or small villages so all Eren had to look at were trees and grasses. 

The silence was only broken by a sudden question from Pixis. 

“Did you enjoy your stay with the Magnolias?” 

Eren slowly turned his head to stare at Pixis before replying with a smile, “Yes. Everyone was very nice to me.” 

Pixis hummed and continued to stare at Eren as he said, “I heard you were becoming close to Lady Isabel.”

Eren nodded and leaned towards Levi slightly who had been observing Pixis the entire time. Eren continued to smile as he replied, “Isabel is a very kind girl.” 

“Yes, she is.” Pixis’ eyes moved from Eren to Levi as he said, “The heir of the noble Magnolia family.” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed but he kept quiet. Pixis grabbed the small silver container inside the right front pocket of his military jacket as he mused, “Soon, she will be married to the heir of the Church family, one of the most distinguishable noble families of Wall Maria while Commander Hange Zoë of the Zoë-Altonen family is now engaged to Moblit Berner, heir to one of Wall Maria’s most prominent noble families.” 

Pixis took a sip before continuing, “Magnolia, Zoë-Altonen, Church and Berner… the four great noble families of Wall Maria. Hange Zoë is the current commander of the Survey Corps and you…”

Pixis raised his container towards Levi as he continued, “… you are Survey Corps’ legendary lance corporal. And now you’re married to the prince of Titans.” 

“What are you getting at, old man?” Levi asked as he discreetly placed a hand on Eren’s knee. Eren had exchanged his ankle high boots with a pair of knee high brown boots and had showed Levi the small knife he had hidden inside. It was unnoticeable unless one knew what they were looking for and there was a contraption that kept it hidden. Levi slowly moved his hand till his fingers were just on top of the small button that needed to be pushed for the knife to pop out. 

“Being around nobles and merchants makes you prone to hearing the most ridiculous rumors. One of them being…” Pixis returned the container back in his pocket as he continued, “The rumor of Erwin fortifying his position as Supreme Commander by using the Titans.” 

Eren’s eyes widened at those words and he asked, “What… do you mean?” 

Pixis smiled as he explained, “Erwin has only had his position for four years. Even now, mankind is not yet unified. Before, we were unified by one desire: the destruction of all Titans.” 

Eren froze at those words and Levi squeezed his knee. Eren turned his eyes towards Levi and saw him looking back at him with clear grey eyes that said ‘I will protect you. Trust me.’ 

Eren smiled softly and nodded, leaning further towards Levi until their shoulders were touching. Pixis silently watched them before continuing, “Now that there is peace between mankind and the Titans, mankind had split apart to different factions: those that wish for change and supports Erwin, those that wish for the return of their previous glory and leans towards the destroyed monarchy and, of course, those that don’t care as long as their lives continue to remain as it is or to become better.” 

“The split can be seen most in our current military. Survey Corps is unanimously behind Erwin. The Military Police still desire their old glory.” Pixis sighed before continuing, “And, as much as it disappoints me, Garrison is filled with soldiers who don’t care either way.” 

“The monarchy was corrupt. Survey Corps was the one who saw it most because they fought in the frontlines. They knew the horrors that came not because of the Titans but because of the nobles and royalty who let them rot to die in exchange for more extravagant parties.” Pixis continued, staring at Eren, “Erwin Smith couldn’t stand by anymore and he started a revolution.” 

“The One Year Peace.” Eren whispered, making the three humans stare at him. Eren closed his eyes as he explained, “The one you call the ‘Revolt of the Wings of Freedom’ is known to us as the ‘One Year Peace’. We stayed silent and did not raise a hand as you humans fight for change. We enjoyed a year of peace while waiting for the outcome.” 

Pixis chuckled and shook his head as he commented, “I suppose it’s nice to know Titans did not have a hand on the result of that revolution.” 

Eren’s mismatched eyes narrowed and he asked, “You thought… Titans helped Erwin Smith?” 

Pixis shrugged and explained, “It’s one of the rumors currently circulating in Wall Maria and Wall Sheena. A year after the revolt and change of government, you Titans grew silent. The only battles between humans and Titans during that time were because of the nomadic Titans. Not once did a battle occur between the Survey Corps and the Titans of the Yeager-Reiss in the past four years. And now here you are, the first prince and third in line for the Yeager-Reiss throne, married to Survey Corps’ ultimate wild card, Lance Corporal Levi of the Magnolia family. Look at it from the outside, my prince. What do you see?” 

Eren’s eyes narrowed and he replied, “Wall Maria is led by the four great noble families with the Magnolia family being the head. The son of the Magnolia family is married to the prince of the Titans. One of the heirs of the Zoë-Altonen is to marry the heir of the Berner family further solidifying the alliance between the two families. The heir of the Magnolia family is be married to the heir of the Church family which will solidify the alliance between the two families. The heir of the three noble families and the son of the Magnolia family are all members of the Survey Corps, the military branch most loyal to Erwin Smith. Those loyal to Erwin Smith are growing stronger.” 

“While the Military Police and the nobles of Wall Sheena are growing weaker because of Erwin’s desire to clean the government of any corruption.” Pixis concluded with a small smile. 

“I see.” Eren closed his eyes and mused, “the rumor is probably like this: the marriage of Eren Yeager-Reiss and Levi Magnolia is not as a sign of peace between the humans and the Titans but was done to seal the alliance between the Titans and Erwin Smith.” 

Eren opened his eyes just as the carriage began to slow down, “Am I correct?” 

Pixis smiled as the carriage came to a full stop, “Yes.” 

Their conversation came to an end when the door opened and Mitabi saluted at them, “We have been waiting for you, Commander Pixis! Corporal Levi!” 

Mitabi stepped aside to let the four of them get out of the carriage. Anka left first followed by Pixis. Levi stepped out next and held his hand to help Eren step out. Eren took the hand as he stepped outside. They walked in silence towards the main plaza where Kitts was waiting, fidgeting nervously as he saluted them. Kitts began reporting about what was happening to the Garrisons with Ian butting in once a while to ask for further explanation or to ask why there was a mistake or a problem. 

Levi couldn’t even fully enjoy the look of complete fear and panic on Kitts’ face because he was glancing all around the plaza. Garrison soldiers were everywhere, some sitting, some standing, but all of them were staring at them… or, more accurately, at the silent Titan prince next to him. 

Eren remained silent the entire time, staring at the ground. Levi didn’t know what was going inside his mind and, a quick glance towards Annie and Armin’s hidden concerned expression, told him that the other two Titans didn’t know what Eren was thinking about as well. 

Towards the middle of Kitts’ report of this month’s budget, Eren said in a soft voice that only those around them could hear, “The rumor isn’t true.” 

Pixis turned to look at the Titan prince and raised an eyebrow. Eren sighed and explained softly, “I may not be the best person to defend my people. I was raised as a prince. I know how disgusting and cruel politics can be. But… I would like to say I know my father. He wishes for this peace with all of his heart.” 

“And…” Eren closed his eyes before continuing, “… while I cannot say I trust my father fully, I can say this.” 

Eren opened his eyes and his mismatched eyes glowed with stubborn determination as he said, “I fully trust my sisters. Historia will become queen one day and she does want this peace to work. Mikasa was in the frontlines. She knows the horror and the tragedy first hand and I know that she is the last person who would want another war.” 

Eren looked at the ground as he continued, “Of course, I do not know Erwin Smith at all. Quite frankly, I think he’s a cunning manipulative bastard.” 

Eren glanced at Armin as he added, “I know the type.” 

Annie smirked and Armin blushed lightly. Eren turned his head to stare at Pixis once more and he continued, “So I know that being a cunning manipulative bastard does not necessary mean you’re evil. Sometimes…”

Eren closed his eyes as he whispered, “… you have to be a monster to protect those you care about.” 

Eren opened his eyes once more and he continued, “I cannot vouch for Erwin Smith. But I know someone who can…”

Eren turned to look at Levi and asked, “Do you believe that Erwin Smith is a good person?” 

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before replying, “Yes.” 

Levi softly grabbed Eren’s hand and entwined their fingers as he explained, “He’s a god damn asshole but…”

“I trust him.” Levi whispered, tightening his grip on Eren’s hand, “I trust him enough to know he will do everything he can to protect you because you matter to me.” 

Eren smiled softly as he replied, “Then I will trust Erwin Smith too.” 

Eren turned to look at Pixis and asked, “The question becomes… can we trust you, Dot Pixis?” 

Pixis’ lips curved into a small smile and everyone froze when he suddenly laughed. He nodded at Gustav and Gustav walked out of the plaza. Pixis walked towards Eren and said, “That’s what I wanted to hear. Quite frankly, I think Erwin Smith is the proper leader humanity needs at the moment.” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he realized, “It was a test. You were testing Eren.” 

“Of course I was.” Pixis chuckled as he commented, “It’s not like you were a reliable source considering you two are a lovey-dovey couple now.” 

Eren and Levi looked at Pixis with disgusted expression and Eren whispered, “Did an old man just say ‘lovey-dovey’?” 

Levi shook his head and said, “Act your age, you god damn fossil.” 

Pixis rolled his eyes and retorted, “I’m just happy I’m not married to someone fifteen years younger than me.” 

Levi scoffed and said, “At least I’m married.” 

Pixis laughed at that. Gustav finally came back, holding a bouquet of roses in his arms. He presented it to Pixis who nodded as he took the bouquet from Gustav. He walked towards Eren and explained, “These are known as the blood roses. They can only grow inside Wall Rose and it is said that the roses on the Garrison’s emblem are based on these types of roses.” 

Pixis bowed slightly as he offered the bouquet to Eren while he said, “And now I give this to you, Eren Magnolia of Wall Maria.” 

Both Levi and Eren froze at his words. 

They both knew what Pixis was doing. 

By calling him Eren Magnolia, instead of Eren Yeager-Reiss, Pixis had turned Eren as a symbol of the Magnolia family and, by extension, a symbol of Wall Maria and the Survey Corps. 

He had made Eren a symbol of Erwin Smith…

That sly old geezer…

And, by offering a bouquet of blood roses, Pixis had offered the Garrison and, by extension, Wall Rose to Erwin Smith. 

They turned to look at one another and Eren nodded with determined mismatched amber eyes. 

Levi watched as Eren slowly took the bouquet from Pixis and cradled it in his arms as he said softly, “Thank you. I gladly accept these beautiful roses.” 

He knew what Eren was doing. 

By answering his question, by saying Erwin was trustworthy, Levi had unintentionally pushed Eren in becoming a political symbol once more. 

Not to the Titans…

… but to Erwin Smith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I kept typing Pixiv instead of Pixis. XD  
> If you guys see any Pixiv in this chapter, please tell me. I might have missed a few. XD


	18. My Prince and Our Third Carriage Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s party travels towards Wall Sheena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I just… this story just got 666 kudo(s). Nice to know this has been marked by the devil. XD  
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed… like always XD  
> 2 Oh boy. Remember what happened last time Eren and Levi were in a carriage? XD

The rest of their visit to the Garrison’s headquarters passed without any real incident. Levi and Eren had dinner with Pixis that night. Their conversation was light and was mostly composed of Eren talking about his stay in the Magnolia main castle.

If there was anything a bit weird during the entire affair, Levi would have to say it was Eren’s kind refusal to drink the wine Pixis had prepared for them. If Pixis’ raised eyebrow and glance at Levi was any indication, Levi knew that the old man was thinking the same thing.

Which led to Levi’s current… predicament…

Levi had planned to talk to Eren about it after his night bath but, when he got out of the bathroom, Eren had already fallen asleep. He couldn’t blame him. It had been a taxing day… more mentally than physically.

The following morning left no room for Levi to ask since everyone was preparing for their departure to Wall Sheena.

From Pixis’ manor, it would take around two day on horse to get to Mitras, the innermost part of Wall Sheena, that’s why they had to leave at dawn after a quick breakfast of bread and water.

There were many questions running in Levi’s head right now and he knew the only one who could answer them was Eren.

… or Armin, considering how well informed he is…

But he wanted to hear the answers from Eren himself.

Their current circumstance, caged in a moving vehicle, was one of the best places Levi could ask.

But he didn’t want to.

Last time he asked something while they were in a carriage, he made Eren cry.

He seriously did not want a repeat of that incident.

But…

… he needed to know.

He needed to know.

So about twenty minutes after they departed, Levi finally opened his mouth, “Are you okay with just eating bread and water?”

…

…

… Wait. What?

What… the hell did he just ask?

Eren seemed to be thinking the same thing since all Eren did was turn his head to look at Levi with a confused expression.

He knew he was socially awkward in general and it really showed whenever he was faced with a situation he did not enjoy or want to be.

A situation where Eren could cry because of something he said (again) was one of those.

“I’m… not a picky eater, if that’s what you’re asking.” Eren replied warily, a bit unsure what Levi wanted to know.

“I meant…” Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and crossed his right leg over his left.

True… he was a bit curious why Eren never commented on any food brought to him.

“… I suppose you can say I’m surprised you’re okay with just having bread and water.” Levi admitted, frowning when he realized that he sounded like he was expecting Eren to throw a fit for not having food fit for a prince or some other shit like that.

Instead of getting offended, Eren grinned as he replied, “Oh. I’m okay. I mean…”

Eren chuckled and shook his head as he remembered, “When I first entered the Academy, I saw a lot of nobles complaining about the meals.”

Eren shuddered as he continued, “The bread was usually stale. The vegetables were usually overcooked. The soup usually tasted… bland… No.”

Eren shook his head and corrected, “The soup usually tasted like boiled… whatever vegetable or root they put in it. It would actually be a miracle if we get to eat a piece of meat at all.”

Eren grinned as he continued, “The Academy helped in making me not picky with food, I suppose.”

Levi hummed. He stared at Eren and asked another question, “What about Annie?”

What… the fuck was he doing?!

Why the hell was he asking about Annie now?!

“Annie?” Eren repeated the name, confused once more.

Levi grimaced.

He sure hoped Annie wasn’t a ‘better-left-alone-if-you-don’t-want-waterworks’ topic as well.

“I heard from Eld and the others how good she was in close quarters combat.” Levi explained, “Was that from your Academy days or…”

Eren’s expression became blank as he asked, “Or did Annie have frontline experience?”

Levi grew silent, staring at Eren’s mismatched eyes. Eren was silent for a few seconds before he sighed. He turned his head towards the window, watching the trees they pass by, as he answered, “The Shiganshina Tragedy… What do you humans know about that?”

“Three years ago, the Armored Titan destroyed the wall of Shiganshina. Ten Titans of varying height went inside Shiganshina led by the Armored Titan. Soldiers from the Survey Corps were dispatched immediately to keep the Titans from getting closer to the inner Maria gate of Shiganshina. Thirty minutes after the breach, all ten Titans retreated.” Levi closed his eyes as he added, “More than a hundred reported injuries and twelve deaths were confirmed. All civilian casualties were attributed to falling debris during Survey Corps’s engagement with the Titans.”

“Three years ago, a secret operation was conducted by our military. It was a need-to-know operation. Among the royal family, only my father knew about it. Reiner Braun… the man who guided you to the place where we first met… was a fellow Batch 104 graduate like me and…” Eren turned his head to stare at Levi before continuing, “… the one you call ‘Armored Titan”.”

Levi was able to remain stoic at those words as he remembered Reiner.

He looked like an okay guy. He joked with them.

He was the Armored Titan?

But…

“Shit.” Levi hissed as he remembered what happened in Shiganshina that day.

“Reiner’s order was to breach the wall of Shiganshina and the inner wall of Maria. Unfortunately, a squad stopped their advancement. The name of that squad was Special Operations Squad, more commonly known as the Levi Squad.”

“I fought him…” Levi mused, trying to comprehend the fact that he had met the Armored Titan in his human form.

“They retreated because of your squad. Because of you.” Eren explained, making Levi look at him with confused eyes. Eren smiled as he explained, “Reiner’s armor was considered perfect then a single human cut his left arm by attacking the joints. You were able to find a weakness that nobody thought existed.”

Levi shrugged and replied, “It was a lucky strike.”

Eren chuckled as he retorted, “A lucky strike that cut off an arm.”

Levi just shrugged once more which made Eren laugh. He continued to smile as he continued, “So his squad retreated…”

Eren’s smile disappeared when he added, “… but left someone behind.”

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before he asked, “Annie Leonhart?”

Eren nodded and explained, “Annie Leonhart was not part of Reiner’s squad. She also did not shift during the operation. She hid in the hair of one of the Titans in Reiner’s squad. During the chaos, she jumped off and joined the Shiganshina refugee running towards the boat.”

“Annie was a spy.”

There was no anger in Levi’s voice.

He had suspected as much.

The way Annie was able to slip in and out of their sight the entire time, the way she seemed to know her way inside the walls…

“Yes.” Eren nodded and continued, “That was the main reason why Annie became my bodyguard.”

“Of course. That made sense.” Levi nodded and turned to look in front.

Someone who knew the ways in and out of the Walls was a valuable asset for Eren.

Eren stared at him for a few seconds before turning his head to look back at the window.

Another couple of minutes passed by in silence.

Levi was mentally debating on how to ask **that** question.

The real question he wanted to ask.

How can he phrase the question in a nice way that wouldn’t make him sound like-

“Are you pregnant?”

………  
…….

…

…

……

… like a totally freaking out ‘not-ready-to-be-a-dad’ jackass.

Eren turned his head so fast Levi wondered how his neck didn’t snap.

Eren’s cheeks were red and his eyes were so wide. Eren tried to speak but could only choke a squeak out of his mouth. He turned his head around and didn’t say anything. Levi mentally hit his face with his hand and kept quiet.

Unlike before, the silence was an awkward one.

And that wasn’t exactly the problem…

The problem was… Eren didn’t answer Levi’s question.

What the fuck does that mean?

Was he pregnant and he didn’t want to tell Levi?

Or was he not pregnant but he didn’t want to tell Levi?

Why won’t he just-

“Why do you think I’m pregnant?” Eren finally asked in a soft voice.

Levi slowly turned his head to look at Eren. Eren was still looking at the window but Levi could see how red his ears and neck were. Eren refused to turn around so Levi replied, “You didn’t drink wine last night.”

Eren turned his head and raised an eyebrow as he asked, “That’s all?”

Now that Eren was asking that question, it did seem like flimsy evidence.

Levi groaned and replied, “Yeah. That’s all.”

Eren chuckled softly and shook his head as he mumbled, “I thought you might have noticed something we didn’t.”

“Huh?” Levi was confused at Eren’s words.

Eren bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground, obviously thinking of what he was going to say next. He sighed and raised his head to look back at Levi before admitting, “My… conception week ended yesterday.”

Levi nodded slowly, unsure what Eren was trying to say. Eren rubbed the back of his neck as he explained, “I should be… bleeding… today…”

Each word had a slight pause, as if Eren was unsure of what to say.

“And…” Levi nodded slowly before continuing, “You’re not?”

Eren nodded and added hastily, “That doesn’t mean I’m pregnant though! Sometimes…”

Eren bit his bottom lip once more before explaining, “… sometimes it takes one to three more days before I bleed. It’s not an exact time table or anything.”

Levi nodded slowly once more before asking, “So… you’re not pregnant?”

“I…” Eren sighed before admitting, “I don’t know yet.”

“But you might be?”

“Yes.” Eren nodded and replied, “I might be.”

“Oh.” Levi nodded and commented, “That’s nice.”

…

…

……

That’s… nice…?

What the fuck is wrong with him?!    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socially awkward Levi is cute.  
> … am I hinting Eren’s pregnant? Am I? XD


	19. My Prince and Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his party stops at a small lake to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. I love the fact that almost all of you guys want Eren knocked up already. XD
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Still unbeta’ed

After that… awkward reply, both Levi and Eren passed the time in silence. An hour of uncomfortable silence later, the carriage came to a halt and Gunther opened the door. He saluted at Levi before informing him, “We have reached the lake, sir.”

Levi nodded and ordered, “Go help prepare everything.” 

“Yes, sir!” Gunther saluted once more before jogging towards the rest of the squad. Levi got out of the carriage. He stepped to the side and offered his hand to Eren. Eren took his hand and carefully got off the carriage. Once Eren’s feet were firmly planted on the grassy ground, Eren stretched and groaned. 

“That was tiring.” Eren commented as he rolled his shoulders. 

“We’ll have our lunch here.” Levi informed him and saw Armin placing a large piece of sheet on the grass, most probably where they would be sitting while eating. Levi turned to look at Eren and asked, “We’ll only be eating the bread from this morning and fruits. Will that be okay?” 

Eren raised an eyebrow and replied, “Sure. I told you I’m not a picky eater.” 

“It’s not that…” Levi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain, “It’s… well… even if we’re not yet…”

“My lord?” Eren called out, confused at why Levi seemed to be hesitating in his words. 

How the hell could Levi say that he was worried about the nutrient intake of their child when Eren has specifically said that he wasn’t sure yet if he was really pregnant? 

“Corporal!” Eld called out as he jogged towards them. He stopped in front of Levi and said, “If it would be alright, we would like to discuss our next course of action, sir.” 

Levi nodded and replied, “Very well.” 

Levi patted Eren’s shoulder once and said, “Go talk to Armin or check the lake. I’ll return as soon as I can.” 

Eren nodded silently and watched Levi as he followed Eld to where Gunther, Annie and Oluo were standing. They were forming a small circle around a detailed map of the three walls. Gunther was crouching while Oluo was standing to his right and Annie to his left. Eld stopped at Annie’s left and Levi stopped right in front of the map. Levi nodded at Gunther, silently ordering him to report. Gunther nodded as well before explaining, “This is where we are right now.” 

He pointed at a small lake a few meters away from the wall of Ehrmich District as he continued, “We’ll reach Ehrmich District by nightfall.” 

“Should we spend the night in an inn there?” Eld asked, crossing his arms. 

“Wouldn’t that be too risky?” Annie asked, staring at Eld. 

“Well, it’s less risky than sleeping outside.” Oluo retorted before clicking his tongue and suggested, “We can try Ehrmich District’s military office. Maybe they can accommodate us or something.” 

Gunther frowned and commented, “I’d rather not stay in a room filled with Military Police. Even if we say that we’re all in the same side, I think it’s better safe than sorry that we stay away from the MP soldiers.” 

“I heard rumors that many MP hold grudges for Survey Corps.” Annie commented in a bored tone. 

“Then I guess that’s out.” Oluo sighed and mumbled, “Stupid power hungry bastards…”

“There is… an alternative.” Levi’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the map. He crossed his arms as he explained with disdain, “There’s a merchant who has an estate in all the walls. His estate in Wall Sheena is in Ehrmich District. To be more exact, his estate is a thirty minutes carriage ride after Ehrmich District.” 

“You’re talking about Dario Inocencio?” Eld asked, grimacing. 

“He may be a better alternative than the MP and an inn.” Gunther reasoned before adding, “But he’s annoying.” 

“He’s a fucking kiss-ass. Right now, he’s being all nice and shit to us Survey Corps because of Supreme Commander Erwin.” Oluo hissed, glaring at the map. 

“But we really don’t have any other choices.” Annie reminded them. 

Levi nodded and ordered, “Gunther, you’ll ride ahead of us and check Ehrmich District. Try and find out if Dario is staying there. If he isn’t, go to his estate and ask whoever is in charge if they can accommodate us for the night.” 

Gunther nodded as he replied, “Understood.” 

“If he is staying there, get three rooms in the cleanest looking inn.” Levi added with a grimace. 

Of course, no inn would be clean enough for him. 

“That would be all.” Levi nodded and said, “Rest for now. We’ll ride after an hour.” 

“Yes, sir!” His guards saluted while Annie simply nodded. 

Levi turned around and began walking back with Annie following him. They reached where Armin had prepared the sheet and saw the blond Titan placing a basket of bread and another basket of fruits in the middle of the sheet. He looked around and saw Eren by the lake, sitting on a small boulder. He walked towards Eren and saw that he was staring at the lake. Levi stared at the lake as well, not really sure of what to say. 

They spent a couple of minutes simply staring at the lake with Eren sitting and Levi standing. 

It was only broken when Eren said, “Male Titans have a low conception rate. Even during Conception week, our rate is still quite low compared to female Titans. And it’s not unusual for the blood to start two to three days after the Conception week.” 

Levi turned to look at Eren, noticing the blank expression of the prince. 

Was he… trying to make Levi feel better? 

Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He patted Eren on the shoulder and ordered lightly, “Move.” 

Eren seemed a bit confused at the sudden order but scooted, making room for Levi to sit on the boulder as well. Levi sat next to Eren, wrapping his arm on Eren’s waist and forcing him to press against Levi. Eren’s shoulder was slightly pressed against Levi’s chest and his left leg was pressed against Levi’s right leg. Eren adjusted slightly so that he could rest his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi stared at the lake as he explained, “I suck at this shit.” 

“Hm?” Eren raised his eyes to stare at Levi. 

“This…” Levi grimaced and he sighed. He shook his head and pulled Eren closer. He pressed his face against the top of Eren’s head and said, “It’s not that I don’t want to have a child with you. That’s not it.” 

“I was just… surprised, I suppose.” Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head before closing his eyes as he continued, “We’ve been married for three days. We’ve only met less than two weeks ago. A lot of things are happening too fast.” 

“Do you… regret it?” Levi heard the hesitation and fear in Eren’s voice and he shook his head. 

“I will never regret meeting you, Eren.” Levi proclaimed seriously. He felt Eren’s hand over his and he gripped it tightly, “Whatever happens, no matter how fast it may be, I will stand by my vow to you. I will protect you. And I will protect our child.” 

Eren leaned further towards him and pressed his forehead against Levi. He smiled softly and whispered, “I know. I trust you.” 

Eren tilted his head and captured Levi’s lips with his own to a gentle kiss. 

Levi pulled him closer as he returned the kiss. 

Maybe Eren was pregnant, maybe he wasn’t. 

Levi realized he didn’t really care. 

Whether they were going to have a child soon or in the far off future, Levi’s answer will always be the same. 

He will protect Eren and any children they would have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the awkwardness Levi displayed last chapter XD  
> Next chapter… An Inocencio appears~!


	20. My Prince and the Half-Dead Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they reach Inocencio’s mansion, they find a half-dead rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read the end notes. I have an announcement.**
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta’ed dood~  
> 2 Appearance of ‘Before the Fall’ characters  
> 3 Change of names to coincide with the official names (aka: the one in Shingeki no Kyojin wikia)

 

After a simple lunch and an hour of rest, they continued traveling towards Ehrmich district. Gunther had left half an hour ago. Officially, it was to survey the trail they would be using. Unofficial, it was to check where they would be sleeping the night.

Personally, Levi would rather sleep outside than spend the night with Dario Inocencio. Even an obviously dirty inn would be a better alternative.

Staying with the Military Police was not an option. While the relationship between the Military Police and Survey Corps were… amicable enough, Levi did not want to take the chance of bringing Eren to a possible enemy base.

Not to mention, Erwin’s warning during the wedding was still stuck in his mind.

Levi knew they couldn’t afford to take a risk. Not right now when they just got married. Not right now when people are still wary of Eren’s intention.

Not right now when Eren could be…

A quick three taps on the window forced Levi’s thoughts to come to a halt. He cautiously pulled the glass down and saw Eld riding next to the carriage, “Gunther has returned, sir.”

Levi nodded and Eld returned in front of the carriage. Gunther rode his horse till he was by the window. He saluted at Levi before reporting, “Sharle Inocencio is the only Inocencio in their Sheena Estate. Dario Inocencio is supposedly in Wall Rose and is supposed to return tomorrow night. His daughter has offered to let us sleep in their estate tonight.”

Levi frowned at that information.

While Sharle Inocencio was, by far, the most… humane Inocencio, she was also the one who had raised her voice against Eren.

As Levi was contemplating if staying with her for a night would be wise, he felt a hand rest on his knee. He turned his head to the side and saw Eren staring at him. Eren smiled lightly as he said, “If you are worried about how Lady Sharle treated me before, please don’t. I don’t think she’s a bad person. All I have to do is stay as far away from her as possible.”

Levi frowned at Eren’s words and stared at Eren for a few moments. He placed his hand over the hand currently on his knee and sighed. He turned towards Gunther and ordered, “Tell everyone we’ll be staying with Inocencio today and bring Annie here.”

“Yes, sir.” Gunther nodded and maneuvered his horse towards the front.

Levi intertwined their fingers together and looked at the window as he said, “We’ll say our formalities and tell Sharle Inocencio we’re tired. We’ll get her to send our dinner back in our room.”

Eren chuckled and leaned towards Levi as he commented, “That’s bad manners, my lord. We’re the ones who suddenly asked for shelter. We can’t just act like spoiled brats.”

Levi rolled his eyes and retorted, “Screw them. Anyone who don’t show you respect, disrespect me. I have no time for idiots like that.”

“Lady Sharle isn’t-“

“Corporal Levi?” Eren’s words were cut off by Annie saluting at Levi, “You called for me?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Annie’s salute but made no comment about it. He stared at Annie’s cold blue eyes and asked, “Are you familiar with Wall Sheena?”

He noticed Annie’s finger twitched once before Annie replied, “Yes, sir.”

Levi nodded and ordered, “Ride ahead of us and stay in Ehrmich for a few hours. Check for any rumors or information that may be connected to us. Afterwards, go to Inocencio’s manor and report to me.”

Annie saluted once more and replied, “Yes, sir.”

Annie nodded at Eren and said, “Try not to get in trouble while I’m gone, Eren.”

Eren frowned at Annie and retorted, “That was one time, Annie.”

Annie smirked slightly before ordering her horse to dash ahead of them. Levi pushed the glass back and felt Eren rest his head on his shoulder. Levi turned his head to look at Eren and asked, “Tired?”

“A bit.” Eren replied, rubbing Levi’s thumb with his.

Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head and whispered, “Rest. It’ll be a few more hours before we get to Ehrmich.”

Eren nodded and Levi felt Eren relax beside him. After a few seconds, Eren’s breathing became even and he stopped rubbing his thumb. Levi turned his head to look at the window as he absentmindedly rubbed Eren’s index finger with his thumb.

Before long, Levi’s eyelids dropped and he rested his head on top of Eren’s.

 

Levi didn’t know how he fell asleep or how long he had been asleep. All he knew was that he woke up to Eren shouting, “Stop the carriage!!!”

Sleep immediately left him at Eren’s order and the sudden halt of the carriage. He turned around and saw Eren get out of the carriage. Levi immediately ran after him and shouted, “Eren!”

Levi jumped out of the carriage and saw Eren running towards a piece of black fabric a few inches off the road.

It took a second for Levi to realize what the black fabric was.

A person…

Levi ran towards Eren and helped the young prince turn the person. Once turned, Levi recognized the battered and dirty face and the reddish brown hair.

Eren placed his hand over the man’s face and said, “He’s still breathing.”

Eren quickly looked over the unconscious man before announcing, “He’s bleeding out!”

Eren took off his cloak and pressed the cloth on the man’s stomach as he shouted, “Armin!”

Eren turned around to look at Armin who had been driving the carriage and ordered, “Get me the medical box! Now!”

“Okay!” Armin jumped off the carriage and ran towards the end of the carriage. He hastily grabbed the brown box Levi remembered Eren had used to clean the wound he sustained a few days ago. Armin placed the box next to Eren and opened it. Armin grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off the man’s tattered clothes.

While Armin and Eren were busying trying to save the man, Levi turned around and ordered, “Oluo, Gunther, check the perimeter. Eld, go ahead of us and check if there’s any traces of what the hell happened to him.”

“Yes, sir!” The three shouted before maneuvering their horse to do as they were ordered.

Once the three had departed, Levi turned to look back at the two Titans trying to save a human’s life. The man’s entire upper body was now exposed and Armin was working on cutting the lower half to check for more injuries. Levi saw the large slash that started from the man’s shoulder blade and ended just an inch below his naval. Other than that large slash, his body was littered by scratches and bruises.

“Shit.” Eren cursed before wrapping his cloak around the unconscious man tightly. He raised his head to look at Levi and said, “I managed to stop the bleeding but this won’t be enough. We have to get him somewhere clean before he gets an infection and so that I can clean his wounds.”

Levi looked around, checking where they were, before turning his head to look at Eren as he said, “We’re three minutes away from Inocencio’s manor by horse.”

Levi rushed towards the carriage and unhooked one of the horses. He rushed back towards Eren, dragging the horse with him and knelt next to Eren, “I’ll take him to the manor and get him to a clean room.”

“I’m coming with you!” Eren rushed towards the carriage as Levi cradled the wounded man in his arms.

“EREN!” Armin shouted as Eren unhooked the other horse from the carriage.

Eren jumped on the horse and shouted back, “We have no time for discussion, Armin! Give me the box!”

Armin returned the scissors in the box and rushed towards Eren while Levi quickly dropped the man on the back of the horse, carefully trying not to aggravate his wounds, before climbing onto the horse as well. He maneuvered his horse to stand next to Eren and ordered Armin, “When the three get back here, tell them to meet us at the manor. Understand, Arlert?”

“Yes, sir!” Armin replied. He placed his hand on Levi’s thigh and whispered, “Please take care of Eren.”

Levi nodded and turned his head to look at Eren, “Let’s go, Eren.”

“Okay!” Eren nodded and their horses dashed at full speed.

Before long, they passed by Eld and Levi managed to order him to return without slowing down. It wasn’t long before they reached the manor.

A young woman, Sharle Inocencio, wearing a magnificent white and blue dress was waiting outside with three butlers and three maids. She smiled at them for a moment before it turned into a look of surprise once she noticed the state they were in. Levi and Eren stopped their horses just by the front entrance and she rushed towards them, shouting, “Lord Levi!”

Eren jumped off his horse and helped Levi push the unconscious man off the horse. The man fell on top of Eren and Eren wobbled. Sharle grabbed the man by the shoulder and helped Eren move him so that he was leaning on both Eren and Sharle. While Levi jumped off of his horse, Eren turned to look at Sharle and ordered, “Get us to the closest clean room you have.”

Sharle seemed surprised by the fiery determination in Eren’s amber eyes and Eren shouted, “Hurry!”

“Y-Yes!” Sharle snapped out of her dazed and said, “Follow me!”

Eren and Sharle hurriedly walked inside. Levi grabbed the medical box on Eren’s horse and ordered the Inocencio servants, “My squad will be here shortly. Show them to where we would be.”

He didn’t bother waiting for an answer and he followed Sharle and Eren inside.

He didn’t like this.

If he was correct, that young man was part of the Titan cult.

And if something bad had happened to him… something bad may have happened to the cult itself.

There was that nagging feeling in Levi’s head saying…

… that this incident was connected to him and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> On September 30, I will be flying to Hyogo, Japan as part of my job (and going to work the following day, October 1 XD). I’ll be staying in Japan from October 1 to December 30 (or 31? I don’t remember what was written in the Itinerary anymore XD). But there’s a big chance it’ll get extended (hopefully ‘cause I wanna go to Fall of The Wall in Osaka next year February XD). Anyway, this was a sudden thing from my company (I only heard about the possibility last week and we only got the go signal this week… dafuq?!) so I’ll probably be pretty busy next week preparing and stuff. 
> 
> **So there might not be any updates next week.** Hopefully… there would be an update. But just a heads-up, in case.   
>  Pertaining to updates in general, hopefully, the apartment complex we’ll be staying in has internet access and the job itself wouldn’t be too painful… hopefully. Anyway, if we have wifi or something, updates would probably continue as usual (or maybe I’ll miss the first week of October since we’ll be taking that time to adapt to Japan). Either way, I will try to keep you guys updated via my tumblr (if there’s WiFi).   
> My tumblr is: http://angel-in-a-teecup.tumblr.com/


	21. My Prince And Our Busy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a busy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> 1 unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 the plot (sorta) thickens

When Levi reached the room where Eren and Sharle had carried the wounded man, the young prince was already ordering the Inocencio servants to bring blankets and warm water. There were maids going in and out of the room, carrying everything Eren ordered, including the medical box he had left outside just a few moments ago.

 

Eren was by the bed, meticulously cleaning the large wound of the unconscious man on the bed. Sharle was by his side, cleaning the man's face with a clean wet rag. Eren had rolled his sleeves so that they ended by his elbows and had taken off his boots. The medical box was right next to the man's left leg. A maid grabbed the basin of water next to Sharle and replaced it with another basin. Eren grabbed a bottle from the medical box and poured the liquid into a rag. He began rubbing the area around the wound with the rag, making the unconscious man groan and he furrowed his brows but remained unconscious. After the entire area of the wound was wet with whatever liquid was soaked into the rag, Eren grabbed a needle from the box and a roll of thread. He inserted the thread into the hole of the needle and crawled onto the bed. He placed his legs between the man’s torso and began sewing the wound close. Sharle visibly paled at the sight but continued cleaning the man's face silently.

 

Levi stood by the door, silently watching over Eren and observing everyone else. Sharle listened to every order Eren gave which was usually to tell her she missed a spot. The maids were slightly panicking but they did everything Eren ordered. It was while Eren was halfway done when one of the maids walked towards him and bowed before announcing, "Your guards have arrived, Lord Levi."

 

Levi eyed her for a moment before ordering, "Tell them to meet me here."

 

The maid bowed once more and replied, "Yes, my lord."

 

The maid hurriedly left. Two minutes later, Armin and his guards walked inside. Armin immediately ran towards Eren, shouting worriedly, "Eren!"

 

''Help Sharle clean the other wounds." Eren ordered without taking his eyes off the wound he was currently sewing shut.

 

Armin nodded and removed the man's pants while a maid placed a basin next to him. Armin grabbed the rag and wrung it to get rid of the excess water. Armin turned his attention towards the unconscious man and momentarily froze, his brows furrowing and he looked at Eren. Eren met his eyes and nodded silently. Armin returned his focus on the man on the bed and began cleaning his left foot.

 

Levi turned his attention towards Eld and asked, "Found anything?"

 

Eld shook his head and replied, "Just a trail of blood that originated from the brushes. I found it by the bushes three meters west of the road."

 

Levi nodded and ordered, "Take Oluo and check that trail."

 

"Yes, sir!" Eld and Oluo replied with a salute.

 

Before the two could leave, a maid hurriedly walked towards them and announced, "A female soldier is outside, my lord. She said she's a part of your squad?"

 

They all looked at me another. Oluo frowned and asked, "It can't be Petra, right?"

 

Levi turned to look at Gunther and ordered, "Guard Eren."

 

Levi began walking out of the room as he ordered, "Oluo, Eld, with me."

 

"Yes, sir!" The three shouted. Eld and Oluo followed him while Gunther stayed inside, silently watching over the room.

 

They briskly walked outside, no one saying a word. Once they reached outside and saw the woman waiting for them, Oluo shouted, "You idiot!"

 

Annie raised an eyebrow at Oluo's sudden outburst while Eld sighed and said, "Don't mind him."

 

Levi crossed his arms as he ordered, "Report, Leonhart."

 

Annie walked towards them and whispered, "There's a rumor circulating about a certain hunting party. They say they're hunting Titan spies and cultists."

 

Levi's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Anything else about that rumor?"

 

Annie stared at Levi and asked, "Did something happen?"

 

"Eren and Armin are fine." Levi said, knowing that was what Annie was worried about. Levi sighed and added, "We saw a half-dead cultist along the way. It might be best that we assume that the rumor is true."

 

Annie frowned at Levi's words before replying, "Rumor is that the hunting party is loyalists of the monarchy. Their main target is rumored to be Eren as well."

 

"I won't let them." Levi hissed as he glared at Annie. Levi turned towards the grand entrance as he ordered, "Join Eld and Oluo in investigating the bloody trail. There might be some clue there about this incident."

 

"And Armin?" Annie's question surprised Levi. Levi turned to look at Annie. She stared at him and said, "Your priority is Eren. Do I have any guarantee that-"

 

"You don't." Levi cut her off, staring at her with an unreadable expression, "You're right. My priority is Eren's safety but..."

 

Levi's stormy eyes shone with determination as he said, "I will not forsake my men if I can help it. That includes Arlert..."

 

Levi stared at Annie as he added, "... and you."

 

Annie's eyes slightly widened at his words and Levi turned around as he ordered, "I am only allowing you all to investigate for an hour. After an hour, return here, no exceptions. Our priority is everyone’s safety. Do I make myself clear?"

 

All three saluted and replied, "Yes, sir!"

 

Levi watched as all three got on their horse and rode off. Once he could no longer see them, Levi turned around and walked back inside. He was surprised to see Eren and Sharle talking outside the room. Eren was the one to notice him first. Eren walked towards him and said, "He's stable for now. We have to observe him the entire night to be sure."

 

"I was just telling hi-" Sharle paused for a second before correcting, "Lord Eren that our servants could do that. There is no need for him to be the one to look after that man."

 

Levi stared at Eren, observing him. Seeing the stubborn determination in Eren’s eyes, Levi sighed and turned his head to look at Sharle before saying, “Armin and Gunther will be staying in the room to support your servants.”

 

“Lord Levi!” Sharle shouted with surprised wide eyes while Eren smiled at his words.

 

“We mean no offense, Lady Sharle.” Levi could feel a migraine coming up but he kept his tone calm and collected as he explained, “From the wounds and pieces of evidences we were able to gather at this moment, it would be safe to assume that the man currently lying on that bed has been attacked with the intention to kill him. Your servants have done fine job but they are not equipped with the proper knowledge or training to go against a murderer that can strike at any time. It would be better if my guards remain in the room for security purposes.”

 

Levi slightly frowned as he added, “It might also be wise to have guards inside and outside your room tonight as well, Lady Sharle… just to be sure.”

 

Eren’s eyes softened and he whispered, “We are terribly sorry about getting you in the middle of this.”

 

Sharle chuckled softly and she said in a joking manner, “You don’t even know what ‘this’ is.”

 

Before either of them could reply, she shook her head and added, “I will do as you suggest, Lord Levi. Better safe than sorry. As for your sleeping arrangement…”

 

Sharle walked towards the door to the right of the door where the injured man was currently residing and explained, “We had prepared the second floor guest room but I assume you would rather stay close to him as much as possible?”

 

Eren nodded and Sharle grabbed the door knob. She turned the knob and pushed the door open before explaining, “This is smaller than the guest room upstairs but it has its own bath and the maids clean the first floor guestrooms like this one every day so it should be comfortable at least.”

 

Sharle stepped to the side and let Eren and Levi walk inside. It was a simple room with a bed that could barely fit two people at the center. Next to the bed was a bedside table. At the left end of the bed was a small three leveled drawer with a three inch mirror at the top. At the right end of the bed was a door which probably led to the small private bathroom Sharle had explained. Eren turned to look at Sharle and smile softly as he said, “Thank you.”

 

Sharle looked at the floor and said instead, “I’ll have our servants bring your baggage to the other room and tell the maids to just bring your dinner here and in the other room for your guards.”

 

“Actually, I’m not really-“

 

“We would like that.” Levi cut Eren’s words, causing the young prince to turn to look at his husband and raise an eyebrow. Levi paid no attention to him and said, “Thank you, Lady Sharle.”

 

Sharle curtseyed before closing the door, leaving Eren and Levi alone. Eren sighed and said in a slightly tired tone, “I’m actually tired, my lord. I think I’ll skip din-“

 

“You’re eating.” Levi narrowed his eyes as he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

 

“But-“

 

“You are not skipping a meal, Eren.” Levi cut him off, crossing his arms as he glared at Eren.

 

Eren sighed once more and rubbed his forehead as he commented, “You know what? I’m too tired to even argue about this. Fine, I’ll eat. But first…”

 

Eren began walking towards the door to the right as he mumbled, “I need to take a bath…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I managed to do this chapter! Mwahahahaha. Well, our flight was moved to Saturday this week so I managed to procrastinate on preparing XD


	22. My Prince and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleey Eren is talkative Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late. Socializing is a very important work culture in Japan. (T^T)
> 
> Warning:
> 
> 1 unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 ... plot... ish?

''A hunting party?" Gunther asked as he crossed his arms. After Eren had entered the small bathroom, Levi had a maid fetch both Armin and Gunther from the other room. They have left both doors open while they talked right next to the room Levi and Even were currently occupying. Levi leaned against the doorframe of their room while Armin was standing to his left, facing the other room.

Levi nodded as he explained, "Annie said it was a rumor but it would be better for us to assume it's really happening."

Levi stared at Gunther as he ordered, "Guard him and Armin. Once Eld and the others returned, take shifts on who will guard your room while the others rest." 

Armin turned his head to look at Levi and asked, "What about you and Eren?"

"I'll take care of both of us."Levi said. 

"But-" 

"As far as we know, their target are cultists and spies. If they wanted to, they could have attacked us on the road. It's not exactly a secret that we're traveling to Wall Sheena. This could mean we are not the prime target but..." 

Levi turned his head to stare at the other room as he continued, "He was attacked. That meant he was a target. That means he has the highest possibility of being attacked once more. His safety is our current priority."

Gunther patted Armin's shoulder as he said, "Don't worry, Armin. Corporal wouldn't let anything happen to Prince Eren." 

Armin lowered his head and nodded before staring at Levi as he said, "Understood. I will leave Prince Eren in your care, my lord." 

Levi nodded and said, "I'll protect him with my life."

"Excuse me, Lord Levi." A maid hesitantly apologized as she approached them, holding a tray as she announced, "Your dinner, sir." 

"Put it on the table." Levi ordered and the maid hurriedly walked inside. 

Gunther noticed a maid pushing a cart to the other room and said, "Seems like our dinner's here too." 

Levi nodded and concluded, "Tell the others my order and everything we discussed once they return. Any urgent information they may have, tell them to report at once. If it's not quite urgent then wait till morning. I do not want to risk waking up Eren. He seemed ready to pass out." 

Armin chuckled and commented, "Probably. He shouldn't get too stressed as well. Not until... well..." 

Levi stared at Armin, knowing what the young Titan was trying to say, but he did not get the chance to reply because the maid hurriedly said, "Please excuse me!" 

All three men turned to look at the maid who hurriedly left the room with a red face. Levi raised an eyebrow at the maid then he heard Eren's tired voice, "Armin... where's my clothes?" 

Eren walked toward the door, wearing nothing but a bathrobe as he rubbed his left eye. His walk was sluggish and Levi's eye twitched when he noticed Eren's bathrobe was lazily tied, leaving his chest visible with the left sleeve already falling, causing everyone to see Eren's left shoulder. 

Gunther immediately looked away while Armin chuckled and said, "I'll get them for you." 

Gunther coughed and said while he continued to look at the floor, "I'm going to go... guard our... witness. Yeah." 

"Goodnight, Corporal, My Prince." Gunther hurriedly said before joining Armin in the next room. Levi sighed and turned to fully look at the sleepy prince. He walked toward the prince and stopped right in front of him. 

"How hard it is to put on a bathrobe, brat?" Levi untied the bathrobe and arranged it so that it was properly on before tying it once more it. The entire time, Eren just stared at him sleepily. 

Levi raised his head slightly to stare back at Eren. Eren frowned lightly as he said, "I'm sleepy." 

"You can sleep after you eat." Levi firmly replied, making Eren pout. 

Armin went out of the room with pieces of clothing neatly folded in his arms. Both Levi and Eren walked inside the room and Armin soon followed. Armin placed the clothes on top of the drawer, just next to the mirror, before dragging the bedside table where the maid had placed the tray toward the foot of the bed. He frowned as he said, "I'm afraid you will have to eat while sitting on the bed." 

"That's fine." Levi replied as he walked toward the bed. Armin walked back toward the drawer and grabbed the first two article of clothing in the pile. 

"I also brought a clean pair of slacks and shirt for you, my lord." Armin said as he presented the clothes to Eren who took off his bathrobe and began putting on the clothes. 

While Eren was busy, Levi looked at the tray. It was composed of two glasses filled with water, a pitcher of water and two plates of mashed potato, a slice of some kind of grilled fish, a small serving of chopped boiled vegetables and a loaf of bread. 

Once Eren was wearing a dark green three-fourths shirt and off white pants, he sat on the foot of the bed and grabbed one plate. Levi was surprised by Eren's compliance which Eren seemed to have noticed because he raised his head and asked, "You're not letting me sleep till I finished this, right?" 

"No." Levi replied with a shake of his head. 

Eren sighed and grabbed the spoon on the tray. He began eating the mashed potato in a tired manner, chewing slowly.

"Please excuse me." Armin said with a soft smirk on his face, obviously enjoying his prince's current predicament. Armin walked toward the door and bowed at them before leaving, locking the door behind him. 

Levi checked if the door was really locked before checking the entire room for any obvious means of entering or exiting. The conjoining bathroom had a small window but it was barred and was too small for an adult to use. It also had a screen which Levi checked. 

When he returned to the room, Eren had finished the mashed potato and was already eating the fish. Levi sat next to him and began eating as well. 

They ate in silence, the only sound being the clanking of their spoon against their plate. Although Eren started first, Levi finished before him. He placed the plate down and finished his glass. 

Their silence continued until Levi finally asked the thing that was bugging him this entire evening just as Eren was finally finishing his bread, "Where did you learn how to treat wounds?"

Eren's tone was slightly tired and he was obviously not really paying attention to what he' saying as he answered Levi. 

"My father was a medical doctor before he took the throne. Even now, he still keeps a lot of medicinal equipment in the castle and is quite updated with the latest medical news and studies. Sometimes he would teach me about different medical practice when he had time. He reasoned that... Historia would become the queen who will govern the people while Mikasa would become the Grand Commander who will protect the people. And I..." Eren stopped and continued to stare at the piece of bread he was holding. Eren's eyes softened as he continued, "My... situation was different. My father did not want me to be as tradition mandated. He wanted me to be someone who saves our people... not enslave them." 

Levi's eyes slightly widened at those last words but he did not get a chance to voice his concern because Eren had continued, "During the observation courses we took in the Academy, my highest marks were in Close Quarter Combat and Medical Knowledge and Application. Due to the war between us during that time, the Academy priorities the suggestions of Military based fields."

"Observation courses?" Levi repeated. 

"In our first year in the Academy, all of us are mandated to take the observation courses. Based on our performance in those courses, the Academy will suggest on three paths for the remaining years. Whether we follow them or not is up to us though." Eren explained as he broke a small piece of his bread, "The three paths they gave me were Military-based, Political-based and Medical-based." 

"What did you pick?" 

Eren smiled at him softly as he replied, "I spent my remaining years focusing on Medical-based courses with a bit of Close Quarter Combat courses together with Annie and Mikasa as well as Strategy courses with Armin." 

"Nobody else picked Medical courses?" Levi asked as Eren ate the small piece of bread. 

"Everyone continued up till Basic Survival Skills and a friend of mine joined me for Basic Medicine Creation but no one stayed for Advanced courses." Eren shrugged and commented, "It's not really surprising. Most of them focused on Military courses since it was the best way to raise your status during those times. Valor in war meant rewards and acknowledgement." 

Eren ate the remaining bread before adding, "It's... not exactly that different now though." 

"What do you mean?" Levi asked as Eren finished his glass of water. 

"Our war with you humans may be over but our war with the Nomad Titans is still ongoing. Especially with... grandfather..." Before Levi could ask Eren to elaborate, the young prince yawned. Eren sighed and rubbed his left eye as he apologized, "I'm sorry, my lord. May I retire for tonight?" 

Levi couldn't be sure if it was unintentional or Eren had intentionally yawned to finih their conversation but he nodded and stood as he said, "I'm going to take a quick shower then join you in bed."

Seeing the tired sleepy look in Eren's face, Levi couldn't help but ruffle Eren's hair lightly before ordering, "You finished your meal already. Go to sleep."

"Mmmkay." Eren replied sleepily as he stood. He kissed Levi's cheek, causing Levi to freeze in surprise before flopping down back to the bed. He fidgeted around till he was nestled comfortably on the bed. Levi's lips curved to a small smile and he shook his head before walking toward the bathroom. He turned to look back at Eren and saw the young prince underneath the blanket, sleeping peacefully.

Levi decided to leave the door opened and took a quick less than three minute shower. He left the bathroom wearing only a bathrobe and grabbed the white long sleeved shirt and black slacks Armin had left on the drawer. He took off his robe and put on the slacks and shirt. He grabbed a towel and roughly dried his hair, not caring if his rough treatment has caused his hair to look like a bird's nest. 

Levi scoffed as he mentally reminded himself how Eren's hair looked more like a bird's nest in any given day than Levi's current hairstyle. 

Levi grabbed the small knife he had hidden inside his left boot and walked toward the bed. He laid next to Eren and placed his left hand on the sleeping prince's back, pushing him toward him. Eren sighed and willingly pressed against Levi, mumbling softly in his sleep as he rubbed his cheek against Levi's chest. Levi hid the knife underneath his pillow but kept his hand on the hilt as he closed his eyes. 

He knew that he wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight, not that he usually does anyway but he let the Eren's soft breathing lull him to relax.

An hour later, Levi finally fell asleep, holding Eren with his left arm and the knife with his right hand. 


	23. My Prince and the Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Sorry. Work has been a pain in the ass and it was hard trying to type in a tablet. But I bought a laptop so hopefully I can get back to my weekly updates. XD
> 
> Warning:
> 
> 1 Unbeta'ed  
> 2 A bit of plot...

It was the sound that woke him up.

 

It wasn't any loud sound nor was it a persistent kind of sound that slowly starts to annoy you.

 

No.

 

It was a small sound. So small a normal person wouldn't have heard it.

 

A kind of small creaking slow sound.

 

And that was what set Levi off.

 

When he's half-asleep and still barely functioning, instinct takes over completely.

 

Before he could fully understand what was happening, he had jumped off the bed and pinned the person making the sound to the floor, his free hand on the person's shoulder while his knee was pressing against the person's neck. His other knee was pressed against the person's stomach.

 

It took three second for him to recognize the person he was pinning to the floor.

 

"Arlert?" He hissed, eyes narrowing in slight annoyance.

 

The blond Titan had the nerve to cheekily smile at him as he greeted cheerfully, as if he was not currently pinned against his will, "Good morning, my lord."

 

Levi continued to glare at him as he stood and stepped away. Armin got up and dusted his clothes as he greeted without looking away from Levi, "Good morning to you too, Eren."

 

Levi turned around and, sure enough, Eren was already sitting on the bed, holding a small knife in one hand. Eren quickly hid the knife behind him as he greeted back, "Good morning."

 

Eren raised an eyebrow and stared at Armin as he teased, "How does it feel being pinned against the floor by my lord?"

 

"Truly an unpleasant experience." Armin replied without missing a beat. He smirked as he added, "But you might enjoy it, Eren."

 

Eren blushed at Armin's words and threw the pillow at his friend which Armin simply grabbed in midair. He patted the pillow twice before returning it to the bed as he said, “I shall prepare your bath, my lord.”

 

Before anyone could say anything, Armin walked towards the conjoining bathroom and they could hear the sound of splashing water. Eren groaned and flopped back to the bed, rolling till he was covered by the blanket. Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, “What... are you doing?”

 

Eren grinned and replied cheekily, “I have created the perfect barrier. I call this... the Ultimate Wrap.”

 

“You look like an idiot wrapped in a blanket.” Levi retorted as he crossed his arms.

 

Eren mimicked an evil chuckle and replied, “That's what you humans think, for you do not know the secret of this barrier. This barrier provides the ultimate protection against all external attacks as well as regulate the proper temperature one needs that is neither too hot nor too cold.”

 

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and ordered as he heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom, “Arlert, explain to me what your bratty prince is saying.”

 

Armin took a quick look at Eren who is currently wrapped inside the blanket and replied in an amused tone, “That would be the Ultimate Wrap, a barrier technique my prince has perfected when we were ten. It's main function is to protect against all external attacks and regulate the temperature inside the barrier.”

 

Levi stared at Armin with a look of disbelief while Eren grinned. Armin smiled angelically as he added, “It's hidden secret technique is the ability to make Eren act like a child as well.”

 

“Hey!” Eren pouted at Armin's jab while Levi smirked.

 

“Well, that answers my question.” Levi chuckled and walked towards the bathroom as he asked, “The bath is ready, I assume?”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Armin bowed as he said, “I shall get a change of clothing for both of you.”

 

Levi nodded and walked inside the bathroom. He took off his clothes and placed them in the small basket at the end of the room where all of their previous clothes currently resided in. Levi grabbed the basin and used it to get water from the large tub filled with warm water. He let the water fall through his entire body, shivering slightly, before filling the basin once more. After dumping the water on him once more, he grabbed the small bottle from the edge of the sink and opened it. He filled a sufficient amount of shampoo on his palm before closing the bottle and placing it back on the sink. As he placed the shampoo on his hair, he heard the door creak open. Levi turned around and raised an eyebrow as he saw Eren's cheeky grin peeking from the other side of the room. Eren walked inside the room, making Levi's eyebrow raise higher as he noticed that Eren was already naked. Eren closed the door and walked towards Levi, only stopping when he was already behind Levi. He placed his hands on Levi's head and began massaging his scalp, making more lather as he continues. Levi closed his eyes and let Eren massage his scalp as he asked, “What's with the sudden interruption?”

 

He could practically hear Eren's grin as the young prince asked, “Do you not enjoy this, my lord?”

 

“I do.” Levi opened his eyes and added, “I just think you have an ulterior motive.”

 

“Maybe I do.” Eren answered in an amused tone, pressing his body against Levi's back as he whispered, “Maybe I want another round in the bathroom?”

 

Levi smirked and turned around, grabbing Eren by the waist and pulling him towards him as he replied, “Now, that, I have no objection.”

 

Eren grinned and gently tugged Levi's hair as he pressed their lips together. Levi growled and pinned Eren against the wall as he deepened the kiss, earning a moan from the prince. Levi pulled Eren up, causing Eren to instinctively wrap his legs around Levi's waist and hold onto his shoulders. Levi broke their kiss and began sucking Eren's neck while Eren moaned and closed his eyes, raising his head so Levi would have better access to his neck.

 

They both growled when they heard someone knock at their door and call out, “My lord?”

 

“Not now, Armin!” Eren shouted before tugging Levi by the hair to make him raise his head. Eren leaned forward and pressed his lips against Levi's once more, moaning shamelessly as Levi deepen the kiss.

 

“I'm sorry to be, as Sir Oluo would have said it, a cockblocker-”

 

“Then leave.” Levi hissed before attacking Eren's neck once more, biting it out of frustration. The sudden jolt of pain made Eren gasp and dig his fingers onto Levi's back.

 

“Any other circumstances, I would be happy to leave you to your activity but I would assume you two would like to be informed as soon as possible that he is now awake.”

 

Both of them stopped and turned to look at the closed door. It was Eren who asked the most pressing question, “Who's awake?”

 

“The young man we saw half-dead yesterday. He just woke up. I assume you would like to talk to him as soon as possible?”

 

Eren and Levi turned to stare at one another for a moment before Eren sighed. He kissed Levi briefly before whispering, “I'll go check on him.”

 

Levi nodded and let go off Eren. Eren walked out of the bathroom and opened the door, glaring at the amused Armin on the other side of the door, already holding out two pieces of bathrobe. Eren grabbed one of the bathrobes and closed the door. Levi grabbed the soap on the sink and covered his entire body with it before washing it and the shampoo on his hair. He quickly washed and went out of the bathroom, glaring at Armin as well as he grabbed the remaining bathrobe in his arms. Levi didn't bother to look at him as he ordered, “Don't look so smug, Arlert.”

 

Armin smiled as he ordered, “I believe the proper term would be 'cocky'.”

 

Levi turned to glare at him and Armin simply continued to smile as he said, “My prince has already went on ahead to check the man.”

 

Levi quickly dressed into a pair of clean black slacks and a white buttoned long sleeve. He quickly put on his holster and placed the gun in it before putting on a simple black jacket. He grabbed the knife he had hid on the bed and put on his boots, noticing that the knife Eren had hid was nowhere on the bed as well. He hid the knife in the inside of his right boot and walked out of the room. He barely noticed Armin follow him, closing the door behind him.

 

He walked towards the other room and saw Gunther and Eld by the door. They both saluted him and Eld stepped forward, whispering to Levi, “The trail ends by a hidden road west of where we found him. There were horse and wheels tracks. It's most probable he wasn't traveling alone but we have no other clues to what happened to his companions.”

 

Levi nodded and opened the door, glancing at the room. Next to the only window of the room was Oluo while Annie was leaning against the wall in one of the corners of the room. Eren was sitting on a chair next to the bed where the young red-like brown-haired man was currently sitting. Eren was looking at the wounds on his arms and replacing the bandages. Levi stepped inside and Oluo and Annie saluted while Oluo greeted, “Good morning, sir!”

 

Both the man and Eren turned to look at him. Eren sighed and turned back towards the injured man as he said, “If you don't want to talk to me, why don't you try talking to Lord Levi then?”

 

The young man turned away, causing Eren to sigh tiredly. Levi grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it next to Eren. He sat on the chair and crossed his legs before asking, “Let's start with the basics, shall we? What's your name?”

 

The young man turned to look at Levi with defiant eyes as he replied, “Kuklo. Kuklo Munsell.”

 

“Munsell?” Levi's eyes narrowed as he asked, “You wouldn't be Heath Munsell's son, would you?”

 

Kuklo's eyes widened as he asked back, “You knew my father?”

 

Levi shrugged and replied, “I met him once during one of our...”

 

Levi glanced briefly at Eren before continuing, “... expedition. We were in different squads...”

 

Kuklo looked down once more as he said, “Oh.”

 

“I heard he was a good man. Courageous and smart.” Levi added, causing Kuklo to scoff.

 

“But not smart enough to not get killed by a Titan and leave behind his pregnant wife.” Kuklo mumbled, gripping the bed sheets tightly, “Tell me, Corporal Levi...”

 

Kuklo raised his head and stared at Levi with wide desperate eyes, “Is it true? Is my father a traitor?!”

 

Levi stared at Kuklo for a moment before closing his eyes, crossing his arms as he replied, “As far as the Survey Corps are concern, no, we do not think your father was a traitor or a spy for the Titans.”

 

Levi didn't notice Eren flinch and, when Levi opened his eyes, Eren was simply staring at the soiled bandages in his hands. Levi turned his attention back towards Kuklo as he said, “Heath Munsell died an honorable man... it pains us to see how his death has affected his wife.”

 

“Affect?” Kuklo laughed bitterly before shouting, “All those damn rumors caused her to become a cultist!! If my father was innocent then why did we have to suffer?!!”

 

“We have no control on rumors, no matter what you may think.” Levi answered, narrowing his eyes as he continued, “As much as I would like to clear up all the damn misunderstanding in this shitty world, the truth is, we can't. All we can do is try to do whatever the hell we can to make this world less shitty than it already is. One of the things I can do is finding out what the hell happened to you yesterday. Now, if you're done with your teenage drama shit, I would really appreciate it if you tell us what the hell happened yesterday.”

 

Kuklo seemed taken aback by Levi's sudden change. Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, “What? You really think we have time to listen to you bitch about how you got the short end of the damn stick because of circumstances that was not in my or the Survey Corps' power?”

 

“My lord...” Eren hissed in a warning tone, making Levi scoff.

 

“Don't, Eren. We do not have the time to hear to all of his bitching right now.” Levi said curtly before staring at Kuklo, “How about we make a deal, Munsell.”

 

“A deal?” Kuklo glared at Levi with distrust.

 

“We are currently on our way to Mitras to be Erwin's prized toys-”

 

Eren covered his mouth to hide his smile while Armin sighed and warned, “My lord...”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi waved his hand dismissively towards Armin as he continued, “If I remember correctly, the cult has a headquarters in the underground city outskirt of Mitras. Will you be able to take refuge there?”

 

“Yes.” Kuklo nodded as he added, “Mother should still be there with the others.”

 

“Then we'll take you as far as the outskirt of Mitras.” Levi suggested, leaning back on his chair as he continued, “In exchange, you'll tell us everything you know about what happened last night.”

 

Kuklo stared at Levi, obviously distrusting him. Levi sighed and added, “I'll even try and answer all of your questions pertaining to your father. But, I will warn you, my interaction with Captain Munsell was limited and all I can offer you are second-hand account from other high ranking officials in the Survey Corps.”

 

Kuklo looked at the sheet covering his lower body for a moment before saying, “Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

“Tell us how you ended up half-dead on the ground yesterday.” Levi ordered, staring intently at Kuklo.

 

Kuklo rubbed his arm as he started, “We were on our way to Wall Maria to bring supplies... to our comrades stationed in Shiganshina. A few hours after the sun had set, we were attacked by these... guys in black cloaks. They...”

 

Kuklo gripped the bed sheets tightly as he continued, “They were using guns and they flew in the air... like... like...”

 

“They had 3D Maneuver Gear?” Levi asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

Kuklo nodded and covered his face as he continued, “I was ordered to run as fast as I could away from them. They... they sacrificed themselves so I could run.”

 

“Why?”

 

Levi's question caused Kuklo to drop his hand and stare at him in confusion. Levi stared back as he said, “Why would they give their life for yours?”

 

Kuklo chuckled and said bitterly, “Because I am the son of their Great Mother. What else?”

 

“Is that all there is?” Levi pushed, causing Kuklo to glare at him.

 

“I don't know! I don't even understand why my mother is being called as the Great Mother by those bastards!! All I know is that they were ordered to prioritize my safety over theirs and because they're all batshit crazy bastards, they did!” Kuklo covered his face once more and growled, “This is the worst.”

 

“How many were you? And how many carriages and horses did you have?”

 

“There were seven of us. We had one carriage and 5 horses...” Kuklo lowered his hand and asked frantically, “Did you find them?”

 

Levi shook his head and answered, “According to our preliminary scouting, all we found are tracks on the off-road you used. The only track we found was your blood which we had used to arrive to that off-road. There were no other signs of your comrades or your properties.”

 

“Damn it.” Kuklo chuckled bitterly as he mumbled, “This is the worst.”

 

“Is there anything else you remember?” Levi asked.

 

“I heard the name of their leader, I think.” Kuklo rubbed his eye before continuing, “I remember him because he was the only one who used a knife. He's the one who pretty much skewered me until I got away.”

 

Levi felt his entire body froze and his blood run cold as Kuklo say the name, “Ackerman. I heard them call him 'Captain Ackerman'.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndddd the plot thickens~  
> I'm really, really terribly sorry for the lack of updates. TTATT  
> I will try my best to return to my usual weekly updates (…..... if Persona Q doesn't take it all away)


	24. My Prince and His Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name Ackerman is the past he could never run away from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late. Comic City Osaka 100 tired me out (got awesome SNK and Danganronpa2 doujins though) XD
> 
> Just in case this causes some confusion, Mikasa is NOT an Ackerman in this story. She's a Yeager-Reiss and Eren's biological older sister. Just to be clear... XD
> 
> Warning:
> 
> 1 Unbeta'ed  
> 2 Spoilers to the manga, of course XD

“Is there... anything else?” Levi had to force the words out of his mouth, unable to stop his entire body from becoming cold and partially unresponsive as the name that he had ran away from years ago had finally come to bite him in the ass.

 

Life is such a bitch.

 

Kuklo shook his head and replied, “That's... as far as I can remember.”

 

Levi got up, causing Eren to turn to look at him and call his name in a concerned tone, “My lord?”

 

“Prepare for departure. We leave for Mitras in an hour.” Levi ordered, not staring at anyone.

 

“Yes sir!” All of his bodyguards saluted but Annie and Armin continued to stare at him with a blank expression etched on their face. Levi walked out of the room without saying another word, causing Eren to jump out of his sit and follow after him as quickly as he could.

 

Eren stopped by Armin and whispered, “Help Kuklo with his wounds.”

 

Armin stared at Kuklo and whispered back, “Are they...”

 

Eren nodded and walked out of the room without another word. He ran towards Levi and called out, “My lord, please wait!”

 

“Not now, Eren.” Levi said curtly, grimacing as he realized how cold he sounded. He opened the door to their room and went inside. Eren quickly stepped inside the room before Levi could close the door behind him.

 

“If this was any other circumstances, I would give you your privacy.” Eren said, staring at Levi with determined eyes as Levi closed the door, refusing to look at Eren.

 

“This is precisely the circumstance which you should give me my privacy.” Levi hissed back, walking towards the bed, his back turned against Eren.

 

“No, this is exactly the kind of circumstance that I can not do that, my lord.” Eren retorted stubbornly which only made Levi cover his eyes with his right hand.

 

“I do not wish to have a 'heart-to-heart' talk with you right now, Eren. Leave.” Levi hissed, trying to stay calm.

 

“Heart to hea-” Eren raised an eyebrow and sarcastically replied, “Of course. This is the proper time to have a 'heart-to-heart' moment. Oh yeah. Definitely.”

 

Eren shook his head and said, “I'm not trying to have a 'heart-to-heart' with you, my lord.”

 

Eren glared at Levi's back as he continued, “I want to know what has gotten you spooked all of a sudden.”

 

“It's not of your business.” Levi hissed back, refusing to turn around.

 

“It is my business.” Eren hissed back, taking a step forward, “It became my business when I married you.”

 

Eren stopped just a feet away from Levi and whispered, “I'm not asking you to pour your entire heart to me. I'm not even asking you to give me your entire past. I just... I...”

 

“Please just tell me why you look like you're in so much pain.” Eren whispered, taking Levi's hand as he continued, “I'm not saying I can help you. I honestly don't know if I can. I just... I want to know... I need to know. Don't push me away. Not now. Not when something bad has happened or seems like is happening. I don't need you to tell me everything. Just... tell me...”

 

“Why?” Eren whispered.

 

Levi chuckled bitterly, pulling his arm away from Eren as gently as he could. He sat on the bed and commented with a bitter smile, “For someone who says he doesn't want to have a 'heart-to-heart' talk, this is exactly what that is, Eren. What you're asking is a big can of worms I'm just not ready to show you.”

 

“Then show me one worm or two. Show me as much as you are willing to show me now but please, Levi...” Eren knelt in front of Levi and placed his hands on Levi's knees as he whispered, “Don't leave me in the dark.”

 

Levi's lips curved to a small bitter smile and he caressed Eren's cheek softly as he mumbled, “It's definitely not fair how you only call my name in situations like this.”

 

Eren grinned and replied, “It's a sure way for you to know I'm not joking.”

 

“Brat.” Levi teased as he poked Eren on the forehead. He let his hand rest on Eren's head, subconsciously playing with Eren's hair as he said, “The group who attacked Munsell? If he heard the name of their captain correctly, that would mean...”

 

Levi took a deep breath before continuing, “There's a high possibility that the group that attacked them is the Ackerman clan.”

 

“Ackerman clan?” Eren repeated with curious eyes. Levi placed his other hand on Eren's cheek, rubbing his thumb against Eren's soft skin.

 

“Calling it a clan isn't exactly accurate. The Ackermans are composed of people, most of which are orphans who were adopted by someone who has taken the Ackerman name. Orphans who are adopted are...” Levi paused, staring at Eren but not seeing him at all. Before he knew it, he was back in the past, drowning in memories he would rather forget, “... they are trained to prove themselves. To prove that they deserve to be called an Ackerman...”

 

“Levi...?” Levi blinked when he felt a hand grab his own. He blinked again and finally saw Eren looking up to him with concerned eyes as he continued to hold Levi's hand.

 

Levi gripped Eren's hand tightly and continued, “Those who know about the Ackermans call them a clan because they control a hundred men but most of them do not hold the Ackerman name. Most of them are orphans who fail to show their worth but remain in the service of the Ackermans because... they have no other place to go. The Ackermans themselves call each other a family. They're not loyal to anyone but their own. In a nutshell...”

 

Levi smiled sardonically as he concluded, “They're mercenaries for hire. That's it.”

 

Levi stared at their hands as he mumbled, “I got spooked by the name of mercenaries for hire.”

 

Eren stared at Levi for a moment and opened his mouth. He paused and closed his mouth. He sighed and rested his head on Levi's lap, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist as he closed his eyes. Levi caressed his head softly as he whispered, “You're not going to ask?”

 

“I'm not blind, Levi. Knowing a conversation is over has been engraved as a survival instinct in me.” Eren replied with a hint of bitterness and he sighed before whispering, “If you don't want to tell me then don't.”

 

Levi stared at the young prince currently lying on his lap for a few moments, mentally contemplating how he should handle the situation. He closed his eyes and sighed as he whispered, “Eren... I......... not yet. I can't. I'm sorry.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and stared at Levi as he whispered back, “I know. I understand... it's fine.”

 

Levi chuckled softly as he whispered back, “No, it's not. You asked me to trust you and I can't-”

 

Eren grinned and raised his hand to touch Levi's cheek. He smiled softly as he whispered, “It's okay, Levi. I'm not asking you to trust me with all your heart all of a sudden. You left out a lot of details about this but that's okay. Knowing you actually trust me enough to even talk about it... it's already enough. It's progress.”

 

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pushed it towards his cheek as he asked, “Baby steps?”

 

Eren nodded as he repeated, “Baby steps.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say the plot thickens but that's not exactly correct XD  
> Anyway, next chapter will be another carriage ride. Yey? XD


	25. My Prince and My Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks a lot, I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost didn't get written because I'm now addicted to KanColle... HELP! I cannot get out of MoeHell!!!
> 
> Warning:
> 
> 1 Unbeta'ed  
> 2 Not much conversation between Levi and Eren

They didn't have any time to spare as they began to prepare for departure. An hour was enough time for Eren to take a quick shower while Levi orders everyone around.

 

He waited for Eren and the others outside, making sure to leave Eren with Armin and Annie, just in case. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, making the young woman flinch out of surprise. Levi bowed slightly as he said, “I was going to look for you once Eren gets here. Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Sharle.”

 

Sharle shook her head and gripped her skirt as she replied in a slightly timid voice, “I-it was my pleasure, my lord.”

 

Sharle twisted the fabric of her skirt sightly as she suggested, “Perhaps you can stay for a while? I can have our servants prepare a proper breakfast for all of you...”

 

Levi shook his head and replied, “Thank you for your consideration, my lady, but we must be going. Mitras is only a four hour ride from here. If we leave now, we can arrive at Erw-”

 

Levi stopped and corrected himself, “By lunch.”

 

Levi bowed slightly once more as he added, “Also, we've already imposed on you so much. We even had you prepare us bread and water for the road.”

 

Sharle waved her hands in front of her as she stuttered, “N-n-no, it was not a bother! I just-”

 

Footsteps coming from inside the estate caused Sharle to stop. She turned around and stared at Eren who stopped just outside the door, staring back at her, with Armin and Annie behind him. Sharle curtsied and greeted, “Good morning, Prince Eren.”

 

Eren nodded and greeted back with a soft (fake) smile, “Good morning, Lady Sharle.”

 

Eren walked towards Levi while Armin walked towards the carriage, carrying the medical box with him. Annie, on the other hand, walked behind Eren. Eren bowed slightly as he said, “Thank you for your hospitality and assistance, Lady Sharle.”

 

“It was my pleasure, my prince.” Sharle replied politely, gripping her skirt tightly. She looked at the ground and mumbled, “I'm sorry...”

 

“Hm?” Eren tilted his head slightly as he stared at Sharle.

 

Sharle continued to stare at the ground while she said, “I raised my voice against you when we first met. I was rude to you and I... I'm terribly sorry for how I acted.”

 

“Oh, that.” Eren said in a distracted tone. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the sky as he said, “I didn't really mind. Actually...”

 

Eren looked down to stare at Sharle once more and grinned as he added, “I liked your honesty.”

 

Sharle raise her head to look at Eren with confused eyes as she uttered, “Eh?”

 

Eren continued to grin as he said, “Personally, I think you're not a bad person.”

 

Eren raised his hand and patted Sharle's head as he added with a toothy grin, “You'll make a bad politician though.”

 

Sharle blushed and backed away from Eren's touch. Eren's eyes widened and he stuttered, “I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offen-”

 

Annie sighed and explained, “Eren tend to pat the heads of other people when he finds them cute. He doesn't mean to offend you, Lady Sharle. He's just an idiot.”

 

“Annie!” Eren shouted, blushing due to embarrassment over Annie's words.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he commented, “He did enjoy patting Isabel's head back in the castle.”

 

Eren pouted as he retorted, “And she would always punch me on the shoulder, telling me not to treat her like a kid.”

 

Levi shrugged as he commented, “That sounds just like Isabel.”

 

“He never learns his lesson though.” Annie added in a deadpan tone, “... like a real idiot.”  
  


Eren groaned and shook his head as he said, “Fine. I'm not talking to you guys anymore. I'm going to Armin.”

 

“How mature.” Levi teased with a small smirk and Eren stuck his tongue out before walking away from them. The three of them watched him walk towards Armin and begin talking to him. Armin blinked and looked at the three of them before grinning and saying something to Eren. Whatever Armin had said caused Eren to glare at him and make Armin chuckle. Levi smirked and ordered Annie, “Go to him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.”

 

Annie raised an eyebrow as she asked, “You do know when I get there, I'll just help Armin tease him more, right?”

 

Levi continued to smirk as he commented, “I only ordered you to make sure he's safe. How you talk to him is... not part of my order.”

 

Annie smirked as well and bowed, “As you wish, my lord.”

 

Annie walked towards Eren and Armin while Levi turned to face Sharle once more. Sharle continued to stare at him as if he grew another head and Levi asked, “Is something the matter, my lady?”

 

“Huh?” Sharle blinked twice before finally snapping out of her reverie and meekly commenting, “I'm sorry. I just... I never expected to see such... a free display of... Well...”

 

She glanced at Annie then looked at the ground as she asked, “That woman... is Lord Eren's bodyguard, is she not?”

 

“Oh, that.” Levi simply stared at Sharle as he explained, “The three of them were... classmates. Arlert, the other one, is Eren's childhood friend as well. They're more of friends than master and bodyguards, I suppose.”

 

Sharle placed her finger on her lips as she said, “I guess... I was just surprised that Lord Eren can... act like that...”

 

Levi turned to look at Eren who looked ready to murder his two bodyguards as they smirk at him and say something. He smiled softly as he commented, “He's not bad.”

 

Sharle stared at Levi in silence before smiling softly, “You really care about Lord Eren.”

 

Levi turned to look at her while she continued, “This... is the first time we've really talked. The truth is... I admired you.”

 

Sharle closed her eyes and added, “Or... more accurately, I admired my image of you.”

 

Levi sighed and commented, “Believe me, Lady Sharle. I am nothing like the image you have of me.”

 

“Oh yes. I realized that.” Sharle giggled softly and said, “I... I'm afraid of Titans. I once saw a Titan on top of the wall and it frightened me. Just remembering it makes me tremble uncontrollably.”

 

“That's why I came to like the image of you.” Sharle stared at Levi as she admitted, “Lance Corporal Levi Magnolia of the Survey Corps... the man they call 'Humanity's Strongest'. I've heard stories about your valor in battle. How you defeated a squad of Titans all by yourself. How you became one of the most valued soldier in our army in such a short time. How you...”

 

Sharle stopped and smiled as she continued, “What I mean is... I... I'm sorry for my rudeness!”

 

Levi stared at Sharle, completely unsure on what she meant by that. Sharle may have noticed his confusion and she explained, “I realized it was rude of me to pretend I know you and act like I knew what you wanted when I don't even know you at all. I just... I...”

 

Sharle stared at the ground, fidgeting as she tried to find the correct words to use. Levi finally chuckled, causing Sharle to look back at him in confusion. Levi stared at Sharle with amused eyes as he commented, “Eren's right. You will make a bad politician.”

 

Sharle looked dejected because of his words so Levi added, “It's not a bad thing. It means you're... a good person.”

 

Sharle smiled and said, “Thank you very much, Lord Levi.”

 

They both heard footsteps and turned to look at the door. Gunther saluted at him and Kuklo, who had been following Gunther, stopped and stared at Levi. Gunther said, “We've finished preparation, sir!”

 

Sharle walked towards Kuklo and asked worriedly, “Are you sure you should be up already? If you're not feeling good, you can stay here and rest...”

 

“N-n-no. I'm alright.” Kuklo rubbed the back of his neck as he commented, “I've always healed fast...”

 

Levi patted Gunther on the shoulder and whispered, “Let them talk. Once they're finish, bring Munsell by the carriage.”

 

Gunther nodded and Levi walked away, letting Sharle fuss over Kuklo's well-being.

 

He walked towards Eren who was now staring at Sharle and Kuklo with amused and slightly interested eyes.

 

Levi leaned against the carriage and stared at the two as well while Eren stepped towards him, their shoulders pressing against one another. He stared at Sharle for a few seconds before he asked, “Did you have an image of me before we met?”

 

“Hm?” Eren turned his head to stare at Levi, unsure on what Levi meant by that.

 

Levi turned his head to look at Eren and asked, “Did you... did you imagine what I would be like before we met?”

 

“I did.” Eren grinned as he corrected, “Well, to be more accurate, my imagination of you was how Mikasa described you.”

 

“Oh, right.” Levi crossed his arms as he remembered, “I fought your sister. I can't seem to place her though.”

 

“How are you even trying to place her?” Eren asked in an amused tone.

 

“I'm trying to remember if I ever fought a Titan similar to you.” Levi replied.

 

“That won't work.” Eren commented, grinning as he said, “Mikasa takes after our grandmother, my father's mother. Our grandmother wasn't a Yeager-Reiss, she was part of an old Nomadic Titan clan which got decimated during her time. Mikasa's features are quite exotic by our standards. On the other hand, Historia takes after her other father's mother.”

 

Levi stared at Eren as he asked, “What about you?”

 

“Me?” Eren grinned as he replied, “I take after my mother. They tell me I'm a splitting image of her when she was my age.”

 

“Then she must be a very beautiful woman.”

 

...................................................

 

Holy shit.

 

Did he just say that?!

 

A quick look at Eren confirmed that, yes, he just said that fucking line.

 

And, yes, Eren was just as surprise as he is because of that damn line.

 

Eren and Levi turned to stare back at Sharle and Kuklo in silence. Levi cleared his throat and asked, “So... about your image of me...?”

 

Eren grinned and teased, “You're taller than I imagined you would be.”

 

Levi turned to glare at him and asked, “Really?”

 

“Mikasa called you 'shortie'.” Eren explained, “So... I was expecting... well... shorter...”

 

“I'm sorry I'm taller than you expected.” Levi apologized in a deadpan tone, making Eren chuckle.

 

Eren grinned at Levi and said, “You're so much better than my image of you.”

 

Levi doesn't reply.

 

How could he?

 

Eren only knows what he shows him, not what he really is.

 

The day Eren finds out what he really is...

 

… is the day this comforting peace will come to an end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this went out of hand... I was planning on making the carriage ride but Sharle decided to have a lot more lines than I expected. Lol. I don't know.
> 
> The carriage ride would be next chapter XD


	26. My Prince and the Red Haired Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carriage ride but more background plot... I guess...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went to USJ with Renn and saw their titan!Eren and titan!Annie replica. It was awesome. Unfortunately, we came in a time that made the sun become a bitch on us and most pictures we got is dark as hell. Oh well. There's always next time (and this time, we will go to that Attack on Titan Real and Biohazard Escape attractions!!!) 
> 
> Warning:
> 
> 1 Unbeta'ed  
> 2 …........ foreshadowing? Or plain one-sided monologue from a not-so reliable narrator?

The silence in the carriage was hard to breath in. The first hour had been in an awkward silence. Now... it was just that kind of awkward silence that makes one go out and just try to breath in normal non-awkward air.

 

Of course, Levi wasn't exactly surprised that it turned out this way anyway.

 

Staying in the same enclosed space as Eren and Kuklo was bound to be awkward.

 

Kuklo had pretty much implied that he didn't trust both the Survey Corps and the Titans. His slight hatred for the Survey Corps stemmed from the fact that his father's absent was due to circumstances brought by his responsibility for the Corps. His hatred for the Titans was because of the rumors that his father was a Titan cult spy working for the Titans.

 

He might not know Kuklo that well but it only takes a few minutes of talking to the boy to get those information.

 

He was... young, Levi suppose.

 

He didn't try to hide his true feelings nor does he pretend to be someone he isn't. He was pure in that aspect.

 

Perhaps... Levi was a bit jealous of that.

 

It's true that Levi is blunt, he didn't try to mince his words and didn't pretend to enjoy things he hates. He had even made it clear to Erwin before that his trust for him is only because Erwin had given him a chance to prove his worth, has given him the chance to be a pride of the Magnolias.

 

Even now he was actually dreading their meeting with Erwin.

 

If possible, he wanted Erwin away from Eren as much as possible.

 

He wasn't lying to Eren when he said he believed Erwin was a good person back in Wall Rose. He did believe Erwin was a good person. But simply because he was a good person does not mean he wasn't a cunning manipulative bastard.

 

When Pixis had suggested that Erwin had been working with the Titans, Levi had kept quiet. The truth was... he wouldn't put it pass Erwin to actually do such a thing.

 

All for the betterment of humanity...

 

Erwin always looked at the bigger picture. He wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice others if it meant humanity's survival.

 

Levi knew that personally.

 

The story of how he had defeated an entire squad of Titans by himself?

 

That was Erwin's doing.

 

He had made Levi charged in with inaccurate information, telling him he trust Levi.

 

Hange had assumed Erwin meant he trusted Levi to survive.

 

Levi knew it wasn't exactly true.

 

He trusted Levi to stall the Titans chasing them enough for the rest of the troops to be able to retreat safely.

 

In other words, Erwin had planned on sacrificing him.

 

It took a few days before Levi could finally understand Erwin's plan then.

 

Erwin would have not lost anything had it gone either way.

 

If Levi had died, his death would have fueled the Magnolia's wrath, forcing the nobles of Wall Maria to act out of vengeance. Erwin could have twisted his death as either a reason to fight the Titans or as a reason to make the nobles farthest from the monarchy to see the corruption that forced soldiers to die unnecessarily. He would have been seen as a hero after his death, bringing more glory to the Magnolia family and fueling them to Erwin's cause.

 

If Levi survived, then he would be crown a hero afterwards as well. His popularity would have affected the power the Magnolia family held in Wall Maria and fortified the assumption that Erwin's strategies are the 'best'. Levi would have brought honor and pride for the Magnolia family, making him appear as an indisputable member of the most powerful noble family in Wall Maria.

 

Either way, that situation had forced Levi to become one of Erwin's political symbol.

 

Just like how Levi had unknowingly forced Eren to become Erwin's political symbol back in Wall Rose.

 

It was because of him being crowned as a hero, being called 'Humanity's Strongest' that he was chosen to marry the prince of the Titans and nobody dared raise their voice.

 

Now that Levi thought about it, it wasn't because of luck nor skills that he had survived back then. He was out of gas before he could deal with the last Titan back then. The last Titan had proven to be more skilled, deadlier than the others. There was a cold determination in the Titan's movements, not fueled by anger nor disgusting glee to inflict pain. It was simple cold determination to kill him.

 

He had fallen from an incredible height and had expected to be a splatter on the ground.

 

But in mid-air, he was grabbed by the final Titan. He had expected to be crushed back then but... the Titan just stared.

 

Glassy grey eyes stared at him, curtained by black hair. The sun reflected against the eyes, subtly changing the grey eyes to a myriad of colors.

 

Then there was that god awful banshee scream the Titans used to call their troops back. Instead of crushing him, the black haired Titan simply threw him towards the trees. Leaves cushioned the impact but left him with small cuts. Levi could simply stare as the Titan left, not understanding why he had been spared.

 

When he had presented his report to Erwin after four hours of walking back to the walls without food or water, Erwin had ordered him to remove the part where he was spared and changed the report so that it seemed that the Titan had simply left because of the scream in midst of their duel.

 

Levi did give the unedited report to Hange who had started to rant on various reasons why he could have been spared.

 

Maybe it was some sort of respect over his strength?

 

Maybe it was some sort of tradition of the Titans?

 

Or maybe the Titan had fallen in love with him?

 

Levi had glared at Hange for that last idea.

 

He had stared at those grey eyes and saw nothing. Simply a blank cold determination to finish the task at hand.

 

Then those eyes changed while the Titan stared at him.

 

… he never did understand why.

 

“What... was my father like...?”

 

There was a hint of hesitation in Kuklo's voice. It took a second before Levi even realized that the question was directed at him.

 

Oh. That's right.

 

The reason why Kuklo was sitting in the carriage with them was because Levi had promised to tell him everything he knew about his late father.

 

Which wasn't exactly much...

 

“His squad was part of the Vanguard squads. Their main function is to go ahead of the main fleet and scout the surroundings. It's the most dangerous squad unit to be in.” Levi explained, “They're the ones most in danger of falling for ambushes.”

 

“The fact that he was able to survive and lead his squad for more than five expeditions is already a testament to his skill as a soldier and as a leader.” Levi closed his eyes as he said, “Your father... was a good man.”

 

Levi did not see Eren glance at him at those words before staring back outside.

 

“His last expedition...” Levi opened his eyes and stared at Kuklo as he explained, “His squad was caught in an ambush during a scouting operation after finding out the Titans' formation in the forest where we would be traveling to. He ordered everyone to retreat, staying behind to stop the Titans from advancing towards the main fleet. The rest of his squad members returned to our formation and informed us about the ambush.”

 

“Had they not made it back alive, we would have taken the same route and been ambushed by a larger force.” Levi admitted and stared at Kuklo as he said, “Your father sacrificed his life to save us. Those rumors have no facts to back them up. The Survey Corps owe their life to your father.”

 

He could see how Kuklo's hands were slightly trembling as he stared at the ground. Levi crossed his arms and continued, “His squad was devastated with his death. They continued to fight in his honor... that's the kind of man your father was. A man who sacrificed himself for others and a man who managed to influence those who worked under him to become better.”

 

Kuklo turned to look at Eren and asked, “What about you?”

 

Eren seemed surprised at the question and he turned his head to look at Kuklo. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he asked, “What about me?”

 

“Did you know my father?” Kuklo asked, glaring at Eren.

 

Levi's eyes narrowed and he said, “There is no-”

 

“That's how the Survey Corps saw him!” Kuklo cut him off, glaring at Eren as he said, “That doesn't mean him being a traitor is not true.”

 

Eren stared at him for a moment before asking in a slightly cold tone, “Do you... want your father to be a traitor?”

 

Kuklo and Levi were both surprised by that question. Kuklo gripped the fabric of his pants tightly as he shouted, “Why the hell would I-”

 

“If my father is a traitor... then there's a possibility that he is still alive.” Eren said, staring at Kuklo with a blank expression. Eren closed his eyes and said, “That's what you're thinking...”

 

Eren opened his eyes and stared at Kuklo as he asked, “Is that it?”

 

Kuklo did not answer him but tightened his grip on the fabric of his pants.

 

Eren stared at Kuklo's hands for a moment before sighing. He looked back outside and said, “I don't know everyone who infiltrated your walls. I am sure that there are those who have infiltrated the three branches of your military. Who they are though... that I cannot answer you. Although...”

 

Eren shifted so that his head was poking out of the window, making Levi grab his arm and shout, “Hey! Eren!”

 

“Annie!!!” Eren shouted, “Come here for a second!”

 

Levi pulled Eren, making the young prince yelped as he crashed against Levi's chest. Eren turned his head to look at Levi and asked, “Wha-”

 

“You idiot!” Levi shouted, glaring at him as he said, “Do you even understand how dangerous that was?”

 

Eren just stared at him before asking, “It was?”

 

“Are you ser-”

 

“Do I need to come back after you scold him?” Annie's monotone question stopped Levi. On the other side of the window, Annie was staring at them while keeping her horse in the same pace as the carriage.

 

“Kuklo, this is Annie, one of the Titans who had infiltrated the Walls before.” Eren introduced, not even bothering to get away from Levi's arms as he introduced Kuklo to Annie, “Annie, this is Kuklo. Say hello.”

 

Annie nodded at him and said in a monotone voice, “Nice to meet you.”

 

She turned her attention back to Eren and asked, “Is there any reason why you introduced me as a traitor?”

 

“Kuklo's father is rumored to be a infiltrator as well.” Eren replied before asking, “Have you ever heard of the name Heath Munsell?”

 

Annie looked at the sky and became silent for a moment. She looked back at Eren and stared at him then at Kuklo before replying, “We never had a code name nor a real name by that in our squad. Where was he stationed?”

 

“Survey Corps.” Eren replied before adding, “Oh. There's also supposedly a rumor he was part of the Titan cult as well.”

 

Annie frowned and said, “As far as I know, we did not employ humans in our operations. It was too risky. Not to mention, some of those members are very... screwed up.”

 

Eren stared at Annie and tilted his head towards Kuklo. Annie looked back at Kuklo and said, “No offense.”

 

“None taken...” Kuklo replied in an empty voice.

 

Annie stared at him before continuing, “If he was an infiltrator for the Survey Corps though...”

 

Annie frowned as she admitted, “He might be already dead.”

 

“Eh?” Kuklo raised his head to stare at Annie.

 

Annie turned to look at Eren and asked, “You sure I should be saying this in front of them?”

 

Eren shrugged and replied, “It's old news. Plus the only people who are going to hear you are a man who is in the Survey Corps and a boy who is still searching for his father.”

 

“I am not-”

 

“Give it up.” Annie said bluntly, staring at Kuklo. Kuklo turned to stare at Annie with wide eyes while she kept a blank expression as she explained, “If your father had been an infiltrator and the Survey Corps has pronounced him dead, then there are only two possibilities left.”

 

“Either your father remained loyal to the Titans and he left his station, probably already back to his old Titan life or had gotten himself killed during one of the skirmishes with the humans in his Titan form. Or... he joined the humans and was executed in the last expedition he was seen in.” Annie looked away and said, “Many infiltrators of the Survey Corps ended up that way.”

 

Eren gently pushed himself off of Levi and Annie explained, “It's easy to become attached to humans who are desperately trying to fight for their survival...”

 

Annie turned to look at Kuklo and said, “It might just be better if you think that your father was a human who gave his life to protect humanity.”

 

“If that's all. I'll be going back to the formation.” Annie announced before ordering her horse to gallop faster.

 

Eren stared at Annie's retreating form as he explained, “I heard most of the infiltrators of the Survey Corps came to like humans. They started giving wrong or misleading information to our military so they were killed.”

 

“Of course, to protect the others who still remained loyal to the military, they made it appear as if those infiltrators were normal humans who died during skirmishes and ambushes.” Eren turned to look at Kuklo as he said, “I'm sorry. Whether your father was an infiltrator, a traitor or simply a soldier of the Survey Corps... I cannot tell you that.”

 

“Whatever he may be... it might be better if you simply let go of him.” Eren said softly, “You're letting it consume your life...”

 

“You don't know what it's like... to grow up, being called the son of a traitor. To grow up being called a holy son.” Kuklo stared at Eren as he asked, “If I don't know who my father really is, how would I know who I am?”

 

Eren smiled softly as he said, “You can be whoever you want to be.”

 

“Eh?”

 

At that moment, the carriage stopped. The door opened and Gunther announced, “We're outside Mitras, sir.”

 

“Give us a few minutes.” Levi ordered, knowing Eren wasn't done talking yet.

 

“Yes, sir.” Gunther saluted and closed the door.

 

Levi turned to look at Eren and nodded. Eren smiled at him before turning his attention back to Kuklo as he explained, “Your heritage don't dictate your way of life. You can be whatever you want to be.”

 

“But I...”

 

“You're you.” Eren said, smiling sadly, “Nobody else. Whoever your father might really be, the one who truly dictates who you are is you.”

 

Kuklo stood and looked at the ground as he said, “I have to go.”

 

Eren stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes, “I see.”

 

Kuklo opened the door but did not take a step forward. He stared outside as he said, “I... don't know if I can believe your words but... thank you...”

 

Kuklo walked out of the carriage without another word.

 

Levi stared at him for a few seconds before stepping out of the carriage as well.

 

“Hey, brat.” Levi called out, making Kuklo stop and turn back.

 

“If you ever want to leave the cult... come to my castle. I'll take you in.” Levi said, crossing his arms.

 

“Eh?” Kuklo seemed surprised by the suggestion.   
  


Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “I just think everyone deserves a chance to change. I'm not trying to push you into anything. I just wanted you to know... you always have a choice.”

 

Kuklo's eyes widened and Levi could see he was slightly trembling. Kuklo turned around and began to run, not saying anything back. Levi watched Kuklo run towards the gates leading to the staircase that will lead to the Underground city of Mitras.

 

That dark damp place...

 

Levi clicked his tongue and turned away, forcing his mind to push those memories away. He went inside the carriage and closed the door. After a few moments, the carriage began to move once more. Levi crossed his arms and Eren commented, “That was nice of you.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and replied, “I suppose I got pushed into the moment because of your words.”

 

Eren turned to look at him and asked, “My words?”

 

“Heritage does not dictate who you are.” Levi paraphrased as he opened his eyes. He turned to look at Eren and said as he smiled softly, “It wasn't bad.”

 

Eren smiled sadly as he admitted, “I lied.”

 

Levi stared at him, the smile disappearing from his face. Eren looked at the ground as he said, “Heritage will consume you. It'll eat away your individuality until there is nothing left.”

 

“Eren...”

 

“That name...” He stared at Levi and admitted, “That's the only thing left that is mine.”

 

“What do yo mean?”

 

Eren stared at him and smiled sadly as he mused, “My father taught me something in a very young age... 'your greatest weapon will be your mask, Eren' he told me. I never understood back then what it meant. I do now... and I was angry at my father for drilling those words into me. Yes, this mask I wear is my greatest weapon but... he never did tell me...”

 

Eren turned to look at Levi and smile sardonically as he admitted, “The more you use this mask... the more you forget if you're really you or you're the mask you use.”

 

Once more the carriage stopped and Gunther opened the door. He bowed as he announced, “We've reached the Smith residence, my lord.”

 

Levi could see Erwin standing by the door of his mansion, waiting for them.

 

Eren leaned towards Levi and whispered, “We should get going, my lord.”

 

Levi stared at Eren then turn to look back at Erwin. Levi clicked his tongue and closed the door loudly, making Eren's eyes widened in surprise. Levi placed his hand on Eren's shoulder and pushed him against the other side of the carriage as he hissed, “What the hell are you saying, Eren?”

 

Eren stared at Levi silently as Levi continued, “Don't fucking give me that crap about you losing your self and becoming the mask. If you are the mask then why act childish towards me? Why tell me your wish to see the ocean? Why the fuck would you tell me that you plan on trusting me the most?”

 

Eren continued to stare at Levi with an emotionless expression on his face as he asked, “What if they were all a ruse to get you to trust me?”

 

Levi's eyes widened for a moment before he glared at Eren as he hissed, “Bullshit. What do you want from me, Eren? Why ask me all these shitty questions now?”

 

“Honestly? I don't know.” Eren sighed and looked away tiredly, “Maybe because my stomach has been hurting this entire time. Maybe because I just want to lie down and not pretend to like Erwin Smith or anyone he wants us to meet right now. Maybe because Kuklo's situation has made me remember things I didn't want to remember. I don't even understand why I would ask you all this when I... when I honestly believe that I...”

 

Eren covered his eyes and admitted, “I was happy with you. These pass few days, traveling with you, getting to know you, it was probably the happiest time of my life. Even when there was that looming fact that we're in a political marriage and I am to be used as a pawn to the politics of humans, it... seemed so far away when I'm with you.”

 

Levi froze when he noticed a tear fall to Eren's cheek, “Eren...”

 

“I don't understand this. I don't fucking understand this at all.” Eren admitted, his voice cracking, “I don't even understand why I'm acting like a fucking whiny shit right now. My head is so messed up. I've been sitting my ass in this uncomfortable chair for four hours straight and I just want to lie down and sleep and not think about how this entire thing is confusing me. I just-”

 

Eren covered his face with both of his hands as he whispered, “I just... I want to... I...”

 

“Eren...” Levi grabbed Eren's wrists gently and pulled them away from his face. He pulled Eren to his arms and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly as he rested his head on Levi's shoulder. Levi patted his back as he said, “We don't have to meet anyone right now. I'll personally tell Erwin we're tired.”

 

“What if he says we need to-”

 

“Then I'll punch him in the face and tell him to screw himself.” Levi cut him off, making Eren laugh weakly.

 

“I'm sorry. I don't know why I feel so tired and shitty right now. I don't even understand why I asked you such cruel questions that I don't honestly believe. My mind is just so screwed up right now and I... I just...” Levi felt Eren began to relax in his arms as Eren's words began to grow softer, “... stay... and sleep... with... you...”

 

“Eren?” Levi called out looking at the man in his arms. Eren's eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly against his shoulder. Levi sighed and patted Eren's head as he mumbled, “Next time you feel this shitty, just tell me, you damn brat.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's forehead lightly before whispering, “Good night, my prince.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhmmm... I think I made too much obvious clues in this one. Oh well... I was going to be more subtle about it but meh. XD
> 
> There is a reason why Eren seems a bit screwed up all of the sudden. Kinda... XD
> 
> By the way, it was supposed to end at the part where Levi closed the carriage door and ask that question but, meh, I already gave you guys a freaking painful cliffhanger in My Greatest Regret XD
> 
> “But their conversation is not over yet!” you say? Weeeeellllll... I said I didn't want to give you guys a painful cliffhanger, not that I wasn't gonna give you a cliffhanger ^w^  
> At least it ends in a fluffy-ish note? XD
> 
> Slight trivia... I was actually debating if it was grey or gray. XD  
> Internet said it was okay to use either of the two so I just went with grey 'cause it was how my fingers spelled it first. XD


	27. My Prince and The Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 More plot~  
> 3 Lack of Eren in this chapter

Levi made sure Eren was comfortably asleep in his arms before kicking the door open. He got out of the carriage, noticing the surprised look of his guards and Eren's guards. Levi raised an eyebrow when he noticed Annie had her hood up and was standing by the horses, her back turned towards the mansion where Erwin was waiting by the front door.

 

Armin rushed to their side worriedly. Before he could talk, Levi said, “It's okay. He just fell asleep.”

 

Armin sighed in relief and Levi couldn't help but ask in a teasing tone, “Can you carry him?”

 

Armin slightly frowned and retorted, “I'm not that weak, my lord.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes before adding with mirth in his eyes, “Annie can carry Eren just fine.”

 

Speaking of which, Levi leaned closer and whispered, “What's wrong with her?”

 

Armin glanced at Annie for a second before whispering, “Annie... is most familiar with Mitras, my lord.”

 

Levi realized what Armin was trying to say and nodded. He stepped forward and called out, “Erd.”

 

“Sir.” Erd immediately jogged towards Levi and seemed surprised when Levi placed Eren in his arms.

 

“Take Eren to our designated quarters and guard him together with Annie.” Levi ordered before turning to look at Oluo and Gunther, “Oluo, Gunther, make sure all our luggage get to our rooms without an accident.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Oluo and Gunther saluted before walking towards the carriage.

 

Erd turned to look at Annie and called out, “You're with me, Leonhart.”

 

Annie simply nodded and followed Erd, making sure to keep her head down. Levi turned to look at Armin and said, “You're with me, mushroom.”

 

Armin was surprised by Levi's words but he immediately bowed and replied, “As you wish, my lord.”

 

Levi walked towards the mansion, glaring at Erwin who was staring at them with an amused expression. To his right was the head of the Military Police division of the military, Nile Dok, while Mike was standing to his left. Levi stopped a few feet away from Erwin and said, “Eren's tired from the long ride. Whatever plan you have for us, you're going to have to postpone it.”

 

Erwin only looked more amused at the clip tone Levi had used before replying, “I was only planning a nice private lunch. The party will be tonight.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and commented dryly, “Of course it is.”

 

Erwin turned to look at Mike and ordered, “Escort Erd and the others to their quarters.”

 

Mike stared at Erwin for a moment before nodding. He nodded at Levi and said, “It's nice seeing you again, Levi.”

 

Levi nodded back and replied, “You too, sniffer.”

 

Mike's lips curved to a small half-smile before he turned around. Levi turned to look at Erd and tilted his head towards Mike's direction. Erd recognized the silent order and nodded back before following Mike inside. Once they were inside, Erwin turned to look at Levi and said, “Walk with us for a while, Levi.”

 

The cool tone Erwin used left no room for arguments and Levi began to walk next to Erwin as he walked towards the right of the mansion. Nile walked to Erwin's right, just a few feet behind him but stop and turned to glare at Armin who was walking behind Levi as he ordered, “Leave us.”

 

Levi stopped walking and turned to glare at Nile as he proclaimed, “He's coming with us.”

 

Nile turned to glare at Levi and hissed, “He's a Titan.”

 

“He's my husband's bodyguard which makes him one of my men.” Levi retorted.

 

Nile was about to open his mouth but Erwin cut him off in a cool tone, “He can stay.”

 

“Erwin!” Nile shouted, outraged by Erwin's proclamation.

 

Erwin began to walk once more as he said in a nonchalant manner, “If you wish to further annoy our dear Lord Magnolia, be my guest, Nile.”

 

“I am not yours, Erwin.” Levi hissed as he glared at Erwin.

 

Erwin turned once more to smirk at Levi as he said in a smooth tone, “I believe the red roses your dear husband received from Pixis would beg to differ, Levi.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes further at the reminder while Nile glared at both of them. Armin quietly stood behind Levi, trying to look as meek as possible. Erwin sighed and said, “Come now, both of you. This is not the place to show your hostility between one another.”

 

Erwin shrugged as he added nonchalantly, “Then again, not showing hostility between one another would have been a sign of something wrong...”

 

Levi and Nile followed Erwin silently as the blond man led them to the back garden. Armin's eyes widened as he saw the large garden. The entire garden was covered by roof grills covered by twisting flower vines. The edges of the grills were filled with dangling flower vines of different colors while the ground was filled with freshly trimmed grass. There was a round table surrounded by five chairs in the middle. The table was filled food and a maid was standing next to the table, holding a tea kettle. Erwin turned to look at Armin and asked with a smile, “Beautiful, isn't it?”

 

“Yes!” Armin replied immediately, smiling as he added, “Er- My prince would have loved this place.”

 

Erwin chuckled and commented, “That is why I wanted us to have lunch here. I remember hearing how Prince Eren had liked the garden back in the Magnolia's castle.”

 

Erwin walked towards the table and took a sit on one of the chairs. He turned towards the maid and said, “Leave the kettle here and bring food to Lord Magnolia's quarters for his guards.”

 

The maid bowed as she replied, “Yes, my lord.”

 

She placed the kettle on the table and bowed once more before hastily walking away. The other three remained standing, staring at Erwin. Erwin sighed and said, “Sit down, all of you.”

 

Levi took a sit to Erwin's right while Nile took the one to Erwin's left. Armin stood behind Levi, causing Erwin to order, “Sit down, Arlert. You'll be joining us to lunch.”

 

Armin's eyes widened at those words and he hastily said, “Thank you for the offer but it is not my pla-”

 

“I am not offering, Arlert.” Erwin smirked as he said, “I am ordering you to join us.”

 

Armin was unable to keep his jaw from slacking at those words and Levi said in a slightly mocking tone, “Give it up, mushroom. Erwin's orders are law.”

 

Erwin raised one of his eyebrows as he asked while Armin sat next to Levi, “Mushroom?”

 

“Have you seen his hair?” Levi retorted with a small smirk. Erwin chuckled softly, causing Armin to blush.

 

Levi grabbed the fork and knife as he commented at his food, “Steak, huh? As expected from the inner wall.”

 

Nile narrowed his eyes but kept silent as Erwin replied, “I had them prepare this just for your dear prince. Meat is still a rarity inside the walls.”

 

While meat was not that rare for nobles, it was still a luxury to the common people. In Wall Maria, even the Magnolia family only serve meat during very special occasions. Eren's stay was one of those occasions. That was because animals that produces meat were rare inside the walls compared to poultry. Fish was not that uncommon in Wall Maria though considering they have districts stationed by the sea. Levi began to cut his steak as Erwin continued, “Although Hange has informed me that one of Altonen's latest project is to breed more bovines.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Where are they going to get the animals?”

 

Erwin glanced at Armin before smiling at Levi as he said, “Cooperation, of course.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and commented, “Of course. Might as well make use of your new resources, right?”

 

Erwin chuckled before asking with amusement in his tone, “You are certainly quite irritated today.”

 

“We've been traveling ever since we got married, Erwin. Anyone would be annoyed.” Levi retorted, glaring at his food.

 

“Just one more day, Levi.” Erwin said as he cut his steak, “One more day of pretending to care about other people and you can take your dear prince to your castle.”

 

Levi scoffed but said nothing, eating a piece. Erwin grabbed the kettle and filled one of the cups with hot tea. He handed the tea towards Armin who hastily grabbed it and stuttered, “P-please let me do-”

 

“It's quite alright, Arlert. Just enjoy the food and the awkward atmosphere.” Erwin ordered in an amused tone, causing both Levi and Nile to glare at him. Erwin chuckled and begin to fill another cup as he asked Levi, “Remember the rumor I told you during your wedding day?”

 

“The loyalists being a pack of assholes and hiring assassins?” Levi asked in a nonchalant tone. When he saw Erwin nod, he asked, “They hired the Ackermans, didn't they?”

 

Nile's eyes widened and he stared at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and informed them, “A group of Titan cultists was attacked on our way here. We were able to save the only survivor and he said he heard one of them call their attacker's leader 'Captain Ackerman'.”

 

“I see.” Erwin said as he placed the cup next to Levi's plate. He grabbed another cup as he said, “As you have said, they did, in fact, hired the Ackermans. It is still unclear what they hired them for.”

 

“Isn't it to kill Eren?” Levi asked bluntly, making Armin turn his head to look at him.

 

“We're not sure.” Erwin admitted as he poured tea into the cup he was holding, “All we know is that the loyalists have hired them.”

 

Levi turned to look at Nile and asked, “And the Military Police is still unable to track all of them down?”

 

Nile stared at his food as he said, “It's been hard. They have the populace behind them.”

 

Levi scoffed as he commented in an annoyed tone, “Populace? You mean Wall Sheena's nobles.”

 

Erwin placed the cup next to Nile's plate as he said, “Now, now, Levi. Nile and his men have their hands full simply rooting out the bad seeds in their branch. Requesting them to hunt down the remaining loyalists is already a long shot from the very beginning.”

 

Levi turned his head to stare at Erwin as he asked, “You're making the Survey Corps look for the loyalists then?”

 

“No.” Erwin admitted in a calm tone as he began to pour tea to another cup, “Survey Corps is officially in charge of coordinating with the Titans. The only squad not part of that effort is your squad.”

 

“Well, we're currently busy being your pawns.” Levi retorted before sipping his tea. Levi frowned as he realized that Hange didn't say anything about that information to him at all.

 

Erwin simply chuckled before saying, “Your squad will remain under your rule. They are your private guards first and foremost. I do wish to hand you... a very important matter.”

 

Levi placed the cup back to the table and stared at Erwin quietly. Erwin placed the kettle on the table and placed his hand on top of the table, covering his left hand with his right, as he said seriously, “I want you to meet with the Ackerman as my envoy.”

 

Nile turned to stare at Erwin and Levi narrowed his eyes as he hissed, “I am not taking Eren to meet those bastards.”

 

Erwin shook his head before clarifying, “Not with the prince or with anyone. Just you...”

 

“What... are you planning?” Levi almost dreaded Erwin's answer.

 

“I wish to hire them.” Erwin answered calmly.

 

Nile stood and shouted at him, “Are you crazy?!! You're going to hire those killers?!!”

 

“They're mercenaries.” Erwin calmly corrected, keeping his eyes trained at Levi, “Whatever price the loyalists have paid, we can easily double it. Besides...”

 

Erwin leaned towards Levi, placing his steepled hands in front of him, covering his mouth, as he added, “As Supreme Commander, I can grant the Ackermans' real desire.”

 

Levi felt his entire body suddenly grow cold at those words. He momentarily froze before hissing, “Are you serious, Erwin?”

 

“Yes.” Erwin replied, “I wish for you to tell them that. I know you can easily find them. They never did leave you, did they?”

 

“You bastard...” Levi hissed, his hands forming a tight fist.

 

“You have nothing to lose, Levi.” Erwin reminded him.

 

“And you have everything to gain.” Levi retorted, glaring at him as he asked, “Do you really think they would listen to me? I... I am a traitor to their eyes.”

 

“And if you give this message to them, you will become their pride.” Erwin said as he continued to stare at Levi, “Their prodigal son.”

 

Nile turned to stare at Levi with an open mouth as he realized what Erwin was saying, “Levi... you're...”

 

Levi banged his hands against the table before standing. He turned away from Erwin as he said, “I feel sick. I'm going to retire for the day.”

 

Armin immediately stood and followed Levi as he began to walk out of the garden. Erwin leaned back on the chair as he calmly said, “You know this is the right thing to do, Levi.”

 

Levi stopped on top of the dangling flowers but didn't turn around. Erwin stood and placed his hand at the top of his chair as he said, “The Ackermans are a formidable foe. With the Military Police in this state right now, they are no match for them. You alone would be able to take down more than half of their entire force.”

 

Nile turned to look at Erwin and open his mouth to refute Erwin's claim. He was unable to talk when he saw that Erwin was staring at him, as if silently daring him to prove him wrong. Nile formed his hands to fists and he looked away, frustrated at himself. Erwin turned his attention back to Levi and he continued, “This is the best way to survive, Levi.”

 

“I am a Magnolia.” Levi hissed, his fists trembling slightly.

 

“But that is not all you are.” Erwin added as he continued to stare at Levi. He took a step forward, placing his hand on the back of the chair Levi had been sitting before adding, “You're only one person, Levi. If their target is the prince, you cannot fend all of them off. Especially not him...”

 

“Why me?” Levi hissed, closing his eyes as he heard his voice crack.

 

Each of Erwin's sentences pierce Levi, breaking the wall he had placed all over him, “As long as the Ackermans stand against us, your prince cannot be safe inside these walls. He cannot be safe by your side. You know that. You know fully well that you cannot protect him from them.”

 

Levi kept quiet, gritting his teeth, as Erwin took another step forward, “This is to protect Eren.”

 

“Bullshit.” Levi hissed, “This is to fortify your position. If you have the Ackermans backing you up, those opposing you will be screwed.”

 

Erwin stared at him and asked, “Would that be so bad? Unopposed, I can focus on rebuilding this corrupted government... Unopposed, the other branches of the military would be able to focus on improving the lives of everyone in the walls.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and asked, “How long? How long have you been planning on using me for this?”

 

Erwin placed his hands behind his back as he admitted, “Ever since I became Supreme Commander.”

 

Levi bitterly laughed before turning to face Erwin, glaring at him as he asked, “You've been planning to use me this entire time? To get them to your side?!”

 

“Yes.” Erwin admitted, staring at Levi with cool ice blue eyes.

 

“Why now?” Levi asked, unable to keep calm, “Why the fuck now?!”

 

“Because you now have someone you desire to protect.” Erwin replied, staring at Levi, “Someone our enemies want dead.”

 

Levi couldn't hide the surprised look that slowly changed to a look of painful realization, “This was your real reason... the reason why you chose me to marry Eren...”

 

“It was the main reason, yes.” Erwin admitted and closed his eyes as he added, “Of course, I was thinking of Eren as well. I-”

 

“Bullshit.” Levi hissed, “You've been planning on using Eren from the start!”

 

Erwin didn't deny the accusation and said, “I've been using both of you from the very beginning, Levi.”

 

Erwin opened his eyes and added, “You already knew that.”

 

“You bastard...” Levi took a step towards Erwin and Nile immediately rushed to Erwin's side.

 

Erwin raised his hand to stop Nile as he continued to stare at Levi, “I will not apologize for my actions, Levi. You of all people know that I will do anything to protect mankind. Even if it means using those I care about.”

 

Levi gritted his teeth and turned away as he hissed, “I can't even look at you right now.”

 

Levi tightened his fists, his nails digging through the skin of his palm as he said, “Cancel your damn party. We won't be making an appearance tonight.”

 

“I know.” Erwin said as he closed his eyes and added, “I already did.”

 

Levi chuckled emptily before commenting, “You know everything, don't you, Erwin?”

 

Erwin smiled sardonically as he replied, “Not everything. I did not expect you to feel so deeply for Eren this soon.”

 

“It worked in your favor in the end, right?” Levi asked, raising his head to look at the dangling flowers on top, “You know fully well I don't have a choice in this.”

 

Erwin opened his eyes and stared at the freshly cut grass as he replied, “Simply because it's for the greater good does not mean you need to like it.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and admitted in a tired tone, “I need some time, Erwin.”

 

“I understand.” Erwin raised his head and said, “I will make preparations for your trip back to the main Magnolia castle.”

 

Levi chuckled sardonically and commented in a slightly annoyed tone, “You really know everything, don't you?”

 

Erwin gave a small smile and replied, “I simply know you. You do not trust Wall Sheena.”

 

Nile looked away at those words.

 

“But it would be too dangerous to take Eren with you.” Erwin continued, “So you will entrust him to your real family.”

 

“They're not...” Levi wouldn't finish that sentence.

 

“Simply because they are not related to you by blood does not mean they are not your real family, Levi. You said it yourself, you are a Magnolia.” Erwin reminded him. Erwin stared at Levi's back as he continued, “I am not asking you to throw away who you are now. I am asking you to finally accept that part of you that you've been running from for so long.”

 

Erwin's words felt like a cold spear piercing Levi's chest, “If you truly want to be with Eren... then it's time for you to accept that part of you as well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnddd I'm ending it here since it's gotten long (damn Erwin speaking too much)
> 
> And yes... I just made Erwin do the Gendo pose. XD


	28. My Prince and  Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk A LOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!  
> I may not be able to update My Greatest Regret next week because I'll be going to Tokyo to spend time with Renn and Mama Nina of K&C for the bottom!Eren Only Event. happy dance  
> So yeaaahhh. I will try but no promises. Sorry TTATT
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 This is longer than I expected  
> 3 In relation to that, INFORMATION OVERLOAD  
> 4 The wish of some of you guys may be granted  
> 5 Another wish of most of you guys....... might be granted...?

The walk towards the room Levi always used when he had to stay in Erwin's mansion was done with an awkward silence. Armin did not say anything and Levi did not know if he was being kind or he was still processing all the information he acquired from listening to Erwin and him… and maybe also from Nile.

  
  


Quite frankly, Levi could care less what Armin was thinking. Right now, he was too frustrated to care about anything. The sooner he was alone, the better.

  
  


That's why when he had reached his room, he pushed the door open and ordered immediately, "Out, all of you."

  
  


"Sir…"

  
  


"Out." Levi ordered in a low dangerous tone that made all of his guards immediately salute and shout a loud "yes, sir!" before scrambling outside. Annie glared at him as she continued to lean against the wall next to the door but remained silent. Levi was about to walk towards her and drag her away but Armin was faster. He grabbed Annie by the arm and whispered something in her ear. She frowned but nodded, following Armin out silently. Armin bowed at Levi before closing the door.

  
  


Levi was finally alone to br-

  
  


"Should I go out too, my lord?"

  
  


Of course that was not going to happen… Fate really did enjoy making Levi's life miserable.

  
  


Levi turned to look at the bed where Eren was still lying down. Eren had turned to his side, staring at Levi while wrapped in a blanket as far as his chin. Eren stared back at him with a blank expression but Levi could clearly see the curiosity in his mismatched eyes. Levi walked towards the bed and asked Eren, "Did you knew?"

  
  


Sensing that something was wrong, Eren slowly lifted the blanket off him and sat, making the blanket cover only the lower part of his body, as he asked, "Knew what?"

  
  


"About me? About Erwin? About this entire shit!" Levi couldn't help but shout the last question which didn't even sound like a question to him anymore. It sounded more like… a scream of rage and frustration that had been bottled up the entire time finally snapping in half.

  
  


Eren continued to stare at Levi with a blank expression as he replied, "You have to be more specific, Levi. I know a few things about you and about that man but I don't really understand what you mean by 'this entire shit'."

  
  


Levi scoffed and hissed at Eren bitterly, "Of course, you're going to call me by my name right now."

  
  


Eren narrowed his eyes and said in a deadpan tone, "It's a sure way to make you understand that I am serious and you trying to make me your verbal punching bag is not going to end well for you, Levi."

  
  


Levi glared at him and challenged, "What are you going to do about it, Eren? How can you possible not end this well for me?"

  
  


Eren gripped the fabric of the blanket tightly and retorted, "Do not test my patience, Levi Magnolia. I never had that much patience to begin with and with these damn stomach ache and headache, I am in no mood to try and placate you."

  
"Placate me? Why not? Isn't that your god damn job?" Levi hissed, taking a step towards the bed.

  
  


Eren continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes as he asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

  
  


Levi placed his hand on Eren's cheek, noticing how Eren froze at the touch and how his mismatched eyes slightly widened due to the surprise. Levi stared at Eren as he asked in a soft tone, "Did you know Erwin was going to use you against me?"

  
  


Levi didn't like how his tone sounded a bit like he was begging.

  
  


Begging for what?

  
  


For Eren to tell the truth?

  
  


Or was he begging that Eren did not know? That Eren did not willingly participate in Erwin's plan?

  
  


Eren stared at Levi silently for a moment. He grabbed Levi's wrist before replying, "Not exactly."

  
  


Levi immediately tried to walk away, unable to hide the pain those words caused, but Eren tightened his grip on Levi's wrist and ordered, "Don't turn away from me when I'm not done talking, Levi Magnolia!"

  
  


Levi glared at him and open his mouth to tell Eren to let him go but Eren beat him to it, "I don't know what exactly his plan is but I knew that he was planning on using me against you!"

  
  


Before Levi could say anything, Eren continued in a slightly sarcastic tone, "It's not like we had tea back in the Titan territory and we talk over his plans while eating biscuits and enjoying the damn sun."

  
"I've been doing this crap since I was young." Eren reminded him, "I've seen men like Erwin Smith before. My father is like him."

  
  


Eren looked at the floor as he said, "Bastards who would willingly manipulative those around them, even their own family and people they trust, for the sake of the populace."

  
  


"I won't lie to you, I knew from the beginning that Erwin was planning on using me against you but it's not because he told me." Eren raised his head to stare at Levi before he admitted in a solemn tone, "I know because… because I have been used as a political hostage before."

  
  


Levi's eyes widened at those words. Eren released Levi's wrist and fell on the bed with a light thud. He turned away from Levi before explaining, "Remember when I told you I didn't go to the front lines?"

  
  


Levi could only stare at Eren's back as the young prince continued, "I was suppose to be part of the reserves but I got called back by my father. When I got there, I was kept in the west wing of our castle till the end of the war."

  
  


Eren closed his eyes before continuing, "The only people I was in contact with were Armin, the guards and my parents. I didn't understand why I was suddenly confined to the castle nor why I couldn't see my sisters or my friends."

  
  


Eren began rubbing his stomach as he grimaced, "It was only after a year that I heard from Armin the reason why. I was being used to fuel my sisters into action."

  
  


"What… do you mean…?"

  
  


"My father was using Historia to rally the people to our cause and as his official envoy. He used Mikasa to lead in the front lines. Do you know what he used to make sure both of my sisters would obey him?" Eren turned to lie on his back, smiling bitterly as he said, "Me. He used his own son as a political hostage for both his daughters."

  
  


"Eren…" Before Levi could understand what he was doing, he had sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to hold Eren's hand.

  
  


Eren placed Levi's hand on his stomach as he continued, "If he didn't, Mikasa wouldn't have led as one of our army's generals. She would have simply stayed as one of our troops, following orders. That's the kind of woman she is. She doesn't want to be a leader. My father knew that. He also knew Mikasa is overprotective of me. By keeping me in the castle, my father can force Mikasa to lead instead, promising to let her see me once she has proven her valor at war. She became both an efficient leader of our army and a rallying figure for the troops. Not to mention, it's a good publicity for the royal family."

  
  


Eren tapped the back of Levi's hand with his fingers as he continued, staring at the ceiling, "Historia was another story. She didn't want to become my father's propaganda. She hated the war. She hated conflict. And all my father had to do was say the words she has always been afraid of. 'Eren will replace you'."

  
  


Eren's lips curved to a bitter smile as he added, "Of course, Historia couldn't let me be her replacement. She's been playing her part in this political war for so long she knows the cruelty and the pain that comes to it. She's an idiot."

  
  


Eren covered his eyes with his other arm as he continued, "She's an idiot who wants to protect her siblings from that cruel responsibility."

  
  


Eren turned to look at Levi and said, “I knew I was to be used as a political hostage. Truthfully? I wasn't expecting to be used as a political hostage against you. I expected Erwin Smith to use me against my father or against Historia once she ascended the throne.”

  
  


Eren reached out his hand towards Levi's face and Levi grabbed it by the wrist, pressing it against his cheek. Eren caressed Levi's cheek with his thumb as he smiled sadly, “I was expecting him to use our child against you instead.”

  
  


Levi's brows furrowed at those words and Eren chuckled lightly before admitting, “I didn't agree to this marriage with the fairy tale idea of us caring for one another deeply, Levi. My goal had been to become someone you can trust and I had hoped I would be able to trust you as well. An amicable and comfortable relationship... something like that.”

  
  


Eren stared at Levi's hand as he stopped caressing his cheek before continuing, “Our child, on the other hand... I have already made my peace with our child being used against us. By Erwin Smith against me and by my father against you...”

  
  


“I won't let them.” Levi whispered and Eren could only smile at him sadly.

  
  


“Can you promise such a thing, Levi Magnolia?” Eren asked in a soft tone. He caressed Levi's cheek once more as he admitted, “Your words are kind and gentle but you are powerless. We are powerless. We are just pawns in this giant game board that has rules we do not even know.”

  
  


Eren sat and leaned towards Levi before he said, “And you know, deep down, that what Erwin Smith has plans about... no matter how low his methods may be... you know he is doing what is best for humanity.”

  
  


“How can you say that?” Levi hissed, gripping Eren's wrist tightly.

  
  


Eren smiled sadly once more and rested his forehead against Levi's before whispering, “Because I know the type.”

  
  


Eren caressed Levi's cheek as he closed his eyes before continuing, “I also know that, in the end, you will agree to Erwin Smith's plans because of that.”

  
  


Levi stared at Eren's face as he asked, “Because you would do the same in my position?”

  
  


Eren opened his eyes and leaned away. He dropped both his hands and nodded. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and held him tightly.

  
  


He knew Eren was right.

  
  


God damn it all to hell.

  
  


In the end, he trusted Erwin's judgment and there was truth in Erwin's words.

  
  


The Ackermans was a formidable clan. One of the oldest and most influential clan inside the Walls. They were unofficially the rulers of the underground cities.

  
  


If they wanted to, they could create a civil war against the new government.

  
  


They were a threat. The only reason why they did not participate in the revolt had been their hatred for the monarchy.

  
  


But everything has a price.

  
  


Even the Ackermans' hatred...

  
  


“Erwin ordered me to meet with the Ackermans.” Levi said, resting his face between Eren's neck and shoulder.

  
  


“Why you?” Eren's question was soft and Levi pushed Eren away gently.

  
  


He grabbed both of Eren's hands and placed them on his lap, caressing the back of Eren's hands. He stared at Eren seriously as he admitted, “Because my birth name is Levi Ackerman.”

  
  


Eren simply stared at Levi with a blank expression. Levi didn't know if he should take that as a good sign or not. Levi took a deep breath before continuing, “My mother was the daughter of the last head of the Ackermans.”

  
  


Eren's brows furrowed slightly as he asked, “So... you're the next head?”

  
  


Levi shrugged and looked at their hands as he replied, “When I was part of the clan, yes. I was being trained by Kenny... my uncle and the current head of the Ackermans.”

  
  


“He's Captain Ackerman, isn't he? The man Kuklo remembered?” Eren asked, noticing how Levi's posture turned rigid at that question.

  
  


“Yes.” Levi admitted, “Kenny and I...”

  
  


Levi sighed and tightened his hold on Eren's hands as he admitted, “I stabbed him.”

  
  


He didn't wait for Eren to say anything as he continued, “I was eight when I was first ordered to kill someone. I've killed........ so many people in the name of the Ackerman clan.”

  
  


Levi let go of Eren's hands before continuing, “I didn't want to kill for them. Men, women, children, it didn't fucking matter. As long as the client chose them, we killed them. It doesn't matter if they were pigs or doves. All that matter was the price.”

  
  


“The Ackermans are not... right...” Levi placed his hand on his face as he continued, “Killing for so long does that to you. People just snap. Some go mad, becoming so fucking screwed up in the head like Kenny. Some just grow dead inside. Others... they try to run away. They try so fucking hard to run away but they get caught. They get caught and they're punished.”

  
  


Levi could only smile bitterly as he added, “Like my birth mother... or so I have been told.”

  
  


Eren frowned and he asked, “You... don't know?”

  
  


Levi dropped his hand and stared at Eren as he admitted, “I never met her. The Ackermans told me she died during childbirth.”

  
  


Levi sighed once more and looked down as he continued, “But Kenny told me... he said he was the one who found her after she had escaped towards Wall Maria. He dragged her back to the Ackermans and they found out she was pregnant. Kenny said they kept her alive so I could be born... as the next heir of the Ackerman clan.”

  
  


“Did they kill her afterwards?” Eren asked, taking Levi's hands and holding them tightly.

  
  


“Kenny's exact words were 'no, we didn't but we didn't try to save her as well'.” Levi smiled bitterly as he said, “Remember what I told you about how the Ackermans aren't right in the head? I was the second type. I was dying inside, becoming an empty shell.”

  
  


“When Kenny told me about her, I didn't feel anything. I never knew her but she was still my birth mother yet I didn't feel anything. I wasn't angry or sad at what I heard. To me, death was just a normal thing. That's when I understood what I was becoming.” Levi's smile turned more bitter as he continued, “That's why I stabbed Kenny. I stabbed him in the chest. I was aiming for his heart but that old man's reflexes were just too much so I missed. I slashed his legs as well so, in the off chance, that bastard managed to get enough strength, he wouldn't be able to catch me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I made used of my age and short structure to hide and catch rides from unaware carriages.”

  
  


Levi sighed once more before continuing, “I didn't really have a destination in mind. Just get as far away from the Ackermans as fast as possible. No matter how far I got, they were still on my tail. Whether they were to capture me alive or not, I never did know. All I cared about was running away. That's how I managed to get to Shiganshina. It was by chance that father was there that day. It was also by chance when he saw me fighting off a few idiots who thought they could take down a half-starved boy.”

  
  


“And that's when he adopted you?” Eren asked, unable to stop himself from thinking how it seemed fast for a noble lord such as Lord Magnolia to adopt someone from the get go.

  
  


Levi smirked and replied, “He didn't take me in to adopt me immediately if that's what you were thinking. I was taken in to become a servant. He planned on making me Isabel's bodyguard back then. He knew what I was but he still took me in. When I showed how good I was at... killing... he admitted me to the military. When I passed my first year, he talked to me. Told me some shit about how mother and Isabel consider me as family and that the main reason why he made me go in the military is because the Ackermans would have a lower chance of ambushing me in a place filled with soldiers.”

  
  


Levi stared at Eren before continuing, “When I finished my training, I enlisted for the Survey Corps. It was custom for those in Wall Maria to choose Survey Corps but... my main reason was because... if I was destined to kill then I choose to kill humanity's enemies instead.”

  
  


“The day I graduated, my father officially adopted me to the Magnolia family.” Levi entwined their hands as he continued in a nonchalant manner, almost as if it didn't matter now, “I did everything I could to show all of them father did not make a mistake adopting a street rat like me.”

  
  


Levi lowered his head as he said, “The Ackermans stopped trying to capture me after I got the title Humanity's Strongest.”

  
  


Levi chuckled sardonically before adding, “The suicide mission Erwin gave me became the reason why I was able to finally get away from the Ackermans.”

  
  


“That's why... I am not the person you think I am, Eren. I am not perfect. I've killed so many people. Both humans and Titans... I'm not... I'm not who you think I am.” Levi whispered, staring at their hands.

  
  


Eren continued to stare at him for a few seconds and Levi wondered what he was thinking.

  
  


“You're going to do it?” Eren finally asked.

  
  


It took a moment before Levi understood what Eren was asking and he replied solemnly, “Yes.”

  
  


“Because they're targeting me?”

  
  


“Yes.” Levi replied before admitting, “And it's time. It's time for me to face them. I've been running away from them since I could remember. It's time I meet Kenny once more.”

  
  


“Then what?” Eren asked, staring at Levi, “What is Erwin Smith's plan?”

  
  


“He's offering the Ackermans their greatest desire.” Levi smiled sardonically as he continued, “The return of their noble status.”

  
  


Eren's eyes widened and he asked, “The Ackermans were nobles?”

  
  


“They were the most influential noble family in Wall Sheena. According to Kenny, one of the Ackermans got greedy and tried to marry into the royal family. Shit happened and they got disowned by the royal family.” Levi shrugged as he added, “Kenny didn't really care about it and I never gave a shit knowing the entire story. All I know is that the Ackermans are still trying to regain their previous status.”

  
  


“And by using you to tell them about Erwin Smith's offer, not only will the Ackermans feel indebted to him but to you as well.” Eren said, staring at Levi. He sighed and said, “He has it all planned out, hasn't he?”

  
  


“Yeah. The bastard knows how to plan, that's for sure...” Levi said, unable to stop himself from sounding a bit bitter.

  
  


“And you're gonna do it.” Levi knew Eren wasn't asking him. He already knew Levi was going to do it.

  
  


But still...

  
  


“Yeah.” Levi replied, starting at Eren as he said solemnly, “I'm going to do it for you, for me. For our future...”

  
  


Eren placed his hand on Levi's cheek and whispered, “Thank you.”

  
  


Eren kissed Levi on the lips gently before getting out of the bed. He grabbed the long coat on the table and wrapped it on himself. Levi frowned and asked, “Eren?”

  
  


Eren didn't answer him and opened the door, surprising their guards who had been standing outside. Eren looked at Armin and raised an eyebrow. Armin's eyes widened and he said, “Don't, Eren.”

  
  


Eren simply stared at Armin silently and the young blond sighed and shook his head. He began walking and Eren followed him. Levi walked out of the room and followed both of them, causing the rest of their guards to follow them out of habit.

  
  


It didn't take a genius to realize where Eren was going and Levi said, “Eren, what are you planning to do?”

  
  


“You'll see.” Eren said in a sing song tone that just seemed so out of character.

  
  


They quickly reached the garden where Erwin and Nile where still talking. Eren walked right up to Erwin as he loudly ordered Armin, “Armin, remind me the early symptoms of pregnancy?”

 

“Uuumm...” Armin seemed surprised and replied in a questioning tone, “Headache and stomachache?”

 

Erwin's eyes widened and he stared at Eren who was walking towards him as he said in a slightly amused tone, “Oh?”

 

Levi's eyes widened as well and he asked Armin, “Wait, what?”

 

Armin looked away while Eren stopped in front of Erwin and said with a cheerful smile, “I've been having this really bad case of headache and my stomach cramps like you won't believe it so I'm pissed and highly irrational right now.”

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow as he saw Eren's smile and asked in an amused tone, “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah.” Eren nodded and asked, “So I wouldn't be hold accountable for my actions, right?”

 

“It can be a valid defense.” Erwin replied and added with a smile, “Furthermore, the only people here are those loyal to your husband...”

 

Erwin shrugged as he added in a nonchalant manner, “And Nile.”

 

Nile glared at Erwin while Eren asked with a slight pout, “And Nile isn't the most reliable source of information now, is he? I mean, he is the Commander of the Military Police and everyone knows they don't like the Survey Corps, my husband's branch.”

 

“Eren, please don't.” Armin begged but didn't move.

 

“How dare you!” Nile shouted while Erwin simply shrugged.

 

“Of course, it will be his words against yours and everyone present here.” Erwin nodded.

 

“Then...” Eren took another step forward and smiled angelically at Erwin as he said in a cheerful tone, “I really wish you wouldn't clench your teeth.”

 

Before Levi knew it, there was a loud sound of fleshing hitting flesh and then Erwin was on the ground. Everyone could only stare while Eren flicked his wrist. It was Nile who reacted first with a loud, “You bastard!! You just punched the Supreme Commander!!”

 

“You sure?” Eren replied sarcastically before turning to look at Erwin who was already standing, “Did I punch you?”

 

Some of Erwin's bangs fell towards his forehead as he replied with a smile, “Of course not.”

 

Eren pointed at his own bottom lip and said, “You have a cut though.”

 

Erwin licked the blood off his bottom lip, all the while staring at Eren, before he said with a smile, “I simply fell and a table hit my lips.”

 

“Goodness, how awful.” Eren said in a false concerned tone. He smiled at Erwin and said, “You should be careful, Supreme Commander. You wouldn't want to destroy that handsome face of yours now, don't you?”

 

“Will there be more falls, my dear prince?” Erwin asked with amused eyes staring at Eren.

 

Eren's eyes narrowed but he continued to smile as he replied, “Maybe...”

 

Eren's smile disappeared as he said dangerously, “If you do shit like this to Levi again.”

 

With that said, Eren turned around and began walking away. He grabbed Levi by the arm and dragged him away. Erwin chuckled and asked in an amused tone, “So the party is off, I presume?”

 

“We don't want to see your big ass caterpillars for the entire day.” Eren replied, sticking his tongue out at Erwin without bothering to stop walking. All Levi heard was Erwin's laugh.

 

Levi looked at Eren as he continued to drag him and said, “You just punched Erwin.”

 

“He fell.” Eren said in a sing song tone.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and corrected, “You just made Erwin fall.”

 

“He can't do anything to me. It would be counterproductive in his case and he knows that. You can't do it because he's your boss and your friend. But, admit it, seeing him fall like that...” Eren smiled and said, “It feels nice, doesn't it?”

 

Levi shrugged and replied, “I suppose.”

 

Eren patted his shoulder and said with a grin, “If you ever meet my father, make him fall for me.”

 

Levi smirked and replied, “As you wish, my prince.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just gloss over a very important fact? 
> 
> Aaahh. It feels nice making Eren punch Erwin. No seriously. It was becoming long and I needed to end it but I wanted Eren to punch Erwin so... yeeaaahhh...


	29. My Prince and The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some loose ends from very loose lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be fluff but then... I don't know what happened, really...
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 After months of torture and teasing, here ya go

 

The walk back to their room was a much more pleasant affair. Eve ryone was quiet but Levi could see the disappointing glances Armin would make in Eren's direction.

 

It reminded him of the disappointing stare his mother would have whenever Isabel would do something unladylike... which was very often.

 

Had it not been for the fact that Isabel was the heir to the Magnolia family, Levi was pretty sure she would have followed him and Farlan in joining the military. It was a tradition that all male nobles of Wall Maria would enlist for the military and join the Survey Corps or the Garrison. The relationship between Wall Maria and Wall Sheena was nonchalant at best and downward political war at worst. Since the Survey Corps represented Wall Maria and the Military Police represented Wall Sheena, the relationship between the two branches were a mirror of the strain relationship between the two walls. It was considered shameful for a noble of one Wall to apply for the other branch. Soldiers without noble heritage or patronage were free of this annoying tradition but it is quite rare to see a soldier born and raised from Wall Sheena and is one of the top 10 of their class to not join the Military Police.

 

One of these anomalies was the supreme commander himself, Erwin Smith. Born in one of the outskirt towns of Mitras, raised by a single father who was a teacher in Mitras, Erwin Smith became top in his training squad. His choice to join the Survey Corps left many Sheena-raised soldiers baffled and the Survey Corps were a close knit branch mostly composed of those born in Wall Maria which resulted in many being wary of Erwin's motives. Erwin's rise to leadership in the Survey Corps was heavily backed by supports of his intellect and strategic value. He was the one who saw the potential of the adopted son of the Magnolia's first as well as the advantages of the obsession of the current heir of the  Zoë branch .

 

It really didn't came as a surprise that he managed to get the support of both Wall Maria and Wall Rose in the revolt he had orchestrated five years ago. It was a bloody nightmare for everyone. The only reason why it had only lasted for a year was because of nobles of Wall Sheena turning against the monarchy themselves. 

 

If there was one thing Levi was sure about nobles, it was that they always put their interest first. Erwin Smith, who had gotten the support of Wall Maria and Wall Rose, was winning, no doubt about that. The common people of Wall Sheena were swaying to his side as well. The idea of a grand commander born and raised in their own wall as one of them was a better propaganda than a monarchy of royal blood. 

 

Fortune smiled upon Erwin back then. The Titans were silent the entire year, except for skirmishes that were mainly caused by nomadic Titans and were easily slain by Titans of the Yeager-Reiss faction. The Ackermans did not participate. While they kill for the highest bidder, Ackermans' hatred for the monarchy is a much more poisonous apple. 

 

Levi may no longer be in touch of the Ackermans but he knew Kenny well enough to know that that mad man was laughing the entire revolt. He wouldn't even pass it to Kenny to actually laugh at any request to assist the monarchy. He also knew Erwin did not make any contact with the Ackerman because it was too risky. He was trying to lead a revolt against a corrupt government. Coming into contact with the most influential mercenaries and de facto rulers of the underground city would undermine Erwin's supposedly just cause. 

 

Now that he was the supreme commander though, the Ackermans are now proving to be a loose cannon that must be dealt with as soon as possible.

 

Which was why...

 

“We're returning to Wall Maria tomorrow morning.” Levi said once they have reached their quarters. Erd closed the door and Levi continued, “We'll be returning to the main Magnolia castle.”

 

“The main castle, sir?” Gunther asked for confirmation, most probably expecting that they would finally be returning back to Levi's castle after Wall Sheena.

 

Levi nodded and let go of Eren's arm as he continued, “Once we reach the castle, I will depart for a mission. All of you are in charge of Eren's safety in my absent.”

 

Oluo's eyes widened and he said, “Sir! We can accompany you in you-”

 

“No.” Levi kept his voice even as he said, “This mission is only for me. You will all remain in the Magnolia castle. Your main task is to protect Eren.”

 

“But sir!” Oluo shouted but stopped when Eren raised his hand in a stopping motion.

 

“Please leave us for a while.” Eren's words sounded like a plea but his tone clearly stated there was no room to argue.

 

Oluo was about to talk once more but stopped when he felt Erd place his hand on his shoulder. Erd shook his head and turned around. Oluo frowned and looked away. He began to walk away but stopped by the door as he said, “We will be outside, sir.”

 

Once Levi's guards were out, Armin and Annie walked out as well. Armin stopped by Eren and whispered something in his ear. Eren nodded and Armin finally walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Eren sat on the edge of the bed before commenting, “Now, while I think ordering your bodyguards to stay and guard me does paint a very weak and submissive portrayal in my part, I don't like your tone.”

 

Levi scoffed and asked, “And what tone would that be?”

 

Eren stared at Levi as he said, “The tone of a man prepared to die.”

 

“I am not suicidal.” Levi retorted.

 

“But you are not denying you are prepared to die.” Eren challenged. Levi kept quiet and Eren sighed. He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly as he commented, “I thought we were over this whole drama shit when I punched Commander Eyebrows.”

 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname. He shook his head and said, “Sorry. The silent walk back here made me think of... what must be done.”

 

Levi sighed and looked away as he said, “Erwin's plan has a high chance of succeeding. If the Ackermans still have any resemblance to sanity, they would accept this offer.”

 

“But that doesn't mean they will.” Eren said the words Levi didn't want to say out loud. 

 

Levi closed his eyes and replied, “Yes.”

 

“I want to go with you.” Eren said, staring at Levi.

 

“No.” Levi immediately retorted, “You're their target, Eren.”

 

“And am I really safer without you than with you?” Eren asked with a glare.

 

“This is not up for debate, Eren.” Levi hissed, glaring at Eren as well. He didn't want to talk about statistics and probability. He didn't even want to tell Eren that it wasn't entirely sure he really was the target. As far as Levi was concern, Eren's safety is first and foremost. He would rather not have to argue with the prince about where he would be safest.

 

“I know.” Eren sighed in a resigned manner. 

 

Well... that was unexpected.

 

Levi was sure the prince would try and argue with him.

 

Eren turned to look at the wall in front of him as he commented, “I knew this conversation would end this way whatever reason or excuses I might come up with.”

 

Levi scoffed as he asked in a slightly bitter tone, “Because you know me?”

 

“Not really.” Eren admitted, shrugging before he continued, “That's the problem, my lord. I don't know you. The same way you don't know me.”

 

Levi stared at Eren as the young prince closed his eyes, “I really hoped punching Erwin Smith would have helped you. It did but...”

 

Eren opened his eyes and smiled sadly as he admitted, “It's not enough.”

 

“Eren...”

 

“I'm not saying I'm planning to do something else to him.” Eren added quickly, “I'm not stupid. Erwin Smith is more useful to us alive.”

 

“You make it sound like you're using him.” Levi couldn't help but comment which only made Eren chuckle.

 

Eren turned to look at Levi and grinned as he reminded him, “This is a political game, remember? As far as we are concern, everyone involve can and will be used. We are Erwin Smith's chess pieces. The same way, Erwin Smith is a chess piece of ours as well.”

 

“A part of me, this disgusting political part of me thinks what you are doing is the best choice for us.” Eren admitted, looking at the floor as he gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, “If what you say about the Ackermans are true, they will become a valuable piece in our arsenal. They would be more easily swayed by you, an Ackerman, than by Erwin Smith or any other nobles.”

 

“But another part of me... wants to beg you to not go.” Eren closed his eyes as he admitted, “This part of me wants to beg for you to stay with me.”

 

“Eren...” Levi walked towards the bed and grabbed Eren's wrist. He stared at Eren as he said, “I was never good at this political bullshit. Right now, you're sounding more like Erwin and that mushroom head than yourself. This is one of those moments when I remember you are a prince.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and smiled at Levi sadly as he asked, “Do you hate it?”

 

Levi shook his head and replied, “I've been around nobles too much. I'm used to it.”

 

Levi placed his hand on Eren's cheek as he said, “This other part of you? The one that wants me to stay? I'm sorry I can't grant him his wish. I have to do this.”

 

“I know.” Eren whispered, smiling sardonically as he added, “That's why I'm going to be unfair to you, my lord.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I'm pregnant.” Eren said, staring at Levi with a soft smile.

 

“You're... You-” Levi couldn't form any words. A part of him realized it when Eren had pretty much implied it as an excuse to punch Erwin just a few moments ago. But still, Levi had too much in his mind to fully believe it. Now that Eren had said it out loud...

 

“Armin and I just confirmed it this morning...” Eren admitted, smiling shyly as he continued, “The lack of blood for this long , my headaches and stomachaches were our signs.”

 

“That's... that's...”

 

God damn it.

 

Levi knew words. He knew sounds form words. Words form sentences.

 

But, for some reason, none of them seem to want to help Levi appear like a functioning adult right now.

 

Eren chuckled at Levi's awkwardness and grinned as he poked Levi on the cheek, before suggesting, “Leave if you don't like the news. Hug me if you do.”

 

Eren could only laugh as he was suddenly pushed against the bed, Levi's arms around him. Levi could only hide his face against Eren's shoulder as he refused to accept the fact that he just pushed the younger man in a quick attempt to hug him, fearing any hesitation or lack of action would result to Eren thinking Levi didn't like the news Eren had given him.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and pressed his face on Levi's shoulder as he admitted, “If I wasn't pregnant, this conversation would have taken a very different turn. I would have pushed myself into joining you in meeting with the Ackermans.”

 

“I would have said no.” Levi said, turning his head to look at Eren. 

 

Eren tightened his hold on Levi as he said, “And I would have argued with you.”

 

Eren grinned as he said, “I suppose you should count yourself lucky, Levi Magnolia. Because you knocked me up, you got away from a very ugly fight.”

 

Levi chuckled and said sarcastically, “You wouldn't have won.”

 

Eren scoffed and retorted in a teasing manner, “You don't know that. I can be very persuasive.”

 

Levi chuckled once more before pulling his upper body up. He continued to stare at Eren as he let both his hands cradle his weight. Eren kept his arms on Levi's shoulders. They stared at one another as Eren placed his hands on Levi's cheeks before he asked, “Remember when I said I would be unfair?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi replied, leaning on Eren's touch.

 

Eren smiled sadly as he pleaded, “Promise me. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will return to me. That you'll return to us.”

 

“Eren...” 

 

“You're saying you are not suicidal but you didn't deny that you are prepared to die. I am ordering you, Levi Magnolia, my lord...” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

 

“My husband...” Eren pulled him closer.

 

“The father of my child...” Eren tilted his head.

 

“I am ordering you to survive and return to me, to us.” Eren whispered, “You are not allowed to die, Levi.”

 

“As you command, my prince.” Levi whispered back before capturing Eren's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Totally ending it here.
> 
> The whole Erwin background was not part of the chapter flow but meeehhh... I started writing this chapter and it went that direction and I just went “meh, what the hell, might as well include this shit”
> 
> By the way. This is... kinda... like a mini poll. Cause the reason why I ended it here? It can either lead to smut or another cockblock situation. Depends. Do you guys want me to write smut or should I just continue with the plot next next week. Either way is fine with me. The real question is if you guys want smut or plot XD
> 
> Oh. And there's the whole “Oh my god, Eren's pregnant now, are you serious???” argument. Truthfully? Pffftt. As if the boy being pregnant will stop me from being a pervert XD
> 
> But yeah. Go on. Tell me if you want me to write smut or just continue with the plot XD


	30. My Prince and A Small Time of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth decaying sweet vanilla porn for all you perverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT won by a landslide so here's porn.  
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 Plot? What plot? (okay, fine, there's a little plot but you guys will regret it XD)  
> 3 I may have said vanilla but I think my penchant for kinky sex pretty much screwed the vanilla aspect (I will be updating the tags later so early readers would get 'surprised' on the amount of kinks in this one XD)  
> 4 Prince Eren might have channeled President's Son Eren in this one.

 

Levi slowly lifted his upper body but couldn't move away because of Eren's hands on the back of his neck. Eren grinned as he coyly said, “We don't have to get out of this room for a few more hours.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he retorted, “Eld and the others are just outside.”

 

“Armin is with them.” Eren reminded him, moving his hands to fiddle with the collar of Levi's shirt as he mused, “He's smart enough to make sure they leave us alone.”

 

“I didn't lock the door.” Levi retorted which only made Eren roll his eyes.

 

“I'm gonna use the Armin excuse again, if that's okay.” Eren said before he pouted, “Or... do you not want to?”

 

A teasing smirk slowly crept its way to Levi's face as he said, “I may not even know what you are implying to do.”

 

Eren bit his bottom lip and Levi leaned closer, whispering, “What do you want to do, my prince?”

 

“Don't be a tease.” A playful smirk appeared on Eren's face as he whispered, “Especially since...”

 

Levi couldn't stop the low groan that left his lips when he felt Eren's knee rub against his crotch. Eren licked his upper lip before whispering, “... you're already this hard.”

 

Eren began unbuttoning Levi's shirt as he mused, “Just a kiss and you're already like this. If I didn't know better, I would think you're the more eager one here.”

 

Levi tilted his head and sucked the side of Eren's neck, making the man beneath him suck his breath and arch his back. Levi playfully bit Eren's neck before whispering, “Does that mean you are the eager one?”

 

Eren finally finished unbuttoning Levi's shirt and began taking it off Levi, caressing his biceps as he removes the article of clothing slowly, “If I say yes, what would you do, my lord?”

 

Levi pulled away just as Eren took off the shirt, smirking as he grabbed Eren's wrists and pining them to the sides of Eren's head. He kissed Eren on the lips, biting Eren's bottom lip which earned him a soft moan from Eren. Levi pulled away slightly before kissing Eren's chin before whispering, “Then I will just have to make sure I satisfy you.”

 

Eren chuckled softly and let Levi drag his hands down as he used his teeth to push Eren's shirt up. Levi pinned Eren's hands back between his head as he started to suck Eren's right nipple, earning a groan from Eren. Eren turned his head to the side and shamelessly moaned as Levi began sucking and lightly biting his nipple. Levi licked the erect nipple once before asking, “Will this have milk afterwards?”

 

Eren couldn't stop the breathy chuckle that escaped his lips as he explained in an amused tone, “Sorry, male Titans don't have that kind of capabilities.”

 

Levi hummed and trailed soft kisses across Eren's chest before whispering directly above Eren's left nipple, “Shame. I would have enjoyed sucking your milk.”

 

Eren began rubbing his neck against Levi's crotch as he teased, “Wouldn't that mean our child will have to fight against daddy over milk?”

 

Eren stopped rubbing against Levi's crotch and raised an eyebrow as he watched the man above him freeze. A grin slowly appeared on his face and he asked, “Did your cock just twitch?”

 

Levi raised his head to glare at Eren as he defended, “You're the one grinding your knee on my dick, brat.”

 

Eren kept his knee at Levi's crotch as he asked coyly, “Is that so... daddy?”

 

Levi's cock twitched at that word and, if Eren's shit-eating grin was any indication, the teasing prince also felt that twitch. Eren began rubbing his knee against Levi's crotch as he mused, “Maybe I should stop calling you 'my lord'. Would you like that, daddy?”

 

Levi growled and pulled Eren towards him. Eren yelped which was immediately cut off their lips crashing against one another. Eren used Levi's push to force Levi against his back, straddling him. Levi could feel the curve of Eren's smile as their kiss grew more demanding, more aggressive. Levi let go of Eren's hands and grabbed his ass, making Eren moan in his mouth. Eren began caressing Levi's chest, slowly moving down, as Eren began groping Eren's ass. Eren pulled away, licking his lips before musing as he began caressing Levi's stomach, “When I first saw you naked, I will be honest, I was jealous.”

 

Eren dug his nails on Levi's stomach as he continued, “You have such a beautiful body.”

 

Levi frowned and whispered, “It's not.”

 

Eren sat up and rubbed his crotch against Levi's as he dug his nails deeper while he retorted, “It is to me.”

 

Eren pulled himself up so that he was kneeling and Levi pulled his slacks down. Eren sat back on Levi's crotch and lifted his legs up so that Levi could pull his slacks off. Levi dropped the slacks next to him and grabbed Eren's ass once more just as the man on top of him folded his legs as he began to grind against Levi's crotch. Levi slowly moved his point finger towards the crack of Eren's ass. Eren grinned when he saw Levi's eyebrows furrow as he felt his finger rub against Eren's entrance. Eren began drawing circles on Levi's stomach as he explained, “My conception week is already finished.”

 

Levi frowned and asked, “No more free lube?”

 

Eren grinned and nodded as he said, “No more free lube.”

 

Eren patted Levi's stomach as he said, “There's a bottle of oil in the drawer just above your head.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked as he raised his arm, “Why would there be a bottle of oil in this drawer?”

 

“A better question...” Levi corrected as he managed to grab the knob of the drawer without breaking eye contact with Eren, “How did you know there was a bottle of oil in this drawer?”

 

Eren shrugged and began scratching Levi's stomach as he said, “I woke up because Eld had closed the drawer too loudly while you were away. He wouldn't answer me when I asked what was wrong and Annie checked the drawer. She's the one who told me about the bottle.”

 

Levi managed to grab a bottle, noticing he felt more than one bottle inside, and lifted it out of the drawer as he mused, “That must have been awkward for Eld.”

 

Eren grabbed the bottle from Levi as he retorted, “I'm more curious to why Eld was checking the drawer.”

 

Levi closed the drawer and watched Eren open the bottle as he asked, “Don't your guards check your entire room to be sure there's nothing deadly or anything inside?”

 

Eren stopped and looked at the wall in front of him, tilting his head slightly as he remembered, “Oh, everyone does that? I always assumed it was just Armin being paranoid.”

 

Levi grabbed the bottle from Eren and coated his three of this fingers in the oil inside as he asked, “You're a prince. Wouldn't something like this be more like common sense to you?”

 

Eren pouted and lowered his head to glare at Levi as he defended, “I was raised with an overly protective older sister and worrywart mother. I figured Armin was doing it because he doesn't want to get chewed by both of them.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he groped Eren's ass, “Sometimes, I think you focus too much on the political dangers and forget about the physical dangers in life.”

 

“Well, it's a good thing I have Armin and you- Aaahh.” Eren's sentence was cut off as he moaned lowly, arching his back as he felt Levi's finger slowly enter him. He pressed his hands on Levi's stomach and began grinding against Levi's crotch as he bit his bottom lip.

 

Levi smirked and slowly thrust his finger deeper, whispering in a teasing tone, “What was that, my prince?”

 

Eren forced a grin as he retorted in a playful tone, “Daddy's fingers made me forget what I was saying.”

 

Levi couldn't deny the twitch of his cock in response to Eren's words. All he could do was mumble, “Cheeky brat.”

 

“Put another one.” Eren ordered with a moan, closing his eyes and leaving his mouth open.

 

“Aren't you just a demanding piece of shit.” Levi commented but inserted his middle finger anyway, slowly thrusting in and out of Eren.

 

Eren opened his eyes hazily and retorted, “And you are just the most romantic talker, daddy.”

 

“Ah!” Eren threw his head back when Levi thrust a third finger quickly and as deep as he could as a response.

 

Eren dug his nails on Levi's stomach as Levi began thrusting three fingers in him. Levi placed his free hand on Eren's waist and mused, “Your hole is very inviting. It just sucks up my fingers so greedily. It's hard to believe that you were actually a virgin on our wedding night.”

 

Eren groaned and tried to retort, “That's because... of you...”

 

“Of me?” Levi raised an eyebrow at that and teased, “Are you saying your ass wants me so bad?”

 

“Not just... my ass...” Eren grabbed the hand on his waist and dragged it across his own stomach, “My entire body wants you.”

 

Eren placed Levi's hand over his own leaking cock as he whispered, “To be touched by you... to be filled up by you... I want you. I want your cock inside me, fucking me, messing me so bad all I can think of is you.”

 

Levi began scissoring Eren as he mumbled, “Fuck, since when have you learned how to talk dirty?”

 

A shy smile appeared on Eren's lips as he sheepishly admitted, “I read a lot.”

 

A breathy chuckle escaped Levi's lips before he asked while lazily stroking Eren's cock at the same slow pace his fingers were thrusting inside Eren, “Oh? And what's your favorite... topic?”

 

Eren lifted his body and pulled Levi's slack as he mused, “A lot of topics, really.”

 

“Anything in particular you would like to share?” Levi asked as he lifted his hips so that it would be easier to pull his slacks down.

 

Eren hummed for a moment before replying with a grin, “I think you have an idea of one topic I do enjoy, daddy.”

 

“You are really pushing this, Eren.” Levi groaned as he kicked his slacks off.

 

Eren grabbed the hand fingering him and pulled the fingers out of him as he teased, “I don't understand why you seem so conflicted over this considering...”

 

Eren let go of Levi's hand and grabbed his cock, stroking it once, as he continued, “... how happy this becomes each time I call you by that title.”

 

Levi smiled sardonically as he asked while watching Eren line his cock on Eren's hole, “Isn't it a bit awkward and weird considering that the start of this entire thing is because we are having a child?”

 

“How will that be awk-” Eren stopped, hand on Levi's cock, the tip just an inch away from Eren's inviting hole, as he said, “Oh.”

 

“Yes...” Levi nodded as he repeated, “Oh.”

 

Eren frowned as he asked, “You couldn't wait till I've fucked myself on your cock before saying that?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and retorted, “You asked about it.”

 

Levi frowned as he asked, “You're not thinking of stopping... are you?”

 

Eren sighed and replied, “I don't know. You kinda killed the mood here.”

 

Levi groaned and dropped his hands to his side as he said, “You can't just stop in the middle of sex, Eren. I'm still hard and you're still hard, can't we just- Nnghn!”

 

Levi gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt Eren drop on his cock. Eren threw his head back and moaned as he felt Levi's entire cock fill him. Eren sighed and closed his eyes, rocking his hips as he took a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled. Eren chuckled softly when he heard Levi hiss, “You fucking shit.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and slowly lift his body up till only the tip is inside him as he retorted, “I never said I would stop.”

 

Once he saw Levi open his mouth, Eren dropped once more, making Levi groan loudly. Eren grinned and grabbed Levi's hands, intertwining their fingers together, as he said, “How about this...”

 

Eren raised his hips up, “We'll teach our children to call you 'father'.”

 

Eren dropped back to Levi's waiting cock, moaning his next words, “And they'll call me 'papa'.”

 

Eren raised his hips once more just as Levi teased, “Don't like being called 'mother'?”

 

Eren chuckled and retorted, “I may be giving birth to your children but I...”

 

Eren slammed back down, “Am...”

 

Eren pushed himself up, “Not...”

 

Eren tilted his head to the side as he continued to push himself up till only the tip remained inside him, “A...”

 

Eren threw his head back as he slammed down once more, moaning, “Woman!”

 

Levi gritted his teeth, trying to silence the moan that threatened to escape his lips as he gripped Eren's hands tightly. Levi closed his eyes as he commented, “Fuck. You're a demanding shit when you want to be.”

 

Eren chuckled once more, opening his eyes to stare at Levi as he lifted himself up, “It's a nice change of pace, wouldn't you say?”

 

Levi opened his eyes and replied, “It's not bad.”

 

Eren stopped trying to be slow and began bouncing up and down Levi's cock as he said, “I'm... the only one... allowed to call you... daddy... okay?”

 

Levi almost didn't realize that it was a question, too distracted by the pleasure of Eren's fast pace as he closed his eyes, “Fuck. Yes. You can call me daddy all you want. Shit. Fuck. I'll call you 'my boy' or whatever shit you want just don't stop fucking yourself on my dick.”

 

Eren chuckled, continuing his fast pace, as he commented, “If... I didn't... know... better... I would... say... I could... ask you... anything... right now... and...”

 

Eren had to stop and moan loudly when he finally managed to make Levi's cock hit his prostate. Levi groaned as he realized Eren had stopped, mumbling, “Fuck. Don't you dare fucking stop, Eren. I'll do whatever the hell you, just don't stop.”

 

Eren chuckled, amused by Levi's reaction. Eren lifted himself up as he commented, “I should do this whenever I want something from you.”

 

Levi growled and Eren licked his lips, kneeling until only the tip was inside him. Eren gripped Levi's hands tightly as he ordered, “Open your eyes, Levi.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and stared at Eren. Eren was breathing heavily, looking so wrecked. His hair was messier than usual, his lips parted and his cheeks red. Eren's lips curved into a small smirk as he whispered, “Watch me fuck myself into your big hard cock.”

 

Eren slowly lowered himself to Levi's cock as he continued, “Mmmhm... watch your cock fill me. Feel how eagerly my hole just sucks you in.”

 

Levi groaned and tightened his hold on Eren's hands, internally cursing Eren for going so slow. Eren tilted his head to the side as he continued, “Watch me loose myself. Watch me cum just by having your cock inside me.”

 

Eren threw his head and closed his eyes as he moaned loudly once Levi's cock hit his prostate once more. Levi groaned and gritted his teeth as he felt his entire cock get enveloped by Eren's warmth. Eren opened his eyes and lowered his head to stare at Levi, trying to get enough air in his lungs. After a few moments, Eren ordered once more, “Look at me.”

 

“I am.” Levi hissed as he continued to grit his teeth.

 

Eren began slowly pushing himself up once more as he said, “Remember this. Remember how good this feels. And once you're away from me...”

 

Eren pulled Levi up using their intertwined hands. Eren rested his forehead against Levi's and whispered, “Remember that this image is waiting for you.”

 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle before asking in an amused tone, “Are you using sex as a reward to come back to you?”

 

Eren grinned as he corrected, “As a bonus.”

 

Eren kissed Levi softly as he let go of his hands. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders as he whispered, “When you come back, imagine how many ways you can fuck me.”

 

Levi groaned both at the mental image Eren's words were painting and the slow agonizing way Eren was dropping back to his cock. Levi grabbed Eren's hips and whispered back, “You on your hands and knees.”

 

Eren groaned and began bouncing up and down Levi's cock faster as Levi continued, “Maybe I'll fuck you on a table next time?”

 

“The...” Eren moaned, continuing his fast pace, “... garden...”

 

Levi groaned at that suggestion, involuntarily digging his nails on Eren's hips as he hissed, “You fucking pervert.”

 

The sound that left Eren's lips sounds like a mixture of a chuckle and a moan. He pulled Levi closer, grinding his leaking cock against Levi's stomach as he whispered, “You like the idea.”

 

Levi bit Eren on the neck, making Eren moan as he continued to fuck himself to Levi's cock. Levi licked the bite mark before whispering, “How about the carriage? You'll have to be very quiet. Can you do that?”

 

Eren whimpered Levi whisper right by his ear, “Or maybe I should gag you?”

 

Eren kissed Levi on the lips, biting his bottom lip playfully, before he whispered, “If you use your cravat to gag me, I'll be more than happy to indulge your sick fantasy.”

 

Levi chuckled and retorted, “Sex in a carriage is a sick fantasy but sex in a garden is not?”

 

Eren grinned and continued to bounce up and down as he replied, “They're both sick fantasies.”

 

Levi groaned and grabbed Eren by the back of his head, crushing their lips together as Eren's pace became more erratic and faster. Levi gripped Eren's cock and began stroking him to the same erratic pace Eren was going, making Eren moan and dig his nails on Levi's back. Eren pulled away and glared at Levi, “I said... I would... cum...”

 

Eren moaned, unable to finish his sentence as Levi continued stroking him while Eren's every bounce hit his prostate. Levi smirked and whispered, “I know. I couldn't help it.”

 

“Look at you. So wrecked, so fucked.” Levi kissed Eren's jaw before continuing, “You've been such a good boy.”

 

Eren whimpered and hissed, “You bastard...”

 

Levi smirked as he whispered, “Good boys should be rewarded, shouldn't they, my prince?”

 

Eren dug his nails deeper, actually drawing blood, but Levi paid no attention to the slight sting as he whispered, “So let daddy reward his favorite boy, okay?”

 

Eren glared at Levi as he hissed, “This is... not over...”

 

Levi's smirk grew bigger and he retorted, “Oh... but it is.”

 

Eren gasped when Levi suddenly pushed himself up at the same time Eren lowered himself. The unexpected thrust made Eren dig his nails deeper, squeezing Levi's dick as he came into Levi's hand. Levi gritted his teeth as he came as well, not expecting the sudden tightness around his cock. Eren moaned as Levi came inside him, riding both of their orgasm by grinding his hips against Levi's.

 

Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder, trying to get enough air in his lungs. He dropped one of his hands and placed it on Levi's stomach, lazily rubbing his cum all over Levi's stomach. Levi frowned and lightly smacked Eren's hand, “Stop that. That's disgusting.”

 

Eren could only chuckle tiredly. Levi grabbed Eren by the hips and pulled him off him. He gently pushed Eren back to the bed, making sure his head hit the pillow softly. Eren stared at him tiredly, raising his cum covered hand and licking the fingers. Levi's frown grew as he commented, “I am both disgusted and aroused by what you are doing right now.”

 

Eren raised an eyebrow and coyly suggested, “Round two?”

 

Levi smacked Eren's thigh playfully before replying, “Too tired.”

 

Eren grinned, watching Levi as he got up the bed. Eren didn't bother hiding the fact he was staring at his naked husband walk towards the conjoining bathroom as he commented, “Old man.”

 

Levi raised his hand to flip him off before disappearing inside the bathroom, making Eren laugh. Eren continued to stare at the open door leading to the bathroom as he asked softly, “Did those happen during your time with them?”

 

Eren could hear the sound of splashing water together with Levi's question, “What happened?”

 

“The scars on your back.” Eren clarified. The sound of splashing water stopped and Levi walked out of the bathroom holding a wet towel.

 

“You saw it, huh.” Levi said and Eren nodded. Levi walked towards Eren and mused, “I've been hiding my back from you since I met you. I guess I forgot about that part after our mind-blowing sex.”

 

Eren chuckled and said, “Complimenting me won't get you away from this conversation, my lord.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he commented, “So I'm back to being 'my lord', huh?”

 

Eren dropped the smile and whispered, “Levi... tell me...”

 

Levi sighed and sat on the bed. He started cleaning Eren's stomach with the wet towel as he explained, “My entire body is full of scars. Most of them were after I joined the military. My time with the Ackermans left little to no scars. Ackermans aren't honorable fighters. We attack during the night or during their weakest time. Any time that would make an easy kill.”

 

Levi kissed Eren's stomach before continuing, “The scars on my back was back when I was running away from them. I was caught stealing food by a merchant in Wall Rose.”

 

“And he whipped you?” Eren whispered, placing his hand on the top of Levi's head.

 

“Yes. I managed to run away when he was distracted...” Levi kissed Eren's stomach once more as he felt Eren gently caress his hair. Levi closed his eyes as he explained, “The wounds healed but these scars were left behind. It's quite ironic, really. I have lived with one of the most fucked up clan inside these Walls and survived so many gruesome battles but the one that has left me with these much scars was a random whipping I received from a merchant I don't even remember the face anymore.”

 

Levi raised his upper body and grabbed Eren's hand, intertwining their fingers, as he mused, “They have stopped hurting but the feeling I had when I was whipped still remained inside me. That ugly disgusting feeling of helplessness and shame. I was disgusted at myself. I am still disgusted at myself.”

 

“Why?” Eren whispered, staring at Levi with soft mismatched eyes.

 

“Because I thought... I was better than this. I didn't deserve this.” Levi remembered, grimacing as he continued, “I thought of how much I would enjoy ripping that merchant apart, torturing him the way Kenny had thought me. Slow, painful... but never fatal.”

 

“This is the darkness that has continued to plague me. The ugly side of me I have tried so hard to kill.” Levi looked down as he whispered, “This monster that just won't die.”

 

Eren sat on Levi's lap and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering, “You're not a monster.”

 

Levi raised his head to look at Eren and watched as Eren place his hands on Levi's cheeks, smiling softly as he said, “This ugly side of you? That's just a part of who you are. That just makes you a person.”

 

Levi smiled sardonically as he asked, “Is there anything you won't accept?”

 

Eren thought about for a moment as he hummed. He grinned and replied, “Fried chicken with fruit syrup. That's just wrong. So freaking wrong.”

 

Levi chuckled and shook his head. He pushed Eren gently back to the bed, making Eren laugh and grin at him. Levi kissed Eren's lips before whispering, “Cheeky brat.”

 

Levi raised Eren's leg and kissed his thigh before he started to clean his ass when he felt Eren grab his hand, “Don't. I want to keep your cum inside me.”

 

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before commenting, “You do know you're just going to let all my cum out next time you shit, right?”

 

Eren laughed out loud, smacking Levi on the shoulder, before he said, “Oh god. You have the worst after-sex conversation capabilities.”

 

Levi smacked the wet towel against his thigh, making Eren yelp. Levi lowered Eren's leg and kissed his kneecap before getting off the bed. He went back to the bathroom and rinsed the towel in clean water before putting it on the rack to dry. When he returned to the bedroom, Eren was already wrapped in a blanket, staring at him. Eren grinned and lifted the blanket, making Levi sigh as he walked towards Eren while he mused, “I should find a clean shirt and a pair of slacks, order our guards to do something productive in their time and talk to Erwin.”

 

“Buuutttt...” Eren drawled in a singsong tone.

 

Levi slipped under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Eren who quickly scooted closer to him, pressing his head on Levi's shoulder as he whispered, “You make a very compelling argument.”

 

Eren chuckled and retorted, “I didn't even have to say anything at all.”

 

Levi smiled softly as he whispered, “Yeah, you don't.”

 

Before long, both of them fell asleep.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The soft knocking was what woke Levi. He turned to lie on his back, sighing before he asked loudly, "What?"

 

Eren groaned and scooted closer to him, lazily wrapping an arm around Levi's waist as he mumbled something Levi did not understand.

 

"Supreme Commander is asking if you would like to join him for dinner." He heard Armin's voice inform him from the other side of the door.

 

Levi groaned and rubbed his face as he asked, "It's already that late?"

 

"Not exactly, sir. Dinner will be served an hour for now. He is simply asking for confirmation now." Armin explained. There was a second of silence before Armin added, "He also said to tell you it would be a private dinner between you, him and Prince Eren if the prince would accept the invitation."

 

Levi stared at the ceiling as he answered, "Tell him we'll think about it."

 

"As you command, my lord." He didn't have to open the door to know Armin would still be bowing at the other side of the room.

 

Levi closed his eyes as silence enveloped the room. The only sound he could hear was the slow rhythmic breathing of the sleeping prince beside him.

 

Just when he was slowly drifting to sleep, he heard a familiar voice say, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it's not really wise to antagonize the acting king of the Walls, right?"

 

Levi quickly grabbed the pistol from under his pillow and aimed it where he heard the voice, cold grey eyes glaring at the lone figure sitting casually on the chair, legs resting on the table. Levi felt his entire body freeze when he saw the figure grin at him as he greeted, "Hello, my dear nephew."

 

Levi could only stare as he heard the figure gave him a menacing grin as he cheerfully said, "Surprise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dun-Duuuun!!
> 
> This is what happens when you guys pic porn over plot. XD
> 
> I'm gonna go hide in a rock now, okay? I seriously did not expect to put so much kink in one smut scene. Oh. But the 'surprise' scene is really supposed to be there. I did not just write it to make you guys scream at me......... maybe... XD
> 
> By the way... I'm gonna be working overtime the remainder of this month due to Golden Week... doing nothing. XD
> 
> What does that mean? Weeeeellll, stay tune before the end of this day... JP time. XD


	31. My Prince and My Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ackermans are so fucked up, they will fuck all your expectations.  
> Alternatively: Today is a double chapter. Plot here. Go back one chapter for the porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when the clients make me work overtime when there is no work to do.
> 
> PLEASE READ: In case you didn't realize today is a double post, THERE IS PORN IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE PLOT PART
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 So much plot...

  
"How the hell did you get in?" Levi hissed, glaring at the man staring at him with a manic grin on his face.

 

"I'm Kenny Ackerman." The man replied, his grin growing when he saw how his answer made Levi narrow his eyes.

 

"That is not a fucking answer, Kenny." Levi hissed, grabbing Eren's wrist when he heard the young man groan.

 

Kenny laughed loudly, making Levi flinch. He could feel Eren slowly wake up because of the sound. Eren groaned and opened his eyes slowly as he mumbled, "Levi?"

 

Levi immediately pulled Eren behind him, making Eren groan tiredly. Kenny raised an eyebrow as he commented, "Now, now. There's no need to act all papa bear on me, Levi. Oh yeah. Congratulations on knocking him up by the way."

 

"How did you-"

 

Kenny continued to grin as he repeated, "Because I'm Kenny Ackerman."

 

The moment Eren heard that name, he immediately became alert and slowly slipped his hand under his pillow, gripping the small knife hidden under it. Kenny looked at them with amused eyes as he casually said, "Honestly, you two are getting paranoid over nothing. Lower your gun, Levi. Don't bother taking that knife out, my dear prince. That would really be a bad first impression with your uncle-in-law. Although..."

 

Kenny tilted his head slightly and smirked as he commented, "You are definitely showing a very nice first impression already."

 

Eren quickly grabbed the sheet and covered up till his chest while Levi pulled him so that he was hiding behind Levi. Kenny chuckled and commented, "Do you know how funny it is to see you try and cover a man taller than you?"

 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now, Kenny." Levi hissed as he continued to glare at Kenny.

 

Kenny rolled his eyes and said, "I can give you a lot of good reasons not to shoot me right now, my shitty nephew."

 

He raised his hand which was forming a fist. He raised his point finger as he said, "Reason number one, I'm Kenny Ackerman."

 

"We've been over this, Kenny. Saying your fucking name is not an answer to everything." Levi hissed, feeling a headache coming. Years may have passed but close proximity with Kenny for a long duration still makes him have terrible headaches due to the older man's penchant for acting like a self-centered cocky bastard.

 

"Actually, my name is the answer to a lot of questions." Kenny retorted with a shrug before adding, "But I was talking about how I'm Kenny Ackerman, the current head of the amazingly fucked up Ackerman clan."

 

Not giving Levi and Eren a chance to reply, Kenny raised his middle finger and continued, "Two, Ackerman clan, remember? The most fucked up clan currently inside the walls? Really, kill me now and they will be all over your ass before you can leave for Wall Maria and run back to your lovely parents."

 

"Is that a threat, Kenny?" Levi hissed even though he knew it was futile to even try to attack Kenny. It was suicidal but that doesn't mean he would simply roll over and let Kenny win without struggling.

 

Kenny shrugged and nonchalantly replied, "Sure, why not?"

 

Kenny raised his ring finger as he continued, "Three, and probably the most important one, your boss is not gonna like it if you kill the head of the Ackerman clan."

 

Kenny smirked as he said, "Now then, why don't we pretend to be civilized people and have a nice chat?"

 

"Civilized people do not have conversation while naked, Kenny." Levi reasoned as he slowly lowered his gun, knowing it was futile.

 

"And that is why civilized people are so booorrriinnggg." Kenny drawled the last word out before commenting, "But really, we have no need for clothes. If you want, I can strip in front of you so you guys don't feel all awkward about it."

 

"That would actually make this conversation more awkward than it already is so please don't." Eren said, trying to keep a blank expression.

 

"No one wants to see you naked, old man." Levi hissed, glaring at Kenny.

 

"A lot of women want to see me naked." Kenny retorted with a smirk before shrugging as he added, "Of course, most of them want to be the mother of the next head of the Ackerman."

 

"Guess they didn't get the memo saying you can't have a child no matter how many times you try." Levi said in a deadpan tone as he continued to glare at Kenny.

 

Kenny raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why would I send them a memo? It's free sex, Levi. You don't say no to free sex. Unless, of course, you don't want to have sex with that person."

 

Kenny grinned as he said cheerfully, "Remember, kids, never be afraid to say 'no'. Don't get pressured to saying yes. If they don't take 'no' for an answer, you stab them in the eye with the nearest sharp object you have. If you have no sharp object near you, hit them on the head with the nearest blunt object you can find. If you can't find either kind of object, don't worry, don't panic and poke the asshole in the eye with your finger."

 

Levi and Eren had to look at one another before they turned to stare at Kenny once more. Levi knew he was going to regret asking it but he still asked, "Who the hell are you talking to, Kenny?"

 

Kenny smirked once more and replied, "The wall, of course."

 

"Why the hell would you talk to the fucking wall?!" Levi exasperated.

 

"Because it's fun. You need to try talking to the wall at times. Sometimes... you hear them giggle." Kenny dramatically said as he continued to grin at them. He waved his hand next to his face before saying, "Now then, wall breaking aside, reason number four is, in a nutshell, because I am here to talk, not get into a dramatic fight with you that ends with your dear prince screaming your name as a loud bang echoed all over the room then... everyone's most hated 'To Be Continued'... dun-dun-duuuun."

 

Levi and Eren continued to stare at him silently. Kenny cleared his throat then said, "Please be reminded that I am Kenny Ackerman of the fucked up Ackerman clan. I'm crazy... supposedly."

 

Levi rubbed his temple with the hand not holding the pistol and said, "Fuck it. What the hell do you want, Kenny?"

 

"Well, I want a lot of things. Have a long life, preferably life forever, eat meat till I want to throw up, get called 'Pappi' by a cute innocent child since the only child who ever called me something close to a term of endearment is 'shitty geezer' and, yes, I am talking about you, Levi. I would also like to talk to my dear sweet late sister, yes, Levi, I do love your mother, of course, not like that, even a monster can love their family, right? Oh yes. I would also like to fuck a woman with long dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, no relation to the cute prince hiding behind you. Oh wait. Probably has relation, now that I think about it. Tell me, boy, does your mother have a big rac-"

 

"What do you want from us, Kenny?" Levi gritted his teeth as he used all his might not to scramble out of bed and strangle the ranting madman sitting casually in front of them.

 

"You really need to work on your tone, boy. You make me sound so unwanted." Kenny said with mocked hurt in his tone.

 

"You are unwanted." Levi retorted in a deadpan tone.

 

Kenny gasped and placed his hand over his chest as he dramatically said, "Oh, how your words wound me so. And here I was, being considerate, letting you have some time for a little lovemaking and waiting patiently, guarding you as you sleep. And I get this? For shame, Levi. For shame."

 

"You fucking watch us sleep?" Levi asked in a higher tone than he wanted.

 

"And make love." Kenny added in a nonchalant manner. He nodded as he commented, "Must say, I never really enjoyed vanilla but, damn, that was hot. Especially your dirty talking. Down right filthy in such a good way. Never been a fan of that kink but I would love it if your dear prince would call me da-"

 

Levi aimed his pistol at Kenny once more and Kenny raised his hands over his head as he said, "Woah. Woah. Chill, brat. Don't let your anger get the best of you. You need me."

 

"Why the hell would I need you?" Levi hissed, glaring at Kenny.

 

"Because I'm the only thing keeping you from getting butchered by the rest of our dysfunctional clan." Kenny replied with the same teasing tone he had been using the entire time.

 

"Bullshit." Levi called his bluff, actually thinking of pulling the trigger, consequences be damned.

 

Kenny rolled his eyes and said in a tone a father would use to explain and scold their unruly child, "Think about it for a second, Levi. Why do you think we haven't killed you yet? Because you were in a military? We had three Ackerman orphans in the same training squad as you. Because you're BFF with Erwin Smith? We have infiltrated Survey Corps as well. Killing you would have been easy but we never did. Have you ever wondered why?"

 

Levi stared at him, his hand frozen, as Kenny continued, "Because I am Kenny fucking Ackerman. My words are law and when I said 'leave the shitty brat alone', they fucking leave you alone because I ordered it. Kill me now and there will be nothing stopping them trying to kill you. Especially now that you've knocked up your dear prince."

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

 

Kenny shrugged and replied, "Well, the official reason I gave them is you're better alive than dead... which, by the way, is true. Especially now. Another official reason is because you're part of the main family and probably the only one who can sire an heir... which you've now done so that reason is out."

 

"And the real reason?" Levi hissed, still aiming his pistol on Kenny.

 

Kenny stared for him for a few seconds before replying solemnly, "Because you're family."

 

Levi chuckled bitterly and sarcastically said, "And family is what is most important to the Ackermans, isn't it?"

 

"You might not believe it, Levi, but the Ackerman family takes care of their own." Kenny said seriously, "Of course, I'm talking about the main family. You, me..."

 

"Your prince and the child he's carrying."

 

Eren's eyes widened and Kenny rolled his eyes as he reminded, "Considering I saw you guys making love, I think it was already given that I knew you're pregnant. Really, I've been talking about you getting knocked up for the last few minutes now. Try keeping up with my crazy rants, my dear prince."

 

"Damn it, Kenny. Are you honestly going to pull this whole 'family is important' bullshit on me now?!" Levi shouted, unable to keep his hand from trembling.

 

"You don't have to believe me, Levi. Actually, it's better if you don't. Remember, I'm a crazy serial killer who is the head of a fucked up clan. Trusting me is an early sign of insanity." Kenny said with a shrug.

 

"Then what the hell do you want from me?!"

 

"We accept." Kenny said. Noticing Levi's and Eren's confused stares, he rolled his eyes and said, "We accept Erwin Smith's offer."

 

"You... do...?" Levi couldn't keep the confusion in his tone.

 

"What? Did you expect to have to do some kind of dangerous mission just to get in contact with us? Maybe you expected to get ambushed by those who opposed the Ackermans getting their noble status back?" Kenny raised an eyebrow at Levi then waved both his hands as he continued, "Maybe you expected a big Ackerman debate where some idiots would be going 'but he is no longer an Ackerman!' which will be followed by 'watch your mouth, you're talking to the next head of the Ackerman!', cue unnecessary clan shouting, blah, blah, blah. Then an obligatory assassination attempt by one of the opposing Ackermans then fade to black."

 

Both Levi and Eren kept quiet while Kenny dropped his hands. He sighed and shook his head before saying, "Sorry to disappoint you but we're one big dictatorship back home. Plus, why the hell would we take such unnecessary risk when the authority-"

 

Kenny pointed at himself, "-can just talk to his favorite nephew and get into an agreement without any drama whatsoever?"

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and asked, "And I'm just supposed to believe your word is the word of the Ackermans?"

 

"The words of the Ackermans is the word of the head. You really need to get that in your head considering your child is going to be the next head." Kenny commented with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Our child is going to be what?!" Eren shouted in surprise.

 

"Oh, right. Forgot about that one." Kenny commented in a distracted manner. He looked at both of them and said, "We do have a few conditions for the two of you and Erwin Smith... both mostly to the two of you. One, you will have Ackerman back in your name, Levi. If you want it to be Magnolia-Ackerman or Ackerman-Magnolia is cool with us, as long as you stick Ackerman in your name. Your dear prince, on the other hand, does not need to add Ackerman in his name because, well, let's face it Eren Yeager-Reiss Magnolia-Ackerman or Eren Yeager-Reiss Ackerman-Magnolia is too damn long. Two, you will officially return as the next head of the Ackerman clan. Whether you decide to actually become the head or not once I'm dead is up to you. Your child, on the other hand, will become the head of the Ackerman clan sooner or later. Now, now, before you shout at me and shoot me, think about it for a second and you'll realize how this deal is really all in your favor."

 

"How the hell is this deal in our favor?" Levi hissed, glaring at Kenny. His eyes widened when he saw Eren place his hand over his. He turned to look at Eren and Eren shook his head, pushing Levi's hand down.

 

Levi let Eren push his hand down and watched as Eren scooted so he was right next to Levi instead of behind him. Eren sat with as much dignity as he can muster while holding the blanket up his chest and said, "I would like to ask for some clarification over this deal."

 

"Ask away, my dear nephew-in-law." Kenny cheerfully said and bowed.

 

"Your clan knows that you are making this deal with us?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Do they know the details of this deal?"

 

"Yup."

 

"And all of them agreed to this?"

 

Kenny smirked at that question as he replied, "The most important thing you have to know as an Ackerman? Everyone agrees with whatever the main family decides."

 

"And if Levi was to return to the Ackerman? What happens to him?" Eren asked, staring at Kenny with a blank expression.

 

"Nothing much." Kenny shrugged, "He can stay with the Magnolias if he want. He can stay in his own personal castle, lovely work by the way. I especially love the back garden. Please tell that lovely soldier of yours she did a fabulous job in making the central flower bed."

 

"You've been to my castle?" Levi hissed, glaring at him.

 

"Of course I had to make sure you were living comfortably. What kind of uncle do you think I am?" Kenny scoffed before returning his attention to Eren, "Continuing with your question, he doesn't have to do anything as long as I'm alive. But, really, it would be to his best interest to try and pretend he cares about the Ackermans. And as his spouse, you are considered as a member of the main family. Your orders are absolute as well. Weeeelll, Levi can overrule your orders and I can overrule Levi's orders. There's a simple 'I'm the oldest Ackerman' rule going on. But your child can also overrule your orders since you're not Ackerman by blood. What else..."

 

"You're okay with that?" Eren asked with furrowed brows.

 

Kenny raised both of his eyebrows as he asked, "With what?"

 

"I'm a Titan..."

 

"I met a beautiful Titan once." Kenny mused, staring at Eren, "She had a mean right hook."

 

Eren narrowed his eyes at him and Kenny grinned as he continued, "As long as you're married to an Ackerman and your child has Ackerman blood, you and your child are both Ackermans. We don't give a rat's ass if you're a Titan or if your child is half-Titan."

 

"And no one in the Ackerman clan will oppose us?" Eren asked for confirmation.

 

"For every idiot who tries to oppose you, you have five, ten, maybe even twenty branch members who will happily silence the idiot." Kenny explained.

 

"Why?"

 

The simple question made Kenny smirk. He rested his hand on his kneecap and began tapping his knee with his forefinger as he explained, "Levi must have told you, right? How fucked up the Ackermans are? We are. We are so fucked up that the word 'fucked up' is an understatement to describe us. The only thing keeping us from actually committing suicidal genocide among ourselves and to the rest of mankind is the branch's blind loyalty to the main family. I suppose it's similar to the loyalties of nobles to the royal family. You might have an idea since you're a prince. Now, I'm pretty sure there is some deep moving, most definitely fucked up, history behind that blind loyalty but I don't know it and, honestly, I don't give a crap what it is. All that matters is that blind loyalty is what makes us, the main family, powerful in the eyes of the branch family. And that blind loyalty is what is taught, beaten to the minds of every member of the branch family and to every orphans that becomes part of the Ackerman clan. Sure, there would be cases of someone thinking they can oppose the main family but the branch families would take care of it before it even reaches our ears... most of the time. You're honestly worried about your standing in our family? Aaaahhh."

 

Kenny nodded, smiling as he commented, "No, not your standing... your child's..."

 

Kenny grinned when he saw Eren flinch and he said, "Just now, you were thinking 'how did you know?', weren't you?"

 

Eren remained quiet. Kenny chuckled and commented, "Aren't you just cute? Oh, don't look at me like that, Levi. I may be crazy but I am not crazy enough to try and flirt with the spouse of a fellow family member. You, my dear prince, remind me of my younger sister. Levi's mother, actually."

 

Levi froze at those words. Kenny either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued, eyes trained at Eren, "She was worried about Levi more than her own life. Worried how the Ackermans would treat the child of someone who tried to run away from the family... really, no matter how many times I try to tell her Levi would be fine, she won't believe me, her own brother. That's why I'm pretty sure you won't believe me even if I tell you that your child will be fine. Your child will grow up as the next head of the Ackerman. If you have more kids, they'll be considered members of the main family as well... as long as you had them with Levi, of course."

 

"Here's my advice, my dear prince." Kenny smirked at Eren as he continued, "Raise your children to be strong. Raise them to have Levi's strength and teach them everything you know about politics of both humans and Titans. Raise them to be strong and intellect enough to have the branch families' respect and loyalty. That's really the only real way you can feel safe since my words are as trustworthy as horse's shit in your eyes."

 

Kenny rolled his eyes and added, "You can even try mingling with the branch families, if you want. I hear you have a knack for making idiots fall in love with your charm."

 

Kenny glanced at Levi and smirked before returning to stare at Eren and asked, "Anymore clarification? I have the whole day."

 

"You said this deal will benefit us. How?" Eren asked, staring blankly at Kenny.

 

"Well, for one, you will have a loyal army ready to kill, pillage and pretty much do any kind of atrocity you can think of." Kenny said with a shrug, "You probably heard we're the de facto rulers of the underground cities. We are, by the way. That is not an exaggeration at all. That should give you an idea of how many branch family members and orphans the Ackerman clan have."

 

"And once the Ackerman is returned their noble status, which is really just the main family and maybe the oldest branch families, Levi, by extension you, and your future kids and grandkids and etc will have political power... but..." Kenny grinned as he asked, "You already realized that, right?"

 

Levi glanced at Eren who continued to keep quiet. Kenny's grin grew as he commented, "Aahh. Of course. Levi doesn't realize it. He was never good at thinking at the big picture but you... you had to learn how to look at the big picture. Go on, my dear nephew-in-law. Explain what I mean..."

 

Eren turned his eyes to look at Levi and explained, "The next head of the Magnolia family is Isabel. The next ruler of the Yeager-Reiss kingdom is Historia. Both you and I do not hold any real political power other than our relation with the Magnolia and the Yeager-Reiss."

 

Kenny continually nodded as Eren explained. When Eren stopped, he waved his hand in a circular formation as he urged, "Go on."

 

"If..." Eren gripped the fabric of his sheet tightly and took a deep breath before continuing, "If the Ackermans do regain their noble status and acknowledge you as the next head... if they acknowledged our child and any other future children we may have as part of the main family then... we will have political power inside the walls."

 

"Let me use flowery words on that explanation." Kenny cleared his throat before explaining, "If the Ackerman clan, no, the main family regains their noble status, you will have the political power that is yours, not as the adopted son of the Magnolia noble family, not as the soldier crowned Humanity's Strongest but as a real, indisputable member and next head of a noble family. A noble family that is as old as the royal family and has loyal subjects that rules the underground cities."

 

Kenny grinned as he continued, "You don't need to bow down and agree to every order they give you. You will have the power to refuse. You will have the power... to protect your family."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only possible because... weeeeellll... there was no work to be done and I got bored reading gay porn on my office pc so yeeeaahh...
> 
> There will be more explanations next chapter about the other... darker aspect on what it means to be an Ackerman. I just felt like it would be better to end it here.


	32. My Prince and My Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kenny's proclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Work had been hectic and I had to take the weekends to 'charge up' (aka: sleep... mostly... sleep the weekend away like a hibernating bear in winter)
> 
> I'm going to start my regular round-robin update from this week hopefully since work has now loosen its deathly grip. I am also starting a Harrymort (LV/HP) fanfic over at the Harry Potter fandom because... weeellllll... it just... happened? Really, mainly guilty pleasure.
> 
> Never fear, I will not abandon this or MGR! Yeeeahh!!
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 Levi and Eren talk...  
> 3 Weird metaphors...

An awkward silence befell them. Levi could only stare at Kenny with wide disbelieving eyes, Eren could only stare at Levi with worried nervous eyes and Kenny...

 

Kenny started humming a bar song under his breath as he waited for the ax to fall.

 

And the ax did fall.

 

“Are you shitting me, Kenny?” Levi sneered, making Eren flinch back at the cold calm rage of his words.

 

Kenny had the audacity to grin at Levi, only fueling Levi's rage into a boiling point and he demanded, “What are you planning?”

 

“I was planning on getting a cup of joe after this. Perhaps in that nice quiet cafe just next to the public-”

 

“Enough games, Kenny!” Levi ordered, pointing his gun at Kenny, “The Ackermans never did anything with the goodness of their heart and here you are telling me-”

 

Levi's angry rant came to a halt when Kenny laughed out loud. Levi and Eren could only stare as Kenny laughed hysterically, clutching his stomach and hitting the table with his other hand repeatedly. Kenny laughed for more than a minute, tears already forming in his eyes at the lack of oxygen. Kenny took a deep breath and relaxed back on his chair, bouts of repressed chuckle escaping his lips as much as the needed gasp for air. Kenny grinned at Levi and drawled, “You are such a paranoid brat, Levi. Is it so hard to think that maybe an apple is just an apple?”

 

It was Eren who answered him in a cold calm tone, “It's not the apple that matters but the one presenting the apple to us.”

 

“Are you saying I'm not trustworthy, my prince?” Kenny asked with his right eyebrow raised.

 

“Are you saying you do not have an ulterior motive for this offer?” Eren asked back, grabbing Levi's wrist but not pulling it down, “From what I have heard so far, it might be true that the return of their noble status is what the Ackermans wish for this entire time but your demands are too light and it seems more like an offer to us.”

 

Kenny raised both eyebrows and repeated with a wicked grin, “To you.”

 

Eren stared at Kenny silently while Levi's eyes widened as he realized what Kenny was implying.

 

“It's not us.” Levi thought out loud, making Kenny and Eren turn towards him. Levi glared at Kenny and hissed, “This isn't a demand to us. This is your demand to Erwin.”

 

Kenny scoffed and drawled, “Finally got that over your head, you little brat? I mean... seriously, Levi. You might be the demon that plagues the Titans in their nightmare and you might hold respect and fear within this walls but you're not a force to be reckon with. You're not a king, you're a knight, and Erwin Smith, the Ackermans and the loyalists-”

 

Kenny glanced at Eren and added, “As well as the Titans are the players of this screwed up chess.”

 

“The Ackermans are players?” Levi sneered, “You have been hiding in the shadows for centuries, Kenny. You're chess pieces as well.”

 

“Ah, but are we?” Kenny retorted with a manic grin, “We hold the Underground cities, Levi. We rule over those cities while the loyalists and Erwin bicker over the lands and herds above ground. The Titans are silent, bidding their time and watching how the tragedy of mankind plays out.”

 

Kenny raised his hand, palm up, towards Eren, as he proclaimed, “And your dear prince is their sacrificial lamb that will tip their hand when the time comes. They have thrown their cast to Erwin Smith.”

 

Kenny turned to look at Eren and asked mockingly, “Tell us, sweet prince. You know what can be expected in this play. I'm sure you have seen countless plays of your own. What piece are you playing for the Titans?”

 

Eren's face was stone cold. Levi turned to stare at Eren and whispered, “Eren?”

 

Eren turned to look at Levi and replied, “I'm a pawn. The Titans turned me over to Erwin Smith as a peace offering. By marrying you, I have cut off all my claims to the throne as Titan traditions dictates but...”

 

Eren closed his eyes and gripped the fabrics of the bed sheet tightly. He opened his eyes and stared at Levi with pained eyes, “If a civil war erupts and the loyalists managed to win. Erwin Smith will most certainly be executed and you, as one of Erwin Smith's symbol of power, will also share the same fate. Whether I live or die becomes irrelevant at your death. If I don't die, your death will be used as an excuse to wage war against the humans once more for you are my husband. If I die, my death will be used as the excuse to wage war.”

“And if a civil war does happen inside the walls, the Titans will subjugate us without mercy afterwards.” Kenny added, grinning wickedly as he explained, “The loyalists are a bunch of old traditional buffoons who think Titans are monsters that must be exterminated at all cost. They will not offer a peace treaty like Erwin Smith.”

“The Titans placed Eren inside the walls as a test to Erwin Smith.” Kenny added with an amused smirk, “Eren lives and the Titans will honor the peace between our races. Eren dies, the Titans will finish what they started. You die and the Titans will also act in retaliation because you are their dear prince's husband. Do you understand, Levi? You two are pawns for both Erwin Smith and the Titans.”

 

“Leave us, Kenny.” Eren ordered, glaring at Kenny.

 

Kenny raised an eyebrow at the sudden order, knowing that Eren had shut him up with that order alone. Eren continued to glare at Kenny and hissed, “This does not concern you any further. You have proclaimed your demands. Levi and I have need to discuss our next action in private.”

 

Kenny looked amused at Eren's glare and shrugged as he said nonchalantly, “Oh well. I did say my piece already.”

 

Kenny stood and grabbed the hat lying on the table innocently as he commented, “I'm sure you're more suited to know what decision you must take-”

 

“Levi and I are married. We make our decisions together.” Eren cut him off, making Kenny grin.

 

“Good luck with that.” Kenny said in a sing-song manner. He mockingly bowed at them and placed his hat on his head. He raised his head to grin at Levi and said, “We will wait for your reply, nephew. I'm sure that pretty ice-queen Titan will be able to find me underground. No need to get your grouchy face there.”

 

Kenny walked towards the window and opened it. He placed his right foot at the window still and added, “And Levi... sometimes an apple may be a poison apple to someone but a golden apple to another.”

 

With that cryptic suggestion said, Kenny leaped off the window, disappearing into the night. Eren pulled the covers and wrapped them around his shoulders. He stepped off the bed and walked towards the opened window. Glancing outside and finding nothing strange, Eren closed the window and locked it. He continued to stare at outside as he said, “He's right, you know.”

 

Levi glared at him, dropping his hand, as he hissed, “Why don't you explain to me then? It seems like you and Kenny understand each other more than we ever did.”

 

Eren closed his eyes and mentally counted up to three, reigning his frustration. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Levi before he explained, “You're a soldier, Levi. You have always been a soldier. You're not like Kenny who leads the Ackermans. You're not like Erwin who is governing mankind. You follow orders and you take care of your men. You're a good man... but you are not a player in this political game.”

 

“And you are?” Levi couldn't help the bitterness from coming out of his mouth, “I seem to remember you telling me that this is a game and our goal is to not lose.”

 

“That's a different game.” Eren replied, stepping away from the window, but keeping distance from Levi.

 

“How is it different?” Levi asked heatedly and stepped off the bed.

 

Eren remained where he was standing and explained, “That game is a game every noble play. The game Kenny and Erwin are playing is the bigger chessboard where we are all pieces they can jerk around.”

 

“So you're a piece for the Titans?” Levi asked, trying to control his temper.

 

Eren smiled sadly as he added, “And Erwin Smith's... as well as the Ackermans now...”

 

Levi bitterly laughed.

  
What else was he suppose to do?

 

He understood what Eren was trying to say.

 

It just...

 

It fucking hurts knowing he couldn't deny Eren's words.

 

He had been a piece his entire life.

 

He was a piece of the Ackermans when he was born.

 

Then he became a piece of the monarchy when he became a Magnolia.

 

Finally, he was a piece of Erwin Smith.

 

He turned towards Eren, finding himself mesmerized by the mismatched colors of Eren's eyes. His more vivid green eye looked soft against the moon's light while his yellow-green eye look unnatural and ominous against the light of the moon.

 

It reminded Levi of the eyes of a wolf hunting in the dark.

 

Eren actually reminded Levi of a wolf right now, circling his prey, waiting to strike.

 

Levi wanted to laugh hysterically at that thought, finally realizing that there was some truth in that similarity.

 

Eren was testing him, circling around him warily...

 

Eren had always been a piece as well.

 

Even now, he was a piece for both the Titans and Erwin Smith.

 

His marriage with Levi and the child he currently has inside him has made him a piece of the Ackermans as well.

 

But, unlike Levi, Eren learned how this screwed up game of chess work.

 

Kenny had tried to teach Levi before but Levi ran away.

 

Eren didn't.

 

… or perhaps... Eren couldn't?

 

Regardless of Eren's past, this conversation right here was the tipping point of their relationship.

 

Kenny had made it clear that he thought Eren should answer for them but Eren cut him off, proclaiming that their choice was to be made by the two of them.

 

It sounded romantic but that wasn't Eren's intention.

 

Eren wanted to know how Levi would react to this. He wanted to know what Levi was going to do.

  
If the game they usually play is a game of masks and they were pieces in the game of chess then Eren was playing catch with Levi.

 

Eren had thrown the ball and he was waiting for Levi to catch the ball or miss.

 

He wanted to mock Eren, wanted to ask him how this was 'trusting him' that Eren had asked so long ago.

 

God.

 

It seemed so long ago.

 

Back then, things weren't as complicated.

 

He was the son of Lord Magnolia and Eren was the prince of the Titans.

 

Ever since they got married, things seemed to have just spiraled out of control.

 

No, it wasn't that.

 

Levi knew it wasn't that everything was spiraling out of control.

 

This was actually how things had always been. Levi simply didn't look. He just followed the orders given to him and blindly trusted whoever he placed his life to.

 

Eren had changed that.

 

By marrying him, Levi wasn't just gambling his life. He was gambling Eren's.

 

He was gambling their unborn child's life.

 

Now Eren was gambling his future with Levi's reaction.

 

He was sure whatever Levi answered, whether it was the answer Eren wanted or not, Eren would agree with him.

 

Eren has thrown his own dice. He had placed his loyalty to Levi.

 

It was a stupid, stupid move for someone who supposedly knew the dangers of this game.

 

Nevertheless, Eren threw his move early in the game.

 

And now he was waiting for Levi to either pull him to safety or to push him deeper into the game.

 

“What do you think we should do?” Levi finally asked, causing Eren's eyes to widen in surprise. Levi sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead as he admitted, “You're right. I don't know how to play this fucked up game but...”

 

Levi stared at Eren seriously as he concluded, “You do. This is to be our decision? Fine. I want to hear your side.”

 

“What's yours?” Eren asked back in a soft tired tone.

 

“Honestly?” Levi bitterly smiled as he admitted, “I want to punch Kenny, Erwin and your father. Tell them to fuck off and leave us out of their pissing contest.”

 

Eren bit the inside of his mouth to stop the smile threatening to appear on his face as Levi asked, “But that's not an option, isn't it?”

 

Eren shook his head and replied, “No. It's not.”

 

“So what are our options then?” Levi asked, walking towards Eren.

 

“We have two options. You tell Erwin Smith about Kenny's terms or...” Eren stared at Levi's grey eyes as Levi stopped right in front of him, “You take Kenny's offer without consulting Erwin Smith.”

 

“If I accept it behind Erwin's back... he might take offense.” Levi commented, placing his hands on Eren's shoulders.

 

“You can argue that Erwin wanted to have the Ackermans behind him. Those were their demands and you know the Ackermans wouldn't change them.” Eren suggested, taking one step closer to Levi, “He will not like it but it is not too far off your normal personality. He will rationalize that you agreed out of your desire to not have to spend more time with the Ackermans.”

 

Levi chuckled softly and asked, “Should I be worried that you seem to know how I would react?”

 

Eren smiled back and retorted playfully, “I only met Kenny today and I already know you would rather dine in a den of Titans than spend an entire night talking to him.”

 

Levi shrugged and retorted, “I had to live with the man since I was a child. I already have my fill of Kenny fucking Ackerman.”

 

Eren chuckled softly and shook his head. He smiled at Levi sadly and asked, “You do understand... while Erwin Smith is your friend... his priority is to his people.”

 

“You think he won't agree to Kenny's demands.” Levi stated, staring at Eren seriously.

 

“You are too valuable to him as a piece.” Eren explained, “If you return as an Ackerman, he can no longer have you as his piece. You will be the Ackerman's piece until the time Kenny steps down or dies. Then you will be a player in this game.”

 

“And you?” Levi asked, placing a hand on Eren's cheek, “What happens to you once I become a player?”

 

“I become your piece.” Eren replied with a resigned smile, “I become a piece for the Ackermans.”

 

“Are you so sure about that?” Levi asked, pulling Eren closer. He wrapped his other hand on Eren's waist and said, “You said it yourself. We're a married couple which means everything we do, we do together.”

 

“Eren...”

 

Perhaps he didn't know what Eren wanted to hear.

 

Perhaps he didn't know what Eren was testing him about.

 

All he knew was that he wanted Eren to understand.

 

“Even if I become a player in this fucked up game, you're not going to be a piece.”

 

Eren looked like Levi had stabbed him on the shoulder. Eren grabbed Levi's wrist and whispered, “No, Levi. I'm-”

 

“If I do become a player...” Levi cut him off, placing the hand that had been caressing Eren's cheek to the back of Eren's neck, “You will be there, by my side, not as a piece but as my co-player. I don't know how this game is played. Even now, I don't even know if I'm playing it correctly. I don't need you to be my piece blinding following my orders, Eren.”

 

Levi pulled Eren towards him as he whispered, “I need you by my side.”

 

Eren answered his plea by sealing their lips together. Eren's kiss was hesitant but passionate but Levi understood what Eren was trying to convey.

 

He had expected Levi to drag him to whatever decision Levi had but, instead, Levi tugged his hand and waited.

 

He was giving Eren something Eren never had before.

 

Control...

 

Control over his own future.

 

And Eren feared that control, hesitated at stepping towards Levi. He might have hesitated but he still took the step forward.

 

Eren was willing to play this game with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind everyone that this is Eren's interpretation of Erwin.
> 
> Whether this is how Erwin would really react is up for debate.
> 
> Does Eren really understand Erwin? Or is he projecting his image of his father to Erwin?


	33. My Prince and His Bodyguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of pace... Eren's side for once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should tell you guys. I'm planning to spend my weekend in Tokyo with Renn (again) so I won't be able to update MGR or CaRB next week. Sorry, guys TTATT
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 Levi is not here too much  
> 3 Titan bonding..?

They both heard knocking and Eren stepped away from Levi. He walked towards the trunk that one of their guards have placed earlier to get a pair of clean slacks and a clean shirt while Levi turned to the door and asked, “Who is it?”

 

Eren opened the trunk and threw a pair of slacks towards Levi who grabbed it in mid-air while they heard a voice from the other side inform them, “It's Armin, my lord. The Supreme Commander is asking if you'd be joining him for dinner.”

 

Levi looked at Eren who had grabbed a simple white shirt. Eren looked back at him as he began buttoning his shirt while Levi put on the pair of slacks as he said, “I suppose I should tell Erwin.”

 

Eren began searching the trunk for a pair of slacks he can use as he asked, “And what do you plan on telling him?”

 

Levi shrugged and grabbed a white shirt sticking out of the trunk as he replied, “I contacted Kenny and got him to agree to Erwin's offer.”

 

Eren turned his head to stare at Levi and asked, “Will you tell him about... your new status?”

 

“I'll tell him towards the end of dinner.” Levi answered truthfully before staring at Eren as he asked, “Do you not want me to?”

 

Eren turned to stare at the trunk as he thought about it. Finally, he shook his head and replied, “No. You should tell him you agree. Not telling him would be strange.”

 

Eren turned to look at Levi as he suggested, “When he ask why you agree, simply tell him you know Kenny enough to know he will not change his demands and Erwin Smith had told you he needs the Ackermans behind him.”

 

“It's not entirely a lie.” Levi grimaced as he admitted, “That old man would do everything in his power to make sure he gets what he wants.”

 

Eren chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the trunk as he suggested, “Be sure to tell that to him then...”

 

Levi nodded and grabbed his black jacket as he asked, “You won't be joining us?”

 

Eren grabbed a pair of off white slacks and turned to face Levi as he said, “No. Please tell him I do not wish to dine with anyone right now.”

 

Levi stared at him as he placed his jacket on his shoulders and asked, “Should I be worried?”

 

Eren smiled softly and replied playfully, “Nope. I just need to debrief my bodyguards about our change of... status.”

 

“Shouldn't I be there?” Levi asked, grabbing his pistol and tucking it behind his back.

 

“Not yet.” Eren's smile turned a bit bitter as he admitted, “Some of the things we are to discuss are... private to them. They might become tight-lipped if you were there.”

 

“Fair enough.” Levi shrugged and turned. He began walking towards the door when he heard Eren speak.

 

“Levi...” Eren stared at Levi as he stopped but did not turn around, “I will tell you about what we talked about. It's just... some of my questions will be personal to them.”

 

Levi turned to stare at Eren, silently observing the young prince. He closed his eyes and nodded as he said, “Very well. I suppose I would do the same with my guards soon enough.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and smiled bitterly as he mused, “The way we talk about this, it sounds like we're planning a coup.”

 

Eren chuckled softly and smiled at him as he commented, “We would make terrible leaders.”

 

Levi smiled back and nodded, “Yeah. We will.”

 

Eren's smile grew softer and he said, “I'll see you soon, Levi.”

 

Levi nodded and replied, “Yeah.”

 

Levi turned away and walked out of the room. He opened the door and found Armin standing patiently on the other side. He glanced around and saw the rest of his guards and Annie standing outside as well. He stared at Armin and said, “I'll be the only one going to dinner. I'll go on ahead and just wait for him in the dining room. You and Leonhart stay with Eren inside.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Armin replied, bowing at him. Annie stepped away from the wall she was leaning on and bowed as well.

 

“Gunther, Oluo, stay outside and make sure no one comes in.” Levi ordered as he stared at his two guards.

 

“Yes, sir!” Gunther and Oluo saluted.

 

“Erd, go to the kitchen and ask them to prepare meals for everyone. Wait for them to finish the preparations and escort them to our rooms. After all of you have eaten, Gunther, Oluo, proceed to the dining room if I'm not back. Eld, you'll stay to guard the door.” Levi continued, earning another 'yes, sir' and salute from the three.

 

Levi turned to stare at Armin as he added, “Whatever happens, you two will not leave Eren alone. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Armin and Annie replied as they continued to bow at him. Levi nodded and walked away from them. Armin and Annie stared at him while Oluo and Gunther stood on both sides of the door. Eld began to walk with Levi, probably escorting Levi until they reach the kitchen. Annie and Armin glanced at one another before Armin nodded briefly. Armin smiled at the two guards before walking inside the room, Annie silently following him.

 

Annie closed the door behind him and they both stared at the room in front of them. Armin noticed the messy trunk and sighed before he chided, “Honestly, Eren. Would it hurt you to not make a mess of your clothes?”

 

Eren, who had been staring at the window the entire time, turned to grin at Armin as he retorted playfully, “If I didn't make a mess, you'll be out of job, Armin.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes and commented as he walked towards the trunk, “Oh yes. I will simply be bored out of my mind if I didn't have your mess to clean up.”

 

Annie leaned back on the wall next to the door and watched both of them silently. Armin began organizing the contents of the trunk, carefully refolding each article of clothing. Eren turned his attention back at the window, observing the nightly scenery as he said solemnly, “Levi is an Ackerman.”

 

Armin froze while he was folding a pair of grey slacks and turned to stare at Eren. Annie slowly turned her head to stare at Eren as well. Both blonds remained silent as Eren continued, “Kenny Ackerman was here just a moment ago.”

 

Annie's eyes widened at those words and Armin glanced at Annie. Annie turned to look at Armin and said, “I didn't notice him at all.”

 

Eren chuckled softly and turned to stare at Annie as he commented, “I suppose it'll be safe to assume this means the Ackermans would be a threat if they become our enemy?”

 

Annie grimaced and proclaimed gravely, “I will make sure it won't happen again.”

 

Eren shrugged and turned to stare at the window once more before he continued, “The Ackermans agreed to ally themselves to Erwin Smith with the condition Levi return to becoming Kenny's successor.”

 

Armin and Annie stared at Eren once more, unable to wide their surprise, while Eren summarized, “Levi and me have come to an understanding. He will agree to Kenny's demand and...”

 

Eren turned to face both of them as he announced seriously, “We plan to play this game together.”

 

“Eren...” Armin whispered worriedly, “Are you sure?”

 

Eren nodded and smiled sadly as he replied, “I think... I've become fond of Levi.”

 

Annie smirked and drawled, “Well, you're screwed.”

 

Eren chuckled and shook his head. He walked towards the chair Kenny had been sitting and sat, sighing tiredly as he admitted, “I'm afraid. He... He trusts me and I know I should be happy that he does but his trust is... a bit too much to handle at times.”

 

Eren rubbed his forehead and whispered, “I'm afraid I would say the wrong thing and place him in harm's way.”

 

“Eren...” Armin walked towards Eren and knelt in front of him. He placed his hands on Eren's knee comfortingly but remained quiet.

 

“I didn't expect to feel this fast for him. It's almost surreal.” Eren admitted, staring at Armin with frightened eyes, “I've only known him for a few weeks and I already... I already think I would fight my own family if it means his safety. I would betray the Titans if it means he and our child would be safe. That's not normal. This isn't normal.”

 

“You're not going to betray the Titans.” Annie said, staring at Eren. Annie smile bitterly as he reminded him, “You're married to him. Your loyalty is with him and his family now, Eren. You can no longer betray the Titans because you're not part of the Titans anymore.”

 

Eren chuckled softly and smiled bitterly at Annie as he commented, “That's not really comforting, Annie.”

 

Annie shrugged and replied, “I'm not here to comfort you, idiot. If you want comfort, he's kneeling right in front of you right now.”

 

Eren turned to grin at Armin who pouted. Eren placed his hands on top of Armin's hands and Armin turned to smile sadly at him as he said, “She's right though, Eren. We can't betray a faction who has already washed their hands of us.”

 

“Us...” Eren repeated before smiling bitterly as he asked, “So you two are on my side? On my husband's side?”

 

“Of course, we are!” Armin proclaimed immediately. Eren gave him a soft smile before turning to stare at the silent female Titan.

 

“And you, Annie?” Eren asked somberly.

 

Annie stared at him silently for a few seconds before asking softly, “How long have you known?”

 

“From the very beginning.” Eren admitted, smiling bitterly.

 

Annie closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. She leaned against the wall and admitted, “My orders were to simply observe and report your and your husband's actions.”

 

Armin turned to stare at Annie as well as he asked, “But you did receive another secret order, did you not?”

 

Annie opened her eyes and smiled in a resigned but slightly amused kind of way as she commented, “I suppose I should not be surprised both of you realized the true reason why I'm with you.”

 

“You were part of the black squads, Annie. You guys deal with the operations no one wants to talk about.” Armin replied with a bitter smile, “We kinda knew you're not exactly on our side from the very beginning.”

 

Annie took out a gold locket from under her shirt and opened it. She took out a small piece of paper inside and walked towards the two. She handed the paper to Eren and said, “This is my secret order.”

 

Eren stared at the piece of paper before raising his head to stare at Annie as he asked, “What does it say?”

 

Annie shrugged and replied, “No idea. Never read it.”

 

“You never read your secret order?” Eren raised an eyebrow at that admittance.

 

“I like you, Eren.” Annie admitted, making both men's eyes widen out of surprise, “I also like Armin. Differently as I'm sure you are aware.”

 

Armin blushed at that comment.

 

“My loyalty has always been to myself. I care about Bertolt and Reiner. I care about Mina.” Annie sighed and shrugged as she added, “I suppose I can find myself to care about the rest of the idiots in our training squad.”

 

Eren couldn't help but snicker at that.

 

“The Leonhart has been mainly in service of the monarchy the same way the Hoover and the Braun has been. We were nomadic Titans before we bowed down to the Yeager-Reiss. I was raised the same way as my forefathers.” Annie placed the paper on the table as she continued, “We were not loyal dogs of the monarchy from the very beginning. My forefathers were loyal to the Yeager-Reiss because they proved themselves. My father isn't even loyal to your father in the first place.”

 

“He isn't?!” Eren couldn't help but shout his question. He remembered Lord Leonhart. He had been loyal and did everything his father had ordered without any question nor any look of disdain. He looked like an ice-cold knight and Eren had assumed that was where Annie got her emotionless mask.

 

“He's loyal to your mother, not your father. She supposedly managed to defeat my father before she became queen. Apparently, it was her strength that made her the best queen candidate to replace Historia's late father.” Annie smiled in amusement when Eren's and Armin's jaw slacked at that. Annie pushed the paper to skid towards Eren as she continued, “My father hammered into my mind to place my loyalty to the one I want to serve for the rest of my life and not blindly serve the monarchy like the Kirsteins or the Botts. The Leonharts only serve those they wish.”

 

“My mother was a warrior?!”

 

Armin smacked Eren's knee lightly as he asked, “That's where you focused on?!”

 

Eren pouted and kicked Armin's leg lightly in retaliation before placing his hand over the piece of paper in front of him. He turned to stare at Annie and asked, “Does this mean you're loyal to me, Annie Leonhart?”

 

Annie smirked as she admitted, “You may not be as pretty as Historia-”

 

“Thanks. It warms a man's heart knowing he can't be prettier than a girl.” Eren drawled, narrowing his eyes at Annie.

 

“Or was strong as Mikasa-”

 

“Hey! I can totally beat Mikasa!” Eren defended indignantly. Armin rolled his eyes but remained silent.

 

“But I found myself liking you more than your sisters.” Annie concluded. Annie tilted her head slightly and said, “You make life more interesting, Eren. Your stubborn insistence to learn my fighting style have made you something akin to like an annoying younger brother that I find myself unable to stop worrying about.”

 

Annie took a step back before kneeling in front of Eren. She placed her hand by her heart and bowed her head as she proclaimed, “By the old laws of my forefathers, I, Annie Leonhart, sole heiress of the Leonhart, hereby declare my undying loyalty to you, Eren Yeager-Reiss Magnolia. By our old ways, I pledge to protect and serve you and your spouse till my dying breath. I shall be the lion who will maw your enemies to shred, Titans and humans alike.”

 

Armin and Eren stared at her silently, not knowing what to say. A pledge made by a nomadic Titan tribe was not something to joke about. Especially if it's a known honorable tribe like the Leonharts.

 

It took a few seconds but Eren finally managed to find his voice. He gulped and said with as much dignity as he could, “Your loyalty and your pledge has been noted, Annie Leonhart. On behalf of my spouse, I thank you.”

 

Annie smirked and commented as she stood, “You're really not good at this, Eren.”

 

Eren pouted and retorted, “Oh, shut up. I know enough to make sure the humans don't see how much I suck at this.”

 

“I think they just assume whatever you lack or you're awkward with are simply how Titans do it.” Armin argued, grinning at Eren.

 

Eren groaned and whined, “Why do those loyal to me like insulting me?”

 

“Because you're just so fun to rile up, Eren.” Armin replied in a sing-song manner. He stood and asked seriously, “So it's final? We'll be making our own faction?”

 

“I'm not entirely sure.” Eren admitted, taking the piece of paper and began fiddling it with his hands, “Levi values Erwin Smith's friendship. Even if he becomes a player, I think he won't actively cross Erwin Smith.”

 

“And the Ackermans?” Armin asked, staring at the piece of paper Eren was playing with.

 

“Kenny's...” Eren frowned as he tried to find the proper term for it, “He's... eccentric. He sounded as if he would be fine with just the Ackerman reclaiming their noble title but I wouldn't put it pass him if he had some secret plan or something.”

 

Eren smiled bitterly as he admitted, “He actually reminded me of Grandfather.”

 

Annie's eyes narrowed as she reminded him, “Grandfather wants the Yeager-Reiss monarchy to fall and for the Titans to return to their chaotic base instinct of power and destruction.”

 

Eren chuckled softly before correctly, “Kenny does have the same vibe as Grandfather... like you're just a child and he's this all-knowing old geezer who just wants to see how everyone ticks for his own amusement.”

 

“Can we use him?” Armin asked, crossing his hands and placing his hand by his chin as he added, “Or is he an unknown variable like Grandfather?”

 

“I think he cares about Levi. I also believe he cares about my and our unborn child's well-being.” Eren commented, raising his head to stare at the ceiling as he concluded, “For now, let's proceed with the idea that he is an unknown variable who we may be able to use as a safety net of sort. Regardless...”

 

Eren lowered his head to stare at Armin, “Once Levi is officially back as his successor, we will have the Ackermans backing us up. That should give us some leverage over Erwin Smith and the loyalists party.”

 

Eren turned his attention back to the paper as he said, “We should continue this once Levi returns. We will be including him now to our planning. How we proceed must coincide with what he wishes.”

 

“What planning?” Annie drawled, rolling her eyes before she reminded them, “The last thing you two plan was how to act towards the humans.”

 

“Exactly.” Eren replied with a smirk, “Things have changed, Annie. We need to plan our next moves now that Levi will become an unofficial player in this political board. He will debrief his guards just like I have debriefed you two.”

 

Armin frowned and asked, “Will he be planning to add them to our planning?”

 

Eren shrugged and replied, “Not sure. It won't be surprising if he did. He does trust them. If he does, I expect you two to be at your best behavior.”

 

Armin grinned and Annie smirked as they replied in unison.

 

“Nope. We'll still insult you, Eren.”

 

“No way. Insulting you is one of our most cherished past time.”

 

“I hate you too.” Eren groaned and opened the piece of paper. He read it and his eyes widened slightly. He turned to look at Annie and asked, “Annie... who gave you this piece of paper?”

 

Annie frowned at the question and replied, “My father. Why?”

 

“Did you know it was my father's handwriting?” Eren asked, gripping the paper tightly.

 

“No. I never opened it.” Annie replied before adding, “My father did seemed peeved about being a messenger. I suppose he got it personally from your father. He never did like your father that much.”

 

Armin grimaced as he commented, “Oh dear. I really hope this isn't some kind of love triangle between your fathers and the Queen...”

 

Annie snorted before replying, “I highly doubt it. He was all disgustingly mushy over my mother. It still give me nightmares.”

 

Eren simply grimaced at the letter he was holding. Armin stared at him and asked, “What's wrong, Eren?”

 

“This letter is strange. It goes against our preconceived notion over what I'm supposed to be...” Eren replied with a frown.

 

Armin tilted his head silently. Eren handed the paper to him and Armin looked at it. Annie stepped towards Armin and read the letter as well.

 

It was a simple order.

 

_If the situation becomes dire, take Eren and his immediate family outside the Walls and return here immediately. Eren and his family's safety is priority._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun!
> 
> Yup. Ending it there. XD
> 
> Does this mean Grisha isn't an ass? 
> 
> Or is there still an ulterior motive to this message?
> 
> Stay tune to find out XD


	34. My Prince and His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … according to Erwin Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Levi's POV  
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 Eren is not here in this chapter  
> 3 Erwin... being Erwin

 

Dinner was awkward.

 

It was really, really awkward.

 

It was only him and Erwin. All the servants left after placing the food on the table, almost as if they all knew that it was going to be an awkward dinner. All of Erwin's guards also left, even Mike who was supposed to be the one guard Erwin took with him everywhere.

 

Erwin had simply smiled when Levi told him Eren's excuse for not being here and ordered everyone to leave. After that... it was just awkward silence.

 

Levi couldn't decide if it was because Erwin trusted him or it was because the conversation they were going to have would be too private for other people to hear.

 

The potato didn't taste like anything and felt mushy in his mouth. The warmth the wine gave only lasted for a second before the unsettling coldness returned.

 

Finally, when the dessert was all that was left, Levi got the courage to tell Erwin, “I talked to Kenny.”

 

Erwin raised his head and nonchalantly said, “Oh?”

 

Levi frowned as he pushed his spoon at the middle of his apple slice, “He just appeared in our room out of nowhere. We talked and... got into an agreement.”

 

Erwin's attention was solely focused on Levi now, his bowl of fruit slices drenched in sweet syrup forgotten. Levi continued to stare at his own bowl as he continued, “We got the Ackermans to agree to your proposal. I'm sure Kenny would send one of the high ranking Ackermans to officially tell you soon.”

 

… once he actually managed to contact Kenny to say that they do accept.

 

Erwin's eyes narrowed slightly as he asked, “At what cost, Levi?”

 

Levi's hand froze in mid-slice. He raised his head slowly and said, “I'm returning as an Ackerman.”

 

Erwin's eyes widened for a brief moment and Levi wondered if Erwin actually didn't expect Kenny to ask such a thing.

 

It seemed so surreal. Levi always assumed Erwin knew everything and prepared for anything. It seemed that he always had a back-up plan for everything.

 

“And you agreed?” Erwin asked, his expression schooled to a perfect calm exterior.

 

Levi sighed in resignation and replied, “We don't have any other choice, right? Kenny will never change his mind, no matter what. That's the way that old geezer is and you need the Ackermans in your plans. Becoming an Ackerman once more seemed like a small price to pay.”

 

“And Eren agreed to this?” Erwin asked, his eyes softening as he continued, “You've never been fully forward about your childhood but I know enough to know that being raised as an Ackerman was not a good experience. Do you truly wish to raise your child in such an environment? Does Eren want to?”

 

“My childhood was shitty because I only had Kenny and he was batshit crazy.” Levi defended, glaring at Erwin, “Eren and I won't make the same mistake. Just because I'm taking the Ackerman name once more doesn't mean that I'm going to just continue their damn fucked up way of living.”

 

“So you would change the Ackermans? As the next leader?” Erwin pressed on, staring at Levi somberly.

 

“Who knows. Maybe? Maybe not?” Levi shrugged and dropped his spoon as he continued, “I was never good at making long time choices. I just go along the flow most of the time.”

 

Levi closed his eyes and said, “I don't look at the big picture most of the time. I simply look at what's in front of me and what I can do then. That's what makes me a good soldier.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and stared at Erwin as he continued, “Maybe agreeing is a bad decision but I don't have any regrets, Erwin. You wanted the Ackermans? They're yours now. Whether I become head of the clan or my child does is another story. We'll simply cross that bridge once we get there.”

 

Erwin put his hands together on top of the table and said with a bitter smile, “I see. So this is the change you've decided upon.”

 

“Did Eren tell you to take the offer?” Erwin asked, staring at Levi with a blank expression on his face.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and asked back, “What do you mean by that?”

 

Erwin stared at Levi and asked back, “Do you think you can truly trust Eren?”

 

… what?

 

Levi frowned at the question and warned, “Erwin, choose your words carefully. Eren is my spouse now and any insult to him will be dealt with, regardless of who you are.”

 

Erwin's lips curved into an amused smile as he commented, “You are awfully protective over a person you marry for political reasons.”

 

“Erwin...” Levi hissed his name in annoyance, making Erwin chuckle softly.

 

“Yes, yes. Let me explain.” All mirth instantly disappeared from Erwin's face as he explained, “We do not know what the Titans exactly want from us.”

 

“Wasn't it peace?” Levi asked, frowning, “Isn't that what our marriage had been for? As a sign of the peace between the Titans and us?”

 

“I truly hope it is.” Erwin replied as he closed his eyes, “Unfortunately, the Titans remain quite tight-lipped and secretive about their current situation. And... something about Eren had been bothering me.”

 

Erwin sighed and admitted, “I had wanted to take this chance to get to know him but he seemed keen on avoiding me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, staring at Erwin with confused eyes.

 

Erwin opened his eyes and stared at Levi somberly as he said, “You know I have been to their kingdom, correct? I would have chosen you as one of my guards but, at that time, our negotiations were shaky at best. Adding Humanity's Strongest, the one the Titans call the 'Quick Executioner', to the people to accompany meduring that visit would have been disastrous. It was during that time I met the royal family.”

 

“I have only met the king and queen, of course.” Erwin corrected before commenting, “I must admit, Eren look so much like his mother it was a bit unsettling when I first met him during that welcoming party but that's not what I wish to talk about. What I want to tell you is how my meeting with the royal couple went.”

 

Levi listened silently as Erwin remembered, “King Grisha was the one who mostly did all the talking. He cut right to the point and held little interest in small talks. I had proposed that we marry one of our high ranking soldiers to a noble of high ranking back then.”

 

Levi's brows furrowed at that and Erwin nodded as he confirmed Levi's silent question, “Yes. The initial proposal was for a noble Titan, not a member of the royal family. I wasn't even thinking about you back then. There were many other high ranking members of our military and a few nobles who support our cause that could have easily agreed to this. But...”

 

Erwin kept silent for a second before he said, “Queen Carla was the one who said their only son was the one to be part of this agreement.”

 

Levi's eyes widened at that and Erwin continued, “I was surprised, of course. That had been the only time the queen had taken command of our conversation. King Grisha remained silent while I negotiated with the queen. She wanted a strong person to marry their son, a male human she had specified. I had assumed that it was because Eren could give birth that they stressed the need for a strong man as his partner. But... now that I think about it...”

 

Erwin's lips curved into a small frown as he admitted, “The way our conversation had gone... there had only been one person who could have fitted the queen's requirements.”

 

“... me.” Levi whispered, his blood running cold as that sink in.

 

“Yes.” Erwin sighed and said, “I'm not saying that the Titans have a hidden agenda for choosing you. They could just simply be worried parents and they think the only human who can protect their only son would be the human that caused so much fear in the Titans during the war. What I am sure is that Queen Carla made her demands knowing that you would be the only one to meet all her requirements. You can say... she was using her list of requirements to hide the fact that their demands had been to marry their son to you.”

 

“Then what are you trying to say, Erwin?” Levi hissed, glaring at Erwin, “The way I see it, you're trying to make me doubt Eren.”

 

“That's not my intention.” Erwin said seriously, “I do wish for your happiness, Levi. If you believe Eren can bring you happiness then I wish all of my worry is for nothing. I am simply worried about you.”

 

“Why?” Levi hissed angrily, “Why are you worried about me? What aren't you telling me, Erwin?!”

 

“They call Eren a monster!” Erwin declared loudly, making Levi's eyes widened. Erwin covered his eyes and said tiredly, “I overheard some of the Titans talking about Eren when we were about to leave. They seemed to have overheard our negotiations and were talking about why Eren was chosen when they could have chosen any other noble Titans instead.”

 

Erwin dropped his hand and stared at Levi as he admitted, “They were gossiping about why the royal couple would choose to let go of their only son. They... they said he was a monster, Levi.”

 

“What do you...” Levi couldn't finish that question. He knew Erwin was not lying. It seemed Erwin was in pain just by simply telling Levi all of this.

 

But what did this mean?

 

“I don't know what they meant by calling Eren a monster but that's what they said. They say his blood is cursed, the cursed blood of their Grandfather.” Erwin explained somberly, “They call him a monster child and that the reason why he was chosen was because his family wanted to keep him away from the Titans.”

 

Erwin's eyes softened as he pleaded, “I'm sorry, Levi, but I just wish to warn you. Trusting Eren Yeager-Reiss when you don't even know him that well might simply hurt you in the end. His parents chose you for a reason. Whether that reason is simply to protect their son or something more... grievous... I do not know. As a friend, I simply want to know what you really think.”

 

“Tell me, Levi. Can you truly trust Eren even when it seems like he's hiding so many things for you?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha. 
> 
> Weeeellllllllllll... uuuummm... yes. I am ending it here. XD
> 
> Stay tune? (Please don't kill me?)


	35. My Prince and The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, just ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 Some are explained... for now

Levi couldn't answer Erwin's question.

 

It was frustrating.

 

He should have answered that he trusted Eren but Erwin's words...

 

He knew Erwin wasn't trying to drive a wedge between him and Eren.

 

Or was he?

 

Fuck.

 

Levi didn't know anymore.

 

His entire world seemed to be turning upside down ever since Eren came to his life.

 

Before Eren, he was just the adopted son of Lord Magnolia, a soldier and loyal supporter of Erwin Smith and the new government.

 

Now?

 

He no longer knew who he could trust.

 

He did know who he wanted to trust.

 

“Get out.” Levi ordered as he entered their bedroom, causing all three Titans to turn towards him with varying expressions of surprise.

 

Annie and Armin silently turned to stare at Eren who kept on staring at Levi. Eren turned his eyes towards his two guards and nodded. Annie and Armin walked out of the room without uttering a single word but Armin bowed before closing the door behind him.

 

Levi walked towards Eren who had been sitting at the edge of the bed but stopped before he could be within arm's length of Eren. Eren stared at him with slightly furrowed brows as he asked, “My lord?”

 

“Do the Titans call you a monster?”

 

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound came out.

 

Even Levi was surprised at his own questions.

 

There were so many thoughts running through his head and he didn't know where to start but...

 

That term...

 

Monster...

 

It irked Levi the most.

 

More than Queen Carla's manipulation or why Eren and him were chosen to marry one another...

 

“Where...” Eren's voice was cold and his eyes had a hard quality glistening against the moonlight as he demanded in a calm modulated tone, “Where did you learn that?”

 

Levi's own eyes widened for a brief second before he asked back, “So... it's true?”

 

“Who told you?!” Eren roared, standing as he glared at Levi with gritted teeth, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white, “Who the hell told you?!”

 

Levi couldn't help but gape at the prince in front of him. Eren's face was becoming redder as time passes by and his shoulders were shaking. He glared at Levi with cold hard eyes, his amber eye seemingly glowing threateningly at him.

 

“Erwin...” Levi uttered, stepping back from Eren as he explained, “Erwin heard some of the Titans call you that when he came to negotiate with your parents.”

 

Eren's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. He turned his body away from Levi, closing his eyes as he began breathing heavily.

 

It took a second before Levi understood what Eren was doing.

 

He was trying to calm himself...

 

A breathing exercise...

 

Eren placed his hands on his stomach and Levi's blood ran cold when he finally remembered.

 

Eren was pregnant.

 

… with his child...

 

“Eren, I-”

 

“You know that some Titans have special abilities, right?” Eren asked, opening his eyes but refusing to look at Levi. He walked towards the side of the bed and sat at the edge, keeping his head lowered as he continued, “Some are innate like Reiner who has hard armor in his Titan form. Others have abilities they can activate at will. Annie, for example, could harden a part of her skin into a crystal-like substance.”

 

Eren's eyes softened as he explained, “My family... the Yeager-Reiss family would sometimes have a child that had a specific ability. It was rare and, sometimes, generations of our family could continue without a single child having that ability.”

 

“One of the most prominent feature that accompanied that ability was the fact that the color of the child's eyes would turn to the color of amber.” Eren stated, making Levi's eyes widen and he stared at Eren. Eren's lips curved to a bitter smile as he continued, “They call it the Curse of Grandfather's Blood.”

 

Levi remembered Erwin talking about that, how he heard the Titans call it that as well.

 

“Why... is it called that?” Levi asked softly, his brows furrowing when he saw Eren bit his bottom lip lightly for a brief moment.

 

“Because only one Titan not having Yeager-Reiss blood have the same ability. Grandfather...” Eren's fists clenched over his kneecaps, “That's the name of the old Titan... some say the oldest, the original and first Titan in the world... Grandfather is... he's...”

 

“He's a monster.” Eren's voice was soft, almost inaudible, and Levi almost didn't catch it, “He has been our kingdom's greatest opposition since the beginning of time. Or...”

 

A wry smile appeared on Eren's face as he clarified, “That's what we learn in our history classes anyway. As far as our historical books go, Grandfather had always existed, always been our opposition.”

 

Eren sighed tiredly and closed his eyes as he continued, “He wants the Titans to... become beasts. Mindless beasts easily controlled by his voice.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and he admitted, “That's what his ability is, what the ability of one cursed to with his blood is... Unlike normal Titans who cannot form words, his...”

 

Eren gritted his teeth as he corrected, “Our...”

 

Eren's voice was shaky and quiet as he continued, “Our ability allows us to form words during our Titan form... and all the words we utter... every command we give...”

 

“All Titans carry them, no matter what.” Eren's eyes grew cold as he explained, “Some of the Titans could try to refuse but I've never seen anyone able to fully reject our orders. Every order we give will be carried out. They might refuse at first, might try to fight it off but they can't succeed... I've never heard anyone succeed before.”

 

Eren finally turned to look at Levi with a sad broken smile on his face, “That's why I'm a monster. I'm cursed with Grandfather's blood. My words are absolute. No matter what they may feel, no matter what they truly desire, a single command from me will render their will useless.”

 

Eren stood and backed away from Levi as he asked, “Do you wonder why I only have one amber eye? Why my other eye looked like it had stopped between green and yellow?”

 

“Because I...” Eren wrapped his arms around himself as he began to tremble, “I can't control my Titan form. Whenever I transform, I lose consciousness and my sense of self. The last time I transformed was the last mission I had when I was part of the reserves. I almost killed my team mates. Do you want to know how?”

 

A hysterical manic laugh erupted from Eren's lips and his eyes watered as he admitted, “I ordered them to kill one another. They all remembered I ordered them to kill each other!”

 

“After that, I was kept away from the front lines. They kept me under surveillance and the only people I was able to talk to were Armin, the guards who always gets replaced every week and my parents. I didn't understand back then why. I didn't remember what happened.”

 

“I spent years in that prison.” Eren sat back on the edge of the bed, “All the days blurred. Nothing really happened while I was there. I only heard news about the war from Armin or when my father decides I needed to know something.”

 

Eren placed his hands on his kneecaps as he continued, “I only heard about what really happened when Jean sneaked in to find me.”

 

Eren's lips curved to a bitter smile as he said, “He punched me. He was so angry and I didn't understand why. It was only when he was being pulled away that he shouted what I did. How I had... How I ordered not just my team mates but every other Titan in the vicinity to kill one another.”

 

Eren turned his head to stare at Levi as he said in a tired soft tone, “The reason why my eyes aren't completely amber is because I can't transform anymore. No matter how hard I try or how much I want to, I can no longer turn to my Titan form.”

 

“I'm a monster, Levi, because I...” Eren closed his eyes as he whispered, “Because an uncontrollable Titan form acts its deepest desire, the deepest desire of that Titan.”

 

Eren opened his eyes and his lips curved into a bitter broken smile as he admitted, “And my greatest desire is to destroy everything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha.  
> Yeah.  
> Totally ending it here for now. XD  
> This chapter was written while looping all versions of the music Yonah from Nier. (awesome game and soundtrack, I highly recommend it if you have a PS3)


End file.
